


被贩卖的男孩(He Who Was Sold)

by artichoker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 138,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichoker/pseuds/artichoker
Summary: 第一发表地在lofter，用户名：板兰根，ID：blgzhibaibing，头像是19伦。如果有缘的姐妹找到这里那真的太好了，老福特简直疯狂屏蔽我，这年头写个文太难了。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Other(s), Eren Yeager/Other(s), Eren Yeager/Zeke, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, all艾伦, mentioned levi/erwin, 利艾利, 吉艾, 提到团兵, 明笠, 艾明艾, 艾笠
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定和预警：
> 
> \- 虚构的西方社会，但是带有少量东方的价值观因素。  
> \- 儿童拐卖au，涉及虐待和性侵儿童，谨慎观看。  
> \- 艾伦中心，主线EMA幼驯染三人组。可以看成两两均是cp。  
> \- 后面艾伦的cp会有兵长和吉克，等他俩出场再打tag。  
> \- 不适合cp洁癖人群。

希干希纳是个位于南方的边陲小镇。这里依山傍林，原始而粗犷。唯一的人工河流蜿蜒地穿过它的中心，除此之外再也找不到一处和柔美或宁静沾边的景观。这里的人也和这里的山和树一样坚硬，带着点土气和蛮气，颇有点“乡巴佬”的感觉。

艾伦已经很久没有说过这个词了，他小时候在城里听爸爸妈妈和学校老师说过，还听邻居的大婶说过玛丽亚墙外的人都是些下里巴人，什么劣根性之类的。他当时不懂，他太小了。

他被拐走的时候才九岁。

九岁是个不大不小的年纪，大到能记事懂事，小到能捏泥成金，把一个人完全变成另一个人。艾伦九岁的时候个头比同龄人小，脑袋毛绒绒，脸圆圆的，胳膊腿像蜡笔一样一掰就折。他看起来顶多七八岁，只是比普通七八岁的孩子漂亮不少，高挺的小鼻子和金绿色的大眼像猫一样精巧，皮起来又像一只野性十足的狼崽子。他的妈妈曾经每天都要指着他的鼻子念叨，跑慢点，早点回来，别走远了，跟别的小朋友搞好关系。可他偏不听，以上他一样也没做到，或许这正是人贩子盯上他的原因吧。他们甚至没有哄骗他，连上前搭讪也没有，直接拉起他的手就往马车里钻。艾伦一口咬住那只手撒腿就跑，但是没跑两步就被揪住后领子拎了回来。他在半空中像小鸡一样扑腾，两只小拳头结结实实地招呼在几个人贩子身上。那几个人啧了一声便用什么捂住了他的嘴，之后他便发不出声音也没了意识。等他再睁开眼时人已经到了希干希纳。

“艾伦，艾伦。”

耳边传来女孩的声音，艾伦迷迷糊糊从浅眠中转醒。

“干什么呀三笠。”

“晚饭好了哟，妈妈让我叫你进来吃饭。”

“……哦，你先去，我待会儿就来。”

唤作三笠的女孩蹲下来，直视着艾伦的双眼，说：“还没到夏天，你这样在外面躺着会感冒。”

“要你管。”艾伦瘪瘪嘴，“你又不是我妈。”

三笠看了他一会儿，说：“可我是你姐。”

“你也不是真的我姐。”艾伦朝她的背影喊道。

三笠没有答话，只是三两步进了屋。

艾伦对着空气笑了笑，心想自己其实说了谎。三笠真的，可以算是他的亲姐了。

他是三年前被卖到阿克曼家的。三笠是这家的女儿，生日比他大一个月。这家的爸爸是个浅金色头发的男人，看起来是个猎户。妈妈是个容貌很不一样的女人，她的五官小巧，脸型扁平，头发和眼睛都是黑色，就像是个外邦人。而三笠继承了她父母的长相，五官立体又小巧，皮肤白皙，头发和眼睛又黑又亮。艾伦刚恢复意识的时候又哭又闹，从床上爬起来就要冲出去。三笠的爸爸从背后架着他的胳肢窝把他抱回来，他就狠狠咬上了他的手臂。

“你们是谁！我不认识你们！快带我回家，这里不是我家！“艾伦歇斯底里地吼叫着，顺手抡起一把椅子挡在身前做盾牌，椅子腿就是他的长矛。“你们这群坏人，禽兽！我要报警！”

“你不要这样，你现在是我们的儿子了，以后就是这个家的一员，我们不会伤害你的。”阿克曼先生诚恳地说。

“胡说！你们这群疯子！谁要当你们的儿子，我是我父母的儿子，我的爸爸是格里沙耶格尔，我的妈妈是卡尔拉耶格尔，我家在史托黑斯区，你们把我弄到什么地方来了？”

艾伦像一头受伤的小野兽在误入的陷阱里做着垂死挣扎。阿克曼夫人脸色苍白地缩在房间一角，而阿克曼先生则拼尽全力地想要安抚或制服艾伦。而依照现在这个情形，安抚或制服似乎已经没有什么区别了，因为艾伦已经把男人的手上和胳膊上咬出了好几个血牙印。

正在双方僵持不下之时，艾伦突然感觉身体轻飘飘的，然后“棒”地一下摔在了地上，他还拉不及揉揉自己生疼的屁股就感到左脸上挨了狠狠一拳，这拳下手真重，他只觉眼前冒起了金星。

“三笠！这……”

“站起来。”女孩无视了身后父母的呼唤，反而直勾勾俯视着艾伦，“还不服的话就站起来。”

艾伦蒙了，他耳边嗡鸣一片，但女孩挑衅的言语却毋庸置疑。艾伦跌跌撞撞地爬起来，挥拳向三笠打去——

“彭！”

艾伦又一个屁墩坐在了地上，右脸挨了狠狠一拳。这回他彻底懵了，身体的疼痛加上长时间喊叫使他的大脑极度缺氧，不知道多久没吃饭的肚子也在此时狼狈地叫起来。

“再打呀，如果你还能站起来的话。”三笠此时蹲下身，幽幽的黑眼珠像两口深潭，凉薄而平静。

艾伦几乎是条件反射地挪动了双腿想要站起来，但是身体背叛了他，他真的没有力气了。他在失去意识前听到的最后一句话是：“我叫三笠，是你的姐姐。”

当艾伦恢复意识时看到的第一个人还是三笠。她蹲在他的床前，一双黑眼珠还是那样凉薄地看着他，额前细碎的刘海挡在眉间。

“你醒了。”

“我……”艾伦活动了一下身体，发现自己的一只手腕居然被一条围巾拴在了床沿上。“你！放开我！”

“还没放弃吗。”三笠轻轻地说，“你还是省省力气吧。”

“凭什么！你们这样绑架我是犯法的，你们到底要干什么？”

三笠叹了口气，接着猛地把脸探到艾伦面前，两个人额头抵着额头。“听着，记住你父母的姓名，住址，最好写下来藏起来，一辈子不要忘。然后现在，要是想好好活下来，就吃饭。”

艾伦惊恐地看着她，两个人脸离得过近使他对她的五官都看不真切，“什么？”

“吃饭，好好活着。”

艾伦还来不及回答嘴里就被塞了一个面包。他本能得想要吐出来却被三笠强硬地按住了下巴。

“只要活着，你就还有可能走出这里，再次见到你爸妈。”

艾伦听到爸妈两个字心里一阵委屈，眼泪刷地流下来浸湿了嘴里的面包。

“在那之前，我就是你的姐姐，我叫三笠。”

艾伦点了点头，囫囵地叫了声便咀嚼起了面包。

自那以后过了三年，艾伦早已经不再挨三笠的拳头，他也不真的管她叫姐，只是叫她三笠。而她也一如既往地平静而从容，仿佛对艾伦有无尽的耐心。 他后来也不是没反抗过，但每一次都被三笠压了下来。她总是打他一顿再偷偷给他吃的，这使得艾伦把食欲和疼痛条件反射般联系在一起。艾伦这个人骨子里有点慕强，他一边害怕三笠又有点喜欢她，这么一来二去的，两个人之间就产生了羁绊。不得不承认的是，连成年人都束手无策的艾伦，被三笠制服了。

换句话说，养熟了。

再加上评心而论，阿克曼家对他一点也不差。他们是真的把他当儿子养，不仅给他吃好的喝好的，甚至让他去镇上唯一的学堂念书。希干希纳这个小地方一点文化气息也没有，基本没人受过正经教育，大家都是做一辈子体力活，然后养儿防老混吃等死。但是阿克曼家仿佛在艾伦身上看到了什么希望一样，居然把家里为数不多的积蓄拿来给他上学。

“你爹希望你将来考出去光宗耀祖呢。”汉尼斯大叔打着酒嗝说，“那样没准你们家能搬去墙里生活，能去王都也说不定。”

“切，说了多少遍，阿克曼叔叔不是我爹！”艾伦大声道，“我也不准备读书考学，我要参军！”

“哎你小子，说多少遍你也不听。”汉尼斯作势要揉揉他的头，被艾伦躲开，“参军的日子可不比做官滋润，而且你看外面这战火纷飞的世道，搞不好没两天就成炮灰了。”

“我不管！军队的报名年龄是十五岁，而考试要等到十八岁。我才不愿意多等那三年，早一天离开这里就能早一天回家！”

“我说你这个榆木脑袋。”汉尼斯摇头晃脑道，“居然还想着回家呢，都三年了。你父母早生了弟弟妹妹把你忘了。”

“我不信！我的父母就算生了弟弟妹妹也不会抛下我！”艾伦愤愤地说，“你不是警察吗，居然说这种话，简直是渎职！”

“呵。”汉尼斯露出一个堪称是和蔼的笑，显然他不是第一次听到这句指控了，“不是我渎职，是这个世道就这样。你爹——你阿克曼叔叔当年花了三年的积蓄才把你买下来的，他能不对你好？你再看看人家阿尔敏，也是买来的，人家就不想着回家，不也照样过得不错。”

“阿尔敏他不一样！他出生三个月就被买来了，连自己的亲生父母长什么样都不知道，怎么可能会想回家。我可是跟我爸爸妈妈一起生活了九年。”

“好好好，算我说不过你。”汉尼斯叹了口气，“你知道我是为你好就行了。”

艾伦瞪了他一眼，头也不回地往林场走去。

有一点汉尼斯没说错，这个世道就这样。从小生长在罗塞墙内的艾伦不知道世界是什么样的，他曾经天真的以为警察会抓坏人，法律会主持公道。他被卖到阿克曼家后的第二天就翻出院子跑去了希干希纳警局，说自己是被拐来的，并规规矩矩报了一遍姓名住址父母籍贯。当年那个听他报案的警察就是汉尼斯。汉尼斯看着他露出一个难以形容的表情，蹲下身说：“孩子，我相信你，可是我没法帮你。”

慢慢地艾伦意识到，玛利亚墙外的社会秩序无比松动，尤其是像希干希纳这样的山里，基本就是法外之地。只要有人买有人卖，人财两清，那警察就不会干预。维二的出路就是汉尼斯说的，要么考学要么当兵。只要进了玛利亚墙内就有希望。

艾伦已经打定了主意要当兵。他自诩脑袋瓜不太好使但拳脚还行，这些年为了保护阿尔敏和镇上的混混们都练出来了。说起阿尔敏，这孩子除了是被买来的之外，还是艾伦除了三笠以外唯一的朋友。阿尔敏是个瘦瘦小小的金发男孩。他有着海蓝色的大眼和一个小巧的圆鼻头，说话声音像女孩一样细，最大的爱好就是看书。这样的特征简直就是为混混们量身定做的靶子，因此阿尔敏从小就没少被欺负。他在认识艾伦以前基本上每隔两天就挨一顿打，上学路上被打，看书被打，去粮店买面包也被打。直到有一天九岁的艾伦横空出世挡在他面前替他挨了拳头，这才结束了阿尔敏在希干希纳孩子圈中底层的地位——垫底的成了艾伦。

在阿尔敏看来，艾伦大概是脑袋生锈了或者真的不了解情况才会救他，毕竟不会有哪个块头跟他一样瘦小的家伙胆敢挑战那几个混混的权威。直到有一天阿尔敏问他为什么这么做，他说“因为你没有逃跑。”

“哎？”阿尔敏抬了抬眉毛。

“不逃跑就默认是在战斗了，逃跑了才是真的认输。”

从那之后阿尔敏就开始分享自己的书给艾伦看，而艾伦则分享自己的面包给阿尔敏吃。他给艾伦讲书里描绘的那些奇妙世界，而艾伦则给阿尔敏讲墙内的生活。他看得出阿尔敏很想离开希干希纳，踏上一段冒险或者去城里过不再仰人鼻息的生活。或许他们将来能一起离开也说不定。

不久后，三笠也加入了他们的阵营。与其说加入不如说她是跟着艾伦来的，“像只老母鸡一样”，按艾伦自己的话说。自从她加入之后就再也没有人能全身而退地找艾伦和阿尔敏的麻烦。

三笠是个奇怪的女孩，长得柔柔弱弱实际上力大无穷。 没人知道她那股怪力从哪来，阿克曼先生和夫人都是普通人，唯独三笠，八岁就能扛起成年人才能搬动的柴火。她打架的功夫也是没得说，一招一式有鼻子有眼的，也不知道从哪学的。艾伦至今都记得她的拳头招呼在自己身上的感觉，想想就不寒而栗。

不光他这样觉得，那些混混每次来挑衅的时候只要看见三笠就跟见了鬼一样跑远了，看来是记性不错。就算偶尔他们趁三笠不在打伤了艾伦和阿尔敏，三笠也肯定会追上去让他们加倍奉还。通常的展开都是阿尔敏落单时被欺负，艾伦上去帮忙，结果救人不成反被揍，最终还得是闻讯赶来的三笠摆平一切。这对艾伦身为男性的自尊其实是一个打击，但他那时候太小了，还没有性别意识。

然而出色的身手并没有让三笠自身的处境好过一点。她在镇上和艾伦跟阿尔敏一样，都是边缘人物。这不单是因为她的怪力或冷淡的性格，还因为她的妈妈是被人贩子拐来的。没错，阿克曼夫人是被拐卖到希干希纳的异邦妇女。这个秘密原本艾伦并不知道，三笠的妈妈除了容貌与众不同之外其他都跟镇上的居民没什么两样，直到有一天他放学回来听到两个男人在他背后议论：“这小子不是那婆娘生的吧。”

“怎么可能，长得都不像。”

“我看也是。不是说这婆娘当年生了孩子之后跑了吗，不知道为什么又回来了。”

“哼，可能是在外面卖不出个好价钱吧。阿克曼这家伙还真是艳福不浅，买了这么一个漂亮媳妇，还是东洋人。我都想买一个了。”

“你可省省吧，不怕被你们家那婆娘听到罚你跪搓板！”

“跪就跪呗，能跟东洋女人干一炮跪钉子我也乐意。”

接下去的对话无非是一些淫词浪语。艾伦还小听不懂这层意思，只听懂了三笠的妈妈也是被拐来的。回去以后他小心翼翼地问三笠，原本以为她会否认，没想到她全盘托出了。她告诉艾伦她的妈妈是二十岁时被人贩子拐来的。她爸爸的父母，也就是她爷爷奶奶怕儿子结婚时付不起彩礼就买下了她。据说是当时三笠妈妈看着病病歪歪的人贩子就没收多少钱，不然他们是不可能买得起东洋女人的。没过多久二老过世了，三笠妈妈也生下了三笠。结果她在孩子刚满月时就偷偷躲进送货的马车里离开了希干希纳，一路上辗转居然找回了家。

“可她后来为什么又回来了呢，你的妈妈？”艾伦问。

“因为她发现她家里人都死光了。”三笠漠然地说，仿佛她妈妈的家人并不是跟她有血缘关系的人，“因为战乱，整个村子被烧平了。我妈妈无处可去只好又跑了回来。”

“……也许，她是舍不得你？”

“或许吧。”

“要是我，绝对不会回来。”艾伦愤愤地说。“好不容易找回自由还要自投罗网，又不是被圈养的牲畜。”

三笠看了艾伦一眼，后者这才意识到自己说错话了。“对，对不起，我不是这个意思。我不是要侮辱你妈妈。”

“没关系，你又没说错。”三笠叹了口气，一边抱过艾伦手里的柴火，“要是真有一天能离开这里，就别回来了。”

可以想象，三个跟拐卖扯上关系的孩子聚成团能引来多少恶意。艾伦，三笠，阿尔敏分开看也只是各有各的不幸，而凑在一起则完完全全成了流言蜚语的靶子，被路人的视线射得千疮百孔。但是艾伦并不在意，他本身对交朋友也没什么兴趣。对他来说，跟他三观不一致的人约等于不存在，唯一存在的意义就是让他来推翻和反驳。他想，他总有一天会翻过这些山去到林子的另一边，然后回到城墙里，回到父母的身边。

  
  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及直白的暴力描写，慎看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原发地见lofter，用户名：板兰根，ID：blgzhibaibing，头像：19伦

六月是希干希纳难得美丽的时候。山花遍地，林木成荫，人工河的波光让这个粗糙落后的小镇仿佛也变得浪漫了起来。  
学堂放假了，艾伦每天有大把大把的时间荒废在田梗上。他原本打算跟阿尔敏天天泡在一起研究他书里的那些东西，没想到阿尔敏的爷爷病了，他必须留在家里照顾。艾伦虽然失望但也不能说什么，毕竟那是人家爷爷。  
关于阿尔敏的爷爷镇上还有一个人尽皆知的传闻，那就是他们爷孙俩其实并没有血缘关系，实际上，阿诺德家的祖孙三代都没有血缘关系。怎么回事呢，镇上都说是从阿尔敏的太爷爷那一辈起阿诺德家就生不出儿子。生不出儿子就没人耕地砍柴，于是太爷爷从人贩子手里买了一个男孩，那就是阿尔敏的爷爷。爷爷结了婚也生不出儿子，于是又买了孙子，就是阿尔敏的爸爸。爸爸也生不出儿子，于是买了三个月大的阿尔敏，抚养成人。不幸的是阿尔敏的父母早年去城里赶集的时候遇到土匪，连人带货都没了，可怜阿尔敏只有和年迈体弱的爷爷相依为命，一直长到十二岁。  
虽然没有血缘关系，但阿尔敏和爷爷之间的感情非常深厚，就像亲爷孙一样。艾伦不禁感叹抱养小孩要趁早，不然养不熟。就连养个小猫小狗都愿意从头养呢，更何况人。  
就比如他自己，他始终无法把三笠的父母当成自己的父母，也不能把这里当成自己的家。他在心理上可以接受三笠，大概是因为她跟自己同龄，而且比较对他口味。再加上她这三年来对他无微不至的保护，艾伦就是块石头也捂热了。可对于阿克曼先生和夫人，艾伦总觉得无所适从。倒不是说他们哪里对他不好，而恰恰是对他太好了，这让他觉得有点假，仿佛他们在图谋着什么。尤其是阿克曼先生，他对自己甚至好过对自己的女儿——不光把家里唯一的上学机会给了他，就连难得开荤都让自己先吃。艾伦原以为三笠的妈妈会对这种事情反感，没想到她一如既往的沉默寡言，就像墙上剥落的石灰那样苍白。这更奠定了艾伦要离开这里的念想，他可不想被圈禁得磨灭了意志，活得像个行尸走肉。  
其实阿克曼先生买下他的时候有过这种顾虑，他就想买个岁数小点的男孩子，这样能养活又能养熟。人贩子手里当时有昏迷的艾伦和一个几个月大的婴儿。婴儿是肯定不能考虑的，因为三笠的妈妈没有奶水，养不活这个孩子。而艾伦，看着也就七八岁，昏迷中小手小脚蜷缩在一起，眉眼也漂亮。阿克曼先生当即脑门一拍，就他了！三笠，看爸爸给你带回来一个弟弟。没想到这孩子醒来以后又哭又闹，而且还颇具攻击性。阿克曼先生手上那些牙印大半个月才长好。更糟糕的是，这孩子已经年满九岁了，不但记得父母和家里地址，还天天吵着回家，甚至跑到警察局报过警。阿克曼先生意识到自己捡了个大麻烦，但木已成舟，总不能把这孩子再退回去。于是只能将计就计，企图用讨好的方式感化他。要不是三笠在一旁帮衬，艾伦能把他们家闹得鱼死网破。  
转眼间三年过去，艾伦倒是不闹了，但他也不亲。他倒是把三笠当姐姐，但他叫家里的两个大人还是叔叔阿姨，而不是爸爸妈妈。阿克曼先生曾经试图引导他喊爹妈，数次无果之后就放弃了。就算镇上的人听到也无所谓，反正买来的孩子又不止艾伦一个，警察根本不管。为今之计就是把这个小祖宗养大，反正有了他这个儿子，传宗接代干体力活就都不是问题了。  
与此同时，一个计划在阿克曼先生的脑中悄悄成型。

再说回艾伦。过了十二岁生日之后艾伦长高了不少。虽然还没到真正抽条的时候，但他看上去也不再是个儿童，而是个少年了。而三笠那边则长得更快。她虽然一直就比艾伦高，但从没有像现在这样整整比他高一个头，完全进入了发育期。艾伦注意到旁的人看他们的眼光发生了变化，尤其是对三笠，那些男人经过她身边时都会多看她两眼，有的甚至走不动步。  
艾伦很讨厌这样的目光，他觉得这些男人贪婪又凶恶，好像在馋一块肉一样。偶尔一些人也对他上下打量，但艾伦一旦察觉到就大声骂回去，搞得镇上没人敢靠近他。与此同时，他注意到三笠在同龄孩子中的处境更糟了。原本只是男孩子怕她，而现在连女孩子都对她指指点点。她们从来不跟她说话，等她到了近旁就一个个咬着耳朵吃吃地笑。有一次艾伦清楚地听到她们说“小荡妇”，“有其母必有其女”这样的字眼，他冲上去冲那些女孩抡起了拳头，把她们吓得一哄而散了。  
三笠则看起来完全不在意，每当艾伦为她打抱不平她就让他别理她们，眼睛直视着前方。艾伦不明白她为什么能如此淡定，好像这个世界上没有什么伤痛能撼动她。他猜这一定跟她苦痛的童年有关，摊上那样的父亲和母亲，也难怪。然而越是意识到这点艾伦越想保护三笠。要是有谁敢欺负他的姐姐，他就跟谁拼命。  
在他们三个当中，阿尔敏算是发育最晚的了。他还是那张娃娃脸，略长的金色头发盖住额头和脸颊，突出了那双原本就大的蓝眼睛。他还完全是个孩子的长相，这让那些青春期蠢蠢欲动的流言蜚语暂时绕过了他。可艾伦知道，只要他跟他们做一天朋友就一天不会被这个镇子善待，因为在那些人眼里，他们永远是野孩子，小杂种。  
这天艾伦和三笠砍完柴回来，老远的就听见家里有人说话。他们在门外隐约听到了“大价钱”、“模样好”这样的字眼，然后看见一个中年男人从屋里走出来。那男人身材矮小，目露精光，头顶秃了一圈。他在路过艾伦和三笠的时候还意味深长地看了两眼，让艾伦觉得浑身不舒服。  
“怎么回事？这谁啊？”艾伦问。  
“不知道，没见过的人。”三笠答。  
“看着鬼鬼祟祟的。”艾伦咕哝着，麻利地把新砍的柴丢进筐里。  
接下来的一天按部就班地进行。除了进屋时他看到阿克曼夫人哭红的眼睛之外，一切如常。

三天后的晚上，阿克曼一家围坐在一起吃饭。今天桌上难得的有烤野猪肉，用刀切成一片一片的放在盘子里，看上去肥美多汁。  
祷告之后，阿克曼先生破天荒地没有让艾伦先动刀叉，而是挑了最大的一块肉放到三笠的盘子里，说：“闺女，吃啊。”  
三笠有点受宠若惊，她叉起一大块肉放进嘴里，小心翼翼地嚼着，好像吃进嘴里的不是肉而是一块面疙瘩。  
“艾伦，你也来。还有孩子妈，别愣着，吃。”  
就这样每个人的盘子里都盛满了肉，而此时气氛的怪异也累积到了临界点。  
“叔叔，你有什么话就直说吧。”艾伦实在忍不了了。  
“哎，是这样。你也知道咱们家里并不富裕，艾伦你还要上学，而且长高了长壮了我们还得给你添置新衣服。三笠呢年纪也不小了。十二岁了，大姑娘了。”  
艾伦把快到嘴边的肉放回到餐盘上，他突然有种很不好的预感。  
“正好染坊的伯里曼家想，想要一个女儿。你知道的，他就住在山脚下，沿着杰姆逊路一直往西。我们都觉得，三笠挺合适的。”  
气氛一时间陷入死寂，仿佛空气都凝固了起来。  
“所以这两天我们打算帮三笠准备一下，下周就过去。”  
“磅！”刀叉砸到餐盘上发出了刺耳的声响，就像尖利的指甲划过黑板那样。“你这是什么意思？”艾伦刷地站起来，“你要把三笠卖了！”  
“艾伦。”阿克曼先生伸出双手比划着，脸涨成了猪肝色，“怎么能说是卖呢，三笠可是爸爸的亲闺女，我这当爹的怎么可能让闺女受委屈。我这不是想让三笠生活得更好嘛。”  
“你少放狗屁了！你分明就是想把三笠卖给那老男人当童养媳！那天他来的时候我们看见了！”艾伦激动地吼着，手握成拳砸在餐桌上，“你还好意思说三笠是你女儿，没见过你这样的亲爹！为了买来的儿子宁可把亲生的女儿卖了换钱，你的良心被狗吃了吗？”  
阿克曼先生显然没料到艾伦会这么不给他面子。好歹也养了三年，养不熟的东西。  
“你小子，连你老子都敢教训。”阿克曼先生也站起来，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，“要不是老子这些年省吃俭用一口一口把你喂大，你早不知道死到哪个阴沟沟里去了。还有脸在我家里摆谱，三笠是我女儿，女儿就是要听爹的，我叫她去哪儿她就得去哪儿！”  
“你放屁！”艾伦不甘示弱道，“三笠不是你的所有物，你别以为她会任你摆布。对吧三笠，你告诉他，你不去！”  
被点名的三笠看过来。她的眼里雾蒙蒙的，像是蒙上了一层冰霜，又像是熏黑的煤炭。“艾伦，你坐下。”她轻轻地说，声音扁平如纸。  
“三笠，都什么时候了，你能不能有点骨气！”艾伦转而冲着她吼叫起来，“你不是他的财产，不要中了他的圈套！”  
“三笠，听爸爸的话，爸爸不会害你的。伯里曼家为了你已经备好了丰厚的彩礼，订金已经送来了，足足五百马克，这什么概念，你觉得他们会亏待你吗？”  
“呵，原来你已经收了钱，动作够快的呀。”艾伦冷笑道，“五百马克就够你卖女儿，难怪，你用钱买了妻子和儿子，当然要靠卖女儿换回来，不然这得是笔多亏本的买卖呀。”  
“不许你胡言乱语！你妈嫁给我十几年，我一天都没亏待过她。她当初跑了我都没把她怎么样，后来回来了我也一句话没说。还有你！这三年我有对你说过一次重话吗，吃好的喝好的供你念书，你个忘恩负义的小子，别给脸不要脸。”  
“你怎么不问问我稀不稀罕呢！我告诉你我没有一天想要过你的施舍。我原本在我家生活得好好的，就是因为有你这种人的存在这些人贩子才敢这么猖狂。你已经毁了我和阿姨的人生，现在又想毁掉三笠的，门都没有！”  
“好啊你个臭小子，看我今天不打死你。”阿克曼说着脱了鞋就绕过餐桌冲过来。艾伦的斗气腾地上来了，他咣当一把推倒了椅子，站出来横在男人面前，“来呀，打死我！”  
眼看阿克曼先生的鞋底就要挨上艾伦的脸了，这时一个人影飞快地闪过来挡在两人中间，左手结结实实地握住了那只鞋。是三笠。  
“三笠，你怎么？”艾伦惊讶地问。  
“爸，别打艾伦，跟他没关系。”三笠镇定地说。  
“三笠，你让开，你是女孩子，有什么我来替你担着！”艾伦用力握住她的肩膀，指尖都掐进肉里。  
“嘿哟，你们两个小兔崽子，不是亲姐弟倒是比亲姐弟还亲，怎么不见你对你老子这么上心啊。”阿克曼先生握着鞋的那只手挣了挣，奈何三笠力气太大，他愣是没挣开。“孩子妈，你也说一声，劝劝这死丫头。”  
阿克曼夫人这才空悠悠地转过身，抬起石灰色的脸。这是这个晚上她第一次说话，直到前一秒她都像往常一样，安静得仿佛不存在。  
“三笠，”她张开毫无血色的嘴，唇瓣蠕动着，但是嗓子里发不出声音。正当阿克曼先生要替她说完时她却说话了，“别去。”  
这句话说得如此轻，如果不仔细听根本辨不清她说的什么。  
空气停滞了几秒后阿克曼先生朝她的方向看去，“你说什么？”  
“别去，妈妈不想让你去。”  
又是几秒的沉寂，所有人的目光都集中在她身上。艾伦觉得这是三年来阿克曼夫人受到关注最多的几秒。  
“好啊，你个死婆娘，在我面前一套孩子面前一套。前天咱们怎么说的来着，把三笠送过去，周天彩礼就上门。你答应得好好的怎么这会儿又变卦，是不是皮痒了。”  
阿克曼夫人听到这话瑟缩了一下，好像触到了什么可怕的回忆。单从这个反应艾伦就可以断定阿克曼先生对她并不像说的那样好，甚至应该是经常打骂，只是从来没让他看到。三笠知道吗？  
他还来不及多想就看到阿克曼先生趁三笠不备一把推开她，抄着鞋向阿克曼夫人走来。他显然是气红了眼，不然不会甘愿破坏自己在孩子面前维持的良好形象。  
“你个死婆娘，赔钱货，生的也是赔钱货。”他举起手里的鞋就往阿克曼夫人头上招呼。女人躲闪不及一下子被掼到地上。  
“妈妈！”三笠急了，她尖叫着冲过去挡在她妈妈面前，把她抱在怀里，用背冲着艾克曼先生。男人打得上了头，不管不顾对着母女俩拳打脚踢。他显然是压抑得太久，平时那种老好人的憨劲儿全然被戾气代替，俨然一个恶鬼。艾伦怒吼一声冲上去，抱住男人的胳膊就往后扯。然而他毕竟只是个十二岁的孩子，力气还小，被惯性一下搡出去坐了个屁蹲。这时只见三笠的头发已经乱成了鸡窝，支愣着披在肩上，显然是脑袋上挨了好几下。然而她光顾着用身体护住母亲，完全无暇抵抗父亲的施暴。艾伦急红了眼，这样下去三笠和阿姨会死的。他想也没想地抓起桌上用来切肉的餐刀，冲着阿克曼先生的后腰扎下去——  
“呀啊——！！！”男人痛苦的悲鸣在餐厅里回荡着，阿克曼先生踉跄着起身，疼痛让他忘记了他的妻子和女儿，只是捂着伤口呻吟着。他回过头来的一刻看到了艾伦拿着刀站在那儿，瞬间明白了一切。  
“好你个小兔崽子，敢捅你老子，看我不宰了你——”他跌跌撞撞地朝艾伦扑过来，艾伦哪里肯给他机会，纵身一跃到他面前，借用体重把他仰面压倒在地，同时手里的刀子就招呼下来。  
“你这个人面兽心的混蛋！”艾伦怒吼着，一刀一刀地捅下去，“连自己的妻子女儿都打，还算什么男人！你要是敢把三笠卖了看我不剁了你！”艾伦被暴走的肾上腺素蒙蔽了双眼，能看到的只有一片血红。杀了他，杀了他，仿佛有恶魔在他的耳边低语，等他停下来的时候身下的男人早已大睁着眼睛一动不动了。  
“艾伦，艾伦！”三笠的呼喊声在他的耳边响起。女孩清冽的嗓音逐渐盖住了耳边汩汩的血流撞击声，艾伦回过神来，发现自己满手血污，刀子当啷一声掉在了地上。  
“艾伦，你怎么这么傻……”三笠继续呼唤着，从艾伦的身侧一把抱住他，脸埋进他的颈窝里，湿湿的，是她的眼泪。  
艾伦瘫坐在那里，身下还骑着阿克曼先生的尸体。他浑身止不住地颤抖，像害了疟疾一样直发冷汗。他杀人了，他，艾伦耶格尔，杀了他的养父。  
时间在餐厅里无声地流淌，艾伦不知道已经过了多久，直到他听到一个略显疲态的女声说：“艾伦，三笠，你们听好。”  
他木然地转过头，看到三笠的母亲跪在他们面前，脸色依然像石灰那样苍白，但眼神里却放着光。三笠松开艾伦，也转过身面对着她的妈妈，脸上的泪水还没干。  
“艾伦，三笠。”她又重复了一遍，仿佛在咀嚼着他们的名字，“你们的爸爸是我杀死的。明天警察过来的时候，你们就这样说。我会先去警察局自首，所以你们要确保他们从你们嘴里听到的和我嘴里听到的一样。”  
“什……什么？”艾伦怔怔地说。  
“我杀了萨缪尔阿克曼，原因是不满长期的殴打虐待，以及他要把女儿卖掉做童养媳的决定。我有足够的动机和证据这么做，警察会相信我说的话。”她说着解开自己的领口，露出里面青一道紫一道的伤痕。“至于你们，待在这里别动，警察把我带走之后会有福利院的人把你们接走。这样伯里曼就没法动你们。”  
“妈妈……”三笠哭着，任由自己的五官皱成一团，“是我不好。”  
“傻孩子，是妈妈不好，妈妈太软弱，把你带到这个世界上却没法保护你。有时候我甚至想如果我没把你生下来就好了，这个残酷的世界。”她说着说着却笑了，嘴角勾起一个弧度，看上去像裂开了一个口子。  
“我不要去福利院，我不要离开你。”三笠像个真正的女孩子一样抹着眼泪，猛烈地啜泣着。艾伦觉得这是他三年来第一次也是唯一一次看到她软弱的样子。他这才惊觉，三笠平时冷血冷情麻木不仁的样子都是装出来的，是弱小动物为了求生而练就的保护色。  
“好孩子，听妈妈的话。一切都会好的。”她面对着三笠坐下，用手把她挡在脸前的头发拨到耳后，“还有你，艾伦，”她轻轻侧过身，“谢谢你。”  
“欸？”艾伦惊诧地看着他。  
“谢谢你救了我女儿的命。我太软弱，这将近二十年的时光早就把我的斗志磨没了。还好你不像我。”她叹了口气，“你以后也千万不要像我。”  
“阿姨！”  
“这三年我对你的遭遇很抱歉。看到你就像看到当年的我，可我帮不了你什么，反而是你帮了我。现在，是我还你这份人情的时候了。”  
艾伦一边听她说一边哭了起来。他和三笠就像两只掉进下水道的小土狗，浑身湿漉漉脏兮兮，嘴里不停地发出哀鸣。  
正在这时，前厅的门咚咚咚地响起来——有人敲门。  
屋里的三人登时警铃大作，艾伦的心跳得犹如擂鼓。阿克曼夫人张开手臂挡在他和三笠身前，像只老母鸡一样护着他们打开了门。  
是阿尔敏。  
他竟然也满脸泪痕，哭得快背过气去了，乍一看跟艾伦和三笠的样子如出一辙。  
“艾伦，三笠，我爷爷去世了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开启福利院剧情。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福利院剧情展开。注意有炼铜描写，以及抹布x阿尔敏，慎慎慎。
> 
> 注意炼铜可耻，炼铜犯罪。

第二天警察来了。一切正如三笠的母亲预言的那样，平静又混乱。艾伦和三笠缩在房间一角看着他们在现场取证，动动这儿搜搜那儿，然后看着他们把三笠父亲的尸体抬出了屋子。紧接着他们给三笠的母亲戴上镣铐，也把她带走了。女人走之前转过身对三笠笑了笑，用唇语说了句什么。艾伦没读懂，但是三笠却趴在他的肩头呜呜咽咽地哭起来。他们明白，这也许是他们最后一次见到她了。  
另一边，两里地外的阿诺德家也送走了至亲。阿尔敏的爷爷昨天夜里没撑过去，病逝 了。老人虽然已经病了有一段时间，但谁也没想到竟会这么走了。可怜他家的独苗苗一个人给他料理了后事，几个邻居筹钱办了个葬礼，这事便也这么了了。送葬的人群里也有阿克曼家的一对儿女，他们俩穿着一身黑，抱着阿尔敏止不住地哭。人们只道是这两个孩子一夜之间失去了父母，和阿诺德家的孩子同病相怜。他们既哭他，又哭他们自己。  
事实的确如此。艾伦和三笠能够对阿尔敏感同身受是因为他们在同一时间经历了同等的痛苦。仔细想来，他们三个从小便是这样过来的，都是人贩子的牺牲品，都是镇上的边缘人，都有着不合群的特质。他们像一根绳上的三只蚂蚱，一举一动都互相牵引影响着。  
然而他们也不是无话不谈。比如三笠警告过艾伦不要把父亲死亡的真相告诉阿尔敏。这不光是对他们自己的保护，也是对保护他们的妈妈的尊重。艾伦起先还不情愿，但听到三笠说这也是保护阿尔敏，知道真相的人越少越好之后就妥协了。毕竟，他是真的希望阿尔敏能少背负一个秘密，拥有长久而快乐的人生。  
几天后，两家的丧事尘埃落定，福利院的人也来了。他们对艾伦三笠和阿尔敏进行了简单的询问，又象征性地寻访了几户邻居之后便把他们接走了。三个孩子都没什么行李，几乎就是几件衣服。阿尔敏倒是有好几本被他视若珍宝的书，被他小心翼翼地裹在毯子里带了过来。  
马车驶离希干希纳的时候艾伦的心里难得地掀起了波澜——他要从这里出去了！三年了，他终于可以离开希干希纳了。他甚至觉得自己的喜悦有些不近人情。毕竟三笠和阿尔敏都是刚刚离开真正的家人，只有自己离家人近了一步。他原本以为离开希干希纳只有考学和当兵两条路，没想到还有第三条：暴力。一个想法在他的脑海里渐渐成形，他要通过福利院的关系找到自己的家人，然后回去和他们团聚。当然他也要把三笠和阿尔敏带着，自己的父母不会反对多收养两个孩子的。

事实上他也的确这么做了。他们到达福利院的当天，艾伦连行李都没放稳就要去找院长。负责看护他的工作人员非常惊讶，他们在这里这么多年还从来没见过一个刚来第一天，屁股都没坐热就去找院长的孩子。一个女护工原本还想劝阻他，但看到他那么决绝的样子也不好说什么。毕竟，谁想跟这些无家可归的孩子们多费唇舌呢。  
艾伦进入办公室的时候院长正在批阅文件。他抬头看见艾伦，眉毛先是不自觉地挑了挑，然后舒展开，问道：“你是？”  
艾伦反手把门关上，说：“我是艾伦耶格尔，先生。”  
“耶格尔？”男人若有所思地放下笔，“我不记得我们这里有姓耶格尔的孩子呀。我倒是知道今天新来的三个孩子里有一个叫艾伦，是你吧？”  
艾伦点了点头。他知道他被福利院登记的名字是艾伦阿克曼，但这不妨碍他用自己的真名。毕竟如果一切顺利的话，他就再也不用被叫做阿克曼了。  
“你是刚刚到吗，另两个孩子怎么没跟你一起？”  
“他们去宿舍休息了。”  
“哦？”院长声音里透出一丝笑意，“那你怎么没去呢？”  
“我有事找您。”艾伦坚定地说。  
院长这回真的笑了起来。他是个秃头的中年男人，脸上除了眉毛外唯一的毛发就是鼻子下面的一簇山羊胡。然而面貌古怪的他笑起来倒是和蔼，看样子是经常和孩子打交道的类型。  
“什么事？”  
“我是被拐卖到希干希纳的。我的真名叫艾伦耶格尔，家乡在史托黑斯区。我想拜托您帮我回家。”  
院长坐直了身体，双手交叠拖住下巴，问：“你是几年前被拐卖的？”  
“三年前。”  
“……”院长沉默了一会儿，“艾伦，我相信你说的话。但我必须告诉你，被拐卖了三年的孩子找到亲生父母的希望微乎其微。”  
“为什么！”艾伦难以置信地睁大了眼，“我记得我家的地址！我也记得我爸爸妈妈的名字和相貌，我可以写下来给您！”  
院长放下双手，身子靠住了椅背，说：“这很好，会是非常有用的信息。但是，你应该也知道墙里这几年的内战多么严重，每个星期都有村子被毁，人口流动性极大。你有没有想过，你的父母很可能已经不住在史拖黑斯了，也有可能被抓了壮丁，或者干脆已经——”  
“不！不会的！”艾伦吼道，“我的爸爸妈妈不会出事的，他们一定还在家里等我！”  
院长叹了口气，说：“你多大了。”  
“十二岁。”  
“不是所有的十二岁男孩都像你一样单纯，你知道吧。”  
“哎？”这个问题倒是把艾伦问了个措手不及。  
“我们这里大部分你这个年龄的孩子，都比你成熟，也比你现实。或许你在这儿待一段时间之后会找到答案。”  
“您是什么意思？您不打算帮我吗？”艾伦几乎绝望了起来。  
“当然不是，我会写信帮你问，也会联系史拖黑斯的相关人员去你家看看，如果有回音的话会让你知道的。”  
“真的吗，谢谢，谢谢您！”  
“先别谢我。艾伦，你回答我，你有给你家里那个地址写过信吗？”  
艾伦眼里的光晦暗了一秒，道：“写过的，在希干希纳的学堂里写过几次，偷偷寄出去了。”  
“那么，结果呢？”  
艾伦这回彻底低下了头，完全避开了院长的目光，“不知道。”  
院长看着他的反应心里明白了八分，但他看男孩的表情都快哭了，便没说什么，只是安慰了两句就把艾伦打发出去了。他看着再次关闭的房门沉思了几秒，接着拿起了一张新的信纸。

福利院的生活正式开始了。艾伦三笠和阿尔敏以惊人的适应力熟悉了这里，此时离他们的家庭发生变故才过去短短三周。老实说，这里没有想象中那么糟，至少没有那些爱嚼舌根的邻居们在他们背后嘀嘀咕咕，毕竟这里的所有人都很不幸，没有谁比谁更值得当作谈资。除此之外，艾伦发现福利院的孩子们果然如院长所说，都早熟又现实。他们不会浪费时间和精力在没意义的东西上，甚至对旁人也很冷漠。有一些孩子，像他们三个一样，拥有自己亲近的朋友和小团体，而其他的则喜欢孤身一人，只有必要的时候才参与集体活动。  
这里的集体活动普遍指和前来参观的访问者互动。福利院几乎每天都会迎来访问者，这些人有些是志愿者，有些是地方领导，有些是慈善机构，还有一些是“游客”。虽说用游客这个词来形容参观福利院的人不太好，但他们做的事倒确实和普通观光客没什么不同。艾伦他们所在的这个福利院建在根特马克，因为离玛利亚之壁已经很近，所以算是偏远地区，经济不发达，文化也落后，好在风景极美，因此被内地的富人们视作旅游胜地。这些出手阔绰的人们在游览完好山好水后经常想做些什么与众不同的事，比如一些有人文气息的，能让他们慷慨解囊又体现优越感的事。因此，一些好事的旅游机构便把主意打在了当地福利院上，说着“参观一个福利院，温暖一个流浪儿。用您的爱心资助每一个孩子找到未来。”这套营销果然很管用，游客们几乎把福利院当成了名胜古迹，走马观花来来去去，兜里飘出了不少的雪花银。  
这当然也解释了为什么艾伦他们的伙食非常好，甚至好过在三笠家的每一天。  
然而，这种违犯常态的运营模式有它的弊端。比如年纪小的孩子会因为每天在陌生人面前过多的曝光而焦虑不安，甚至因此患上分离焦迫症。而年纪大的孩子则会陷入一种表演的状态，即在游客面前表现出乖巧聪明的样子，甚至主动展示才艺，为的是物质上的奖励和潜在的领养机会。这对他们的身心健康无疑是不好的，但福利院经营不易，似乎也想不出其他什么办法。  
艾伦三笠和阿尔敏在福利院中算是大孩子，但他们完全没有任何表演欲，或者说他们的表演全用在安分守己上，丝毫没有想被领养的意愿。艾伦不用说，他始终想回到心心念念的父母身边。三笠只想跟艾伦待在一起，而他俩同时被收养的可能性并不大。阿尔敏的爷爷刚去世，且他家祖孙三代都没有血缘关系，他觉得自己再进入一个重组家庭没什么意义。就这样，他们三个每天都坐在福利院的角落干自己的事，冷眼旁观着每一场互动。  
时间一天天地过去，转眼他们来到福利院已经四个月了。这期间艾伦一有空就追着院长问他父母的情况，有消息没有，找到人了吗，进展如何。院长每次都耐心地跟他说再等等，那边的机构需要些时间，一有发现马上告诉你。艾伦于是只能败兴而归，气鼓鼓地踹地上的小石子。  
另一边，三笠对他简直是越来越依赖。自从她家发生变故之后，她就对他到了寸步不离的地步。要不是福利院男女宿舍分开，艾伦猜她恨不得跟他一起睡。他们之间的气场也有了微妙的变化，三笠不再只是老母鸡那样护着艾伦，而是也开始寻求他的支撑和庇护，像是……像是个真正的女孩那样。或许是因为自己救了她的命吧，艾伦想。如果她被那个死有余辜的父亲卖给了伯里曼那种老色鬼，恐怕就凶多吉少了。正因为有了这件事的教训，艾伦格外注意身边企图对三笠图谋不轨的人，就算有人多看她两眼他都会直接冲上去叫那些人滚。而这些人通常是福利院的访客，因此艾伦没少被工作人员批评，甚至在访客来的时候把他支开做别的事情。  
今天也不例外。工作人员似乎已经发现艾伦除了长得好看之外没有其他能吸引游客的东西，就派他去厨房帮忙准备晚饭。而三笠和阿尔敏则坐在活动室的一角安静地做着算术题。在他们周围有着零星几组和孩子们交谈玩耍的游客，似乎没人对他们感兴趣。  
这时，一个矮胖的中年男人走过来，对三笠说：“那个，小姑娘，能不能麻烦你帮我一个忙。”  
三笠和阿尔敏同时抬起头，警觉地看向他。  
“呃，别担心，叔叔不是什么坏人，真的只是一个小小的请求，我看别的孩子们都在忙，只好找你们碰碰运气。”  
三笠和阿尔敏对视一眼，而后三笠说：“我们在写作业，也很忙。”  
那男人露出一个尴尬的表情，说：“哦，原来是这样。其实我家女儿一直听说你们根特马克有一种树，据说它的果实形似婴儿，摘下来可以做护身符。但是这种果子一旦碰到成人的手就会失灵，只有孩子亲手摘下它才能保存它的魔力。我本来以为你们能帮我这个忙，看来这回只能让我女儿失望了。”  
这传说倒是不假，厄尔多树确实是根特马克独有的树种，花朵粉红色，果实形似婴儿。若是新鲜的果实被孩童摘下来则会为任何触碰到它的孩子带来好运，可若是被大人摘下来就会法力尽失，变得跟普通的果实别无两样。  
阿尔敏其实不信这些个传说，他更相信科学和事实。然而他从小看的那些书极大地丰富了他的知识面，让他对什么都见怪不怪。只是看样子这男人是打定主意要缠上三笠了，不然不会扯上他女儿来当挡箭牌。若是不应付他的话，恐怕他会一直赖在这儿不走。  
“叔叔，你是说想让三笠帮你从厄尔多树上摘个果子吗？”阿尔敏装作无辜地问。  
那男人一看自己得到了回应，忙道：“没错，没错。我家女儿一直念叨着这事儿呢。”  
“噢，那既然只要是孩子摘下来就可以的话，我来帮您吧。”  
“诶？”男人露出有点惊讶的表情，像是没料到阿尔敏会这么说。  
“三笠是女孩子，不太方便。我是男孩子又会爬树，没什么问题。”阿尔敏状似真诚道。  
男人犹豫了一会儿，最终说：“好吧，谢谢你了啊孩子。你们真是善良的小天使。”  
阿尔敏在从座位上站起来的时候回身对三笠做了个鬼脸，然后带领着男人离开了活动室。

福利院的后面有一块空地，平时是孩子们的游乐场，偶尔还会摆上野餐招待前来参观的客人们。这天是个大风天，十月底的天气也已经不适合野餐，因此这里空荡荡的，显得有些萧索。  
阿尔敏指着院子一角一棵桃树大小的树道：“喏，叔叔，厄尔多树就在那儿。”  
男人张望了一会儿，说：“噢噢好，果然跟书里讲的一样，远远地就能看见果子的轮廓了。”  
阿尔敏跟男人保持着两米距离走在前面，想着没让三笠来真是对了。他可不放心让三笠一个女孩子跟一个陌生人来这种犄角旮旯的地方。他边想边爬上了树，正当他要抬腿跨上一条横向生长的树枝时，他感到自己的大腿根被人碰了一下，随即整个屁股被拖住，用力一顶，他整个人就跨坐在了树上。  
阿尔敏猛地被人掀上来，重心不稳，只能用双臂紧紧地抓住身下的树枝，像只树懒一样挂在那儿。那男人则站得离他极近，几乎都要贴着他的脸了。阿尔敏甚至能感觉到他的呼吸喷在他的耳廓上，心里不禁咯噔一下。  
是他大意了。  
“怎么了孩子，不是说要帮叔叔摘果子吗？”男人语气非常轻柔，但呼吸却越来越急促。阿尔敏感觉他贪婪的目光紧追着自己，像是一条蛇。  
“你，你靠得我太近了，我不方便下手。”阿尔敏努力为自己脱身。  
“是吗，不然叔叔帮你一把，我看那果子有点远。”他说着覆上了阿尔敏的手臂，似乎要帮他伸长胳膊，另一只手则覆盖住了阿尔敏的屁股，然后用力一捏，。  
“啊——”阿尔敏被捏得猝不及防，喉咙里发出一声尖叫。不得不说，这叫声听起来太像女孩子了。明明都快十三岁了还没一点变声迹象，他一直以自己的声音为耻。  
那男人则显然被这声音弄得更兴奋了。他变本加厉地揉搓抚摸着阿尔敏的身体，从紧紧钩住树枝的大腿到弓起的背部，甚至连抠住树皮的手指都不放过。男人明显对阿尔敏现在悬在半空中惶恐又无助的样子颇为受用，甚至故意踢树干让树枝摇晃，逼迫得阿尔敏抓得更紧。  
“天呐，你真该瞧瞧你自己，一副可怜兮兮的样子。你怕高吗，嗯？”  
阿尔敏没回答。他闭紧了眼，假装听不见男人的问话。  
“呵呵，看来是怕高啊。怕高也要逞英雄保护那个叫三笠的小女孩吗？你可真有趣，阿尔敏。”  
阿尔敏一惊，他是怎么知道他名字的？他明明没有自我介绍过。  
“我就知道你会这么做，因为我的目标从一开始就是你。”男人用湿热的舌头卷上阿尔敏的耳廓，后者瑟缩着脖子似乎恨不得从他面前消失。“你跟其他孩子都不一样，不找人说话，也不急着表演才艺，就只在那儿看书。我昨天就来了，你显然没注意到我吧。”  
男人的手此时已经顺着他的胸膛一路划过小腹来到他的裤裆，那里被紧紧地压在树枝上，根本没有什么动弹的余地。阿尔敏惊恐地感到那只粗糙的大手已经撩开了他的衬衫，此刻正拉扯着他的裤腰带。  
“我听见你身边那个女孩喊你阿尔敏，还有个男孩叫艾伦是吧？他也是个漂亮的小东西。”  
阿尔敏听到艾伦的名字身体猛地绷紧了。那男人显然注意到了他的反应，嗤笑了一声，说：“就这么在意你的朋友们吗？你显然没想到我就是利用这一点才把你骗过来的吧。如果一开始我就叫你来帮我摘果子你们一定会怀疑，但如果我先问那女孩的话你就会下意识地以为我的目标是她，而你只要帮她挡下来就行。啊，多么天真，真是可爱。”他说着用鼻子在阿尔敏的颈间用力地嗅起来，同时手也已经伸进了他的底裤，正握住那还未发育成熟的器官上下撸动。  
阿尔敏又怕又恶心，想说话但发现声音像痰一样卡在喉咙里，只能发出兔子一样尖锐的吸气声。  
“什么？我听不清。”男人哄道，“想叫就大声叫出来，让我听听你这小美人的声音。”  
阿尔敏摇摇头，牙齿狠狠咬紧嘴唇，硬是忍着一声不吭。男人有点失去耐心了，愈发用力地揉搓他的下体，嘴里粗喘夹杂着污言秽语一股脑地涌出。“你们这群小孩，以为有点小聪明就能和大人斗，真是可悲。恐怕也只有你们这样的孩子才会被父母抛弃扔到这种地方来吧，啧啧，以后能有什么未来，天生就是欠操的东西。”  
阿尔敏随着他的动作任命地闭上了眼。不会有人来救他了，他想，他像个破麻袋一样挂在树上，被一个素未谋面的男人欺凌。还好不是三笠，她是女孩子，她受不了这个，而且万一怀孕了就糟了。也幸好不是艾伦，那家伙太烈，搞不好会被打死。他闭着眼任由各种各样的思绪掠过他的脑海，偶尔透过眼皮间的缝隙看到地下，意识到自己挂的位置其实并不高，但那种完全悬空的感觉让他害怕，好像下一秒自己就会头朝下栽下去，摔个头破血流。  
不知过了多久男人的动作停下来，阿尔敏也在浑浑噩噩中经历了人生第一次高潮。他的性器官还未成熟，只是射出了零星几点白浊。男人沾起那液体放在嘴边，贪婪地吮吸起来。阿尔敏透过失焦的瞳孔看到他餍足的表情，不禁胃里一阵翻腾。  
“你不会把这件事告诉任何人的对吧，阿尔敏。”男人盯着他的眼睛道，“这可是我们之间的小秘密。过几天我还会来，我要在这儿待上一段时间呢，够我们玩儿个痛快。你要是敢说出去的话，”他摸摸阿尔敏的额头，动作举止满是亲昵，“下次来摘果子的就是三笠，或者艾伦，你自己选。”  
阿尔敏没有说话，他什么也说不出来。  
接下来那男人像是突然想到了什么似的，握着阿尔敏的手从枝头的末端拧下一个果子，说：“拿好，这可是你的护身符。身体变脏了手总是干净的，这果实应该还是有魔力的对吧。”  
阿尔敏低头看着那个果子，白里透红的颜色，形状浑圆饱满。可他一点也不觉得那像个婴儿，他想，倒像一团肉瘤。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章继续虐阿尔敏，仍然有直白的抹布描写，慎慎慎！  
> 有正面和侧面描写的艾笠，按个人理解可以是亲情，爱情，或是友情向。
> 
> 注意炼铜是犯罪的行为。

那天的事情就这样过去，阿尔敏没跟任何人说，也没有谁发现他跟以前有任何不同。事实上，他的确没什么不同，只是失去了童贞，四肢健全也没有皮外伤。那男人看来是惯犯了，知道如何小心地触碰他的受害者而不使他们受伤。细心如阿尔敏知道如何在伙伴们面前掩饰痕迹，即使每天朝夕相处的三笠和艾伦也一无所知。至少他是这样认为的。  
除此之外福利院的人应该也是毫无察觉。他们的人手太少，以至于在访客和孩子们互动的时候只有一名员工在活动室当值。这名员工的注意力通常放在三四岁的孩子身上，以至于阿尔敏这样年纪的孩子根本没人管，只要开饭点名的时候人是齐的就万事大吉。  
艾伦则一如既往地被叫去厨房或洗衣间帮佣。阿尔敏甚至巴不得他一整天待在那儿，因为那里至少在好几名员工的眼皮底下，不至于让人有机可趁。那男人那天对艾伦的形容让阿尔敏想起来就一身鸡皮疙瘩，他不敢相信艾伦落入他的手里会怎么样。  
就这样过了一个星期，那男人没再来过。阿尔敏逐渐放下心来，因为当初他说了过几天会再来，这眼下已经七天了，他可能已经找到了更好的猎物。阿尔敏被这个念头吓了一跳，他居然想要依靠别人的不幸来拯救自己，多么自私的想法。要在以前他绝对不会有这样的念头，到底是从哪一刻起他变得自私起来了呢。或许是进入福利院以后，或许是爷爷去世的那晚，或许是三年前艾伦第一次帮他挡住拳头的时候。人长大也许就是要伴着自私吧，十二岁的阿尔敏如此想。  
与此同时，艾伦吃完早饭以后被院长叫走了。他看起来兴冲冲的，看来是跟他亲生父母的下落有关。阿尔敏知道艾伦从未放弃寻找自己的亲生父母，总是追着院长屁股后面问。他自己感受不到这种迫切的心情，因为他从没见过自己的亲生父母。出生三个月就被卖到希干希纳的阿诺德家，没有血缘关系的父母和爷爷已经俨然是他真正的亲人了。他不需要也不想寻回自己的血亲，也不知道见到他们要用什么表情。  
三笠看到艾伦离去有些不安。她最近总是这样，一旦艾伦离开她的视线就忧心忡忡，好像生怕他就这样一去不回了。老实说，阿尔敏觉得三笠有点喜欢艾伦，是那种男女之间的喜欢，不只是姐弟亲情。但他不想说破，这两个人都是他最重要的朋友，说破了对他们三个一点好处都没有。阿尔敏愿意为三笠保守秘密，即使她也许有秘密瞒着他。  
看似平静的一天在访客们到来的时候被彻底打破了。阿尔敏越过一桌桌径自玩耍的孩子们分明看到那个欺凌了他的男人站在门边，那男人也正越过那些孩子直勾勾地看向了自己。

艾伦几乎是一路小跑地来到了院长办公室，他的心跳得像只兔子。不难想象这一定跟自己父母的事情有关，他们找到人了吗？也许亲自去了他家也说不定。该不会，该不会他们直接把爸爸妈妈带过来了吧？这是不是说自己一会儿就可以回家了。艾伦被自己的预想弄得魂不守舍，迷迷糊糊就进了办公室的门。里面只有院长一个人，这让艾伦的心沉了下来。  
“你来啦，坐。”院长指了指办公桌前的椅子。  
“院长，请问是……”艾伦小心翼翼地坐下来。  
“是关于你爸爸妈妈的事。”  
“真的吗！”艾伦的眼睛亮起来，“是不是找到他们了，他们人呢？”  
院长的眉毛跳了一下，露出个有些不忍心的表情。“艾伦，你听我说，我们去了你家所在的史拖黑斯区，照着地址挨家挨户看了。可是看起来，你们居住的那片街区两年前被榴弹击中，房屋已经被毁了。那里的居民幸存的全去逃难了，现在已经没有人居住在那一片了。”  
艾伦呆坐在那儿，嘴大大地张着，像是要说话但是嗓子被什么堵住了一样。他只能傻傻地睁着眼，难以置信地望着院长。他感到自己的眼皮很酸，而胃里像是沉了块石头，压着他不断往深不见底的海沟坠去。  
“艾伦，我知道这对你来说——”  
“不会的！”艾伦吼道，“你说谎！你说的这些都是编出来骗我的！”  
“艾伦，”院长有些不知所措地叫了他的名字，“你要接受现实。”  
“不！这不是现实！”  
“……”院长不再说话了，他伸出右手的拇指和食指掐了掐鼻梁，闭着眼睛眉头紧锁，好像在逃避着什么。  
“喂，你说话呀！”  
“在你冷静下来停止大喊大叫之前我都不会说话。”院长透过指尖斜看向他。  
艾伦像是被摁到了什么开关那样停了下来。他不再吵闹，取而代之的是无声的眼泪沿着他的脸颊滚落下来。他紧紧咬着牙让自己不哭出声，但是肩膀止不住的耸动出卖了他。不一会儿他就抽噎起来，喉咙里发出小兽一样压抑的低吼。  
院长就这样看着他哭了一会儿，说：“你这样的例子我不是第一次见了。放心吧，我刚才又没有给你父母判死刑，只是说他们不住在你家了而已。他们很有可能跟着难民一起走了。”  
艾伦的抽噎声停止了一下，他忍着鼻音瓮声瓮气地说：“但是，但是他们不在家，不就意味着我没有地方可以回去了吗。我要，要去哪找他们呢。”  
“好问题，艾伦，我很庆幸你自己意识到了这点。”院长放下手，身体前倾直视着艾伦的眼睛，“我的答案是，不要去找他们了，你找不到的。可以回去的地方不就是这里吗，从今往后，这里就是你真正的家。你将在这里待到十八岁成年。”  
艾伦抬起头，仿佛院长刚刚给他叛了六年有期徒刑。  
“当然，如果有家庭愿意领养你，你可以提前离开。”  
“不！我不要被领养！”艾伦的倔脾气又上来了，他的金绿色眼睛闪着怒意，即使透过泪水也锋芒不减。  
“这由不得你。”  
“我不要！”  
“啧，”院长咂了咂舌头，“艾伦，你怎么都学不乖呢。你这个样子进入社会会吃大亏的。”  
“那又怎么样。”  
“你知道吗，如果你想让我们的谈话有任何实质性进展，你应该问‘我可不可以去当兵’。入伍的最低年龄是十五岁，这个我知道，你也知道，你以前也跟我提过你想参军的事，为什么这个时候不顺着说呢？”  
艾伦呆住，有些懵懵懂懂地看着院长。  
“没别的意思，就是想让你知道生活有很多条出路。一味钻牛角尖可不会是捷径。”  
艾伦低下头，像被打败了一样。院长的这番话没有任何毛病，他都不知道自己现在更想骂他还是谢他。  
“是，皮克西斯院长。”

另一边，阿尔敏已经被带进了后院那棵果树旁边的杂物间。从他在活动室看到男人的时候就知道大事不好，只是真正大难临头的时候他还是害怕得不行。原本三笠坐在他的身边，他想着如果一直跟三笠说话或许可以就此逃过一劫。没想到那男人对工作人员说了两句什么后三笠就被派去给隔壁低年级的孩子辅导功课了。三笠走之前看了他一眼，用口型说了句“要当心。”阿尔敏心里一个激灵，他当时简直想对三笠和盘托出一切的经过，包括他一星期前的遭遇，包括他现在正面临的危机，可他不能这么做。那男人的威胁还回荡在他的耳边，“你要是敢说出去的话，下次来摘果子的就是三笠，或者艾伦，你自己选。”  
他毫不怀疑那男人能说到做到，从他刚刚一句话就把三笠支开来看，他想对他们三个中的任何一个下手都易如反掌。那完全就是给他的下马威。被震住的阿尔敏只能哆哆嗦嗦地跟着他来到了后院。这种时候他的恐惧已经战胜了头脑，让他整个人犹如一团浆糊，浑浑噩噩不知所以。  
“阿尔敏。”男人的声音循循善诱地响起，“你这几天有没有做一个乖孩子呀？”  
阿尔敏低着头不答。他用力盯着自己脚上的鞋，仿佛想把鞋面盯个大窟窿。  
“怎么了，害羞得说不出话了吗？是不是一个星期没见想叔叔了啊？”他说着伸出一只手揽过阿尔敏的肩膀，后者嫌恶地闪躲，但是被男人的大手摁在了原地。  
“切，见到我就这么害怕吗？看来我选错人了，如果选三笠的话她一定会乖乖的。”  
“不你错了！”阿尔敏忍无可忍道，“三笠一拳就能把你打飞！”  
他说的其实某种程度上是客观事实。阿尔敏从没见过三笠跟成年人打架，但她从小到大从未吃过败仗，每一次都能把欺负他和艾伦的坏孩子们打跑，也许收拾个中年发福的大叔也不是问题。只是，这里不是希干希纳，他们的父母家人都不在身边，他们只有自己。在权力差距如此悬殊的福利院里，光有蛮力是活不下去的。  
“哟，是吗？”那男人嗤笑一声，“看来是个小野猫啊，下次就找她来调教一下好了。”  
“你休想！”阿尔敏喊道，“你别打她的主意！”  
“哦，凭什么呢？”  
“凭——”阿尔敏突然刹住了。他此刻要做的不是激怒男人，而是麻痹他，让他不再找更多的麻烦。如果他们继续在三笠和艾伦的话题上争执不休的话，他只会对他们更感兴趣。  
“凭……凭我可以让你更满意。”阿尔敏怯生生地说，但他此时已经抬起了头，直视着男人的眼睛。  
男人的眼神以肉眼可见的速度亮起来，随后黯沉下去，像是翻涌着一滩沸腾的泥水。他像毒蛇一样打量着阿尔敏，脸部的肌肉轻微地痉挛着，随后发起了攻击，对着阿尔敏的脖子亮出了獠牙。  
“啊！”阿尔敏叫了起来。敏感部位的肌肤突然被啃咬任谁都会吓一跳。  
“你，这个小淫娃。”男人在他耳边含糊地说着，“倒是挺会勾引人啊。不过不用担心，今天叔叔就让你尝尝真家伙。”他说着揪住阿尔敏的领子像拎小鸡一样把他拎到杂物间一角的草垛上，然后整个身体压了上去。这次没有树干的阻隔，男人可以随心所欲地对阿尔敏上下其手。他一把扯开了男孩的裤腰，扣子嘣地飞了出去，接着粗鲁地趴下了他的裤子和内裤。阿尔敏此时下半身完全赤裸地躺在草垛上，蓝眼睛紧紧地闭着，有泪水从眼角挤出来。  
男人捧着他的屁股端详了半晌，咂了咂舌头，而后像上次那样玩弄起了他的阴茎和囊袋。阿尔敏还没怎么发育，看起来就像个孩子一样。然而他不是没有性意识，相反他洗澡时见过艾伦的身体，在艳羡艾伦良好发育的同时也感叹自己的落后。在他们三个中他的年龄最大，十一月一到他就要十三岁了，然而论块头永远是他最小。就连三笠都慢慢发育出了胸部和臀胯，男女有别的认知让阿尔敏进一步感觉到了自卑。然而此刻自己却被迫把他的自卑展示给陌生人看，这实在太羞耻了，比被强迫高潮还要羞耻。  
“呜哇，真的好嫩啊，不论前面还是后面。”男人恬不知耻地打趣着阿尔敏，“这么嫩肯定没有被使用过吧，怎么样，试过用它搞女孩子吗？三笠呢，你搞过她吗？”  
阿尔敏恶心得想吐。他继续闭紧了双眼，用手挡住脸。  
“诶诶，别挡住啊，让我看看你可爱的表情。”男人说着拉开他的手用一只手握住，而另一只手则放开了阿尔敏的性器官，转而摸向了他的后面。  
“！”阿尔敏地眼睛刷地瞪大了。他，刚刚，碰了他哪里？  
“哎呀终于睁眼了吗，这双眼睛多漂亮不要藏起来嘛。怎么样，后面也是第一次被人碰吧。啊真紧，咬得我手都疼。”  
阿尔敏小幅度地挣扎着。肛门被插入手指的感觉可不怎么好，虽说只有一根手指不是很疼，但是被插入的异物感让他本能地排斥。这里本不是用来性交的器官。  
“真紧，不愧是雏儿。喂，你多大了？”  
“十……十三岁。”阿尔敏故意把自己说大了一点，好让自己显得不那么好欺负。  
“是吗，你这副样子说是十岁也有人信。穿上衣服就像个女孩子一样。”  
被戳到痛处的阿尔敏难堪地别过头，小声地抽泣着。他感觉自己快要死了，不论是身体还是心灵都已经进了炼狱。  
“别忍着，我很快让你爽到哭。”男人说着多伸进了几根手指。阿尔敏感觉后面滑滑的，像是润滑油一样的东西，看来这男人是有备而来。上次剥夺了他的童贞还不够，这次是打定主意要给他开苞。  
扩张了一会儿后男人的阴茎终于插了进来。阿尔敏疼得喊破了音，怕咬到舌头只好把手握成拳咬在嘴里。他的意识仿佛飞到了很遥远的地方，就像一些虚无缥缈的幻象。他仿佛看到了他的爷爷，在出远门前把自己的帽子戴到他的头上。他仿佛看到了他的父母，赶着牛车拉着货物在土路上唱歌。他仿佛看到了艾伦和三笠，他们三人坐在田埂上看日落，头顶的鸟儿飞过把屎拉在了艾伦衣服上，三个人咋咋呼呼地跳进河里洗澡。然而他的意识断断续续的，身体时不时传来的不适让他止不住地冒冷汗。那男人用尽了浑身解数挑逗他，包括刺激他的乳头和会阴，然而这些都没用，阿尔敏始终没有勃起。十二岁的他从这场单方面的掠夺中没有获得一丝快感，有的只有游离的意识和残破的肉体。  
不知过了多久，男人僵直了身子，腰部痉挛着在阿尔敏体内达到了高潮。阿尔敏此刻已经麻木，他像个没有知觉的布偶一样抽搐了两下，躺在那儿不动了。施暴者拍拍他的脸，确认他没有昏迷之后退出了他的体内。他捡起地上散落的衣物给阿尔敏穿上，先是上衣，再是裤子。裤腰的纽扣崩掉了，只能尴尬地敞着。男人吹了声口哨，对阿尔敏比了个噤声的手势后离开了储物间。  
二十分钟后，三笠在草垛上发现了阿尔敏。他还在原地坐着一动不动，眼里的光都消失了，像是没有星星的夜空。

“阿尔敏，喂，阿尔敏！”艾伦的声音敲打着阿尔敏的耳膜。他们此刻正站在男厕所的隔间里，三笠也在。她显然已经不在乎别人看她的眼光，尤其当阿尔敏的情况不容乐观时。  
“你刚刚说的都是真的吗，他，那个混蛋，强奸了你？”  
“艾伦。”三笠伸手拉住艾伦，不让他继续摇晃虚弱的阿尔敏，“你别激动，听阿尔敏好好说。”  
“谢谢你，三笠。我知道艾伦是担心我。”阿尔敏低声说。他的嗓音由于刚才喊叫过度有些哑，乍一听倒像是变声后的效果。“我说的都是真的，三笠找到我的时候他已经做完了。我有些难受所以坐在那儿没走。”  
“这种事，你怎么不早告诉我们！我们要是知道了肯定把那变态扒皮抽筋，让他不敢靠近你！”艾伦咬牙切齿道。  
“正是因为这样我才没敢告诉你们呀。”阿尔敏努力地解释着，“他也一直在打你们的主意，如果你们因为我去找他算账那简直是正中他的下怀。我不能害你们。”  
“阿尔敏！”艾伦再次把手搭在阿尔敏的肩上，“咱们是什么交情，你还把我跟三笠当外人吗？以前在希干希纳被那些混账欺负的时候我们是怎么说的，有福同享有难同当，你怎么会担心害了我们！”  
“我……”阿尔敏低下头，他的眼眶又湿润了，说不清是感动多一些还是愧疚多一些，“艾伦，我……”  
“阿尔敏，不要有什么心理负担。你跟我们在一起，我和艾伦会保护你的。”三笠也伸出一只手放在阿尔敏的肩头，用力握了握。  
“……嗯……嗯！”阿尔敏这回彻底哭了出来，好像他这些日子所受的苦难终于找到了一个突破口，一经发泄便覆水难收。  
“这件事情不能拖，得马上告诉院长。”艾伦急切地说，“他一定不会坐视不管的，这种人渣就不该被允许参观福利院！”  
“艾伦，不可以！”阿尔敏马上制止道，“你就算说了也不会有任何效果的。福利院的资金全靠这些游客的捐赠，王政府那点可怜的补贴根本只够我们有个地方睡觉。福利院是不会为了保护像我这样的个别例子而得罪他们的经济来源的，你懂吗艾伦，他们其实一直在睁一只眼闭一只眼。为什么活动室只安排一个老师，为什么你每次都被派去洗碗，为什么大白天的后院一个孩子都没有，还不够清楚吗？他们只是在顾全大局，只要百分之九十的孩子能吃上肉和蛋糕，那剩下百分之十的孩子被欺负了又能怎么样呢？”  
“胡扯！这完全是歪理邪说啊，皮克西斯院长怎么会是这种人！”  
“不管院长是怎么样的人，大概都不会愿意打破这种平衡吧。为了大多数人的利益而牺牲少数本来就是这个社会的真相，咱们三个在希干希纳的遭遇还不够说明问题吗。因为我们是少数，是边缘，所以必须牺牲我们的利益以保全其他人。而这一次，我是那个少数，你们是其他人。院长不会为了我而让你们所有人都吃糠咽菜的。”  
“可是，做这种事的人良心不会觉得很痛吗？都是人，哪有人生来就该被放弃，被无故牺牲呢？”  
“你说得对艾伦，没有人该被这样对待。可是，我们改变不了现状。”  
艾伦愣住了，他的金绿色眼睛里燃烧的火焰好像被浇灭了一样。真的是这样吗？这个世界的残酷，难道远远凌驾于他们在希干希纳所承受的吗？在希干希纳，他好歹可以判断谁是坏人谁是好人，每个人的动机和目的都相对单纯，他可以毫无保留地去相信自己的判断。可这里不一样，这里是外面的世界，是充满了孩子们的大人的世界。他看不透了，他也不知道眼前所见的是不是事实。如果皮克西斯院长真的知晓并包容了这些行径的话，那可不可以说，他所告诉艾伦的一切，都是在说谎？  
“艾伦，你怎么了？”三笠关切地问。  
艾伦没有回答，他的大脑在飞速运转着。如果院长希望有更多游客来参观福利院的话，势必需要这里有更多的孩子，那么他会不会因此谎称他的父母下落不明而让他死心塌地地留下来呢？事实上院长原话也说了，“从今往后，这里就是你真正的家。”可既然如此他又为什么要提点他参军的事呢？难道只是为了卖个人情吗？  
“艾伦。”三笠伸出手在艾伦眼前晃了晃。  
艾伦一把抓住三笠的手，力气之大把三笠都吓了一跳。“我决定了。我要离开这里。”  
“哎？”三笠和阿尔敏异口同声地发出疑问。  
“艾伦，你什么意思？”三笠严肃地看着他。  
“我要离开这里，跟你们一起，回家去找我的父母！”  
“可是艾伦，你知道该怎么——”  
“我知道你们有很多疑问，那我现在告诉你们，刚刚阿尔敏被拉去后院，三笠你被支开去教算术的时候，皮克西斯院长跟我说我家被炸毁了，爸爸妈妈早已经不住在那里，让我放弃寻找他们。我原本还有点相信，但是听了阿尔敏的话以后我一点也不信了。我再也不会相信这里的任何一个大人，我只相信自己的眼睛！”  
阿尔敏和三笠怔怔地看着艾伦，好像在努力找回说话的能力。  
“放心吧，我会想到办法带你们逃脱，我们一路往东北方向走，总能回到史拖黑斯。那里就在希纳墙的外围，是个很美的城市。我们会在那里找到我的爸爸妈妈，然后我们开始新的生活！”  
“艾伦……”阿尔敏试探性地开口，仿佛生怕说错什么刺激到他，“你不觉得，你这个想法很异想天开吗？”  
“哈？为什么会异想天开？异想天开这个词居然会从你嘴里说出来，难道你从小给我看的那些书都是假的吗？”  
“可是艾伦，我们做事要讲依据和把握。你的设想虽然好，但是执行起来很困难，甚至可以说是不可能的。我不会贸然同意你去冒这个险。”  
“可是——”  
“我同意阿尔敏说的。”三笠也应道，“艾伦，现在不是冲动的时候，你这样不计后果地横冲直撞只会把事情搞得更糟。”  
“那就更糟吧！我倒要看看事情还能不能变得更糟。阿尔敏你是想继续被变态强奸吗，三笠你想一辈子待在这个取悦别人的马戏团吗？如果你们想，那恕我不奉陪，我自己走！”  
“艾伦！”  
“艾伦……”  
三笠和阿尔敏同时呼喊着他，但艾伦一脚踹开厕所门头也不回地走了，留下他的两个青梅竹马面面相觑。

事情的转机发生在三天后的早餐。自从发生厕所的对话之后艾伦和三笠阿尔敏之间的气氛就变得剑拔弩张。他们倒也没有互不理睬，只是说话的时候别别扭扭的，总夹着火药味。这也解释了为什么艾伦吃饭的时候没跟三笠阿尔敏一起坐，而看见三笠被叫出去之后也没有跟上去。十分钟以后她还是没回来，感到不对的阿尔敏跟了出去。艾伦拉不下脸来，直到又过了五分钟他们还是不见人影时艾伦终于按耐不住，三步并作两步地追了出去。  
然后他看到在沐浴着晨光的走廊里，三笠正蹲在地上，背靠着墙，手臂抱住肩膀把自己缩成一个球。她的身体不停地颤抖，呜呜咽咽的哭声从她的红围巾里闷闷地传出来。艾伦呆住了，自从进了福利院他还没见过三笠这么无助的样子。  
“喂，三笠。”他走过去伸出一只手。  
“艾伦，三笠她……”阿尔敏也蹲在三笠身边，一只手正拍着她的背，眼圈也红红的。  
艾伦的心咯噔了一下，一种很不好的预感涌上心头。  
“喂，三笠，你说话啊，别这样，你这样很让人担心知不知道。”  
三笠从围巾里抬起脸。艾伦这才看到她的脸上满是泪痕，长长的睫毛挂着泪水扑扇扑扇地打在脸颊上，眉眼已经因为哭得太用力而皱成了一团。她看到艾伦哇地一声喊出来，扑上去抱住了他。与其说抱住不如说是挂在了他的身上，艾伦感到她身子筛糠一样的颤抖着，双手穿过他的腋下勾住他的后背，勒得他喘不过气来。  
“艾伦，你要去哪里，我跟你走。”  
“三，三笠，你在说什么——”  
“求你不要丢下我，我不想再失去家人了。带我一起走吧，求你……”  
艾伦怔怔地任由她抱着，求助地看向阿尔敏。金发男孩递给他一张被泪水浸湿的纸，是监狱那边寄来的信。信上说三笠的母亲因为急症三天前去世了，已经葬在了囚犯公墓。  
艾伦感到心里一阵钝痛。他虽然对三笠的母亲没什么感情，但那毕竟是养了他三年的女人，而且在最后关头替自己顶罪入狱，算是成全了他的下半生。他记得女人在被警察带走前交代他说要好好照顾三笠，替自己看着她长大。艾伦咬了咬牙，凑过去把自己的额头抵在三笠的额头上，重重地撞了一下。  
“说什么傻话。我当然会带你一起走啊！你是我最重要的家人！”  
三笠望着近在咫尺的艾伦，一时停止了哭泣。  
“咱们三个一起走，一个也不落下。今晚就行动。”  
一旁的阿尔敏也凑了过来。他们三个人的脑袋挤在一起，对彼此点了点头。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMA三人组福利院出逃。本章暗示抹布伦，提到抹布敏，慎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM: "Rooftops of the Hanamachi" by John Williams

夜晚的到来比想象的更快。十点一到宿舍便熄了灯，黑暗的房间里只有月光透进来。艾伦和阿尔敏住在十至十四岁男孩的寝室，四四方方的房间里摆放了十几张木床，彼此间毫无隐私可言。他们俩穿好衣服悄悄地从床上爬起来，轻手轻脚地摸到窗户边。万幸的是他们的房间在一楼，只要翻出窗户跳下去就是平地，这可省了他们太多麻烦。反正他们也不可能从大门出去，因为寝室门口每晚都有工作人员职夜，连上个厕所都会被看见。既然爬窗户是唯一的出路，艾伦和阿尔敏毫无怨言地照做了。他们身上只带了私藏的一些干粮和阿尔敏从爷爷那儿继承的一点私房钱。此外，阿尔敏把他最爱的书，《世界地理大观》塞在了衣服兜里。一切办妥之后他们俩先后爬出了窗户。艾伦很确定他们弄出了声响，也确定同屋的男孩们有人醒着，但没有一个人出声。他们睁着一双双眼睛看着他们，好像是审视又像是祝福。艾伦不想考虑太多，纵身从窗台跳了下去。  
落地之后他们绕到楼的另一面接应三笠。女生宿舍在院子西侧，三笠的房间在二楼，好在窗边有棵厄尔多书，高度刚好越过窗台，三笠只要能翻出窗户就能顺着树干爬下来。事实上艾伦他们赶到的时候她已经这么做了。三笠凭借着天生的力气麻利地跃到树枝上，然后手脚并用地爬了下来。她的肩上背了一个小布包，脖子上围着那条她妈妈织给她的红围巾，看上去和往日一样镇定。  
“都准备好了吗？”阿尔敏确认道。  
“嗯。”三笠点点头。  
“我们走吧。”艾伦说着带头往厨房的方向走去。  
计划是这样的。他们决定躲在晚上过来收垃圾的马车里逃出福利院的大门。艾伦在厨房帮佣有些日子了，知道厨房的垃圾都扔在哪，也知道垃圾车什么时间来。他曾经听见挫奶酪的大婶说冷柜里的食物如果超过两天没吃完就必须全部扔掉，那些收垃圾的人每天十点半过来，天知道他们会不会把那些浪费掉的糙米和豆子自己捡走。  
艾伦带着三笠和阿尔敏躲在房檐的阴影下，果然没过多久远处就传来了一阵马蹄声，随之而来的还有一股扑鼻的恶臭。艾伦忍住反胃的冲动，眼睛紧紧盯着驾车的人。不一会儿那人从车上下来，打开带顶棚的车厢，向厨房的垃圾堆走去。艾伦对两个伙伴打了个手势，三个人猫着腰像三只小动物一样从房檐下溜了出来。只见车厢里面是一个一个的圆木桶，每个都有他们的肩膀那么高。随之而来的是嗡嗡作响的苍蝇和绵延不绝的臭气。幸好现在是十月，天已经凉了。不然如果是夏天的话只怕他们还没上车就得被这味道熏死。想到这里，艾伦当机立断爬上了车，紧接着伸手把阿尔敏拉了上来。三笠一边观察着收垃圾的人一边跟上，小声催促道：“快点，他快过来了。”  
艾伦闻言拉着阿尔敏和三笠躲在最靠里的两个垃圾桶后面。他们压低身子蹲在阴影里，如果不仔细看根本看不出车厢里藏了三个小孩。果不其然，几秒钟后他们听到一阵脚步声，紧接着就是重物砸在木板上的钝响。看样子福利院的垃圾桶也加入了他们的行列，把车厢门口唯一的一点月光也挡住了。男人用力甩上车门，嘟哝了一句“臭死了”就离开了他们的视线。不一会儿他们听到了马蹄的哒哒声，身下的木板车也随之动了起来。  
艾伦三笠和阿尔敏看着彼此谁也没有说话。他们不约而同地用双手捂住口鼻，努力使自己习惯周围的空气。除此之外，他们的心中一阵狂喜——他们做到了，他们离开了福利院。这可比他们预想的要容易。原本阿尔敏还担心艾伦的计划是纸上谈兵，过程中一定会被福利院的人抓住，没想到并没有，一切顺利地不可思议。阿尔敏想这一定是因为福利院根本没想过会有孩子逃走，毕竟这里的伙食和住宿条件都非常体面，好过大部分孩子在原生家庭可以享受到的待遇。再者说，进了福利院的孩子有什么理由逃走呢，他们中的绝大多数举目无亲，身无分文，唯一的希望就是在这里好好表现被富裕的家庭领养，从此脱胎换骨。然而任何时代都不免除会有艾伦这样的人存在。他固执又偏执，自己咬定的事情就要追查到水落石出，哪怕到时候图穷匕见也不会后悔。阿尔敏打心眼儿里佩服这样的艾伦，同时又有些担心他。他预感有一天艾伦会因为自己的偏执付出代价。  
车子的颠簸并不好受，阿尔敏的下身因为几天前男人的施暴还在隐隐地疼着。虽然他用了润滑油，但是那种尺度的入侵仍然不是十二岁的孩子可以承受的。他咬紧牙关皱着眉，努力想象着快乐的事情，想象着如果艾伦真的找到了他的父母，他们就可以跟他一起在王都边上生活了。他们可以摆脱希干希纳小县城的穷苦，也可以逃离福利院的束缚。如果顺利的话，将来他会和艾伦一起离开帕拉迪岛，去看看隔海相望的马莱大陆和远在天边的日出国。  
车子在黑暗中行进着，其间停下过几次载入更多的垃圾，除此之外寂静无声，像是隧道里穿过的一个幽灵。不知过了多久他们的耳边热闹起来，看样子是车子驶到了市区。阿尔敏对艾伦和三笠使了个眼色，示意他们随时准备跳车。他们计划当垃圾车进入市区时趁乱逃脱，因为车子到了这一步就已经完成了它的使命，即把他们从根特马克偏远的风景区里带出来。只要到了有人烟的地方就可以活命，阿尔敏说，我们可以用钱买干粮，搭搭便车，甚至找地方过夜。  
“你身上有多少钱？”艾伦问。  
“不多，但是省吃俭用能撑个把月。”阿尔敏考虑了下，“爷爷的手头不富裕，他的财产交由我姑奶奶继承了——就是我爷爷的姐姐，我从小就没见过她几次。爷爷直接给我的就是这点私房钱，他走得太突然了，都没能好好跟我交代。”  
“我们这边也是。”三笠说，“我和艾伦是爸爸妈妈唯一的继承人，但我们还未成年，所以一切财产由王政府代为保管，一直到我们十八岁。所以很抱歉，我和艾伦拿不出钱来。”  
“没关系的三笠，我这些钱足够我们去史托黑斯了。唯一需要委屈的就是，我们晚上得自己找地方过夜。旅店太贵了……”  
“这不是问题。只要艾伦能够回家，怎么样都可以。”  
三笠凉薄的嗓音有着舒缓人心的魔力。阿尔敏点点头，下定了决心。时间一晃回到了现在，马车在他们身下吱吱嘎嘎地停下来，随后车夫大力地拉开了车门。艾伦猫着腰小心翼翼地从藏身的垃圾桶后钻出来，招呼着三笠和阿尔敏跟上。从车上跳下来的那一刻，他余光看到车夫还在费力地把散落一地的垃圾收进桶里，嘴上骂骂咧咧的，全然没回头。  
借着这一股劲儿，他们三个撒开腿跑到了一旁的小巷里，躲在破旧的砖墙后面观望着，直到垃圾车消失在朦胧的夜色中。  
“我们做到了！”艾伦兴奋地喊道，“我们逃出来了！”  
“嘘，艾伦小声点。”阿尔敏警觉地捂住他的嘴，“我们虽然逃出来了，但是也有可能会被抓回去啊，毕竟我们待在福利院是王政府的决定，他们发现我们不见了一定会出来找人的。”  
“阿尔敏说得对。总之，我们先在这里找地方过一夜，明天一早就朝罗塞墙出发，争取在福利院的人找到我们之前离开这片区域。”  
“嗯，就这么办吧。”  
就这样，艾伦三笠和阿尔敏踏上了回家的征途。根据阿尔敏那本书里的地图，他们现在所在的地方是沃尔索克，属于巨木之森风景区周边的一处城镇。他们福利院所在的根特马克在巨木之森以南，也就是说只要他们继续往东北方向走就能到达托勒斯特，从那里进入罗塞之壁。  
他们白天赶路，饿了就吃带着的干粮，不到迫不得已决不去商铺买东西，因为福利院的人很可能已经在找他们了，他们要做的就是尽量低调，不引人耳目。晚上他们会选择温暖一些的地方过夜，比如停靠在马厩边的马车或是面包店的厨房。他们甚至曾经溜进过一个剧院的后台。那里的后门破损的程度只能容许猫狗或者小孩钻进来，所以算是暂时远离大人的避风港。他们蹲在剧院废弃的阁楼透过光板和管风琴看到了舞台。台上的男男女女华服云鬓，走马灯似的在他们眼皮底下说话唱歌，当真是一副奇幻的景象。从小生长在城里的艾伦跟父母去过剧院，对这些还算有印象，但三笠和阿尔敏是土生土长的山里人，从没见过对这些摆式，惊叹地张大了嘴。艾伦看着他们目不转睛的样子会心一笑，心中是难得的喜悦。等他们一起回了家，每天都可以这么开心，他想。只要他们三个在一起，没有什么不能到达的地方。  
十一月的第三天到来的时候阿尔敏十三岁了。艾伦和三笠为他唱了生日歌，也说服他用口袋里没怎么花过的钱买了一小块蛋糕，三个人坐在林间的小溪边吃了起来。  
现在他们的位置已经离托勒斯特很近了，只要穿过这片树林，下午就能到达。艾伦兴冲冲地向前跑着，心想这半个多月的努力总算没有白费，他们又要跨过一座墙了。半年前他们跟随福利院从希干希纳进入了玛利亚之壁，那只算是第一步。在这个理法崩坏的年代，寻求警察和权威的帮助远不如靠自己。如果当初他没有杀了三笠的爸爸就不可能离开希干希纳，如果他没有顶风作案从福利院逃出来也不会来到托勒斯特。果然阿尔敏说的是对的，什么都没法舍弃的人什么都改变不了。  
想到这里他整个人硬气了起来。他可是杀过人的人了，而且某种意义上还是逃犯。有什么尽管过来，他不怕。

日头西斜的时候他们到了托勒斯特。这是一个有点规模的耳城，和艾伦的家乡史托黑斯结构差不多，但是更古朴热闹一些。城墙周围散布着驻屯兵，他们身穿绣有蔷薇图案的马甲，手里拿着步枪，看上去非常威风。艾伦的志愿就是参军，因此从小就对军人有种强烈的崇拜。他两眼发光地看着这些驻军，脚下都快走不动路了。这时还是三笠拱了一下他的膝盖才把他拉走。  
“艾伦，不要盯着他们看，也别站在那儿不走。他们可是军人，如果福利院在找人的话可是会分分钟认出我们的。”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。”三笠头也不回地拉着他的胳膊，“你要是想顺利回家就不要在这种事情上浪费时间。况且我们待会儿过罗塞之壁的时候还要再见他们一次，那时你再看也不迟。”  
“切，好吧。”  
嘴上这么说着，艾伦和三笠阿尔敏一起上了摆渡船。他们要以最快的速度穿过托勒斯特。这里人口太过密集，哪怕多逗留一秒都有风险。  
夜晚时分他们终于到达了托勒斯特另一端。罗塞之壁就在眼前，这墙说是有五十米，从底下看给人一种无形的压迫感。艾伦他们排着队向城门走去，看来这里是个交通枢纽，这么晚了还是有络绎不绝的人进出城门。  
“喂你们。”一个驻屯兵叫住他们，“去哪里？”  
艾伦吓了一跳。他没想到会有士兵上来盘问他们。  
“我们正要回家去，叔叔。”阿尔敏抢先答道。  
那士兵看了他一眼，问：“家在哪儿？”  
“汉森，过了墙就是。”  
“噢。”士兵玩味地打量了他们仨几秒，那眼神让艾伦很不舒服。“有通行证吗？”  
“诶？”这回连阿尔敏也愣住了。“请问您指的是？”  
艾伦站在一边大气也不敢出，紧张地攥紧了三笠的手指。  
“呵。”那士兵笑了起来，随手招呼来自己的两个同伴。“喂，这边有三个小孩没有通行证就要过墙。”  
两名士兵闻讯赶来。他们个个人高马大，站在艾伦他们面前就像巨人一样。  
“嗯，不是的，我想您一定是误会了什么。”阿尔敏连忙找台阶下。  
“误会？我问你们，帕拉迪的内陆从哪里算起？”  
“玛利亚之壁以内，先生。”  
“那从外陆进入内陆需要什么？”  
“通，通行证。”  
“这不挺清楚的吗，赶紧交出来吧。只有持有正当文书的公民才有权利进入墙内。”  
艾伦慌了，他感觉冷汗顺着自己的额头滴下来。另一边阿尔敏好像也被这阵势搞了个措手不及，一时间骑虎难下。他惊觉不能再这样下去，必须得说点什么。  
“可是玛利亚之壁就没有收取通行证。那里不也是内陆吗？”  
几个士兵好像发现了什么新大陆一样盯着艾伦。“喂小子，是谁把这主意放进你脑子里的？”  
“本来就是，我们进入玛利亚之壁的时候——嗷！”艾伦话没说完，因为三笠从身后结结实实地拧了一下他的胳膊。  
“实在抱歉，我的弟弟记性不太好。以前跟家人去旅行的时候他还太小了，不记得爸爸妈妈给过通行证。”三笠不动声色地接过话茬。  
一个士兵好奇地看向三笠，说：“你们是姐弟？”  
“对，堂姐弟。”  
“有意思，看你们长得一点也不像啊。”  
艾伦慢慢从胳膊的钝痛中回过神来。如果进入墙壁需要通行证是事实的话，那他们进入玛利亚之壁那次一定是由福利院出示了文书，所以他们一无所知。眼下他们三个是不可能有通行证的，这种东西也不是说能凭空捏造一个的。怎么办？  
“啊，我想起来了，我们一定是把通行证落在亲戚家了。我们这就回去取！”阿尔敏说着对几个士兵鞠了一躬，拉起艾伦和三笠就走。队伍里其他的人好奇地看着他们三个，小声嘀咕着。  
一路走到离城墙很远的地方，确认没人能听到他们的对话时阿尔敏才停下来。他的小脸煞白，圆鼻头上都是汗珠，看起来很紧张。  
“艾伦，三笠，你们也看到现在的情况了。我们要想个对策。”  
这话不用阿尔敏说，因为艾伦也清楚他们的计划遭遇了意外，而且情况很棘手。  
“阿尔敏，你是我们中最冷静最有头脑的。我想知道你打算怎么做？”三笠说。  
“这个……”阿尔敏挠了挠下巴，“老实说我也没想好。总之，我们绝对不能跟他们对着干，这样相当于鸡蛋碰石头，结果一定会对我们不利。”  
“可是，你觉得讲道理他们会听吗？”艾伦问，“再说了我们原本就没有道理可讲，我们是偷跑出来的。”  
“你说得对，艾伦。”三笠说，“现在最重要的是如何让他们在不知道我们真实目的的情况下给我们通行证。这里需要一些撒谎的技巧。”  
“或者说，贿赂。”  
“哎？”艾伦和三笠同时看向阿尔敏。  
“我在想可不可以通过贿赂他们来获取过墙的许可。钱我们多少还是有一点的。”  
“要不然我们干脆换个城门如何？往东边走的话可以从卡拉涅斯进罗塞墙，也许那边会管得松一些？”  
“我不认为这可行，艾伦。”三笠说，“每个城门都是由一样的系统驻守，不可能说你换个城门就不要通行证了。再者说我们这里到卡拉涅斯的距离可是从根特马克到这里的五倍不止，到那时候钱肯定早就花完了，天气也冷，我们撑不下去的。”  
“……”艾伦陷入了沉默。他从福利院出来到现在还没有这么挫败过，毕竟之前这一路的困难都是咬咬牙就能克服的，这回可是块硬石头，啃都啃不动。  
“这样吧，我们今晚先找个地方睡觉，明天一早再去找他们。”阿尔敏说，“现在都快十一点了，几个小孩在街上乱晃太惹眼了。明天我们带着钱去找他们，或者干脆从摆渡船上拉一个要过墙的人贿赂，让他装成我们的亲戚。”  
“嗯，这个主意不错。”三笠点点头，“艾伦，我们先睡吧。”  
艾伦不情不愿地接过三笠的手，与此同时一个想法在他的脑海里慢慢成型。

什么都没法舍弃的人什么都改变不了。  
这句话在艾伦脑中反复响起。他已经忘了当初阿尔敏是因为什么说出的这句话，好像只是因为一个愚蠢的斗鸡游戏。然而现在，这句话像是个座右铭一样刻在他心里，挥之不去。他已经为了回家走到了这一步，又有什么是不能舍弃的呢。他想起几个小时前那些大兵看他的眼神，想起阿尔敏在福利院的遭遇，想起他和三笠在希干希纳听过的那些污言秽语。他不是什么都不明白。相反，他其实什么都明白。  
小的时候妈妈曾经警告过他不要跟邻居的一个叔叔走得太近，单独相处就更不行了。后来遇到了三笠之后出了伯里曼那档子事，然而在那之前他就已经察觉到了身边很多肮脏的目光，只是有时候分不清是对着三笠还是对着他。三笠的母亲没有对他们叮嘱过什么，只是经常叹气。再后来就是福利院。每回访客过来的时候他都能听见有人对着他说“那孩子真漂亮，几岁了”或者“好可爱的小男孩，想抱抱。”不管这些话是出自单纯无害的赞美还是另有所图的试探，他都听得见。于是他故意表现得非常粗鲁，一边是为了保护三笠不被骚扰，一边是把自己塑造成一个不讨喜的形象，果不其然就被工作人员调去后厨洗碗了。阿尔敏的事是他始料未及的。发育最慢的阿尔敏原本算是在希干希纳逃过一劫，没想到去了福利院还会遇见那样的恶魔。艾伦常常会觉得愧疚，后悔自己为什么没有早点发现阿尔敏的困境，为什么没有保护好他。所以现在，当他们需要失去点什么来换取内陆的通行证时，艾伦觉得该自己顶上了。  
他从已经睡着的阿尔敏的口袋里掏出那一打钱，确认三笠没有醒之后便独自溜出了他们藏身的教堂。夜色中的托勒斯特一副安静平和的景象，他借着月光和窗口依稀透出的几盏烛火跑回了罗塞之壁的大门。那里有几个驻屯兵在站岗，但他们的姿势懒散而放松，全然不似白天那副威风的样子。  
他们见艾伦一个小孩跑过来，迎上来问：“喂孩子，这么晚了你有什么事吗？”  
艾伦站定身体，仰起头望着他们，说：“我想过墙。”  
“过墙？”  
这时一个被对话声吸引的士兵凑了过来。他一见是艾伦立马了然，说：“又是你！诶诶跟你们说，这小子刚才就来过一次，说是想过墙，身边还带着一个男孩一个女孩。但他们没有通行证。”  
“不是说去取了吗？”另一个士兵问道。  
“谁知道呢，八成是没有。”  
“喂小子，通行证取回来了吗？”  
艾伦咽了口唾沫，说：“没有，但是我想请你们通融一下。”  
“哈？”一开始的士兵翻了翻眼睛，好像听到了一个天大的笑话。“你小子没问题吧。”  
“没有。我只是想跟你们做笔交易。”  
这时第二个说话的士兵往前走了两步。他慢慢地进入了艾伦身边两米的舒适圈，手抱胸站在他面前，仔仔细细地打量着他。艾伦觉得耳根有点热，他从不习惯被这样注视。  
“你说，什么交易。”那士兵慢慢地吐出几个字，嘴唇几乎没动。  
“只要你们能给我通行证，我做什么都可以。”  
“嚯~”那士兵玩味地哼了一声，跟身边的几个同僚交换了一个眼神。“比如呢？”  
“我有钱。你们如果要钱的话，我可以给你们。”  
“多少？”  
“八十马克。”  
“哈！”第一个士兵发出讥讽的一声大笑，“这点钱也就够哥几个喝个酒找点乐子的。你当是哄小孩呐。”  
艾伦没说话，他控制着自己呼吸的节奏，努力忽视耳朵上越来越烫的感觉。  
“要是，你能给我们找点乐子就好了。嗯？”第三个士兵说。  
“什么意思？”艾伦装作听不明白。  
“喂小子，你真的什么都愿意做吗？”  
“是的。”艾伦点点头，火把倒映在他金绿色的眼眸里，像是跳跃的鬼火。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意本章有非常细节的抹布伦描写，艾伦12岁，而且是多人抹布，比较黄暴。慎！  
> 另外开启艾明艾cp线，目前不分攻受，酌情观看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM："Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" by Sakamoto Ryuichi  
> "Somewhere in My Memory" by John Williams

他们强奸了他。  
其实严格来说并不是强奸，因为艾伦清楚地知道他们要对他做什么，也清楚地知道自己该做些什么才能拿到他想到的。但是，无论怎么看三个成年士兵和一个十二岁孩子的性交也不是什么自愿的场景。没有哪个十二岁的孩子会心甘情愿地献出自己的身体，但是艾伦明白，如果他不这么做就回不了家，三笠和阿尔敏也会永远被困在墙外，流浪到死。  
因此他们跟他说脱下裤子的时候他照做了，让他脸朝下趴在桌子上的时候也照做了。他们用枪杆子拨弄着他的大腿根，说“腿打开”，他也照做了。他闭着眼睛沐浴在昏暗的灯光下，透过眼皮看到一片红。那些士兵的大手揉捏着他的腰臀，嘴里说着下流话，指尖的厚茧磨得他皮肤生疼。  
他想到了阿尔敏，想到在福利院的时候阿尔敏是不是也像这样，无助地倒在那里，被迫和陌生的人做着亲密的事。他想到了三笠，想到自己如果当初没有阻止她的爸爸把她卖掉，她会不会也要经历同样的噩梦。想到这里他释然了，反正这一切都是为了能回家，三笠和阿尔敏不应该因为他受苦。他不下地狱谁下地狱。  
艾伦越想越放松，他慢慢舒展身体准备迎接即将到来的洗礼。这时第一个士兵已经把手指伸进了艾伦的后穴里。他就着灯油把指节拼命向里伸，并在摸到一个小小突起的时候笑了一声，用指腹用力按压那里。  
“啊——”艾伦惊讶地叫了一声，随后是一连串颤抖的吸气声。他低下头，发现自己居然勃起了。  
“呵，你的前列腺好浅啊，稍微一碰就碰到了。”那个士兵调笑着。“某些方面倒是很有天赋。”  
“那可不，他可是自愿来找咱们的。说出来谁相信啊。”第二个士兵接过话茬。“不然就来试试这张小嘴吧，看看是不是和后面一样淫荡。”  
他说着解开裤腰带，里面的家伙迫不及待地弹出来，打在艾伦的额头上。他揪住艾伦的头发抬起他的脸，仔细地端详着。  
“他长得真不错，是个美人坯子。”  
“说什么傻话呢，不过就是个臭小鬼而已。”  
“不不不，你看看他的脸，像不像个女人。”  
“噢，仔细看是有点。”第三个士兵若有所思地说，“喂小子，你是不是长得像你妈妈？”  
艾伦听到“妈妈”两个字仿佛被触到了什么开关，立马像炸了毛一样挣扎起来。他原本已经放下的羞耻心一瞬间回来了。如果被妈妈发现他现在的样子的话该怎么办。她会不会很失望，看到三年不见的儿子变成了这样她会不会讨厌自己。哦对，他已经三年没见过妈妈了，万一她跟爸爸已经……  
“喂喂，他怎么哭了？”第二个士兵喊道，“你们看，这小子哭了诶，娇弱得跟公主一样。你真以为这是自己家啊？”他边说边把已经完全勃起的性器塞进艾伦嘴里。艾伦摇着头挣扎，但是后穴和前列腺还被牵制着，他根本没有什么活动的余地。士兵用手粗暴地抹掉他的眼泪，然后揪着他头顶的头发前后晃动起来。  
“咳咳……”艾伦被噎得直咳嗽。他的口腔里从来没进过这么粗的东西，再加上他只有十二岁，喉咙比成年人要细得多，此时这突如其来的深喉简直可以说是酷刑。  
“哇好爽，小男孩就是好，嗓子眼真细，夹得我快射了。”  
“那你快点，弄完了换我。”第三个士兵不耐烦地催促着，此时他正把手伸进艾伦的上衣玩弄他稚嫩的乳头。  
“快了快了，走你！”第二个士兵粗吼着射了出来，浓稠的精液直直地喷进了艾伦的喉咙里。艾伦呛得直流眼泪，他堪堪抓住士兵的手臂，央求似的扒拉着，仿佛是在求他放开自己。但那士兵不为所动，反而按着他的脑袋抵在自己胯部，直到自己的最后一滴精液也射进了艾伦的喉咙里。  
“操，真爽，这小子够劲。”那士兵说着把自己撤出来，靠在桌子上喘气。  
“那行，轮到我了。”第三个士兵立马顶上，他掏出家伙站在艾伦面前，用性器拍打着艾伦的脸颊。  
艾伦被这极具羞辱性的动作激得气血上涌，脑袋都晕眩了起来。他真的很想出手把这混蛋打飞，哪怕对方的块头几乎是他的两倍。要不是因为这该死的通行证，艾伦想，他绝对不会趴在这儿任由这些人凌辱。  
此时后穴里扩张的手指已经加到了三根。艾伦的不适感渐渐麻木，疼痛好像也被淡化了。不知道是因为心里的羞愤还是前列腺被挤压带来的快感，艾伦觉得自己仿佛灵魂脱壳了一般，正站在空中俯瞰着自己的肉体。  
“啊啊——！”突如其来的侵入感逼得艾伦醒过神来。他花了两秒钟才意识到那是男人的性器。得到这个认知的他还没反应过来体内就传来一阵冲撞，同时自己的胯部也被顶得离开了桌面。士兵用他一双有力的大手拖住艾伦的屁股，又快又狠地进攻着他的敏感点。  
“嗯嗯……慢……”  
没有人理会他。此时他的阴茎因为强烈的前列腺刺激已经完全勃起了，铃口也渗出了点点清夜。与阿尔敏不同，艾伦在同龄人中发育得比较早，性征也明显一些。他的阴茎虽然稚嫩但已经有了成年人的样子，功能也相对完善。这就意味着他比阿尔敏更容易体会到性快感，尽管这并不是他想要的。对于初次性行为来说，这样的刺激实在太过了。  
正当艾伦昏昏沉沉的时候，后面的士兵突然扳住他的肩，把他整个人仰面翻了过来。后背撞到桌角的触感让艾伦疼得倒吸了一口冷气，与此同时那名士兵抓住他的脚腕，面对面进入了他。这样的姿势使男人的性器以一个新角度撞到了艾伦的敏感点，爽得他几乎当场射了出来。  
“怎么，这就想射？太心急了吧小子，还早着呢。”那名士兵说着握住艾伦的性器，两根手指掐紧了根部，阻止了艾伦任何射精的可能。  
“不要！放开，我要——”艾伦挣扎着，两只手附上男人的单手，试图把他的手指掰开。然而他越是挣扎男人掐得就越紧，疼得艾伦弓起了身子。  
“喂，你是想要过墙的对吧，进入罗塞墙里面。”此时那名早早在艾伦口中发泄过欲望的士兵靠了过来。  
艾伦望着他使劲地点头，“是的！我和我的伙伴们要进去，请给我们通行证！”  
那男人突然笑了起来，笑得毛骨悚然，“通行证，你说的是这个吗？”他边说边亮出一张羊皮纸，上面用黑色墨水写着一些字，下方还闪着红色的印油。  
艾伦意识到那是什么，当即伸手要去拿。  
“别碰，这可是珍贵的文书，盖了南部驻屯兵团印章的。”那个士兵幽幽地道，“告诉我你和你小伙伴的名字，我帮你们署名。”  
艾伦犹豫了一下。告诉他们自己和三笠阿尔敏的名字意味着什么他不是没想过，这意味着他们的行踪暴露，很可能会被福利院抓回去。但是如果说谎的话那就是伪造文书，后果更严重。他毫不怀疑这些驻屯兵有能力查出他们的真名，更何况现在是自己在贿赂他们，还是不要耍小聪明的好。  
“哑巴了吗，忘了自己叫什么了？”  
“艾伦耶格尔。”艾伦报了起来。  
“年龄？”  
“……十二。”  
“嚯。”那名士兵吹了声口哨，其他两个人也笑了起来。  
“继续啊，剩下两个小鬼呢？”  
“三笠阿克曼，十二岁。阿尔敏阿诺德，十三岁。”  
艾伦在说出两个挚友的名字时感到了莫大的耻辱。这种感觉就像是他在亵渎他们，主动把他们拉入这潭深不见底的泥沼。尤其是此时他还能感觉到男人的性器在他的后穴里进进出出，而自己硬得发疼的阴茎正被另一个士兵握在手里。这实在是糟透了，艾伦想，他宁可死也不要他们看到他现在的样子。  
“好了，你的通行证，好好拿着，可别丢了。”  
艾伦闻言激动地伸手去拿，没想到那士兵把这羊皮纸卷起来塞进了他的嘴里。艾伦吃了一惊，张口就要把纸吐出来，可另一名士兵掐住他的下巴，控制住他咬合的力度，使他只能堪堪衔住这卷纸。  
“呵，瞧瞧这景色，真是棒极了。”那个签署了通行证的士兵叹道，同时把手伸进自己的裤裆，看着艾伦自慰起来。“我劝你小心点，别把这珍贵的通行证弄湿了。”  
艾伦闻言更加紧张，努力用舌头躲着纸卷，怕流出来的口水把纸弄脏。  
“看在你这么努力的份上，我来帮你一把吧。”男人说着松开了握紧艾伦性器的手，改为上下套弄。“说，对帮助了你的人要说什么？”  
艾伦被巨大的快感折磨得哭出了声。不只是阴茎被套弄，后穴里敏感点的刺激也愈演愈烈。“谢谢，谢谢你们——呜啊啊啊！”在忍耐了最后几秒后，艾伦高亢地喊出来，完成了人生中的第一次射精。他在高潮的余韵里近乎晕厥，眼前的视野都变得模糊起来。白热的快感像白蚁一样啃噬着他的身体和神智，让他像进入了一个虚无般的状态，仿佛世界上的一切都不存在了。  
待他从高潮中慢慢回过神，他才想起来自己做了什么。他靠跟三个驻屯兵做爱拿到了通往内陆的通行证。这些曾经是他最崇拜的人，而他靠出卖肉体获得了活下去的权利。

一切结束的时候已经是凌晨时分，艾伦跌跌撞撞地寻回了阿尔敏和三笠栖身的教堂。他摸着黑进入大门旁边的衣帽间，这里平时是用来给参加礼拜的人存放外衣的，此时空空如也，只有横梁上挂着的几排衣架子。三笠和阿尔敏蜷缩着睡在地上，盖着几件没人认领的大衣。艾伦能隐约听见他们的呼吸声，这让他心里踏实了不少。  
他摸摸自己的衣服兜，确认那张通行证还躺在他的胸前，然后小心翼翼地在阿尔敏身旁躺下。他特意选了房间的最外侧，因为三笠躺在里面，那里最安全也最温暖。下身的疼痛让艾伦躺下的时候着实受了点罪。他浑身上下都像被打过一样，而冷硬的地面无疑放大了触感。艾伦几乎是咬着牙才忍住不发出声音。  
正当他调整好姿势准备闭上眼睛时，身后传来一个声音：“艾伦。”  
艾伦吓得一激灵，他猛地转过身发现是阿尔敏醒了过来。他用胳膊肘撑着上半身，神色忧虑地看着艾伦，一双湛蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中泛着铁灰色的光。  
“阿尔敏，你怎么，你怎么醒了？”  
“艾伦，我一直睡不着，我很担心你。”  
“……”艾伦反应了一会儿才明白这话是什么意思，“你，听见我出去了？”  
“嗯，从你走了之后我就睡不踏实。”阿尔敏停顿了一下，好像在反复咀嚼着即将说出口的话，“艾伦，发生了什么？”  
艾伦心里咯噔一下，知道事实可能瞒不住了。该死的，他已经尽量不弄出任何声音了，怎么还是被发现了。  
“没什么。你早点睡吧。”  
“艾伦，你是去找那些驻屯兵了吧。”  
“……”艾伦没有回答。事实上他既不想肯定也不想否定。  
“我知道，你拿了我身上的钱。所以我猜你是去贿赂他们了。”  
“……”  
“听着艾伦，我不在乎钱怎么样，我只在乎你怎么样。你曾经跟我说我们是过命的交情，三笠和我不是外人，所以你有什么都可以跟我们说的，知道吗？”  
“……阿尔敏，我……”  
“别着急，慢慢说。”  
“……我现在终于知道那是怎么样的了。你在福利院受的那些苦，我都知道了。”  
阿尔敏怔怔地望着艾伦，眼神里有惊恐有绝望。他握着艾伦肩膀的手颤抖了一下，像是突然被烫到。  
“你当时该有多疼啊。对不起，我没有早点发现，没能救你。”  
“……艾伦，你别这么说，发生在我身上的事又不是你的错，而且不把你们卷进来也是我的自主选择，所以你没必要自责。”  
“可是我做不到。我一闭上眼睛就是你被三笠发现那天眼睛红红的样子。我真的是太后悔了。”  
“所以你去承担了跟我一样的痛苦，为了能好过些？”  
“哎？”艾伦看着阿尔敏。  
“你一个人去找那些士兵是因为不想把我和三笠扯进来吧，就跟当时的我一样。”阿尔敏垂下眼，手里攥着自己的衣角，“我都明白的，艾伦，要不怎么说我们是好朋友呢，连想法都一模一样。”  
艾伦听到“好朋友”三个字心里一软，喉头哽咽起来。他突然觉得自己好委屈，这半个多月来接连承受的各种打击和屈辱一股脑地涌出来，夹杂着迷茫和恐惧。十二岁的艾伦终于展现出了符合他年龄的一面，颤颤巍巍地抽泣着。  
阿尔敏则耐心地把艾伦拥入怀中，下巴枕在他的肩膀上，手一下一下顺着他的背。  
“会没事的，艾伦，有我们呢。”  
“不，不会的。你们不知道，我，我……我居然会觉得舒服。他们，他们碰了我里面，然后我，然后我就硬了。我射了两次，阿尔敏，我射了两次……”  
艾伦梦呓似地说出了这些话。他原本以为自己会把这些秘密带进坟墓，可是现在看来他太高估自己了。他的性意识以一个无比糟糕的方式得到了启蒙，他现在只想把这些混乱的情绪倾倒出来。而阿尔敏作为一个性启蒙同样糟糕的人成了他最理想的发泄对象。  
“他们让我用嘴给他们舔，还让我咽下去，好恶心，阿尔敏，我真的很想吐。”  
阿尔敏听到这儿也颤抖起来，仿佛想起了什么痛苦的回忆。然而他什么也没说，只是把艾伦抱得更紧。  
“他们还，还舔我的乳头。好恶心，好可怕，可是我居然会觉得舒服。阿尔敏，我是不是无药可救了。”  
阿尔敏松开艾伦的肩膀，转而面对着他，注视着他的眼睛。  
“不是哦艾伦，你怎么会无药可救呢。你是受害者，他们是施暴者，无药可救的是他们才对。会感到舒服也不是什么奇怪的事，他们本来就在刺激你的性感带，是人都会有反应的。我在福利院被猥亵的时候也射出来过，可我知道那是纯生理上的刺激，跟你本人的意志无关。”  
艾伦一时间停止了哭泣，只是抽了抽鼻子。  
“所以艾伦，答应我，不要自责，要好好的。我们都活下来了不是吗，不要让这些成为你的枷锁。”  
“嗯……”艾伦点点头。  
这时阿尔敏叹了一口气，点点泪光在他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着，在黑暗的衣帽间里也熠熠生辉。他用右手拉起艾伦的左手，指节分开跟他五指紧扣。与此同时他抬起头吻了艾伦的眉间，动作轻得像是呼吸。月光透过窗棂洒在阿尔敏身上，艾伦觉得他的金发都被镀上了一层光晕。鬼使神差地，他攥紧了阿尔敏的手指，把吻落在他金色的发旋上。

第二天他们拿着通行证顺利地进入了罗塞墙内。三笠原本对通行证的来历追问不休，但在艾伦和阿尔敏高度统一的口供下也不好再说什么。阿尔敏说他和艾伦昨天晚上偷跑出去用四十马克贿赂了守城的士兵，而在回来的路上艾伦因为撞到了一个醉汉而被打了一顿，所以身上落了点淤青。他们为了圆这个谎甚至把仅剩的八十马克分成两半，一半在艾伦身上，一半在阿尔敏身上，这样不论三笠找谁要钱都是正好四十马克。三笠狐疑地打量着他们俩，终究放弃了追问，只是比往常还无微不至地关注着艾伦，生怕他再磕着碰着。  
罗塞墙内的旅程还算顺利，只是他们能明显感觉到战争的火药味越来越浓。战火是从王都蔓延出来的，因此越靠近中心的地方战事越紧张。王政府在兵团势力的威慑下已经形同虚设，每下达一道命令前都要经过军方干部的审阅。这样看来，艾伦他们此前在希干希纳也算是因祸得福。那里那么偏僻，没有哪个军阀想要攻占。而艾伦的老家史拖黑斯却是希纳墙东侧的耳城，是连接王都和外界的必经之地。如此险要的位置自然成了多方势力的必争之地。艾伦并不知道个中细节，但他每次想起皮克西斯院长的话都头皮发麻。他从没像现在这样归心似箭，也从没像现在这样忐忑不安。  
从托勒斯特到史拖黑斯的距离大概是从根特马克到托勒斯特的三倍，但是因为途中暴乱频发，艾伦他们用了不止三倍的时间也还没到目的地。天气越来越冷了，凛冬将至，他们不得不用已经见底的钱买了厚衣服。而有战乱的地方就有难民，这使得他们途径的很多城镇都有分发救济粮的站点。有些是政府拨的，有些是当地商户们捐的。艾伦他们混在难民中每隔几天能领一次救济粮，算是堪堪缓解了他们的赤字。  
在难民中，艾伦不乏看到跟他们年龄差不多的孩子。这些孩子大部分都是跟父母一起逃难的，也有少部分看上去像是孤儿，三两个一群地扎着堆。艾伦觉得自己可以理解他们，虽说他们的处境不完全一样但心情总归是相似的。除此之外，这些孩子的存在多少降低了他们被福利院追踪到的可能性——那么多孩子，他们怎么知道是哪一个。  
圣诞节将至的时候艾伦他们到达了福克诺尔。这个镇子挨着一片巨木之森，是距离王都最近的一处风景区。就像根特马克附近的巨木之森一样，这两片树林是一个树种，只是分布在了不同的地方。万幸的是，福克诺尔好像没怎么受到战火的侵袭，家家户户张灯结彩地庆祝圣诞。镇子的中心广场摆了一棵圣诞树，看上去像是那种巨木的树苗，只有差不多十米，上面缠了各种彩带和挂坠，树顶上还插了一颗五角星。  
平安夜的晚上万人空巷，人人都在家中和亲人欢聚一堂。教堂的唱诗班也暂且歇下，整个小镇一时静谧无声，只有中心广场的彩灯在风中摇曳着。艾伦三笠和阿尔敏跑到圣诞树下，拥抱着眼前的美景，交换着充满童真的欢呼。他们在希干希纳时从没见过这样的阵仗，那里太偏僻粗犷，镇上没人有这份闲情逸致。三笠的爸爸倒是每年会砍来一棵小松树，但他们家里没什么装饰品，只有几根寒酸的红丝带。十岁那年艾伦对三笠说，将来要带她去王都，那里到处是漂亮的圣诞树，连银色的粉色的都有。如今他们终于踏上了去王都的旅程，眼前的圣诞树化作了彩色的光柱，照得他们的脸颊熠熠生辉。  
“艾伦，快看那边那个挂坠，是糖果仙子！”阿尔敏兴奋地喊道。  
“哇！好大，我第一次见到这么大的糖果仙子，你说她手里的糖果是不是真的！”  
“先别管这个了，你看这边，好大的水晶球，里面还有人的画像呢！”  
“三笠你快过来看，看这个冰凌！”  
……  
他们就这样围绕着圣诞树看了一圈又一圈，直到不远处的钟楼传来了十二声钟响，他们才意识到圣诞节真的来了。  
“艾伦，我们来许愿吧。”阿尔敏提议道。  
“好啊！那我先来。”艾伦举起手，“我希望早日回到家，和爸爸妈妈团聚，还有三笠阿尔敏，我们要一直在一起，做最好的朋友！”  
“哎要说出来的吗？愿望说出来就不灵验了。”  
“我才不管呢，说出来神明才能听的见啊，对不对阿尔敏？”  
“嗯要是这么解释的话……”阿尔敏思索了片刻，而后闭着眼小声道，“我希望，我们有一天能过上不再仰人鼻息的生活，想去哪儿就去哪儿，可以去王都也可以去帕拉迪外面的世界，看海，看沙漠，看雪原。”  
“三笠，你呢？”艾伦看向三笠，发现她脸红了，不知道是冻的还是害羞的，一双黑色的瞳仁在寒风里闪着盈盈的光。  
“我还是，不说出来了。”随后她畏寒似的缩了缩脖子。艾伦见状走到她跟前帮她把围巾整好，三笠看着他，眸光闪动，欲言又止。  
“你说吧，默念也行。”  
三笠听罢闭上眼，双手合十放在胸前，嘴唇无声地开合着。艾伦和阿尔敏看着她，觉得时间仿佛静止了。  
那一晚他们挤在教堂的长椅上过了夜。艾伦睡得无比安稳，比他在福利院的任何一晚都熟。他梦到了他的爸爸妈妈，还有三笠阿尔敏，他们五个人围坐在火炉旁吃着姜饼，其乐融融。  
睡梦中他隐约感觉有人握住了他的手，很温暖很舒服，但他太困了，没有睁开眼。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦终于回到了老家。萨沙，科尼，让让子出场。  
> 注意本章涉及童工，雏妓，敏感内容谨慎阅读。  
> cp含有艾明艾，让笠，隐晦艾笠，注意防雷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM："Elegy of Dunkirk" by Dario Marianelli

三天后艾伦三笠和阿尔敏终于到达了史拖黑斯。这里的结构和托勒斯特一模一样，只是规模大得多，从城门望过去里面的建筑又高又新，来往的行人普遍衣冠齐整，一看就跟希干希纳的那些乡巴佬扯不上关系。然而这里却不知从哪散发出一种威压感，有可能是城门口密密匝匝的驻屯兵，也有可能是路人紧锁的眉头和压低的谈话。艾伦觉得空气里弥漫着一股一触即发的气氛，让他的心里隐隐不安。  
尽管如此，他仍然拉住两个小伙伴的手，叽叽喳喳地给他们讲着他所熟知的一切，什么城东的大商铺，城西的剧院，城北的市政厅和街心公园，好像他离开这里只是昨天的事。  
“我家就在城西，三十七街巷口。我爸爸是个医生，他的诊所就在楼下。”  
“哇艾伦，你老家好棒，原来这就是城里啊！”阿尔敏赞叹道，一边东张西望地研究着路边的新奇玩意儿。  
“还好啦，将来不是说好要去帕拉迪外面看看吗，据说马莱和日出国比这里发达多了。”  
“可是，可是还是好棒！你看那栋房子，是做什么的？”  
“是工厂，里面有很多机器嗡嗡嗡的。”  
“这就是工厂吗？跟我在书里看的一点也不像。”  
“嗯，有可能你看到的不是一种工厂，工厂也是分好多种的。”  
“嗯嗯，我在书里读到过冶炼厂，棉麻厂，印刷厂，但是亲眼见到真的是另一回事！”  
“喂三笠，你快跟上，别跟我们走散了。”  
三笠回过头对上艾伦的目光，脸上微微泛起了红晕。她刚刚正盯着橱窗里一件漂亮的连衣裙看得入神，连忙小跑两步跟上。  
“等你们到了我家我一定让爸爸妈妈好好招待你们，我妈妈做的鸡肉派最好吃了！”  
“哇真的吗！太谢谢你了艾伦！”  
……

走了差不多一个小时之后艾伦他们终于走出了城门的范围，来到了城市真正的腹地。这里没有了夸张的招牌和高档的店铺，变得越发冷清破败起来，甚至从某一个街区开始他们仿佛进入了另一块地界。大理石堆砌的豪华住宅没有了，取而代之的是低矮的平房，而且看上去很新，就像是用木头和石板临时搭建起来的一样。街上没有几个人，就算有也都衣衫褴褛，面目菜色，好像是很久没有吃过一顿饱饭一样。艾伦的心猛地揪起来——他可不记得史拖黑斯曾经有过贫民窟。  
所以当阿尔敏这么问的时候艾伦也简单地搪塞了过去。“当然没有贫民窟，”他说，“可能只是拆迁吧，大概。”  
然而阿尔敏和三笠的表情告诉他他们并没有相信，只是不好意思再追问下去。  
又往前走了几个街区之后连艾伦都开始动摇了，他不禁怀疑是不是自己小时候记性不好，忘记了家附近的这片区域。可不对啊，明明这块路牌写的是三十四街，可是那家小卖部怎么没了，他明明记得以前妈妈经常带他来这儿买东西，他们还有最好吃的蔓越莓饼干……  
“艾伦，你怎么不走了？”阿尔敏回头问。  
艾伦站在原地，没有回答。他突然有了一个很不好的预感，或者说是想法，像是一只吃人的怪兽攥住了他的心。他已经离真相太近了，以至于他没法再编织谎言骗自己。  
“艾伦。”三笠上前握住他的肩膀，“你怎么了？”  
艾伦怔怔地看着她，像是不认识她一样，然后一把甩开她的手撒开腿跑了出去。三十五街，三十六街……不会的，不会的，三十七街一定还好好的，一定还跟以前一样，跑过这个路口就是爸爸的诊所了，耶格尔诊所的蓝色标牌应该一眼就能看到——  
“艾伦！你等等我们！不要乱跑。”  
“艾伦！”  
“不要过来！”艾伦突然大吼道。他背对着三笠和阿尔敏，后背不停地颤抖着，声音沙哑得不像话。  
“艾伦……”三笠又唤了他一声，但是听话地停住了脚步，站在离他两米远的地方。  
“我，我……”他们焦急地等待着他的下文，但是他什么也没有说，只是站在原地不停地抽泣着，面前是三十七街西路的标牌，以及一座巨大的废墟。

后来发生的事情在艾伦的记忆里就像一部光怪陆离的荒诞剧。他记得他趴在地上哭到脱力，拳头砸进石子路上磨出了血口子。他记得他不顾三笠和阿尔敏的阻拦疯跑到附近的贫民窟，挨家挨户地敲门，逢人就抓着问“你们见过我爸爸妈妈没有，他们是耶格尔诊所的医生和护士，他们家就在那儿。”他记得他吃了好几记闭门羹，挨了几巴掌，脑袋昏沉沉的，隐隐约约听见阿尔敏在他身后道歉。直到他敲开一个老妇人的门，女人的眼睛亮起来，说：“你是耶格尔家的小子吧？”  
艾伦愣愣地望着她，说：“你认识我？”  
女人咧开满是褶皱的嘴唇露出一个笑，“我记得你，我曾经也在这附近住，是你爸爸的病人。”  
艾伦圆睁的猫眼里落下一滴泪，他几乎不敢相信。  
“进来吧，我看你们三个都脏兮兮的，一定是累坏了。”  
艾伦道了谢，闪过身把三笠和阿尔敏让进来。  
老妇人的屋里家徒四壁，看着跟外面没什么两样，连床都没有，只有角落里铺着的一些被褥和旧衣服。她让艾伦一行人在一个小的可怜的火炉旁席地而坐，自己伸出颤颤巍巍的手给他们一人手里塞了一块硬得能扎人的面包。尽管如此，饿了一天的三个孩子狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，边吃边囫囵地道着谢。  
“婆婆，请问您知道我的父母怎么样了吗？”艾伦艰难地咽下一口面包，擦干眼泪问道。  
“我知道。两年前斯旺森那个混蛋的榴弹击中了这一片，房屋全毁了，包括我家和你父亲的诊所。有不少人当场被埋在了废墟里面，但大多数人都逃跑了。你看，年轻力壮的人是不会愿意待在这个地方等死的，指不定什么时候哪个混蛋坐不住了又是一发炮弹打过来，那我们这些人全要去见上帝。但是我这把老骨头已经经不起折腾了，死就死了，我活着也是受罪。但你的父母不一样，他们还年轻，很可能活下来并且逃到别的地方去了。你先别灰心。”  
艾伦的身子直了起来，他突然有了力气。“真的吗！您是说我的爸爸妈妈还有可能活着吗，只是去了别的地方？”  
“我猜是这样的，因为这两年多以来我也没再见过他们了，兴许是走了吧。”  
“那您知道我去哪儿有可能找到他们吗？”  
“这我可说不好，除了王都哪都有可能吧，毕竟现在整个帕拉迪没有比王都更危险的地方了。不过我劝你别瞎跑，就在这儿等着，他们如果猜到你会找回来的话大概不会走远的。”   
艾伦低下头深吸了一口气，“您……您知道当年我发生了什么吗？说我会找回来。”  
“我听说的是你被人贩子拐走了。大概三年前吧，那时候我小孙子才出生。有一天我出了门就看见你父亲挨家挨户问，说你丢了，怕你躲在邻居家不出来，又说别是被拐跑了，这要是拐跑了都不知道上哪找。”  
“所以，他们一直在找我？”  
“找了好一阵子呢，甚至有那么半年都把诊所关了，夫妻俩好像是去了外地。不过后来他们回来以后就没动过地方，大概是希望你能自己找回来吧。当然，这都是榴弹把这里炸平以前的事了，之后他们怎么样我也不知道。但愿他们能够平安，耶格尔夫妇是难得的好人。”  
艾伦听着听着眼眶又红了。一直密切关注着他的三笠见状把手放在他的肩膀上，安抚性地握了握。可艾伦完全没有看她，只是自顾自地说着自责的话，什么“都怪我不听妈妈的话”，“要是我没跑那么远就好了”，“为什么出门前还跟她吵了架”。  
“艾伦，这不是你的错，是人贩子的错。”三笠和缓地说。  
“不，就是我的错！都是因为我不懂事才给爸爸妈妈带来那么多痛苦，结果现在我都不知道要去哪儿才能找到他们，可恶！”  
“……艾伦，我觉得你不应该去找他们，而是应该在原地等他们回来。”阿尔敏小心地说，“婆婆说得对，他们如果知道你可能找回来的话是不会走远的，只是现在迫于战乱暂时去了别的地方。我相信等风头过去他们还会回来的，毕竟这里是你记忆里唯一和他们有关的地方了不是吗？你总不会期望有一天你们突然在墙外碰面了吧，那样的可能性远远小于他们回到史拖黑斯。”  
艾伦看着阿尔敏，脸上有那么一瞬掠过一丝受伤的表情，然后是了然。阿尔敏熟悉他的微表情，艾伦这个样子应该是听进去了。  
“阿尔敏说得对，艾伦，我们应该找个地方安顿下来。外面太危险了，再这样流浪下去我们都会死的。”三笠也附和道。  
“你们说得对，但是总不能让我什么都不做干等着吧！”  
“当然不是干等着。”老妇人突然插进来，几个孩子好奇地看着她，“你们要自己想办法活下去，我一个快入土的人又不可能天天给你们面包。想有饭吃就得工作，你们看我八岁的孙女吉娜已经去厂里工作了，一个星期拿两个马克，多少能补贴点家用，不然我一把老骨头是靠什么活着的，王政府吗，哈！”  
艾伦三笠和阿尔敏交换了一下目光，几乎是异口同声地问道：“请问哪里可以让我们工作？”  
“拜托了婆婆，这对我们真的很重要，不管是什么活我们都愿意干！”艾伦激动地说。  
“你们多大了？”  
“十三岁。”阿尔敏说。  
“哦，那能做的事情多了。你们也看见了，整个史拖黑斯也不全都是这副鬼样子，明面上和中轴路那里还是挺繁华的。我见得多了你们这么大的孩子在市政厅附近卖报纸，擦皮鞋，还有不少去工厂的。谢天谢地史拖黑斯这种城市里没有矿，不然我可怜的孙儿们可能要去当矿工，天知道哪天是不是就回不来了。”老妇人说着情绪激动起来，居然翻出手帕抹起了眼泪。  
“那么，请问工厂包食宿吗？”阿尔敏问。  
“有的包，有的不包，这个你们得自己去问。”老妇人从手帕里抬起脸，“包食宿的不一定是好厂，因为这意味着他们可以无限制地压榨你们，让你们起早贪黑，活得像牲畜。”  
艾伦瑟缩了一下，他平生最讨厌“牲畜”这样的概念。  
“总之我该说的都说了，看在你父亲曾经治好过我的病的份上，我祝你们拥有最好的运气。”  
“谢谢您，婆婆！我们也希望您一切顺利。”阿尔敏鞠了一躬。他从老妇人的话里听出她并不想长期帮助他们，今日做的这些已是全部。  
三笠很显然也听出了这层意思，她点了点头，轻声表达了谢意。艾伦犹豫了一下，似乎有什么话想说，但末了又咽回嗓子里。  
不管怎么说，从今天开始，他们是真的只能靠自己了。

正如老妇人所说的，在史拖黑斯这样的地方混口饭吃一点也不难，尤其是对几个十二三岁的孩子。两天后，艾伦三笠和阿尔敏在城东的一间棉麻厂里谋到了饭碗，工作内容是剪断织品上的线头，每天干十四个小时，从早上七点到晚上九点。工厂包食宿，所以他们三个如愿以偿地省去了几乎所有开销。虽然食物稀得像刷锅水，床也是十几人的大通铺，但他们至少头顶上有个屋檐，不用再过居无定所，食不果腹的日子。  
同样在工厂帮工的还有不少孩子，其中小的只有六七岁，大的十五六岁。他们通常是借由战乱涌入史拖黑斯的难民的孩子，还有少部分是附近村里农民和猎户的子女。三大兵团的政变极大地改变了城乡人口的面貌，原来富裕的史拖黑斯已经外强中干，仅靠着发达的工业和手工业维系着表面的繁华。然而越来越多的废墟和难民无一不昭示着假象，只等着有一天金玉撕开，露出里面的败絮。  
在这些进城务工的孩子中有一个叫萨沙的女孩，还有一个叫科尼的男孩。他们俩都是罗塞墙脚下南面村子来的，一个打猎一个种地，脑子都不太好使。萨沙很能吃，每天能在十五分钟的午休时间里解决掉别人两倍的食物。至于她那些多余的食物是怎么来的，艾伦他们都心照不宣，因为他们也曾拜托萨沙去厨房给他们偷吃的。科尼很有趣，他每每犯的低级错误就和他的光头一样惹眼，经常惹得大家开怀大笑，也使他没少被工头教训。  
像他们这样的穷孩子是没有读过书的。家里的大人不相信教育，早早地把孩子送到城里打工补贴家用。即使儿童挣得远不如成人多，也可以帮着家里多买几个面包，喂饱嗷嗷待哺的弟弟妹妹。与之相比，艾伦三笠和阿尔敏虽然来自更偏远的乡下但是好歹念过几年书，已经算是天大的幸运了。每每想到这里，三笠父亲那张面目可憎的脸在艾伦的记忆里也会变得和善一点。不管怎么说，他供了他上学。倒不是说他有多向往教育，只是他明白受教育是多么奢侈的一件事。即使是在如今的史拖黑斯，也只有中产及以上阶层的原住民才有资本送孩子上学。  
比如棉麻厂厂长的儿子，让·基尔希斯坦。  
让每天穿着整洁笔挺的衬衫和马甲，腋下夹着书，一脸瞧不起人的表情。艾伦看到他就来气。明明跟他们差不多大，凭什么他就是个公子哥，还拽得二五八万。尤其令人火大的是，这个不可一世的马脸只有在看到三笠的时候才会收起那副高傲的表情，看直了一双小眼。他曾经在车间搭讪过三笠，夸奖她的头发和面容，结果只收到了一句冷冷的“谢谢”。艾伦猜这个大少爷从没在女孩身上吃过亏，这回可是又羞又恼，完全被三笠吃住了。  
这无疑使艾伦更讨厌他。他从十岁起就厌恶别的男性以各种理由接近三笠，除了阿尔敏。阿尔敏是特别的，他跟那些男人不一样。  
为此艾伦私下里没少跟三笠和阿尔敏吐露他对让的厌恶，甚至表达了他想用拳头狠狠揍他那张马脸的意图。阿尔敏听后不出意料地立马捂住了艾伦的嘴，警告他小心说话，人在屋檐下，不得不低头。而三笠则脸红了，红得莫名其妙。  
这样的日子过去几个月后艾伦就彻底厌烦了。棉麻厂的工作冗长而无趣，甚至充满危险。长期高强度的工作难免分散他们的注意力，而稍有不慎那些高速运转的机器就会切断他们的手指，甚至揪住他们的头发把他们卷进去。艾伦曾亲眼目睹过好几桩这样的惨剧，通常是在下工前的两个小时发生，受伤的孩子撕心裂肺地哭着，哀嚎声回荡在工厂的车间里。天生厌恶束缚的他想要结束这样的生活， 哪怕是去街上卖报纸捡破烂也比在这里自由，至少他有决定自己工作时间的权力。然而三笠和阿尔敏却对当前的情况有不同的看法。阿尔敏觉得想改变命运唯一的出路就是读书。不管是在工厂做苦力还是在街上混饭吃都不是长久之计。他甚至觉得如果有机会的话可以重新回到福利院系统，至少在那里可以免费接受教育。三笠对接不接受教育不以为然，反正她是个天才——小时候在希干希纳她父亲把上学的机会给了艾伦，结果她在福利院短短四个月的时间里就掌握了每门功课，甚至可以去给低年级的孩子辅导。她的想法很简单，艾伦去哪她就去哪。只要艾伦不做傻事，好好地活着，她就不会反对。  
很显然艾伦想要去街上讨生活的想法不符合她的预期，因为她每次听见都极力阻止。但艾伦可是从来不听劝的。三月的时候他跟让狠狠打了一架，看得出来两个人都积怨已久，拳脚结结实实地招呼在对方身上。这件事成功导致了艾伦的开除，但奇迹般的是，让看在三笠的份上让艾伦留在了工厂宿舍，甚至每天给他留一顿饭。艾伦意识到自己欠了让一个人情，这无疑使他更加讨厌这张马脸。  
从那以后，艾伦终于如愿做起了“自由职业者”。他卖过报纸，擦过皮鞋，打扫过烟囱，甚至帮当地一些帮派跑过腿。除此之外，十三岁那年的夏天他终于贩卖了自己的身体。不同于在托勒斯特的那个夜晚，那次他没有选择，而这次有。他是自愿的。  
“你问为什么，阿尔敏？”他抬眼看着一脸讶异的好友，金发男孩的眼里写满了心痛，“因为我想试试跟不同的人做爱是什么感觉。还有钱拿，这有什么不对吗？”  
“……艾伦——”  
“嘘，我知道你要说什么，但是你什么都不用说。我懂。”随后艾伦收起他握在手里炫耀的第一桶金，撩起阿尔敏的的刘海，在他额头上落下一吻。

艾伦和阿尔敏的关系自从托勒斯特那个晚上之后就发生了微妙的变化。从阿尔敏用嘴唇触碰到他眉心的那一霎那，艾伦就觉得身体里有条通路被打开了，像是三伏天打了个激灵一样，意外又舒爽。他和阿尔敏开始互相抚慰，经常是在拥挤的童工宿舍里。他们蜷缩在破旧的毯子下面，用幼小的手取悦着对方的身体，并咬着对方的衣服或肩膀阻止呻吟声溢出来。这在大多数人眼里是背德且荒谬的，但对两个过早体会过情欲的男孩来说，这只是他们的应激反应。他们以最糟糕的方式了解了性爱，所以不得不用同等糟糕的方式抚平创伤。这对艾伦来说意味着更多的性，因为他的初次性行为是一笔交易，而他从中获得了生理上的快感和物质上的奖励。而对阿尔敏来说意味着克服自卑宣示主权，因为他的初次性行为是单方面的剥削与掠夺，对他的人格和自信造成了很大打击。因此他和艾伦每次亲热的时候艾伦都有意引导他去做主导的一方，而自己努力配合他，让阿尔敏获得成就感。这感觉很奇怪，阿尔敏想，看着平时强势的艾伦对他示弱，看着这个一直充当他保护者的人对他露出脆弱的后颈和柔软的肚皮，简直像是征服了什么一样，让他的心里和下腹都痒痒的。  
“这样一来将来即使是抱女人你也不怕了吧。”艾伦说，犬齿亲昵地啃着阿尔敏的手指。  
“这！艾伦你说什么呢，抱女人这种事……”阿尔敏瞬间羞得满脸通红。  
“切，有什么可害羞的，早晚的事。你总不可能一辈子都跟我的左右手打交道。”  
“艾伦！”  
“啊我忘记了，还有嘴。”  
阿尔敏听到这里干脆把头蒙在被子里翻过身不再看艾伦，他的心跳得都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。  
艾伦就着被子把他整个人裹进怀里，就像是抱着婴儿的襁褓。“阿尔敏，总有一天我们会摆脱这样的日子。等我找到爸爸妈妈，我就跟你一起离开帕拉迪，去看外面的世界。”  
阿尔敏隔着被子感受着艾伦贴在他后背的心跳，说：“当然，我们不是说好去看海吗？”

秋天再次来临的时候他们离开福利院已经一年了。这也标志着他们跟希干希纳，童年，和过去彻底说了再见。日子还是照样过着，艾伦的父母还是没有回来，三笠和阿尔敏还是在棉麻厂帮工，科尼和萨沙还是该吃吃该睡睡，让还是一如既往地痴迷着三笠。只是世界在变化，历史的车轮滚滚地前行着，当掀起的尘土迷住人眼的时候，人们才幡然醒悟原来变革已经到了眼前。十一月五日，达里斯·扎克里的政变取得了阶段性胜利，三大兵团成功拿到了帕拉迪内陆东侧所有城镇的管辖权。史拖黑斯作为王都东侧第一座耳城自然成了重点排查对象。很多难民被驱逐出了城门，城西那片臭名昭著的贫民窟被大力整改，许多站错队的企业和工厂被迫停业，一时间史拖黑斯被搅成了一锅粥，太多好的坏的混杂在一块儿，倒叫人看不出什么是好的什么是坏的。  
基尔希斯坦棉麻厂也没能幸免于难，在宪兵团入驻史拖黑斯的第三天被查封了。艾伦三笠和阿尔敏被赶到了街上，在此之前萨沙和科尼已经回到了乡下的家里避风头，所以这下又只剩他们三个了。让他们后来没见到，应该是和和母亲逃难去了。艾伦想起那张马脸在厂子被封的前一天敦促他们快点走，还给三笠塞了些钱和食物，他就忍不住想骂他一句，“白痴，多管什么闲事”。但他不得不承认，他对让再也讨厌不起来了。  
重新回到流浪的生活感觉并不好，但也难不倒他们几个。凭借着让留下的物资以及他们攒下的一小笔财富，他们可以撑好一段日子。这天晚上艾伦接了一个好活计，是个相对年轻的男人，船工，看起来很干净。他在临走前跟三笠和阿尔敏道了别，随后向之前约好的小酒馆走去。在踏入夜色的一霎那，他听到身后传来一声呼唤。  
“艾伦！”  
他回头，看见是三笠。她戴着那条从小就形影不离的红围巾，被修剪成齐耳长度的短发包裹住她小巧的脸，像是个粉团。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“早点回来。”  
艾伦点点头，回身走入了夜色。他并不怀疑三笠是否知道他要去干什么，因为他和阿尔敏一直把她瞒得很好。工厂里男女分开的居住空间给他的隐私提供了得天独厚的条件。他并不是想把三笠排除在外，只是觉得她在短短的十三年人生里已经承担了太多悲伤，他不想再给她添加任何负担。他的姐姐这四年一直把他保护得很好，她也值得最好的。

两个小时以后艾伦回到他们的住处，结果发现里面已经人去楼空了。三笠和阿尔敏不知所踪，只有石板下面的一百马克分文未动。艾伦跑遍了整个史拖黑斯寻找着他们，却什么也没找到。这时他意识到，三笠和阿尔敏，就像他的父母一样，从他的生命中消失了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章吉克欧尼酱出场！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猴哥出场！耶格尔骨科线正式展开。  
> 本章揭开艾伦和吉克身世的过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "Robbie's Note" by Dario Marianelli

两年后，史拖黑斯区。  
艾伦十五岁了。他在这个生他养他的城市不仅活了下来，而且站稳了脚跟。然而这里也早已不是当初的样子。随着兵团势力的接管，城西的贫民窟彻底消失了，连带着艾伦父亲的诊所和他儿时最后的回忆。他仍旧盼望父母能够回来，每天趁着在街头讨生活的便利打听着零散的消息。然而可惜的是，如今的史拖黑斯人口经历了大换血，知道耶格尔一家的人几乎绝迹了。他们或许早就葬身坍塌的瓦砾下，或许已经随着逃难的队伍涌出了城外，在别处开始了新生活。只有艾伦像一根钉子一样扎根在这里，纵使锈迹斑斑也锋利无比。  
他长大了，身量像拔高的小白杨一样窜起来，块头还没跟上，因此显得细瘦纤长。好在他腰板是挺拔的，所以看起来并没有弱不禁风的感觉，反而有种精瘦的干练。平日的劳作和奔波赋予了他匀称的肌肉，覆盖在紧致的橄榄色皮肤下，一举一动都迸发出蓬勃的青春魅力。他是个迷人的男孩，任何有眼睛的人都能够达到这个认知。即使他从小就算得上是个样貌好看的孩子，恐怕也没有人能想到他长大后会出落得这么惹眼。或许艾伦的妈妈知道，因为艾伦完完全全继承了她的五官，高挺的鼻梁，尖翘的下巴，饱满的眉毛，还有一双大大的猫眼。只是艾伦的瞳色随了父亲，带着冷金的翠绿，目光灼灼，带着心气和野性——穿梭在街道瓦砾间的小狸猫，这大概是对十五岁艾伦最恰当的形容了。  
他也的确像野猫一样在街上谋生。为了活着他什么工作都干过，从简单的卖报纸擦皮鞋到复杂些的跑腿打杂。随着年龄和块头的增长，他也开始接手一些更为危险的工作，比如保镖和打手。十五岁的他还没有多么过人的身手，只是他身上那股好勇斗狠的劲头让很多人为之侧目。他的狠带着种戾气，好像不要命一样，用杀敌一千自损八百的方法证明着自己的价值。别人都说干架千万别对上耶格尔，他是那种一招带你走，你不走他走的类型。要是没有像他那样迟钝的痛觉和怪物般的恢复力，最好躲开。艾伦对此不置可否。疼痛是他的老朋友了，他从小就顽皮没少受过伤，后来被拐卖到希干希纳之后天天跟镇上的小混混切磋，挂彩也是家常便饭。他不是感觉不到疼，而是骨子里的傲气不允许他喊疼。这跟当初他跟阿尔敏说的“不逃跑就默认是在战斗了，逃跑才是真的认输”的理念如出一辙。这或许是他能在希干希纳那么多同龄孩子中认定阿尔敏的原因，他们都是理想主义者，勇敢而偏执。  
说起阿尔敏，艾伦已经两年没见到他了。连带着三笠，自从那个晚上他们人间蒸发后他就再也没找到他们。艾伦想不明白他们去了哪里，发生了什么。他曾想过他们是不是被让接走了，或是被坏人抓住卖到了什么地方，再或者是被福利院的人追踪到抓回了根特马克，亦或者……他们已经死了。每每想到这里艾伦都一身冷汗，他本能地排斥着这个想法。他甚至愿意相信阿尔敏和三笠是自己离开的，也不愿意相信他唯一的挚友们已经不在了。他记得阿尔敏说过他想上学，所以可能他是去追求自己的梦想了吧。那三笠呢，她又去追求什么了呢？艾伦任由自己的思绪这样飘着。当他下工的时候脑子里最常跃过的就是阿尔敏和三笠的身影，然后是他的爸爸妈妈。曾几何时，他对两个青梅竹马的思念已经超过了阔别六年的父母。可这不代表他不再渴求父母的爱，只是人会长大，而人的欲求是会变的。  
和别的十五岁孩子不一样的是，艾伦对爱的渴求其实不强烈，或者说他对人与人之间的情感连结没什么兴趣。他从小就是个不合群的孩子，孤傲又暴躁的性格使他没有朋友，所以人贩子盯上他就显得理所当然——拐卖一个形单影只的孩子才不容易被发现。可以说除了爸爸妈妈外，艾伦十五年的人生里感受到的所有情感悸动都跟三笠和阿尔敏有关。他们消失以后他的心好像被挖空了一块，连带着情感也越发寡淡了。然而这对他来说也不失为一件好事，因为这样一来他就能把性和爱绝对地分开，避免了不必要的麻烦——曾经有过顾客想跟他发展长期关系，不只是肉体的那种，被他一口回绝了。他说：“我们之间不是只谈钱的交易吗，如果谈别的那我给不起。”  
这样的作风让艾伦的名字逐渐响了起来。更多人喜欢他这种拎得清的个性，于是成了回头客。再加上艾伦因为身兼数职所以不常卖身，这让他的橄榄枝仿佛成了一件稀缺品，值得那些男人们在酒桌上炫耀。尤其当他们谈起他在打架时狠戾的模样，又描绘着他在床上含羞带俏的姿态时，每每都有些自制力差而想象力丰富的人当场支了帐篷。不出所料地，艾伦的生意越来越好，名气越来越大。史拖黑斯的底层人都知道有一只叫艾伦·耶格尔的小野猫，他牙尖爪利，但是只要给吃的就可以亲近。不过如果你想把他带回家驯养，他会在第一时间抓花你的脸遁窗而逃。  
在这样的环境下，艾伦对于各种前来寻访他的陌生人并不意外。所以当吉克·耶格尔找到他的时候他完全没往心里去。  
“你是艾伦·耶格尔吗？”  
“你找他干嘛？”  
“我是他哥哥。”

吉克·耶格尔是个高个子的金发男人。他有一张瘦削而轮廓分明的长脸，细长的灰色眼睛，鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜，下巴上留着络腮胡。总体是个非常阳刚的男人，艾伦想。他看着怎么也得有一米八，身材健硕，跟他颇具书生气的脸形成了巧妙的对比。而且不知怎么，这个男人看着有点眼熟。  
“你说你是他哥哥？”艾伦说着，上下打量着吉克。  
“是的。我想你一定就是艾伦了吧，我唯一的弟弟。”  
艾伦被男人语气里的热切蜇了一下。他不喜欢第一次见面的人跟他套近乎，尤其这个人居然号称他的家人。  
“你怎么找到的我。”  
“很简单，你在史拖黑斯很出名。”  
“呵，”艾伦轻笑了一下，听不出是愉悦还是嘲讽，“所以，你是因为哪方面的出名来找的我？”  
这回轮到吉克笑了。他的眼睛直视着艾伦：“都不是。”  
“哦？”艾伦有些意外了。  
“我找到你只是因为你是我的家人，我作为你的哥哥想跟你团聚，给你一个家。这难道还需要解释吗？”  
“少骗人了，我从小到大是我爸妈的独生子，没有哥哥。”  
“不你错了。也对，那个父亲绝对不会告诉你他有过另一个家庭的事吧。我早该料到的。”  
“什么意思？你认识我父亲？”  
“何止是认识。那个男人，格里沙·耶格尔，像给你生命一样，也给了我生命。但是他没有好好地养育我，就像他没有好好地养育你。”  
“……什么？”艾伦是真的有些慌了。  
“不如这样，我们找个地方坐下来好好聊，在这里站着也不是事。”  
艾伦点点头，跟着男人走出了巷子。街道上的阳光和行人一时刺得他眼睛有些痛，他眨了眨眼，里面落进了一根睫毛。 

他们最终在街角的一家咖啡馆坐下来，外面的阳光斜斜地照进他们角落里的桌子。吉克绅士地帮艾伦点了东西，又叮嘱他绝对不要客气。  
我当然不会。艾伦心想，有免费的午餐不吃才是傻瓜。  
“所以，格里沙真的从来没有跟你提起过我吗？”  
“没有。”艾伦摇摇头，“你跟我长得一点也不像，我凭什么相信你是我的哥哥？”  
“啊，原来你也注意到了。”吉克轻笑道，“你说得对，你长得一点也不像父亲，而我除了发色和瞳色遗传了母亲，其他都跟父亲一样。这也解释了你和我为什么不像，不是吗？”  
“你的母亲……等等，你今年多大了？”  
“二十五，我比你大整整十岁。”  
“我不明白，爸爸如果在认识妈妈前就已经有家庭的话为什么要跟她结婚呢？难道不会有人告发他重婚吗？”  
“你说的对，不会有人告发他重婚的，因为我的母亲从来就不是他的妻子，我是他们的私生子。”  
艾伦琢磨着这句话，眼睛注视着吉克。他对私生子倒是没什么看法，这些年他在希干希纳和福利院摸爬滚打久了，什么样的可怜人都见过。这些人很多是身不由己，就连他自己都曾因被拐卖的身世遭人歧视，因此他是世界上最不会因为一个人的出身而瞧不起他的人。  
“爸爸知道你的存在吗？”  
“哦当然，”吉克轻快地说，眉眼跳跃着，“在我出生前他就知道我的存在。但他从来没有真正养育过我，只是偶尔过来给母亲塞点抚养费。但我记得他，对他印象很深刻，有哪个男孩不渴望父亲呢。你说对不对，艾伦？”  
艾伦没想到吉克会点名问自己。他有点惊讶，所以只能诚实地说：“我不知道你想听什么。”  
“别紧张，你不需要揣摩我的意图。我只是想跟你推心置腹地聊聊，作为亲兄弟。”  
艾伦皱起了眉毛。他觉得这个吉克哪里怪怪的，好像在图谋着什么，就像当年三笠的爸爸给他的感觉一样。但他决定还是先听下去，毕竟这个人有可能知道他父母的行踪。  
“你既然说作为亲兄弟，那你为什么要选这个时候来接触我呢？之前不是有十五年的时间吗，你那段时间都在哪儿？”  
“我很高兴你这么问，艾伦。格里沙在我八岁那年离开了我和母亲的老家，彻底从我们的生活里消失了。我不知道他去了哪儿，而且他也没再给我们寄过抚养费。我和母亲相依为命过了十一年，终于我听说史拖黑斯有一家耶格尔诊所，才想是不是他，这才只身前往史拖黑斯。你不知道我再见到他时的感觉，艾伦，他就像个陌生人一样，只是碰巧跟我长得像而已。他显然没有认出我，我那时已经十九岁了，他记忆里的我才那么一点。”  
吉克说着用手比划着，灰眼睛里闪过一丝忧郁。  
艾伦在这一刻惊觉他为什么会觉得吉克眼熟，因为眼前的这个男人的的确确很像父亲，尤其是面部表情和眼神。他印象里的父亲也常常露出这种忧郁的神态，当他伸出手比划自己的身高时简直和吉克一模一样。看破这一层的艾伦突然就对吉克产生了好感，那是一种他已经六年不曾体会过的，被父亲凝视着的感觉。这也真应了吉克那句话，有哪个男孩不渴望父亲呢。  
吉克像是注意到了艾伦的神态变化，脸上露出一抹笑意。他调整了坐姿把身子往前靠了靠，说：“不过最终他还是认出我了，不如说他承认那是我了。他看起来一点也不高兴，倒像负债人见了债主一样。他问我这些年过得好吗，又问我为什么来找他。艾伦，我当时真的失望极了，我没想到阔别十一年的父亲见到我会这么冷淡。”  
“……”艾伦沉默着，他不知道该接什么话。  
“我说我只是想来看看你，他说‘我很高兴你还想着我，如今看到你长大成人我也就放心了。你妈妈还好吗？’一直到他问出这个问题前我都能强装笑脸，但是在听到他这么漫不经心的询问之后我撑不下去了。我告诉他我母亲生了重病已经不久于人世，家里欠了巨额债款根本无法偿还，我还在念大学掏不出钱来。结果格里沙他居然说他无能为力。艾伦，他说他无能为力。这是一个父亲，一个男人能说出来的话吗？”  
艾伦听着，思绪被吉克的灰眼睛牵着走。吉克的遭遇无疑令人同情，但他想不明白这跟自己有什么关系。只是因为自己也是格里沙的儿子吗？更何况在他看来父亲根本就不是能做出这种事的人。他慈爱、正直、高尚，是一个尽职尽责的父亲、丈夫、医生。  
“你一定在想我是不是在骗你吧，艾伦。一个莫名其妙冒出来的陌生男人尽说些莫名其妙的话，这我可以理解。”  
艾伦挑了挑眉。他不喜欢吉克洞察他内心的样子，这让他觉得自己很蠢。  
“所以我带来了证据。不是什么了不得的东西，但至少可以证明我的确是你的哥哥。”吉克说着从胸前的口袋里掏出三张纸，两张是照片，一张是一封写在羊皮纸上的信。艾伦接过照片，看到一张是一个女人抱着一个孩子，另一张是一个男人和一个女人。他一眼就认出了那个男人是他的爸爸，而那个女人则跟抱着孩子的那个是同一个人，只是看上去更年轻。照片这种东西即使放在现在都不算普及，更别说二十多年前。可见爸爸大概曾经也是爱过这个女人的，不然不可能会想跟她留下这种东西。  
“这个是我母亲，她已经过世了。”吉克说着，从艾伦对面指着照片。从他的角度看照片里的人都是倒着的，但那女人仍然对他露出了温柔的笑。“这照片是黑白的所以你看不到，但她有着跟我一样的浅金色发丝，灰色眼睛，整个人恬淡又高雅。至少在我印象里她从未对我发过脾气，也没在别人面前失态过。”  
艾伦注视着吉克的情态，那种惆怅又幸福的模样。他在跟三笠和阿尔敏回忆他的妈妈时也是这个状态。  
“这张照片是我三岁的时候拍的。当然，我小时候跟现在不太像，你看看就好。”  
照片里的幼儿白白嫩嫩的像个粉团。艾伦惊讶地发现他能从吉克的眉眼里看到自己小时候的影子。  
“还有这封信，是格里沙当年写给我母亲的，那时我大概五岁。”  
艾伦展开信，读道“亲爱的黛娜，望你和吉克一切都好。这是明年一月到三月的抚养费，我先提前预支给你们，因为我一直到明年四月都不能来看你们。好好使用。你们的，格里沙。”  
“母亲保留着他们所有的通讯，而且视若至宝。但我总不能把它们都带过来，所以只选了一封有代表性的。格里沙他就是这样，给我们写信仿佛例行公事一般，从不多问多讲。我猜他一定对我们很厌烦吧，只是出于法律和道德的约束才不得不联系。”  
“可是你说他在你八岁的时候离开了你们。这又是怎么回事呢？”  
“我不知道，艾伦，我不知道。格里沙是个心血来潮又城府极深的人，他做什么事都有自己的目的，而且非常神秘，不会让人捉住马脚。而只有一次他失策了，那就是他没想到我能找到他，在十一年后。”  
艾伦听着，手指摩挲着裤子的裤缝。他突然有种很不好的预感，连心跳都加速起来。  
“我猜他当初跟我母亲在一起不是因为爱情而是看中了她的家世。我母亲黛娜是王族一个旁支的后裔，算起来应该是现在在皇宫里坐着的那个傀儡国王的表姑姑。她年轻时王族的势力还没有衰败，而她是她家唯一的继承人，追求者数不胜数。而她竟然看中了那个学医的穷小子格里沙，并且跟他私奔了。她的家族一怒之下把她逐出了王室，并把她从遗产中除了名。而那时我已经在她的肚子里，生米煮成了熟饭。我母亲，像所有伟大无私的母亲一样，选择把我生下来并抚养成人。而格里沙，我们的父亲，在听到母亲被除名的当晚离开了我们。他真是杀伐决断呢，在需要的时候把人视若珍宝，不需要的时候则弃如敝履。你应当不会意外他对你也是这样吧，艾伦？”  
“……什么？”艾伦没听明白。  
“哈哈。”吉克轻笑了一声，低下头抿了一口杯子里的液体，“你果然什么都不知道，真是单纯又干净。我在想如果我玷污了这份纯洁会不会后悔。”  
“你有话就说，别支支吾吾的，像个婆娘。”  
吉克这回没有笑。他紧盯住艾伦，眼里露出类似悲悯的情绪。  
“是这样的，艾伦。我当年找到格里沙其实不只是想跟他相认，更想要钱。你也知道那时我们的情况很不乐观，母亲重病卧床急需医治，而我们负债累累已经交不起房租。算起来从我八岁那年起，格里沙拖欠了我们整整十年的抚养费。你知道拖欠抚养费是要判刑的吧，尤其在史拖黑斯这种皇城脚下。”  
“嗯。”艾伦点点头。  
“而如果他拖欠的是王室血统的抚养费那又如何呢。你以为我母亲的家族真的放弃了寻找我们吗，你以为这么多年他们已经原谅了那个拐跑他们珍贵继承人的男人吗？不，当然没有。相反我知道如何跟他们取得联系，只要我跟他们交代出格里沙的身份和住址，他就完了。他们会让他死无葬身之地，甚至后悔自己曾经活着。”吉克的语气阴森而狠戾，显然对他的父亲恨之入骨。  
“于是，我作为格里沙的好儿子，勒索了自己的亲生父亲。我威胁他说如果一周之内拿不出这十年欠下的抚养费，我就把他告发到王政府那里，毁掉他的一切。”  
艾伦睁大眼睛呆坐在那儿，他已经不知道该用什么表情来回应这一切。  
“于是你知道吗，他为了保全自己，把九岁的你卖给了人贩子。他告诉我一切的时候你人已经不在了，他说这是他和妻子商量后的结果，他们为了保全自己牺牲了你。艾伦，我认为是时候告诉你一切了。你不能一辈子被蒙在鼓里。”  
“……不，你骗人，我的父母不可能把我卖给人贩子。一切都是你在说谎而已，你这个可恶的，可悲的，满口胡言的疯子！”  
吉克对于艾伦的谩骂连眉头都没有皱一下，有的只是那双灰眼珠里越来越浓的悲悯，好像是在格子窗后聆听教徒忏悔的神父。  
“艾伦，自欺欺人是没有用的。你有没有想过这么多年为什么他们都没能找到你，为什么你也没能找到他们？按理说帕拉迪这么大点地方，不过三座城墙而已，找到一个九岁的孩子又有多难？又不是两三岁不记事的婴孩，只要是双方都想团聚的话总会找到彼此的。为什么你直到现在还孤身一人，为什么你即使回到史拖黑斯也找不到他们，这些还不够明白吗？”  
艾伦垂下目光捂住耳朵，不住地摇头。他多么想在这一刻聋掉瞎掉，这样就不会听到吉克的疯话在他耳边喋喋不休，也不会看到那两片一张一合的嘴唇。然而没有用，他的听觉和视觉还是一样的敏锐，感知到一切的艾伦眼里盛满了泪水，正不受控制地滴落在红色的餐巾上。他恼的不止是吉克的说辞，还有他自己的理智。他已经下意识地把吉克的话和现实的种种对号入座，让他连一点反驳的余地都没有。  
“我不知道你这些年有没有试着给你父母写过信，你应该记得家里的地址才对。但是，你有收到过一封回信吗？”  
艾伦捂着耳朵摇了摇头，这一个动作仿佛已经耗尽他全身的力气。  
“这就对了。格里沙最擅长装聋作哑，当初我和母亲给他写信他也常常不回，因为他根本不在乎。”  
“可是，可是就算爸爸是这样，我妈妈也不可能把我卖掉。我妈妈她最爱我了，每天都会抱我，亲我，嘱咐我别乱跑。她听说我要加入兵团都极力反对，又怎么会忍心把我抛弃呢。这里面一定有什么误会对不对，是不是你记错了，又或者，是爸爸逼她的？”  
“我不知道，艾伦，我不知道你的母亲是什么样的人，我从来没有见过她。但我猜她一定有自己的考量吧。毕竟如果他们交不出钱来，你们一家三口都会死，是不是？”  
“不对，一定还有别的解释。他们难道不能去银行借钱吗？难道没有朋友愿意支援他们吗？爸爸他行医多年广结善缘，不可能连一个愿意伸出援手的人都没有。况且，况且你不知道！”艾伦突然像想起来什么似的抬高了音量，“我问过邻居，一个老太太，她说我的父母在我失踪之后焦急地找我，甚至把诊所关了半年去外地打听我的消息，他们很明显是想找回我的，又怎么可能会把我卖了呢？一定是你弄错了！”  
吉克无奈地叹了口气，露出一个很疼惜的表情。“艾伦，你果真太单纯了。当然，你只有十五岁，我不怪你。”  
他伸出手想要触碰艾伦的手臂，却被他一个激灵躲开了。  
“如果一对夫妻卖了孩子却不想引起街坊邻居的怀疑，当然会假装着急，至少也要做做样子。而你说的借钱，恐怕他们是不想节外生枝。十年的抚养费是一笔巨款，而我威胁他们已经被王政府盯上了，他们不可能冒着让其他人知道的危险借钱的。至于关闭诊所离开史拖黑斯半年，我猜他们是出去避风头了。毕竟格里沙是个谨慎的人，他最清楚该怎样逃避责任。”  
艾伦不接话了，只是小声抽泣着。  
“而且你恐怕不知道的是，独生子女因任何事故失踪或死亡父母都会收到王政府的一笔赔偿金。你的父母就算为了这笔赔偿金也不会去借钱的。毕竟孩子可以再生，可如果他们死了，就彻底完了。我猜你的父母现在已经在一个遥远的地方用这笔钱开始了新生活，也许生了新的孩子，也许去了岛外。谁知道呢？”  
“……不，不是的，这不是真的……”  
“艾伦，不要再固执了。你长大了，该意识到你的父母并不爱你，就算爱过也比不上爱他们自己。而我作为你的兄长会好好爱你，保护你。你不知道这六年我一直在留意着你的动向，毕竟是因为我才间接导致了你的遭遇，所以我一直想补偿你，给你缺失的亲情一个交代。”  
艾伦抬起头，直直撞进了吉克灰色的眼眸里。那眼神还是忧郁又悲悯，既像他们的父亲又多了一丝别的感情在里面。艾伦看不明白，只觉得自己脑子里有一根弦崩掉，而他终于放松下来，直直地跌落进一团棉花里。  
“跟我走吧，艾伦，跟哥哥一起生活。我们去北边，那里气候宜人，而且远离战乱，不受兵团的控制。我是最近听说史拖黑斯出了一个叫艾伦·耶格尔的少年才想着来碰碰运气，没想到真的是你。这大概就是天意吧。”  
艾伦怔怔地望着吉克，他已经不想也没有力气说话了。  
“我会给你最好的，谁也不会再让我们分开了。”  
吉克说着隔着桌子握住了艾伦的手，这次他没有躲开。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章骨科开车


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骨科开车，耶格尔兄友弟恭的日常。以及，艾伦的转变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点也不隐晦的床戏，吉克x艾伦，自行避雷。  
> BMG: "Falling Rain" & "Desire" by Alexandre Desplat

艾伦在十五岁的时候第一次去了北方。跟质朴粗粝的南方比起来，北方气候更加温暖宜人，景观也柔美得多，甚至还有个格外应景的名字：乌托匹亚。吉克在这个耳城居住已经几年了。这里位于罗塞之壁以北，与托勒斯特在一条中轴线上，都是帕拉迪内陆的交通枢纽。与托勒斯特不同的是，这里并不属于兵团的势力范围，而是仍然由王政府管辖，整个城市的氛围相比东部和南部要保守得多。扎克里发动的政变这两年进入了平台期，无论如何也无法再向西北推进。这一半是因为北方有相当一部分人支持王政府的政权，一半是因为王室的精锐部队多驻扎在此。这样一来双方算是陷入了僵局，谁也不敢轻举妄动。  
吉克在城墙脚下有一套三层的连排别墅，传统的白砖红瓦，两排格子窗。看得出来二十五岁的他过得不错，甚至可以说是在战乱年代里相当幸运的那批人。艾伦曾经问他是做什么的，为什么会这么有钱，吉克回答说“做生意。乱世嘛，机会总是更多。”艾伦又问：“那我可以做点什么吗？”吉克说：“当然，我有很多事情需要打理。你很快会成为我的左膀右臂。”  
于是艾伦辞掉了他在史拖黑斯的所有差事，包括合法的和非法的。大多数雇主都对他的离开深感不舍，毕竟艾伦是一个相当出色的伙计。他聪明，勤奋，有悟性肯吃苦，甚至敢冒别人不敢冒的险。当然了，这样的人在哪都不会缺饭碗，更何况他还有一副讨人喜欢的好皮相。而那些因为他的皮相而光顾他的客人则对他的离开更为不舍。有一个大叔甚至拉住艾伦的手，问他要去哪，是不是被人包养了。艾伦不动声色地把手抽出来，说“是，被我亲哥”。  
其实艾伦自己也很难形容对吉克的感情。明明是一个突然冒出来的陌生人，明明是本该立场相悖，实际上也间接导致了他的遭遇的人，但他就是没办法讨厌他。倒不是因为什么血浓于水——艾伦不再相信血缘，尤其在了解到他父母对他做的事之后，而是由于吉克告诉了他真相。艾伦从小就对事实和真相有着非比寻常的执着。如果他有一个假说，那么他无论如何也要去验证，从他从福利院拼死跑到史拖黑斯就证明了这一点。因此，当有一个人把真相摆到他的眼前，哪怕是残酷的真相他也会无比感谢。这就相当于把一堵南墙立到他面前让他撞，头撞破了梦也就醒了。艾伦不会再错信任何人，也不会再浪费任何时间和感情。  
而且平心而论吉克对他很好。他温和而耐心，不仅帮艾伦置办吃穿用度还亲自教他读书。吉克本人博学多才，当年在穷困潦倒的情况下坚持读完了商院。当然他现在获得的财富已经足足偿还那一点学费，而且在教育资源紧缺的今天，他的身价只会越来越高。  
除了物质上的满足，吉克也给予了艾伦精神和情感上的抚慰。即使是像艾伦这么孤傲尖锐的性子偶尔也是会感到孤单的。三笠和阿尔敏消失了以后他的身边连能靠着取暖的人都没有了。那些顾客在拥着他的身子时倒是会把滚热的体温传递给他，但是那些温度来得快去得也快，到了夜晚他的床上从来都只有他一个人。因此当吉克在北上的马车里把艾伦拥入怀中时艾伦只挣扎了一秒就放松了下来。那是久违的人的温度，不是情欲的热浪，而只是简单的人情味。吉克骨节分明的手搂着艾伦的肩膀，轻轻拍着，艾伦则本能地把头靠在了吉克肩上，像是一只畏寒的小动物缩进主人的怀里。自那以后，他便不再拒绝他这位兄长的触碰，一切就像日月更迭朝花夕拾一样自然。  
事情的变化发生在艾伦到达乌托匹亚的一周后，那时他已经逐渐适应了在吉克家的生活。他的房间在二楼面对步行街的那一侧，正对着两扇竖长的白色格子窗，窗前摆放着他的书桌和椅子。房间的正中是一张古朴的四柱床，雪白的床单被深红的帷幔簇拥在中央，那是艾伦离开家的六年间睡过的最舒服的床。  
十月的天气下起了秋雨。艾伦睡了个回笼觉之后去洗了个澡，出来后便站在窗前看雨。他的身上还沾着未擦干的水珠，腰间只围着一条雪白的毛巾，整个人仿佛跟窗棂和秋雨浑然一体。因此当吉克悄悄出现在他房门口的时候他完全没有防备，被男人低沉沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。  
“我说，你进来怎么不敲门。”艾伦皱着眉问道。  
“我敲了，大概是你看雨看得太入神了没听见。”  
“是吗。”艾伦不置可否地说，好像对自己此刻衣不蔽体的样子毫不在意。这大概是因为他在这方面羞耻心比较弱，自从他在十二岁那年被三个驻屯兵压在桌子上扒光了衣服之后就对袒露皮肤没有任何介怀了。  
“我给你做了早餐。”吉克指了指床头柜上的托盘，“你起得这么晚一定饿了。”  
艾伦回头看了一眼，盘子里果然有他喜欢的鸡蛋培根松饼。“谢谢，我待会儿就吃。”  
吉克看了艾伦一眼，浅灰的眼睛对上金绿。然后他慢慢地走过来，站在艾伦身后，说：“看什么呢，这么出神。”  
“下雨了。”艾伦没头没尾地来了一句。  
“是啊，下雨了呢。”吉克重复着，眼睛也看向了窗外。  
他们就这样站了一会儿，没有人说话也没有人动。夹杂着雨水和潮湿土壤气息的风从格子窗里吹进来，搅乱了屋内的空气。吉克和艾伦之间仿佛有某种暗流在涌动，但不是雨水和土壤那种静谧的味道，而是一股幽深而浓烈的穿堂风。  
当艾伦反应过来的时候吉克的左手已经搭在了他的腰间。他的拇指摩梭着他凹下去的腰窝，薄薄的茧子像是蝉翼上的纹理。察觉到艾伦僵住的呼吸，吉克扩大了抚摸的范围，食指和中指向他的腹部扫过去。  
艾伦畏痒地抖了一下，然而痒只是其次，更重要的是他的小腹热了起来。他太清楚这种感觉了，接下去要发生的事一目了然。他的理智告诉他此刻应该推开吉克，假装什么都没发生地过完这一天。但他的身体和情感却不允许。他不知道自己是不是对这种背德的事有种猎奇心理，就像挑战记录一样刷新自己的底线。亦或者，他是真的被吉克吸引，单纯想跟他做爱。  
在他暗自思忖的节骨眼上，吉克的动作已经越发大胆。他意识到艾伦根本没有拒绝的意思，因此把嘴唇附在他耳廓上，轻轻地啃咬着。艾伦肉眼可见地打了个激灵，他一把抓住吉克那只不老实的手，回过头杀气腾腾地瞪着他道：“你真的连你的亲弟弟都要上吗，变态哥哥。”  
吉克听出来艾伦的语气根本不是问句，于是笑了笑，说：“不然呢，难道你想上自己亲哥哥吗，笨蛋弟弟。”  
艾伦明亮的金绿色眼睛眯起来，他对着吉克的下巴张嘴就是一口，却被对方躲开，牙齿狠狠地撞在一起。  
“别急嘛，让我来慢慢教你。”吉克说着一把扯住艾伦的头发把他的脑袋拉向一边，暴露出少年脆弱的侧颈。他看着血管和筋络在薄薄的皮肤下鼓鼓地跳动，而后一口咬了下去。艾伦疼得叫了起来，却被男人强壮的手制住，一动也不能动。片刻之后，吉克一改刚才的粗暴，转而用舌尖细细舔舐着被他咬出来的牙印，不出所料地感觉到少年浑身的颤栗。他大胆了起来，手滑过艾伦平坦的小腹来到那条雪白的毛巾。那是少年最后的遮羞布，突破了这里他就只能像婴儿一样赤条条地站在这里，承受吉克给他带来的雷霆或是雨露。  
随后他愉悦地发现，艾伦勃起了。少年稚嫩的阴茎把潮湿的毛巾顶出了一个引人遐想的形状，而吉克则毫不犹豫地握上去，用手掌和手指用力摩擦。艾伦嗓子眼里挤出一声呜咽，像是狗崽的哼叫。他条件反射地握住吉克那只在取悦他的手，说不出是在邀请还是在抗拒。  
“这里倒是很有精神啊，毛巾都湿了。”吉克打趣他道。  
“你闭嘴！”艾伦回敬道，脖子又挣扎起来，想要摆脱吉克的控制。  
“不行。”吉克说着手上用力，把艾伦在他的怀里转了一圈，让他背对着自己。吉克顺着少年流畅的肩颈曲线亲吻着，舌尖有汗水的味道。他被艾伦身上独特的体味吸引着，紧紧地抱住他，下半身贴住少年的臀部和大腿。就在那片毛巾下面是一个潮湿温暖的乐园，它仿佛在抖动着，引诱着吉克的到来。  
吉克也确实这么做了。他把手从毛巾下面伸进去，触碰到了艾伦紧实光滑的臀部。他爱不释手地流连于那些曲线和弧度中，不时加大力度掐捏细嫩的臀肉。他毫不怀疑第二天他的弟弟屁股上会多出几道青紫的痕迹，想想就让人心旌荡漾，这就仿佛是他使用了父权的淫威，狠狠教训了这个顽宁不驯的小辈。  
这么想着，他从兜里掏出早就备好的润滑油，蘸在手指上进入了艾伦的身体。  
“啊……”艾伦呻吟着，“你给我送早餐随身带着润滑剂吗，真是个变态。”  
“呵，”吉克压抑着喘息笑出声，“那么你呢，知道我要来还衣不蔽体地站在那儿，难道不是更变态吗？”  
“不是！我不知道你要来，而且这里是我的房间，我为什么不能——啊！疼疼疼——”  
“是吗，我亲爱的艾伦。你没忘了这是我家吧。”吉克的手指突然在艾伦的后穴里横冲直撞起来，成功打断了少年的反驳。他最喜欢看艾伦吃瘪的样子，那张桀骜不驯的小嘴吐不出尖刻的话语而只能可怜巴巴地呻吟的模样简直是最好的催情剂。  
就这样成功地挺进了三根手指之后，艾伦的呼吸平稳了不少，看来是不疼了。吉克拎起他的身体几步走向窗边，把艾伦脸朝外抵在木制的窗棂上。窗外雨还在下着，街道上空无一人，休息日的上午大家都在屋里避雨。  
“怎么样，这里风景是不是很好。”吉克趴在艾伦耳边低声说，“既然想看雨那我可以陪你一起看，就在这儿。”说着他挺腰一气呵成地进入了艾伦的身体，一边呼吸一边调整着角度，待他适应的时候已经整根埋入了少年的后穴。艾伦的身体颤抖着，低下去的肩胛骨像蝴蝶的翅膀一样扇动，喉咙里发出干涩的呜鸣。这种事无论做多少次都是免不了疼痛的，虽然远远比不上他被强暴的那一次，但是他身上本就没有用来承受交合的器官，所谓的快感也只是被碰到开关之后的刺激，以及他自己的心理暗示。艾伦不知道他的第一次性行为到底对他做了什么，但他从此便迷上了粗暴的性爱。不管他是施暴的一方还是被施暴的一方，那种兽性的节奏都让他肾上腺素飙升，欲罢不能。如果说有什么是他这两年从事性工作学到的，那就是喜欢这种东西的人大有人在。比如他这位同父异母的哥哥，显然比他还乐在其中。  
因为此时吉克已经找到了一个相当顺手的节奏，他一手抓着艾伦的头发，把他的额头抵在窗棂上，一手揉捏着艾伦的臀部，时不时反手抽打几下，啪啪的脆响被吸收在雨声里，仿佛雨水默许了这场有悖伦常的性爱。艾伦的额头撞在木头上有些疼，他甚至毫不怀疑自己明天会像被打了一样脸上挂彩。但他无暇顾及这些，极致的快感在他体内累积升腾着，直到要破壳而出。恰好这时吉克的手指拧住了他的乳头，艾伦只感觉全身仿佛被电流击中，下一秒便泄了身子，白色的浊液溅在窗棂和他自己的胸脯上。  
吉克握住艾伦的阴茎撸动着，帮助他更彻底地度过高潮。艾伦被刺激得双腿直打颤，只好紧紧扒住窗台才不至于滑下去。那只富于技巧的手使他射精的快感被无限延长，不应期的不适也没有那么明显了。   
“爽了？”吉克居高临下地看着艾伦。  
“嗯。”艾伦点点头，一双猫眼越过汗湿的刘海看过来，“真是爽死了~看不出来你还挺有两下子。”  
吉克不说话，那双浅灰色的眸子被欲望染成浑浊的深灰，连最后的一点光也消失了。他粗暴地扳过艾伦的腿，把他整个人转过来面对着自己，而后托着他的臀部把他架在窗框上，抵在自己胸前。  
艾伦被突然变化的姿势吓了一跳。他现在可是完全悬空，唯一的支点就是身后窄窄的窗框和身前阴沉的吉克。他甚至能感觉到被风带进来的雨滴沾在他的背上，这种命悬一线的刺激让他不自觉地把腿缠绕上吉克的腰间，紧紧地夹住。  
“怕了？”吉克几乎不动嘴唇地问。  
“不！你才——啊啊啊！别，别我错了，快停下。”艾伦一句顶撞的话还没说完就感觉吉克松了手。他只感觉自己的屁股没有了支撑整个人都在往下滑。当然吉克是不可能真的让他滑下去的，因为他在最后一刻牢牢地拖住了艾伦，把他钉回原地。  
“怕不怕？”他又问了一次。  
“……”  
吉克又松了一次手。  
“怕！怕！求你别松手，求你不要放开我好不好，我害怕……”艾伦几乎要被欺负哭了，他可怜巴巴地抓着吉克，口不择言地乞求着。  
吉克只感觉到一股无比舒爽的感觉从内而外地涌来，果然，没有什么是比看艾伦受苦更让他开心的了。这几乎可以说是无关性欲，只是心理快感。他提起家伙猛地掼进艾伦的体内，少年发出一声破碎的惊呼，手脚并用像八爪鱼一样勾着吉克，好像快要溺死了。  
吉克越干越来劲，他意气风发地看着身下的艾伦，看着那双金绿色的眼睛里蒙上薄雾，泪水从里面汩汩地涌出来。那张长得一点也不像父亲的脸涨得通红，秀美的五官扭曲成一个痛苦的表情。他仿佛着了魔一样腾出一只手摩梭着艾伦的嘴唇，说：“艾伦，谁在操你。”  
“是你，是你，吉克！”艾伦断断续续地说。  
“我是你的谁？”  
“你是我哥，哥哥——啊啊！太快了，要死了，停……”  
“继续叫我，就这么叫我。”吉克念着，像着了魔一样催促着艾伦。  
“哥哥，哥哥……哥哥的大肉棒，操的我好爽，嗯啊啊啊！”  
就在这一刻，艾伦第二次射了出来。显然他比表现出来的要更享受这场性爱，至少身体的诚实是骗不了人的。吉克掐着艾伦的脖子又操了他一会儿，终于也释放在了他体内。他射精的时候闭上眼睛，把头靠在艾伦颈窝里，脸上是极致的快乐。这是他成年以后经历过的最棒的高潮，仿佛得到释放的不只是他的生殖器，还有他的内心。  
他们就这么头挨着头靠在窗边呆了一会儿，直到两个人身上的汗都被风吹干了才起来。吉克一言不发地抱着艾伦走进浴室，艾伦也默契地没有问话，没有解释。

于是他们之间变成了这种关系。明面上是兄弟，暗地里是情人。上床这种事情有第一次就有第二次，更何况他们没有任何一方有意终止这种关系。他们之间的吸引和纠缠就像墙上的爬山虎，得到了一朝秋雨的祝福便疯长了起来，直到遮天蔽日盘根错节。吉克钟情于艾伦的身体，即使他在十三岁懵懂的年纪就发现了自己喜欢男人，却始终没有哪一个男人能带给他如此噬骨的快感。大概是因为艾伦和他血脉相连，身上承载着那个他所憎恨的父亲的骨血，却又一点也不像他。 他甚至错觉自己是在与艾伦的母亲做爱，那个他名义上的后妈，不然没法解释艾伦那俊秀的面容和圆圆的猫眼是谁的遗风。  
另一方面，艾伦也十分享受吉克对他的关注。这不只是因为他跟自己在性癖上惊人的合拍，还因为吉克给他一种被爱的错觉。都说长兄如父，吉克更是从容貌到神态都完完全全地传承了父亲。艾伦不再对他的父母抱有任何希望和幻想，但念想总是有的。那是一种夹杂着失落和记恨的心情，连带着儿时种种快乐的回忆，在艾伦的心中永远占据着一角。但现在的他已经彻底褪掉了幼时的胎毛，头也不回地走向了危机四伏的丛林。  
来到北方一个月后吉克开始让艾伦参与工作上的事。他先是让账房教他核对账目，然后让采购和分销的人员带着他熟悉流程，亲自点货。这些转手的东西通常是手工艺品，看起来平平无奇，也不是什么有油水的买卖。艾伦开始疑惑，如果吉克只是做着这些小本买卖的话，他的那些财富从哪儿来呢。莫非，他还有什么地下生意？  
当他亲自问出这个问题的时候吉克笑了，他说：“我果然没看错，你有点悟性。”  
“所以，你到底是做什么的？”艾伦问。  
“你确定要知道吗？”吉克放下手中翻飞的钢笔，饶有兴致地问。  
“是，你已经说了让我在事业上帮衬你，如果我不知道你生意的全貌的话想必也帮不上什么忙吧。”  
吉克看了他一眼，说：“好吧。晚上十点，你跟我去一个地方。”

于是艾伦就这样来到了“巢”，这是吉克的伙计对这里的称呼。这是一个地下仓库，就建在吉克名下的那间厂房下面，占据着不小的一块面积，常年有人把守，看上去一点也不比楼上的厂子寒酸。然而让艾伦注意到的是，这里建着两排“牢房”，每个房间都由墙壁隔开，外面则是手指粗的铁栅栏，两两相对着一直延伸到墙那头。  
艾伦惊呆了。他无法理解吉克的库房下面为什么有监狱。他这是要做什么？  
“耶格尔先生，您今天怎么有空过来了？”一个守卫模样的人对吉克毕恭毕敬地说。  
“没什么，这不是带艾伦来看看吗。”吉克云淡风轻地回道。  
“哦，原来是您的弟弟。”那人看着艾伦露出谄媚的笑，“那您尽管看。今天我们新收了一批好货，品相和年纪都上乘，一定能找到合适的买家。”  
“嗯，辛苦你了。”吉克点点头，拉住艾伦的手。后者瑟缩了一下，但没有躲开。  
“这是……什么意思？”艾伦战战兢兢地问，显然无法理解他眼前的一切。  
“你过来自己看。”吉克拉着艾伦的来到了一间牢房前。与其说是牢房不如说是笼子，因为这里实在太狭窄了，几米见方的空间里缩着一个小女孩，看上去也就五六岁大，正蹲在地上无助地哭着。  
艾伦惊得愣在原地，脚下像是扎了根一样一动也不能动。这是，这是……  
“艾伦，你不是想知道你可以帮我做点什么吗，那么这个星期，你要做的是帮这个小姑娘找到一个新家。”  
艾伦难以置信地望着吉克，一种陌生的情绪在他的血液里蔓延开。“你这是叫我卖了她吗？”  
吉克笑了笑，手指摩梭着艾伦的掌心。“是，也不是。”  
“你到底什么意思？你叫我贩卖人口？”  
“不，艾伦，你的概念混淆了。我们做的不是贩卖，而是收养。这些孩子是被家里抛弃的，有些是父母收了钱，有些就是直接被扔在了街上。总之，都是一群不被亲生父母接纳的小可怜，我们要帮他们找到新的家。”  
“你可放狗屁吧。”艾伦嚯地甩开吉克的手，“你这明摆着就是在狡辩。美其名曰收养，其实就是拐卖人口而已。这种事我不干！”  
“是吗艾伦，你又知道了？”吉克转过身，浅灰色的眼睛透过镜片注视着他。“你又知道这不是个被抛弃的孩子了？你又知道她不是因为爹不疼娘不爱才出现在这儿的了？你又知道她如果一直待在原生家庭就可以好好成长了？你看你，只是在根据自己的经历主观臆断而已。你其实也跟他们一样。”  
艾伦被噎地立在原地。什么意思，他自己也跟他们一样？  
“你自己也是被父母抛弃的不是吗？他们为了自保卖掉了你，才导致你有今天。你觉得这一切是你的错吗？”  
“我……不，当然不是，我没有错！”  
“这就对了，艾伦。错的不是你，是你的父母，还有全天下那些不配做父母的人。他们只管生不管养，自己造下的业却让子女承担。这样的行为和猪狗有什么区别？”  
“可是，可是他们——”  
“你不觉得你一直以来太无私了吗艾伦，为了别人给你的一点希望不断地撞南墙，你能平平安安活到现在真是个奇迹。”吉克伸手抚摸艾伦的发旋，手指轻柔而不失力度地按揉着他的头皮。艾伦瑟缩了一下，但是终究没躲开。他像是一只被叼住后劲的幼猫，失去了行动的能力。  
“还好你遇到了我，否则你现在还在史拖黑斯那滩泥沼里挣扎度日呢。你卖力卖身无非就是想等你父母回来跟你团聚而已，毕竟那是他们生了你的地方不是吗？可是你怎么也没想到，他们再也不会回来了吧，就像这些孩子的父母，不要他们了。”  
艾伦在吉克的手底下颤栗起来，说不清是伤心还是愤怒，抑或是悔恨痛苦。他想起了自己在希干希纳三笠的家中醒来的那一晚，想起了去警局报案的那一天，想起了他是如何杀了三笠的爸爸，又是如何辗转进入福利院；想起他藏在垃圾车里逃出来，一路风餐露宿，甚至卖身给几个驻屯兵，就是为了回家，就是为了去跟那两个再也不想见到他的人团聚。艾伦就这样掉入了自己的回忆中，像是进入了一个永远不会醒来的噩梦。原本在吉克跟他挑明真相的那天他就已经做好了觉悟，没想到内心的疮口远远没有愈合——他自以为壮士断腕的行为其实只是在自欺欺人。更糟的是，由于他从来没有给自己机会正视这些伤口，它们已经化脓结痂，如今被吉克刀片般的话一割便脓水污血流了满地。艾伦疼得喘不过气来，他全身上下都在叫嚣着，那种绝望悲愤仿佛化作了一根根小钢针，无孔不入地刺进他的灵魂。  
“艾伦，艾伦。”吉克轻轻唤着他，埋在他发间的手指加了些力，有节奏地按压着艾伦的头顶。“别怕，哥哥在。”   
艾伦抬起头，一双失焦的猫眼雾蒙蒙地看着吉克。这个身体里流淌着跟他相同血液的男人是那么镇定，那双灰眼睛里又露出了那种他熟悉的悲悯的情绪。他明明也是被抛弃的，也是他们父亲格里沙的苦主，却仍然能分割出同情和仁爱给自己。有那么一霎那，艾伦觉得吉克就像神一样。只要相信他，跟随他，就能得到救赎和安宁。  
“艾伦，你难道不想让更多的人体会一下你所体会的吗？这个世界是残酷的，但你可以让它变得公平。就像我有这些财富，我分给这些孩子的父母。你有你的痛苦，你也可以分给这些孩子。”  
艾伦失焦的眼神定住了。“真的吗？”  
“当然。”吉克低下头，用嘴唇轻轻覆在艾伦的额头上，“其他的就交给哥哥吧。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章利威尔出场。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19伦上线，利艾利线展开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 床戏是利艾and艾利，真·互攻，枪play注意。  
> 其他cp有团兵和吉艾，还有艾→团，注意防雷。

四年后，乌托匹亚。  
北方的秋天总是美的，尤其是九月份这种夏秋交接的季节，暑热褪去但绿意不减，算是最适合外出的季节了。艾伦喜欢这种天气，因为这意味着他即使大街小巷地奔走也不至于弄得满身大汗。而且更巧的是，秋天孩子们出门的机会也多，无论是放学的路上还是果园的树下永远有叽叽喳喳的声音。这无疑使艾伦的工作轻松了不少。上回他们抓那个小姑娘的时候从下午一直蹲点到晚上，天一直不黑以至于他们不好下手。现在不一样了，不到七点太阳就落山，总能逮住几个放学后贪玩掉队的小羊羔。而这些羊羔背后是丰厚的油水，足够支撑耶格尔贸易明面上的运转，并让上上下下几十口人都赚个盆满钵满。  
艾伦其实不常“下地”，他通常把这些脏活交给手下的人料理。他一般只需要去“巢”里看看，帮吉克物色一下买家就好。只是有时候人手不足，特别是这种旺季，艾伦就不得不亲自趟这滩浑水。四年下来，耶格尔贸易的生意越来越不好做了。随着内战节奏趋于和缓，人们的生活水平也得到了提升，即使是在传统守旧的北方也难再有为了生计贩卖孩子的家长了。两年前吉克眼看着越来越空的“巢”毅然决定拓展业务，把诱拐正式纳入行业规范。这招果然让冷清的业务活了过来，因为吉克的线人本就遍布北方各区，出货并不成问题。只要货源供应不断，财路也就不会断。  
如今十九岁的艾伦对一切已经驾轻就熟。他凭着不俗的身手、敏锐的直觉和果断的行动力为自己在业内积攒了名气。而吉克亲弟弟的身份更是让他在圈子里如鱼得水，没有人敢不给他面子。十五岁时他在史拖黑斯尚能为自己搏出一片天，如今已经成年的他更加锋芒毕露，而且狡猾沉稳。当年游走于街道瓦砾间的小狸猫长成了一只黑豹，穿梭在钢筋水泥的丛林里，来无影去无踪。  
艾伦虽然干的是违法的勾当，明面上却只是耶格尔贸易集团的一个员工。他普普通通，就像耶格尔贸易一样干干净净。艾伦毫不怀疑吉克跟当地的政府打过什么招呼，因为他们营业至今从没被任何司法部门的人找过麻烦。艾伦记得吉克是王室的遗族，而北方至今仍然被王政府管辖着。这或许可以解释他们这么多年享受的优待吧，果然血缘这东西就是邪乎。  
扪心自问，艾伦不是没有反思过自己的现状，也不是没有犹豫过，质疑过。他十五岁的时候曾经做过噩梦，梦见那天被他转手给买家的小女孩隔着马路透过人群死死地盯着他。他走一步那小女孩也走一步，他停下那小女孩也停下，他无论如何也甩不掉她。那天早上他浑身冷汗地醒来，枕巾全湿了。他分不清那是他的汗还是泪。  
后来他渐渐地不做噩梦了。习惯是一种很可怕的东西，它可以让人的手指长满茧子，也可以让人的心变得麻木。半年以后艾伦不再害怕直视那些孩子的眼睛，一年以后他不再害怕对他们动粗，两年以后他可以亲自“下地”连眉头也不皱。他在那些孩子或恐惧或愤怒的眼神中看到了他自己，而他则用这种不断重复的方式冲洗自己的疮口，就好像某种奇妙的心理治疗。这很管用，他想，因为他已经不再自怨自艾自己悲惨的过去，也很久没有怀念故人了。  
三笠和阿尔敏，如果他们还活着。

十九岁的艾伦有很多情人。这些通常是一夜情的产物，艾伦从不留人过夜。他无疑有这个资本，因为只要他愿意，每晚都有人愿意爬上他的床。他比十五岁时更耀眼了。曾经蓬松的短发如今已经及肩，随意地扎成一个圆髻。曾经单薄的肩膀变得宽阔起来，胸膛也变得坚实有力。唯一没变的是他的细腰和长腿，隐在薄薄的衣料下只有轮廓隐约可见。只有那些有幸目睹他宽衣解带的人们可以观赏到他腹部漂亮清晰的肌肉和大腿根自然浮起的青筋。  
艾伦和吉克之间的肉体关系始终没有断，只是艾伦不可能满足只跟他一个人上床。十六岁时他第一次偷腥被吉克发现，被他这个嫉妒的兄长按在床上直操到失禁。他记得那天吉克烧红了眼睛，用皮带捆了他的手把他面朝下埋进了枕头里。他一边侵犯他一边质问只有他一个人够不够，艾伦扭过头说不够，于是吉克把烟头抵在他的肩胛骨上烫出了一小块圆形的疤。事后艾伦结结实实地给了吉克一拳，把他的圆片眼镜都打得飞了出去，说：“我是你什么人？我没义务对你负责，也没义务只跟你一个人上床。”吉克擦了擦鼻血，说：“你是我弟弟。”但是再也没有阻止过艾伦找别人。  
老实说艾伦觉得吉克有点受虐倾向。虽然他干出来的事大多是虐待狂的风格，但艾伦觉得他只是在用别人的痛伤害自己罢了。为数不多的几次他作为插入的一方进入吉克的身体，对方的反应让他清醒地意识到他的哥哥是个多么大的变态。这个年近三十岁的男人扭曲了一张英俊的脸，忘情地呼喊着自己的名字。艾伦觉得那种久违的背德感又来了——吉克实在太像他们的父亲，这让他觉得自己在弑父。  
不过无论如何，夜晚终将逝去，就像肉体的欢愉总是短暂。因此艾伦总是抓紧一切享乐的机会。他过的是刀尖舔血的生活，谁也不知道他能不能看到第二天的太阳。这天晚上他照例来到了霍桑酒吧，这是乌托匹亚最热门的娱乐场所。霍桑的实际意思是“山楂”，因此这里也被无数熟客戏称为山楂树。这是个昏暗、嘈杂的地方，乐手们卯足了劲儿让自己的演奏充满整个空间，三教九流的人们隔着酒桌高谈阔论。艾伦不喜欢热闹，但他却喜欢这里，因为这里够黑，可以遮挡白天的一切肮脏。他习惯性地坐在吧台上点了一杯小酒，漠然地观察着各式各样的人群。他看到了寻欢作乐的男人，搔首弄姿的舞女，百无聊赖打着哈欠的保安，还有和他一样独自前来排遣寂寞的人。  
或者说，猎艳。艾伦在看到那个男人的一瞬间脑子里飘过这个念头。  
那是个年轻的黑发男人，面容冷峻，皮肤白皙，眼睛狭长，细细的眉毛就像柳叶刀一样。艾伦离得远看不清他的全貌，但根据他坐在高脚凳上的姿势可以判断这是个身量不高的男人，甚至可以用娇小来形容。艾伦来了兴致，端着酒杯不着痕迹地靠过去。他挪几步就低下头喝两口酒，顺便瞟瞟舞池里的人群。他还不想跟他搭讪，他思索着，应该观察清楚猎物再下手。可没想到的是，对方似乎先下手为强了。  
“喂，你在看什么，小子。”  
艾伦循着声音望过去，发现那男人正一脸不爽地看向自己，细细的眉毛挑得老高。也就是在这一霎那，艾伦意识到自己见过这个表情，毕竟不是所有人都能把简单的挑眉动作做得那么性感的。这是一幅珍藏在他记忆中的，至少四五年前的画面。  
四五年前，艾伦十四五岁。那时他还住在史拖黑斯，三笠和阿尔敏消失也没多久。一切都是懵懂艰难的，每一天都是一场战争。艾伦曾经做过酒吧的服务生，后来还兼职过保安。他在无数个夜里站在欢场黑暗的角落，目睹着人们各式各样的狂欢。有那么一天，艾伦记忆很深刻，来了两个男人。一个金发，个子很高；一个黑发，个子很矮。他们肩并肩从场子另一头走过来，高个儿的那个趴在矮个儿的耳边低语着什么，两人看起来很亲密。艾伦着了魔一样地看着他们俩，他甚至说不出到底是什么吸引了他。这是两个相貌出众的男人没错，但十四五岁的艾伦也算是风月场上的老手了。他卖春的经历使他阅人无数，其中也不乏仪表堂堂的顾客。但他从来没有对谁有过这么强烈的向往，就像是领子里不小心掉进了雪花，刺骨的冰凉，但是让人一下子来了精神。  
他后来假意好心地帮同事代了班，成了这两个人男人的服务生。他们点的东西不多所以艾伦根本没多少机会靠近他们，更多的还是远远地观看。他注意到这个高个的金发男人有一双迷人的蓝眼睛，五官是雕刻般的周正，胸前挂着一枚绿宝石的配饰。而那个矮个的黑发男人则有着跟头发一样乌黑的瞳孔，狭长的眼睛，细细的眉毛，喝酒的时候喜欢反手拿酒杯。艾伦看着他们突然觉得下腹和心里都是一股燥热，说不出他是羡慕还是嫉妒，亦或是羡慕或嫉妒他们中的任何一个。他甚至想过冒昧地跟他们搭讪，哪怕是不收钱只跟他们待一晚。但他始终开不了口。果然人在面对真正中意的东西时反而会胆怯，只是十四五岁的艾伦还不明白这个道理。  
那么如今，十九岁的艾伦就懂了吗？  
只是现实没有给艾伦足够的思考时间，因为那男人又说话了：“怎么，哑巴了，还是傻了？”  
艾伦连忙摇头，他的脸颊热热的，看上去狼狈不堪。“不，我只是觉得，好像在哪见过你。”  
话一出口艾伦又后悔了。他难以置信这么俗套的说辞是从他的嘴里说出来的。平时那个牙尖嘴利无往不胜的艾伦耶格尔去哪了？  
而眼前男人的表情无疑让他更加难堪，因为他看起来甚至不是不屑一顾，而是无动于衷。  
“嗯，抱歉，我不是要套路你，我是说真的，我们好像见过。”  
男人转了转眼珠，从上到下打量了艾伦几圈，说：“我没印象。”  
艾伦早就猜到他会这么说，于是知难而进道：“那正好，现在你有了。”说着还冲他眨了下眼。这是他的杀手锏，吉克曾经说过他那双大大的金绿色猫眼眨动起来简直是勾人于无形。  
男人总算有了点反应，他暗黑的瞳孔收缩了一下，像是猞猁在草丛里看见了白色的兔尾巴。  
“你哪来的自信？”他扬了扬下巴。  
“你给的呀。”艾伦回给他一个露齿的笑容，“你要是真讨厌我的话就不会听我说这么多了吧。”  
男人沉默了片刻，手里漫不经心地晃着酒杯。半晌他说：“利威尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“名字。你呢？”  
“我叫艾伦，很高兴认识你，利威尔先生。”艾伦说着用膝盖在吧台的掩盖下蹭上了利威尔的大腿，对方没有躲开。在这一刻，他知道这个男人今夜将是他的。

他们在霍桑的楼上开了个房间。艾伦轻车熟路地拿了钥匙，绕在指尖转着，回头示意利威尔跟上。这个男人看来是第一次来这里，对一切都很陌生。艾伦并不奇怪，毕竟他很难想象一个像他那么有魅力的男人多次来到霍桑还未开过房。想到这里，一股强烈的虚荣感包围了艾伦，他甚至不敢相信自己的运气——他泡到了自己十五岁时的梦中情人。  
进入房间后，艾伦自觉地先去洗澡，出来之后便为自己做起了准备。因此当利威尔围着浴巾走出来时看到的就是艾伦跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，正在用手指给自己扩张的场面。他倏地站在原地，脸上阴晴不定，而艾伦则直直地望进他的眼睛，嘴里说着：“你还在等什么呢，进来呀。”  
利威尔冷笑了一声，从一旁脱掉的衣服里抽出一根皮带，金属扣在昏暗的灯光下发出浑沌的光。艾伦瑟缩了下，一半是因为害怕一半则是兴奋。皮带是他最喜欢的道具之一，平时玩儿的时候只要吉克不把他弄出血他都可以接受。而当对象是利威尔时这种刺激感显然加倍了，因为他不认识利威尔，不知道他的尺度和极限在哪里。  
正当他胡思乱想时，利威尔的第一鞭已经挥下来，刷地一下破空而至，艾伦的左边屁股立马红了一道。  
“啊！”艾伦甜腻地叫着。这种程度的抽打对他来说只是开胃菜。  
随之而来的是第二鞭，第三鞭，艾伦都欣然接下。他专注地看着利威尔的表情，带着一丝阴翳和狠戾，全然不像一个在做爱的人。但这种冷硬对艾伦来说无疑更有吸引力，因为他始终不喜欢面部表情太过丰富的对象，这会让他觉得内疚和不安。唯一的例外是阿尔敏，或许是因为他知道他们间的历史足够厚重，承受得起这份投入。  
利威尔显然不一样。他的过去和他的魅力一样成谜，就连名字艾伦也是刚知道。他或许在十四五岁时就渴望接近他，渴望被他散淡精明的瞳孔注视，就像当年他身边那个金发男人一样。想到这里，艾伦无可抑制地更加兴奋。他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，正滴滴答答地淌着前液。他伸出手去撸动，却被利威尔一巴掌挥开。  
“谁叫你动的，嗯？”  
就在这一刻，艾伦感到有什么坚硬的东西进入了他的体内——不是利威尔的性器，因为这东西很冰冷。  
“如果再自己动的话，我就给它上膛。我说到做到。”  
艾伦从头到脚打了个冷战——这是，枪。他不是没有握过枪，相反，枪是他的老朋友了。他现在干的这行几乎不可能不碰枪，一来防身，二来唬人。但是光着身子被枪管插入体内可就不是一回事了。艾伦真切地感到了恐惧，大腿根不可抑制地颤抖。  
“别急啊。”利威尔说着动了起来。艾伦只感到这块冷硬的金属硌得他里面直疼，而且被他的体温越揾越热，让他产生一种极度不真实的感觉。这就仿佛他在被一把枪强奸，而他还乐在其中。  
利威尔显然察觉出了他的矛盾，他从喉咙里轻笑一声，带着厚重的鼻音。  
“拜托……一上来就玩儿这么大吗？”艾伦不怕死地说。  
利威尔不理他，只是径自把玩着枪管，以此控制着艾伦的身体。所有光临过艾伦后穴的人都知道他的前列腺不是一般的浅，这使得他的身体比普通人敏感，且更容易不碰前面就达到高潮。而此刻利威尔无疑也发现了这个秘密，因为即使肠子里塞得是把杀人不眨眼的武器，艾伦仍然难耐地扭动着，眼睛迷蒙湿润，嘴里吐出破碎粘腻的呻吟。他的下面硬得像把棒槌，或者像把手枪——利威尔被自己想到的这个双关语逗笑了，他坏心眼地握住艾伦的阴茎，帮他打起了“手枪”。  
“啊……啊！”艾伦尖叫了起来。自己没有权力触碰的地方突然被粗暴的对待，这种反差带来的快感无论在生理上还是心理上都是巨大的。  
“快点，再快点，我要去了！”艾伦放浪地叫起来，脑子里仿佛有烟花炸开。没想到灭顶的快感在此时嘎然而止。  
“有没有人说过你叫得像个妓女。”利威尔停了手，居高临下地看着他。艾伦愤恨地瞪回去，嘴里准备了各种恶毒的语言准备反驳。可利威尔根本没给他这个机会，他抬起他的一条腿把他仰面翻了过来，随即分开膝盖骑在他身上。  
艾伦被突然变化的姿势弄得猝不及防，他茫然地睁着一双金绿色的大眼，散乱的长发铺撒在枕头上，像是疯长的藤蔓。  
利威尔把食指伸进艾伦嘴里捅了捅，另一只手伸到背后去碰他后穴里的枪柄。敏感点再次被刺激，艾伦嘴里发出呜呜的哭叫，性器在肚皮上一跳一跳的。也就是这时，利威尔握住艾伦的家伙，用手撑住自己一点一点地坐了下去——  
“嗯……”  
“啊啊！”  
房间里瞬间被两种截然不同的呻吟声充满，一个低沉克制，一个放荡狂野。然而毫无疑问两种呻吟都是充满愉悦的，因为它们的主人时不时地粗喘着，像是野兽交合一样此起彼伏。  
艾伦爽得紧紧闭上了眼，但他几乎是迫不及待地想睁开，看看眼前这个神秘美丽的男人是以什么样的姿态把自己吞进去的。光是下面火热紧致的触感还不够，必须要亲眼看到才行，看着这个埋藏在他心里四五年之久的春梦，是如何生龙活虎地重回他的视线。  
艾伦激动地向上顶着胯，不出所料地听到利威尔从牙缝里露出来的低吟。他真美，即使深陷情潮中还是一副神圣不可侵犯的样子。艾伦看着他柳叶刀一般的细眉紧紧地锁着，薄唇微启，汗珠一颗一颗地从他的太阳穴淌下来，一直滴到锁骨。他着了魔般用手抹去那些汗珠，顺着他胸前肌理的轮廓按摩着，若有若无地刺激着他的乳头，直到那两个浅色的小点挺立起来。  
“哈，有没有人说过你骑术很好？”艾伦邪笑着，“像个妓女？”  
谁知利威尔听了这话像是受到了极大的冒犯一样，表情瞬间变得狠戾，身后控制枪柄的手也加大了力度。  
“啊，啊！”艾伦被刺激得直喊，奈何他整个人被利威尔的体重压制着，根本没有躲闪的余地。  
“你这个，小气鬼！”他骂着，“只许你说我，就不许我说你？”  
“臭小子。”利威尔从牙缝里说着，“跟我玩儿这套，你还早二十年呢。”随即他加大上下起落的幅度，精壮健美的身子像海潮一样涌动着，也像海潮一样把艾伦推上了欲望的高峰——随着高亢的一声嘶吼，艾伦在他身体里泄了出来。利威尔抓住时机把他后穴里的那把手枪拔出来塞进了艾伦的嘴里，满意地看到青年惊诧的表情。  
“唔唔——”艾伦说不出话来，整个人又沉浸在高潮的余韵中，只能任由利威尔为所欲为。  
利威尔看着艾伦的脸开始了自渎。他当然看得到青年眼里的抗拒和惊恐，但他好像就是为了看到这些反应才变本加厉地折腾他，与此同时手里自慰的速度也越来越快，直到他看到艾伦的眼角滚落下一滴眼泪，这时他自己也射了出来，腥膻的液体溅了艾伦满身满脸，也有一些弄到了他自己的胸脯上。

结束之后利威尔麻利地下床穿起了衣服。他背对着艾伦，沉默地就像房间里的桌椅。  
艾伦倚靠在床柱上慵懒地看着他。利威尔的背影无疑很养眼，但他更希望能再看看他的正脸。  
“喂。”艾伦招呼他。  
“嗯？”利威尔抛给他一个侧脸。  
“我说，你做完了不酸吗？”艾伦坏笑着指了指自己毯子下盖着的胯部。  
“……无聊。”  
“喂我说。”  
“什么事？”利威尔像是不胜其扰地转过身，好像想一劳永逸地把他的问题全解答完。  
“你那个伴儿呢？”  
“什么？”  
“那个伴儿。我以前看见过你们在一起，那个高个儿的金发男人，很英俊的那个。他是你的伴儿吧？”  
利威尔像是突然被什么扎了一下。他的眉间细微的跳动着，脖子上的青筋绷起又放松。“他死了。”  
“！”这回轮到艾伦惊讶了。“什么？”  
“他死了。我难道说得不够清楚吗？”  
艾伦听出了利威尔声音里的愠怒，马上偃旗息鼓道：“没有没有，我不是这个意思。抱歉，我不是故意要提你的伤心事的。”  
利威尔看了他一眼，说：“没事。”  
艾伦一看场面还有救，于是岔开话题问：“话说，你是做什么工作的呀，居然随身带枪？”  
“小子，你问题倒是挺多啊。”  
艾伦马上又像挨训的小狗一样噤了声。  
末了，他看着利威尔穿戴整齐，又恢复了初见他时那副冷峻的模样。他想问“我还能再见到你吗”，但他问不出口。利威尔大概不会希望听到他更多的问题了。  
谁知，男人在离开前折回床边把一小片羊皮纸放在了床头柜上。艾伦诧异地看着他，而他只是淡淡地说了一句“你知道在哪儿能找到我。”

就这样，艾伦和利威尔开始见面了。他们的见面既不频繁也不浪漫，只是在两人都有空的晚上一起过夜。利威尔给艾伦留的是他临时住房的地址，在市中心一条闹中取静的小巷子里，不大的地方，收拾得一尘不染。艾伦对这里说不上喜欢，但他仍然会换下白天沾满了污垢的衣服，洗干净一身的血汗和罪恶，来到这个干净的小房间。他会和利威尔纵情做爱，然后昏沉地入眠，第二天再踩着晨光悄然离去。第二次做的时候利威尔终于用自己的肉身进入了艾伦体内，不同于那杆冰冷的枪，艾伦被他火热的温度撩拨得欲罢不能，很快就缴了械。而利威尔也仍旧喜欢骑在艾伦身上，他力气大得吓人，乃至于艾伦想翻身把他压在身下都做不到。他最大的成功就是逼得利威尔叫出了一个名字。“埃尔文，”艾伦回想着，大概是那个高个儿的金发男人了吧。  
就这样过了一段时间，艾伦开始邀请利威尔在白天跟他见面。他不清楚这具体算是什么，因为他从来没有跟他的任何一个情人在白天见过面。吉克和阿尔敏算是例外，因为他们不只是他的情人，更是家人。艾伦甚至不知道他是怀着什么样的心情约利威尔出来的，但是利威尔干脆地答应了。他在一家不错的咖啡馆订了位，亲自把艾伦接了过来。  
“所以，这算是约会吗？”艾伦搅拌着杯子里的液体，小木棒磕在瓷杯上咣咣地响。  
“说什么傻话呢。”利威尔看着他，沉沉地说。  
“我跟你说，我还从来没跟人约过会呢。”  
“是吗？可是你床柱上的正字可不少吧。（注1）”  
艾伦脸红了。天知道他自从来到了乌托匹亚之后多久没有脸红了。而利威尔则有能力让他的伪装无所遁形，把他剥脱成当年那个十四五岁的少年。  
“那是因为，这曾经是我的职业。”  
“妓女吗？”  
“嗯，我一点也不介意你知道。我从十三岁就开始卖身了。”  
利威尔眉心跳动了一下，仿佛是想起了什么。  
“所以你第一次的时候问有没有人说过我叫得像个妓女，答案是有的，因为我就是。”艾伦笑了起来，一边擦去嘴角的咖啡。  
“抱歉。”利威尔说。  
“没有，你没有冒犯到我。我说的只是事实而已。那么你呢，为什么反应那么大？”  
“我妈妈是妓女。”利威尔说着，“我是她和一个客人的孩子。我不知道自己的父亲是谁。”  
“怪不得，是我不好，不该那么说的。”  
“没什么。”利威尔摇了摇头，目光停驻在桌子上一块掉落的油漆上。艾伦突然想凑上去抱抱他，再望进他那双乌黑的眼睛。  
正在这时，他听到一声呼唤从不远处传来，是个女人的声音。  
“叔叔，好巧啊，您怎么在这儿？”  
艾伦和利威尔同时侧过头去，看见一个黑发黑瞳的年轻女子站在他们的桌旁。她有着立体小巧的五官，白皙的皮肤，漂亮的脸蛋儿包裹在齐耳的短发里。  
“三笠！”艾伦惊呼道。与此同时，他望进了一双一模一样的乌黑的眼睛。

TBC

注1：notch in the bedpost，意指性伙伴的数量，在这儿为了接地气就用“正字”了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章幼驯染


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼驯染三人组重逢，情感vs立场的碰撞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp有艾笠，艾明艾，明笠（对你没看错，而且有车）。提到利艾利。
> 
> BGM: "Love in the Morning" by Ennio Morricone

艾伦和三笠重逢了——时隔六年，在北方一个喧闹的咖啡馆里。不信神明的艾伦此时相信了命运。  
他记得当时场面完全失了控。十九岁，已经成年的三笠仍然像小时候一样扑上去抱紧了艾伦。她难以置信地看着他，像是怎么看都看不够，话还没说出来就被眼泪哽住了。艾伦不知所措地摸着她的头发，鼻尖洋溢着她的发香。他惊觉她的气味和小时候还是一样的，那种冷冽的松柏气息，一如十年前在希干希纳那间木屋里每天起床闻到的味道。  
利威尔坐在对面完全看呆了。他阴晴不定地看着他们俩的互动，最终说了句：“你们，解释一下。”

于是一切都清楚了。利威尔是三笠父亲那边的远房叔叔，三年前在罗塞墙外东边的一个福利院发现了三笠，并将她收养，认祖归宗。值得一提的是，三笠那个倒霉催的父亲居然也是被拐卖到希干希纳的。他两岁不到就过去了，对自己的身世一无所知。长大后又在买下他的养父母的教育下买下了三笠的妈妈和艾伦，最终死于自己养子的刀下。艾伦听了只觉得很讽刺，同时还有一股辛辣的味道——这么说，他杀了利威尔的亲戚。不过利威尔是不可能知道的。事实上，这世上除了他跟三笠，就只有死人知道萨缪尔阿克曼死亡的真相了。  
当然利威尔也不是会在意这种事的人。他跟三笠的父亲原本也没什么交集，只是为了遵从他母亲的遗嘱才会收养阿克曼家族的遗孤。据说他们家族原本枝繁叶茂的，后来得罪了王政府惨遭迫害，这才人丁凋零，树倒猢狲散。三笠能被找到也是缘分，因为她原本是不会出现在利威尔所经过的镇子的。  
“疏通流浪人口。”三笠说，“当年兵团的人是这么说的。六年前那个晚上你出去了不在，结果我和阿尔敏藏身的那个酒窖就被端了。他们进来赶走了所有躲藏在那里的难民，让他们回老家去。无家可归的就被送去附近的城镇做劳工，而我和阿尔敏则被送去了福利院——不是根特马克那家，”三笠看艾伦的表情变得难看连忙解释道，“是罗塞墙外面，一个叫普里维特的地方。”  
“所以，你们就在那儿一直待到成年？”  
“不是的。我十六岁的时候遇到利威尔叔叔，被他收养了。阿尔敏一直在那里。”三笠小心翼翼地看了看艾伦，仿佛在琢磨该怎么跟他说，“我们其实有找你，艾伦，我们没有放弃过你。三年前我被收养之后第一件事就是去史拖黑斯找你，可你已经不在那里了。”她说着低下头，手抠着指甲。  
“你当然找不到，我十五岁的时候就已经来北方了。我很好奇的是，这么多年，你们怎么没有一点消息？我还以为你们死了。”  
“艾伦，我很抱歉，可阿尔敏说这是最好的主意。我们当初被疏通的时候他就无论如何没有供出你，说是那样才可以给你自由，让你继续在史拖黑斯等你的父母。我们也没有动地板下面那笔钱。你，你用了吗？”  
艾伦笑了一下，“当然，一百马克呢，帮了我大忙。”  
三笠看到他的表情瑟缩了一下，没有接话。不知是不是错觉，艾伦总觉得重逢之后的三笠有点怵他，像是投鼠忌器一样，在意并愧疚着什么。  
“所以，你们一直没有给我写信也是因为想给我自由？”  
“不是的艾伦，不是我们不想联系你，而是我们不知道该怎样才能联系上你。你在史拖黑斯也没有固定地址不是吗，你让我们怎么写信呢？”  
艾伦没有说话。他理智上承认三笠说的在理，可情感上就没那么好受。无论是出于多么正当或者高尚的理由，阿尔敏和三笠就是抛下了他。他曾经无数次希冀着他们只要活着怎么样都好，可如今他难免觉得自己有点蠢。他的两个挚友，他的姐姐，兄弟，青梅竹马，在一墙之隔的福利院生活得好好的，甚至还找到了家人，他却不知道。他想为他们开心，可他需要时间。就像时间让他从重逢的喜悦中冷却下来，时间也可以解开他的心结。  
“那么阿尔敏呢，他现在在干嘛？”  
“他去年从福利院毕业，顺利考入了法学院，现在是一名法学生了。”  
“是吗，恭喜啊。那家伙从小脑子就好使。”  
三笠局促地欲言又止。艾伦不禁怀疑自己到底是做了什么表情吓到她。  
“那么你呢，被利威尔收养之后在做什么？”  
“我现在在警务部实习。利威尔叔叔是警察，他劝我报考的警校。”  
“哈，那家伙是警察。”艾伦笑起来，想起利威尔形影不离的那把枪。“警察不错，很适合你。你从小就会帮我们把坏人都打跑，记得吗？”  
三笠的眼神动了动，几乎是受宠若惊地笑了起来。  
“不错啊，三笠，我很高兴你们都找到了适合自己的出路。恭喜你们。”  
听了这话三笠脸红了，看不出是羞涩还是羞愧。“哪有啊艾伦，你就知道拿我们开玩笑。你自己怎么样，现在在做什么？”  
“我？”艾伦用大拇指指了指自己，“我做点小买卖。”  
“什么方面的呀？”  
“进出口，手工艺品，小本儿生意。”  
“没想到艾伦你居然会去经商。我记得你小时候一直想加入兵团。”  
“是啊，谁能想到呢。”艾伦话里有话地说。他不觉得自己在七年前托勒斯特那一晚后还能用同样的眼光看待军人了。  
“这么说来，你的父母呢？这么多年了，你找到他们了吗？”  
艾伦的手抖了一下，原本放松的指节把餐巾纸捏成了一团。“你觉得呢？”  
三笠不再说话了，艾伦从她的眼里看到了真真切切的恐惧。

“你说艾伦变了？”  
“嗯。”三笠点点头，看向房间那头的阿尔敏。  
十九岁的阿尔敏不再是个孩子，但他看起来仍然很显小。不高的身量加上圆润的脸盘，大大的眼睛和小巧的圆鼻头使他即使剪短了头发依然少年气十足。他穿着一件朴素的白衬衫，正小心地把深色的马甲叠起来。  
“哪里变了？”  
“哪里都。”三笠幽幽地说，“他变得更耀眼了，但也更可怕了。”  
“更可怕？你以前可没说过他可怕。”  
“是吗，我不记得了。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，阿尔敏把箱子盖好踱过来坐在三笠面前。“我说三笠，我就这样过去见艾伦真的好吗？”  
三笠抬起头看着他道：“有什么不好，你们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
“话是这么说，可是这一别六年，我们都变了。你觉得艾伦还会像小时候一样对我们吗？”  
“我不知道，至少他对我没有什么不同。”  
“……也是，毕竟你们才是真正的家人。”  
“你也是啊，阿尔敏，事到如今你怎么还说这种话？”  
阿尔敏苦笑了下，说：“事到如今你不也还在为当初的事歉疚吗？不过三笠，无论多少次我还是会告诉你，那是最好的办法了。你觉得如果当初我们跟兵团的人说了艾伦的事他会感谢我们吗？不会的，他是个不自由宁愿死的人。如果我们为了和他待在一起就把他也弄进福利院，他会恨我们一辈子的。”  
“可是，阿尔敏，我们明明还是有别的机会可以去找他的，你为什么不——”  
“不是我不想，而是我们已经走投无路了三笠，六年前那种情况，你觉得我们日复一日地过着那种流浪的日子能有出路吗？你觉得我们跟着艾伦在史拖黑斯死等他的父母奇迹就会发生吗？六年前我就觉得不会，如今我更觉得不会。事实也证明了这一切不是吗，艾伦的父母并没有回来，而他自己也没有在史拖黑斯一直待下去。”  
“……阿尔敏。”  
“我知道的三笠，我也不好受。”阿尔敏说着握住三笠的手，轻轻捏了捏，“可是我们都活下来了，而且都好好地长大了。明天去见见艾伦，把一切都说开吧。”  
三笠勉强挤出一个笑容，说“嗯。”  
那天晚上她留在了阿尔敏的旅馆房间。油灯吹了以后她赤裸着身子骑在阿尔敏的身上，手撑着他的胸膛上下起伏着。阿尔敏身上还穿着那件白衬衫，胡乱解了几个扣子，露出衣领下光滑白皙的肌肤。他仰面躺着，嘴里呼哧呼哧的喘着气，脸上是一层健康情动的潮红。如果不是光线太昏暗的原因，三笠就会发现他的皮肤红得比自己还要厉害。阿尔敏无论是喝酒还是做爱都容易上脸，这是这么多年来三笠发现的规律。  
她和阿尔敏是在重新进入福利院的次年夏天开始的这层关系，那时他们十五岁。情欲在青春期躁动的荷尔蒙和对艾伦的思念里蠢蠢欲动，这是三笠第一次品尝这禁果，而它的滋味对于阿尔敏来说却早已烂熟于心了。他们在夜晚冰凉的湖水里游泳，三笠说着“如果艾伦在这里就好了”，阿尔敏也说“是啊，如果艾伦在这里就好了。”而后他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，滚烫的体温透过湿透的衣料传达给彼此。阿尔敏的手在水下探向三笠的下体，听见她发出了一声“哦”，很短促很惊讶的声音。当他抱着她的腰进入她体内时三笠高亢地叫了出来：“艾伦！”阿尔敏几乎当场就缴了械。这是他第一次和女孩发生关系。  
结束以后他们躺在湖边的草地上看星星，这边的福利院管得很松，特别是他们这个年纪的孩子，只要不是夜不归宿都没人多看两眼。三笠握着阿尔敏的手，指尖一反常态的温热。她从小末梢循环就不好，常年手脚冰凉。而如今似乎有什么短暂地疏通了她的经脉。让她的心和血液都变得蓬勃起来。  
“阿尔敏。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还会想艾伦吗？”  
“会，我每天都会想他。”  
“我也是，我现在也很想他。”

“你和艾伦，以前也会做这种事吗？”  
“哎？”阿尔敏露出一个惊讶的表情，“你怎么会这么问？”  
“不知道，我就是有这种感觉。他对你很不一样。”  
“……他对你也不一样啊，你是个女孩子，他对我们不可能一样的。”  
“可他也和你做过这种事对不对？”  
“……对。”  
“那就好。”三笠闭上眼睛喃喃地说。阿尔敏不明白她这句话是什么意思，但他注视着她在星空下睡着了。

直白地讲，阿尔敏对三笠并没有多少爱情，但他喜欢她，爱重她，用自己的方式保护着她。他从小就看得出来三笠喜欢艾伦，是赤裸裸的男女之情，只是掩盖在姐弟亲情之下，因此在旁人看来就没什么特殊。可阿尔敏知道，他太了解艾伦，也太了解三笠，这使得夹在他们中间的他格外清醒。因此当艾伦从他们生活中谢幕之后他明明白白地感受到了他留下的沟壑。那里掩埋着三笠幼小的爱情，也封印了一块他的心。  
他在和三笠做爱的过程中感受到了艾伦的存在。艾伦曾经循循善诱地帮助他克服了自卑，而且鼓励他将来有一天去抱女人。而当他抱的这个女人爱慕着艾伦的时候这一切形成了一个闭环。他感觉自己吞没了这份爱慕，和它的主人合二为一了。这就仿佛是透过三笠的身体与艾伦做爱，是真正意义上的神交，不同于阿尔敏从书上看到的那些。他猜三笠也是这样想的。她白皙的手臂抱住的不只是自己的身子，更是艾伦的灵魂。  
这么多年过去，艾伦对他们的影响早已不像十四五岁时那么严重。人在年少时总是相信一辈子只有一次的爱恋，也会寄希望于少时钟情的那个人。可当人们长大后会发现这个世界上有各种各样的人，他们可以给予自己各式各样的幸福。更何况，阿尔敏是个相当理性的人，他比三笠早好几年就领悟了这个道理。比如他已经喜欢了同班的阿尼两年，而三笠至今不肯接受让的追求。她会想通的，阿尔敏想，毕竟人不可能一辈子活在回忆里。  
可当这个回忆又浮出水面的时候会怎么样呢？阿尔敏彷徨了。他无疑对艾伦的回归感到惊喜，但也难免担忧。他想起两人小时候的约定，比如离开希干希纳，摆脱仰人鼻息的穷苦日子，还有一起去看海，去看马莱和日出国。这些约定他们一起实现了一半，而另一半他不确定是不是还在艾伦的日程上。他对艾伦的了解还停留在他十三岁时的样子，人在十三岁的时候又懂什么呢？

人在十三岁的时候又懂什么呢？  
至少艾伦在那时候不懂三笠的心。少女的心意其实昭然若揭，只是艾伦从小就对人情世故不甚开窍，完美地错过了她所有的信号。如今十九岁的他已熟谙风月，却依然对感情懵懵懂懂。他能够敏锐地捕捉到别人对他的欲望，却甄别不出他们的好感。这就像是一种职业病一样，艾伦曾经是欲望的猎手，靠伪装成猎物一步一步达到他的目的。可三笠不一样。她对他是单纯的爱慕，情欲可以忽略不计。艾伦没有接触过这么纯粹的心意，不知道该怎么接招，于是忽略了她。  
可如今再次见到三笠，艾伦从她的眼睛里看到了一样东西。这是一种他只从利威尔眼睛里看到过的，稍纵即逝的温情，而利威尔是唯一一个愿意在白天跟他见面的情人。或许是因为他是她的亲戚，或许是因为他们有着一样的黑眼睛，这让艾伦难免把他们联系在一起。  
这天晚上艾伦在霍桑挑了一个舞女。女子受宠若惊，毕竟她们经常看到这个好皮相的熟客，却从来没有机会得到他的垂青。这是艾伦第一次和女人亲热。他虽然没有经验，但审美还是有的。他看得出女性身上那些迷人的特质，也能够挑出他自己觉得漂亮的女性。三笠无疑是漂亮的，她从小就因为混血的容貌获得了诸多侧目，甚至一些不怀好意的觊觎。艾伦始终从那些目光里保护着她，不让她受到一点伤害。现在想起来，这可能不单单是出于弟弟对姐姐的保护，还有一些隐晦的占有欲。艾伦的领地意识可能在十岁这样幼小的年纪就觉醒了，伴随着雄性脆弱而膨胀的自尊心。如今的三笠更招人了，她高挑的身材，白皙的皮肤，精巧立体的五官无一不昭示着她的美。艾伦看到她都吃了一惊，以至于他决定来霍桑试试自己对女人的真正感觉。  
试验的结果并不令他感到意外。他对女人是有冲动的，也可以享受跟她们发生关系，但是他感受不到兴奋和渴望。他过去的性经验全部来源于男人，而男人普遍比女人有攻击性，性爱过程也更刺激。当他体会过原始而粗暴的情事之后便很难再去追求蜻蜓点水的性爱。或许女人的温柔乡并不是他的归宿。像他这种独狼一样的人就该驰骋在粗犷的山林雪原。  
他想三笠一定会懂的。他并不能给她幸福。

第二天艾伦和阿尔敏的会面如期而至了。他们约在市政厅附近的小花园里，三个人一起散步。  
或许是因为有先前三笠的铺垫，艾伦见到阿尔敏时已经没有那么惊讶了。他从三笠那里听说了阿尔敏现在的样子，说他剪了头发，脸上婴儿肥也退了些，看上去已经相当成熟。可艾伦不觉得，在他看来阿尔敏几乎跟小时候一模一样，金发碧眼，干净温和，整个人给人一种圆融和善的感觉，跟他犀利的头脑形成了鲜明的对比。阿尔敏见到他也露出了三笠那种怯生生的表情，艾伦猜他们一定通过气了。可当他几步过来紧紧地抱住他时艾伦又什么都不在意了。他等了这个拥抱整整六年。  
他们在一棵橡树底下休息，九月的时节已经有早衰的叶子变成了黄色，风一吹便落下来，打着旋卷进泥里。他们聊起了小时候的事，有趣的、滑稽的、令人啼笑皆非的那些事。三笠提起有一回阿尔敏和艾伦被邻居家的大白鹅追着满院跑，阿尔敏则说起镇长奇怪的口音和错别字。“他管吝啬叫‘文墙’，”他说着，“你们还记得吗？”  
三笠笑着点点头，对上她目光的艾伦也咧开了嘴。  
“有一回墙内的检察官过来，他直接跟人家说嫌疑人在牢里‘自勿’了，把检察官大人都听傻了。”  
“好像是有这么回事。”三笠扭头看向艾伦，“艾伦你还记得吗？”  
“我没什么印象了，太久了。”艾伦伸了个懒腰，“说起这个，阿尔敏，你将来要当检察官吗？”  
阿尔敏没想到艾伦把话题转得那么快，愣了一下，说：“不，我想当律师。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为检察官的权力是王政府赋予的，说到底是为他们办事的。可律师不一样，律师为委托人办事。更何况，成为律师只是第一步，我的真正目的是进入众议院，正式参与立法的流程。”  
“立法？你想参与立法？”  
“嗯。”  
“看得出来你很有野心啊。”艾伦吹了声口哨，“你想建立什么样的法律呢，或者说，你想做出哪些变革呢？”  
“这个其实很明显了，就是跟我们自己息息相关的那些。你看现在帕拉迪还是有数不尽的孩子正面临着我们曾经的遭遇，比如诱拐，人口买卖，性剥削，童工，凡此种种。我想整改这方面的法律，让这些现象不再泛滥。”  
阿尔敏说话的时候目光坚定而明亮，艾伦意识到他见过这样的眼神，这是阿尔敏在谈论他所向往的东西时才会展现出的一面。小时候他曾拿着他的书给自己讲解帕拉迪外面的世界，那时他的眼睛就是这般明亮，蓝蓝的就像他口中的大海。  
“我觉得我一定可以做到。七成的众议员都是律师出身，走这条路是最稳的了。而且众议员的选举是从民众中选的，不像参议院得有身份和地位才行。帕拉迪史上最年轻的众议员当选时只有二十六岁，艾伦，还有七年，只要我按着我计划中的这条路走，一定没问题。”  
阿尔敏边说边握紧了拳，艾伦注意到他的手还是小小的，肉肉的，像个孩子的手。但是阿尔敏已经不是个孩子了，他的语气措辞，思想意志无一不彰显着一个成年人的成熟和克制。艾伦觉得这样的他熟悉又陌生。他从不怀疑阿尔敏是个可以成大事的人，从他小时候面对镇上恶霸的欺凌却能稳稳踩住阵地就能看出来。他是个真正的勇者，纯粹又偏执。可如今不一样的是，阿尔敏似乎不需要他来救他了。那么他，艾伦耶格尔又是为了什么而偏执呢？  
“呐艾伦，你呢？你以后想做什么？”  
艾伦被这句问话猛地拉回了现实。是啊，他现在所做的不正是阿尔敏致力于阻挠的事情吗？还有三笠，她可是个警察。他不知道他们之间是从什么时候开始走上相反的道路的，或许是他四年前迈入“巢”的那一刻，或许是吉克找到他的那一天，或许是六年前三笠和阿尔敏离开他的那一晚，亦或许，他们从出生就注定不是一路人。无论如何，艾伦在这条路上已经走得太远，回不了头了。他的身后是白茫茫的一片旷野，昔日的两个同伴在那里向他招手，他点了点头，随即转身扎进了黑暗。因为他根本就没后悔走过这条路。  
“艾伦？”三笠也问了一声。  
“哈哈，我啊，”艾伦看着他们笑笑，“我想创建一个公平的世界，仅此而已。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章各方的利益和立场开始交汇，矛盾被激化。  
> cp非常乱，有吉艾，利艾利，团兵，艾笠，艾明艾，注意避雷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "You Don't Know Me" by Ofenbach  
> “Moonlight Drive” by Alexandre Desplat

艾伦的窗前有一个蜘蛛网。这个网从他四年前搬到这里时就有了，摇摇欲坠地挂在他的窗边，这么久了也没有真的掉下来。艾伦的书桌就在这扇窗户下面，桌子的右上角摆着一盏油灯，每到晚上就点起来，而那个蛛网就在这盏油灯的照射范围内。说来也简单，夜间的灯光会吸引来大量的飞虫，而聪明的蜘蛛则选择在这里结网，自己只管守株待兔。艾伦相信它从来没有饿过肚子，因为他每晚都开灯，而他也再也没有被蚊子咬过。  
这是一种奇妙的共生关系，艾伦想，他在不知不觉间和这样一个阴森诡谲的家伙定下了契约。看似微不足道的一件事，其实影响了很多生物的命运。比如那些蚊子和草蛾，它们何其无辜，只是被灯光吸引来了而已，天真地以为撞过来就能拥有光明和温暖。可它们一定怎么也想不到，等待它们的是蜘蛛的毒牙和黏液。艾伦见过蜘蛛捕猎，它会在网上趴着，躲在一个阴暗的角落里观察。一旦它确认某个倒霉蛋进入了狩猎范围就会偷偷地爬过来，趁其不意扑上去用蛛丝一层一层地把它缠住。这个过程通常发生在电光火石之间，而艾伦每次都不厌其烦地看着蜘蛛把跟它差不多大的猎物包成一个球，然后用蛛丝拉回角落里挂好。一个夏天过去，艾伦的窗棂上能挂一排这种小球。他知道，每个球里面都是一具枉死的尸体。  
艾伦第一次意识到这点的时候胃里着实翻腾了一阵，接着是一股彻骨的寒意。那些亡灵好像在看着他呢，因为是他害死了他们。他的灯光就像是催命的符咒，无意间助纣为虐，加速了生命的更迭。这当然不是艾伦的本意，他跟这些昆虫无怨无仇，只是也无恩无喜罢了。无动于衷，这大概是他情绪最好的写照。如果他只是随手点个灯就能有个免费的劳力为他消灭蚊子，他又何乐而不为呢？无非是大自然互惠互利的法则。

这天晚上吉克来找艾伦。他穿着素色的条纹睡衣，手里拖着一盏灯。  
“艾伦。”他象征性地敲敲门。  
“嗯？”艾伦头也不回地应道。他此刻正在核对近期几位买家的信息，伏在桌子上看得入神。  
吉克径自走进来，停在艾伦身后，说：“哥哥有话问你。”  
“怎么了，”艾伦还是没有抬头，“问我今天在上还是在下吗？”  
吉克低低地笑了起来，“这个我们可以待会儿再说，不过在那之前我有几件正经事跟你谈。”  
艾伦终于回过头去看吉克，道：“什么事？”  
“弗洛克这个人，你认得吗？”  
“认得啊，是我手底下的人，怎么了？”  
“他是什么时候入伙的？”  
“差不多一个月以前吧。有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯。”吉克沉吟了片刻，“你以后‘落户’的时候最好别让他在场。不如说，你以后就安排他下地，除了‘巢’哪也别让他去，任务的权限越窄越好。”  
艾伦眼皮跳了跳，“为什么？”  
“你没发现有他在场的两桩买卖都黄了吗，买家在最后五天内反悔。虽然这种事以前也不是没发生过，只是一个月内发生两次，而且都有这个新人在场，未免太巧了。”  
艾伦沉默地抿起了嘴。他隐约知道吉克想说什么，而且远远不是他表面上说开的这些。  
“你怀疑有内鬼？”他最终问道。  
“不是怀疑，我觉得就是有。”  
“你不是……你不是跟王政府那边有关系吗？我还以为一切都打点好了。”  
“不，不艾伦，事情远没有那么简单。”吉克把胯靠在桌子边上，朝艾伦靠过来，“你以为我跟他们打点的都是什么，只是生意吗？”  
“不然呢？”艾伦的绿眼睛眯起来。  
“这么说吧。耶格尔贸易在王政府的眼里可不只是个普通的商会，因为他们知道我跟王室的渊源。而你也知道王都那帮人最怕什么，最讨厌什么。”  
艾伦思索了片刻，手指在桌面上敲打着。“你该不会在暗中牵制着兵团的人吧，变态哥哥？”  
吉克笑了，手覆住艾伦的手背，“这怎么变态了？只是施展下政治抱负而已。”  
“哼，什么政治抱负，只怕是你自己的私欲吧。”艾伦拽住吉克的手，一把把他拉到自己面前，“你说，你是不是想复辟？”  
“呵，王政还没倒台呢，复哪门子的辟呀。”吉克的呼吸近得喷在艾伦脸上，“傀儡国王还在王都中央好好地坐着。虽然这么说好像不太厚道，毕竟那是我的表哥。”  
“你这家伙，装什么兄友弟恭。”  
“用得着装吗，你看我一直以来对你多好。”  
艾伦笑了起来，表情透着一丝邪气和纯真。“那就请你一直对我这么好吧，哥哥。”

吉克说的话艾伦不是没有考虑过。他从没有忘记吉克是王族这件事，但平时也没有什么理由想起来，于是他只把这当成吉克的另一个生理特征，就和金发灰眼没什么区别。但是此刻听了他的这番话，艾伦突然觉得整件事情没那么简单。如果吉克的真实目的是协助王政府牵制兵团势力，那他们在做的生意就只是幌子。就算有一天真的被兵团查办了，他们也可以说我们是单纯的人口买卖，没有其他的目的了。假设这个说法成立，那么耶格尔贸易就是一个三层地下组织，第一层买卖手工艺品，第二层买卖少年儿童，第三层买卖政治利益。  
艾伦其实没有什么政治立场。小时候他对兵团是无尚崇拜的，乃至于他被拐卖到希干希纳以后最大的志愿就是十五岁当兵。可是他对军人的狂热幻想在托勒斯特那一晚被彻底粉碎了。他无法再直视穿着军装的军人，因为他一看到他们胸前绣着的那两朵红蔷薇就想起自己被扒光衣服按在桌子上的样子。而宪兵团的独角兽也好不到哪去，因为这些怪物曾经在史拖黑斯的街上给基尔希斯坦棉麻厂贴上了封条，又把三笠和阿尔敏带离了他的身边。调查兵团的人他从来没见过，但他隐约记得他们的标志是两扇交叠的翅膀，艾伦并不知道其中的含义。  
这也就是说，无论帕拉迪的当权者是谁，艾伦都不在意，因为他对王政和兵团几乎是同等的厌恶。如果说对兵团的反感尚有具体原因可以追溯，那对于王政府的憎恶几乎是与生俱来的——他讨厌王权富贵，特别是陈朽迂腐的那些。可以说，王政府是艾伦一切苦难的源头，而兵团则是在上面加了把火，直让他坠入无间地狱。甚至连三笠和阿尔敏也是这样，还有帕拉迪三座城墙内外的百姓，他们无一不在两党相争的缝隙里惶惶度日。如果说这场鹬蚌相争真的有人得利的话，那艾伦猜一定是吉克这样的人。他像个渔翁一样狡猾又隐忍，巧妙地隐藏在一方势力背后，假意合作，其实是想自己坐收其成。那隐藏在吉克背后的自己呢，艾伦犹豫了。他在这场浪潮里又扮演着什么样的角色呢？

休息日的早上艾伦在利威尔的床上醒来。他们昨晚彻夜地做爱，翻云覆雨。艾伦睡醒后的样子就像只筵足的猫，懒洋洋地舔着爪子。一向睡不了懒觉的利威尔去厨房给他拿了一杯热茶，说：“把这个喝了，清醒一点。”  
艾伦接过杯子抿了口，说：“烫！”  
“臭小子，给你喝就不错了，还敢嫌烫。”  
艾伦嗔怒地撇了撇嘴，对着杯口吹了起来。这时他突然想起来一件事。  
“喂我说，你跟你侄女说我们的事了吗？”  
利威尔挑起一边的眉毛，“你说三笠？你们不是发小吗，我还以为你已经跟她说了。”  
艾伦摇了摇头，“没有，我说不出口。你也知道，她相当于我姐姐，我这个做弟弟的怎么好意思把自己的风流韵事告诉她。”  
“呵，这时候倒怂了。”  
“你！你倒不怂，那你说了吗？”  
“我说了。”  
“哎？”这回换艾伦挑起了眉毛，“你怎么说的？”  
“我告诉她我跟你上床。”  
艾伦惊得差点把手里的杯子甩出去，“你怎么说得这么直接，她会接受不了的！”  
“没有啊，我看她接受得很好，一点也不意外。”  
艾伦这回是彻底无可奈何了。凭他对三笠的了解，她是绝对不会允许旁人碰自己一下的，阿尔敏除外。尤其是长大后艾伦意识到她喜欢自己，这种占有欲应该会只增不减才是。如今听到利威尔这么说艾伦不由得更担心了。万一利威尔是骗他的呢？万一三笠其实反应很大呢？  
“喂小子，收起你那副唯唯诺诺的表情，看着恶心。”  
艾伦啧了一声，说：“这种事你是不是经常做？”  
“什么？”  
“你是不是经常跟人上床，然后介绍给你的侄女？”  
利威尔看了艾伦一眼，仿佛他是个会说话的垃圾桶。“……我当你没问。”  
“不是，我说真的，你以前是不是有过很多伴儿？”  
利威尔的表情突然变了一下，眼神倏地变暗了。艾伦知道他被戳到了痛处，心下有些意外。这个问题，有那么敏感吗？  
"怎么了？"  
可利威尔避开了目光，好像不知道该看哪里。半晌，他轻轻蠕动嘴唇：“就一个。”  
艾伦没听清，“什么？”  
“我以前就只有过一个伴儿。”  
“……是叫埃尔文吗？”  
“对。”  
他们都沉默了。艾伦对埃尔文这个呼之欲出的答案并不意外，因为他听过利威尔在情动时呼喊这个名字。但他没想到，这个他记忆里的金发男人居然是利威尔唯一的一段历史，更没想到他至今对利威尔有着如此深远的影响。因为他从没见过他露出这样的表情，那么敞开而易碎的样子。认识一个多月以来艾伦对利威尔的性子已经摸清了几分，知道他的冷淡与刻薄只是表象，内里则是个相当可爱的人。他有着自己的脾气和倔强，也有着自己的温柔与退守。就像是冰川下覆盖的平原，广袤而富有生机。然而他这么情绪化的样子艾伦却是第一次见，仿佛冰川一夜之间化成了雪水，冲得人措手不及。  
“你……介意跟我说说他的事吗？”  
利威尔抬起头，说：“你为什么想听？”  
“不知道，就是好奇。我也跟你说了四五年前我曾经在史脱黑斯见过你们在一块儿，我觉得你们，嗯……怎么说呢，看起来很好？”艾伦语无伦次地红了脸，“就是如果你们不介意加一个人的话，我愿意加入。”  
利威尔笑了起来，笑意从嘴角漫到了眼睛里，跟他平时用来打发别人的那种冷笑截然不同。“你不是第一个说这话的人。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。以前我跟埃尔文在一起的时候经常被人搭讪，不只是搭讪我或者他，而是搭讪我们俩。”  
“啊……”艾伦有些不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，“看来大家的眼光都不差啊。”  
“我不知道我们俩身上到底有什么吸引人的地方，只是两个傻瓜罢了，一个比另一个更傻。”  
“那我敢打赌，你不是更傻的那个。”  
利威尔叹了口气，用一个几乎是宠溺的眼光看向艾伦，“为什么？”  
“不知道，就是觉得像你这么聪明的人都傻的话，那世界上就没有聪明人了。”  
“……油腔滑调。”  
“我说真的，你可是个警察！”  
“警察又怎么了，警察就没有笨的了吗。”利威尔顿了一下，“忘了告诉你，埃尔文他跟我是同行，曾经是我的长官。”  
“哎？”  
“嗯。我就没见过他这样的怪胎，死乞白赖地非要我加入他的队伍。我可是连一天正规训练都没接受过。”  
“这又是为什么呢？”  
“因为我以前是个小混混。你也知道，我的妈妈是个妓女，她去的早，我很小就开始自己谋生了。几年前埃尔文来接触我，说我的才能可以在更广阔的地方得到施展。施展个屁，我当时可不知道他指的是警队。”  
“不过你后来还是加入了他不是吗？”  
“对，大概是被他的傻气传染了吧。毕竟很少有人愿意花这么多功夫与我这样的人周旋的。”利威尔叹了口气，放下翘起的二郎腿，“后来我们就在一起了。我们的关系，该怎么说呢，很健康。”  
“健康？”艾伦笑了笑，“没想到从你嘴里居然会说出这么呆板的词。”  
“可是我想不到别的词来形容了。你也知道我不是什么好相处的人，如果可以的话我甚至不想和任何人相处。”察觉到艾伦在旁边瑟缩了一下，利威尔安抚地拍了拍他的手背。“可埃尔文知道该怎么做，他从来不会让我觉得不舒服，也不会给我机会让他不舒服。那段时间可以说教会了我该怎么接纳第二个人到我的生活里来，即使我很快又变成一个人了。”  
“……为什么呢？”艾伦的胃突然沉了下来。  
“因为他死了。任务失败。”  
“！”艾伦瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知道该说什么。“抱歉，我不是……我以为，你之前说他死了只是气话，比如你们分手了你不想再见到他之类的。我真的，非常抱歉。”  
利威尔捋着艾伦的手背，反反复复地用着力。“你道什么歉，又不是你的错。”  
“可是，这一定很难吧，对你来说。”  
“……难不难的，本来也没有哪件事是容易的。”  
艾伦看着利威尔，突然想到他们第一次在白天见面的时候去的那个咖啡馆。那一天他也是听着利威尔说话，然后萌生了想要扑上去抱抱他的冲动。而这一次他也的确这样做了。他的身体先于他的脑袋做出了反应，当他把利威尔抱了个满怀的时候才意识到手中的那杯茶撒了，温热的液体泼在了他的前胸上。好在现在杯子里的液体已经不再滚烫，不过身体被湿衣服糊住的感觉还是不太好。  
利威尔显然也察觉到了这一点。他在艾伦怀里小幅度地挣动着，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说着“茶撒了，你这小鬼。”可他的语气听起来一点也不像在骂人，反而像是在说着情话一样， 絮絮叨叨的。艾伦想起利威尔是个洁癖，这才放开他，说着“对不起，我这就去清理。”  
可是利威尔一把拉住他，说：“不用。”而后他顺着艾伦的脖颈舔下去，舌尖沾满了微苦的液体。他吻着艾伦湿透的上衣，唾液的温度透过薄薄的布料传递到他的心里。他的心扑通扑通地跳着，好像要从胸腔里跑出来一样。他好久没有这么觉得自己是活着的了。

十一月的时候阿尔敏又来了一趟乌托匹亚。他的学校这周有个假期，他这才有空过来。三笠跟着利威尔一起被调到北方执勤，平时就住在城里，所以不用特地折腾。他们跟艾伦约了个时间，三个人在城东的小酒馆见面了。  
这是艾伦第一次见到他的发小喝酒。他自诩酒量很好，可还是被三笠的酒量吓到了。她一个女孩子喝起酒来毫不含糊，四瓶下肚一点反应也没有。反观阿尔敏，一杯见底就脸红了。阿尔敏看上去比平时亢奋得多，喋喋不休地说着话。艾伦看着他儿时的伙伴露出他以前从未见过的样子，不禁觉得有点好笑。这感觉就像是在自家后院挖到宝了一样，熟悉又陌生。  
阿尔敏“啪”地把杯子拍在桌上，说：“艾伦，我组织的CTRS这周开始正式活动了！”  
“CTRS？那是什么？”  
“儿童拐卖救助协会。我在学校组织的社团，这周刚刚委任了干部和秘书，也已经联系了东部的一些公益组织，下周就是第二次会议了！”  
艾伦挑了挑眉毛，“哦？你们的活动内容是什么？”  
“种类很多的。比如我们下周请到了一位儿童拐卖的幸存者，他现在在卡拉涅斯做医生，我希望他能给我们这些其他的幸存者进行心理疏导。”  
“心理疏导？”艾伦的指腹敲打着桌子，“有这个必要吗？”  
“当然有必要！嗝，你知不知道童年有过这种创伤的人影响会伴随其一生？包括成年以后的选择和判断都会受到影响。我们认为邀请拥有相同经历的专业人士来为我们进行辅导可以帮我们解开心结，早日摆脱童年的阴影。”  
艾伦没有说话，他不置可否地看着阿尔敏，而后笑了起来，“我怎么觉得我从来没有过这些创伤或者阴影。人又不是玻璃做的，事情过去了自然就好了。”  
“不！”阿尔敏伸出一个手指头挡在艾伦面前，说着还晃了晃，“并不是这样的，艾伦，人的心智和意志并不是那样非黑即白的东西，相反它是灰色的，需要我们的监管和调控。”  
艾伦拍了拍三笠，说：“他喝醉了都这样的吗？”  
三笠耸了耸肩，看样子已经习惯了。  
艾伦看着三笠的反应心下了然。他一边觉得阿尔敏侃侃而谈的样子有点可爱一边又觉得他很烦。他不是不能理解阿尔敏的初衷，但他忍受不了过分聒噪和情绪化的发言。这听上去有些不近人情，但艾伦本身就不是一个敏感的人。他从小就对人与人之间的情感连结不感兴趣，而且从来不会去体察别人的想法。“善解人意”这样的形容几乎是他的反义词，他只会在自己感兴趣或坚持的事情上倾注感情。而当他改掉了小时候冲动易怒的毛病后身上最后的那点烟火气也没了。他变得像块锋利的石头，冷峻而薄情。  
“喂我说艾伦，”阿尔敏把手搭上艾伦的手腕，“你要不要帮我一个忙？”  
“你说。”  
“我想在北方创建CTRS的分社，总部就在乌托匹亚，负责人就由你来担任，你觉得怎么样？”  
艾伦几乎是笑了出来。“我拒绝。”他几乎不动嘴皮的说，薄薄的唇抿成一条线。  
“啊？”阿尔敏似乎是完全没料到艾伦会拒绝。他睁着一双湛蓝的大眼，说：“为什么？”  
“因为我不感兴趣。”  
这句话说出来之后艾伦曾想过如果他们三个没喝酒这场对话会不会换个模样。比如阿尔敏会更理智谨慎，三笠会打打圆场，而他也会多少给他们留点面子，说点善意的谎言。事实上艾伦根本不知道自己为什么会这么说，因为他酒量很好，这几杯下去根本没醉。但他还是说了，仿佛是在发泄怒火一般，把一个憋闷很久的控诉像赌咒一样放出来，杀敌一千，自损八百。  
阿尔敏受伤的表情充分证明了这一点。他的眸子湿润了起来，脸色也变得更红了。“你为什么不感兴趣？”  
艾伦看着阿尔敏，金绿色的猫眼直直盯进了湛蓝。他在这一刻甚至尝到了报复的快感。他痛恨六年前阿尔敏和三笠离他而去，尽管那不是他们想要的，但他们也不用那么决绝。说什么为了他的自由宁肯不供出他，为了尊重他的选择所以不来打扰他，都是放屁。只要看看现在的结果就能说明一切了。他们两个一个认祖归宗进了警校，一个学业有成胸怀天下，再看看他自己，一边跟亲哥哥上床一边当了人贩子——他成了他们最痛恨的那种人，他成了他们的敌人。  
然而他们也是他的故人。  
“艾伦！”三笠的声音忽地在耳边想起，像尖锐的鸽哨把艾伦唤回了现实。他抬头看着她的脸，那是怎样一个担忧又心碎的表情，仿佛在祈求他。他猛地想起他们在福利院的时候，三笠的母亲去世的那天早上她哭嚎着扑进自己的怀里，说“求你不要丢下我，带我一起走吧。”她现在的表情和那个时候如出一辙，艾伦突然就心软了。  
“不为什么，也不是真的不感兴趣，只是我现在太忙了，最近新接了好几个大单，总不能把一切都交给下边的人安排。”  
阿尔敏好像也恢复了一点神智。他的脸色没有那么糟了，像是如释重负那样点了点头，说：“嗯，你先忙，我们可以以后再说。”  
这一刻艾伦感到了一种前所未有的陌生，好像他从来没有认识过阿尔敏，没有跟他做过那么多出生入死的事情，也没有在童工宿舍肮脏的被子下面拥过他入怀。  
就这样，仿佛是回应他的猜想，阿尔敏“咚”地一声趴在桌面上，睡着了。

后半夜的时候艾伦和三笠把阿尔敏扛回了他的旅馆。小小的客房坐落在五楼，他们俩一人搭着他一只胳膊总算把他放到了床上。  
看着阿尔敏红扑扑的脸埋在枕头里睡得烂熟，艾伦和三笠在一边平复着喘息。纵使是她这样拥有天生怪力，扛一个成年男人上五楼也是个重体力活。艾伦擦了把粘在额头上的汗，说：“那这样，你今天晚上留在这儿过夜吧，我先走了。”  
“艾伦。”三笠又一次叫住了他，伸手抓住了他的手腕。不同于刚刚在酒桌上那种迫切焦灼的语气，此时的三笠平静的多。她看起来几乎像他们小时候在希干希纳时的样子，整个人从容而舒缓，像是清冽的山涧。  
“怎么了？”艾伦回头过。  
可是三笠不说话了。她就那样站在那里，一言不发，欲言又止。艾伦不善于应付女人，就像他不善于应付情感。在他看来女人和情感几乎是划等号的，这大概也解释了为什么这么多年来他从来没有跟女性交往过。  
“先别走。”三笠轻声说着，乌黑的瞳孔雾蒙蒙地望着他。  
艾伦自动地停了下来。他怀疑如果他现在出去三笠下一秒就会哭出来。  
可是三笠没有，她慢慢地向他靠近，把脸颊挨着他的肩膀。艾伦低下头，发现她的鼻尖贴着自己的一缕碎发，鼻翼起伏着。  
“你的味道，变了。”她说。  
“是吗。”艾伦干干地应道。  
可是她没再说话，只是站在那里嗅着他的长发。他惊觉这是他小时候做过的事。大概十一二岁的时候，三笠的头发很长，而他自己的头发很短。他喜欢闻三笠头发里松柏的味道。而如今倒是反了过来，她的头发越来越短，而自己的头发越来越长。  
他不知道三笠到底想做什么，但他让她做了。他们就这样站着，昏暗的油灯在床脚跳跃，灯下是阿尔敏熟睡的脸。  
“艾伦，我叔叔跟我说了，你们的事。”三笠呢喃着。  
“哎？”艾伦终于回过神来。  
“他大概是真的喜欢你。”  
“……”艾伦沉默的呼吸声里只有血液刷刷地冲击着耳鼓。“三笠，你醉了。”  
三笠轻笑了一下，温暖的呼吸扑在艾伦的锁骨上，“我的酒量是十杯生啤，我知道自己喝了多少。”  
“那好吧，那就是我醉了。”艾伦说着，伸手拥住了三笠。他把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，感觉到她坚硬的骨骼和温暖的血肉。“对不起。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章各方立场继续碰撞，各个cp纠缠不清（不是  
> 前半部分有利艾，吉艾，注意有脱衣舞play和偷窥。  
> 后半部分明笠车，EMA，提到明妮（阿尔敏待遇真是我亲儿子）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMG: "Suite From Bitter Moon" by Vangelis

冬天来了。这年冬天格外的湿润，这使得进入十二月以来连着下了好几场雪。即使是在乌托匹亚这样温和的北方到了冬天也冷得够呛，不过市民们对雪倒是喜闻乐见，毕竟谁不想要一个白色的圣诞节呢。  
这是艾伦在乌托匹亚度过的第五个圣诞节了，但今年与以往都不同，因为圣诞节也是利威尔的生日。艾伦想过要送他什么礼物，但是他从小到大就不善于应付这些，不禁有些茫然。随即他想起他跟利威尔认识三个月还从来没有邀请他来过他的家，于是心下一动，拿定了主意。  
圣诞节当天艾伦和吉克一起坐在圣诞树下拆礼物。吉克送了他一把精致的折叠刀，黑色的刀刃银白的刀锋，刀柄上刻了“耶格尔”字样。艾伦拿在手上把玩着，三两下就找到了手感。吉克送的东西从来没得说。而艾伦送给吉克的则是一支钢笔，出自城里最好的专卖店，看得出来制作工艺上乘。“给你签那些文件用的。”艾伦笑着说，“实在不行你还可以用它来割腕自杀。”  
吉克宠溺地弹了一下艾伦的脑门，随后亲了一下被他弄红的地方。“大圣诞节的，说什么自杀。”  
随后他出了门，去应付各种琳琅满目的社交场合。

艾伦等的就是这个时机。他披了件外衣走到街口把等在那里的利威尔接了过来。  
“喂小子，这最好值得我等的时间。”利威尔瓮声瓮气地说。  
“那还用说。”艾伦凑上去亲了下他的脸，“生日快乐。”  
利威尔小声说了些谢谢，假装没有感觉到自己烧起来的脸颊。  
“三笠呢？她过节不跟你一起？”  
“她出城去找朋友了，就是你们那个发小，说是过两天回来。”  
艾伦点点头，三笠和阿尔敏在一起并不让他意外。  
“你家呢？”利威尔问。  
“就我和我哥。他出去了，接下来的几个小时就只有我们俩。”艾伦神秘兮兮地眨了眨眼，闪身拉着利威尔进了房门。  
这是艾伦第一次带访客回家。吉克和他都是喜欢清净的人，平时工作上的事都在外面处理好，生活上的事也能不带回来就不带回来。这栋白砖红瓦的三层别墅就像是兄弟俩的洞穴，是他们捕猎之余修养生息的地方。唯一进得来的东西就是猎物，而它们一旦进来就休想再出去。  
可利威尔不一样。艾伦觉得他有种魔力，能让他一直处于一个捕猎和被捕猎之间的状态，并在那里保持平衡。这或许是因为利威尔是警察，而他是人贩子。艾伦从小就信不过警察，天生对权威的的蔑视又让他变得玩世不恭，因此对警匪之间的关系和宿命没有丝毫敬畏之心。另一方面，利威尔是他少年时期的梦中情人，是欲望与向往的化身。长大后的艾伦已经身经百战，但他仍然保留着最初的欲求。无论他的身份际遇如何，他的眼睛始终都会看向一个方向。  
正如此刻艾伦拉着利威尔的手进入了他自己的房间。这是他的净土，与四年前来到这里时没有什么变化。红色帷幔包裹住的四柱床，竖长的白色格子窗，窗前古朴的木桌椅，挂在窗棂上的蜘蛛网。他转过身欢快地说：“欢迎来到我的房间，除了我哥还没有其他人进过这里。”  
利威尔的嘴角以肉眼不易察觉的弧度勾了勾，说：“怪不得这么脏。”  
艾伦做了个鬼脸，他凑到利威尔面前，双手钩住他的脖子说：“那么，能不能麻烦我们的清洁狂先生帮忙打扫一下呢。”  
利威尔掐住他的下巴狠狠地道：“你指望我给你白干吗？”  
“当然不是。”艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，“你想要什么报酬？”  
“脱。”  
“嗯？”  
“脱干净，一件都不要剩。”  
于是利威尔目睹了他人生中最香艳的一场脱衣舞。  
艾伦散了长发在火炉边翩翩起舞。说是舞蹈其实有些生硬，因为艾伦的身体线条硬朗而坚实，和柔美丝毫沾不上边。而他的律动也没有任何目的，只是随心而行。他高挑的身材在火光的映照下充满了整个空间，橄榄色的肌肤被染上了一层烫金，骨节分明的手指摆弄着冬天一层又一层的厚重服饰，每动一下就卸下来一层，“啪”地掉落在地上。他闭着眼好像很享受的样子，仿佛裸露皮肤并不是什么大不了的事。偶尔回眸看一眼利威尔，再用手指牵引着他的目光来到自己的身体各处，比如锁骨，脖颈，胸膛和肚皮。终于他解除了身上最后一层桎梏，长健的双腿从散落的内裤里迈出来，大大方方地把椅子在利威尔面前摆好，自己敞开双腿坐了上去。  
“脱干净了。”  
利威尔感觉到一股火焰从腹部腾地燃起来，直直地烧遍了他的全身。艾伦从来都让他很有欲望，但这次又跟以往不同。或许是因为节气时令的影响，或许是因为这里是艾伦的卧房，利威尔甚至有了一种登堂入室的快感，好像他侵犯了艾伦的隐私，彻底征服了他。他慢慢踱到艾伦面前，用眼神逡巡着，而后命令道：“把腿抬起来，放在扶手上。”  
艾伦咽了一口涂抹，顺从地照做了。他的男根直挺挺地戳在小腹上，蘑菇头上已经冒出了晶莹的前液，像是流眼泪一样。利威尔突然想把艾伦弄哭，就在他日常起居的这个房间里。这么想着，他跪在地上，弯腰含住了艾伦的阴茎。  
“啊！！”高亢的叫喊立刻从艾伦张开的口中传出来，他闭上眼睛拗过头去，喉结滚动着。  
利威尔更加卖力地舔弄着他的根部，左手包住他的囊袋按揉着，右手向上捏住了艾伦的乳头。  
“操！”艾伦喊着，“你这个——啊啊啊不要！不要！”  
利威尔没让他把话说完，因为他吐出他的阴茎，改为用舌尖挑逗艾伦的铃口。射精前的那里最是敏感，艾伦浑身筛糠一样抖着，嘴里一句连贯的话都吐不出来了。  
利威尔含着他的东西笑了一声，舌尖传来的震动无疑又加大了快感。这使得他毫不费力地就把手指捅进了艾伦的后穴，而艾伦几乎是没有任何抵抗地就范了。利威尔看着他通红的眼角和汗津津的大腿根，心下发狠，更加卖力地取悦他。  
此刻他们沉浸在情欲中，完全忘记了周遭的种种。艾伦的椅子背对着门口，而利威尔跪在他面前，低着头，对于门外的一切一无所知，所以他没看见门其实开了一条缝。  
他也没看见门外有人看到了这一切。

吉克回家取东西时看到的就是这样一幅场景——艾伦的房门敞着，里面传来毫不掩饰的呻吟声。他的弟弟正背对着他靠在椅背上，只有四肢和头露了出来，其他部位被薄薄的木板挡住看不真切。他看到艾伦左手向前伸着，像是在抓着什么，右手绕到背后紧紧地抠着椅背，手臂上的青筋根根爆出。而他的双腿则敞开搭在扶手上，像浮萍一样摇晃着。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，头向后仰起，脖子整个拗过去，这让吉克能清清楚楚地看到他脸上的表情。那是一种极致的快乐，艾伦张着嘴尽情喘息的模样就像一条搁浅的鱼，而他的大海显然正躲在他身前那处见不得光的地方，于暗地里操控着他的生死。  
吉克难以形容自己现在的感觉，他只觉得浑身燥热，不知道是火炉烧得太旺亦或是他自己化身了火魔。妒火和欲火完美地交缠在一起，形成一股绳索绕在他的脖子上，逼迫他站在这里一直看下去。待他反应过来的时候，他的下身已经完全苏醒了。  
这时他听到一个男人的声音说“好了”，而后是艾伦含混的一声“嗯”，紧接着他看到了他永生难忘的一幕——一个黑发黑瞳的男人，从艾伦的身前冒出来，狠狠地进入了艾伦的身体。吉克用了“冒出来”而不是“站起来”，因为在他脑子里这个男人就像是凭空冒出来的一样。他不认识他，不知道他在自己家里，也不知道他可以如此自如的操他的弟弟。而那个男人显然也抱着同样的想法，因为他在看到自己的那一刻呆住了。  
“怎么了，继续啊。”艾伦催促道。  
“有人来了。”  
“没事，大概只是我哥而已，继续。”艾伦眼都不睁地说道，仿佛只是在描述外面下雪了。  
那个黑发男人停顿了一下，直直地看进了吉克的眼睛，而后正如艾伦说的，继续了身下的动作。与此同时，艾伦的嘴里发出了销魂蚀骨的呻吟，头完全仰了过去，完美地暴露了他的面部表情，使吉克连他眼角的眼泪都看得一清二楚。而此时吉克听着艾伦浪荡的叫床声，第一次萌生了想把他掐死在床上的想法。  
似乎是洞察了他的心思，那个黑发男人捞起艾伦的上半身，让他的手臂环绕着自己的脖子，而后紧紧地抱住他开始了冲刺。他一只手搂着艾伦的后脑勺，另一只手箍着艾伦的脊背，把他的脸完全藏了起来。这是一个极具挑衅意味的姿势，吉克想，这个男人是在说他既能够占有艾伦又能够保护他，甚至还能把他抢走。而艾伦不断拔高的呻吟声仿佛见证了这套宣言，他手脚并用地环住这个男人，黑色的长发像海藻一样黏在汗湿的后背上。吉克恍惚间想起他跟艾伦第一次做爱时他们在窗边，艾伦也像是这样挂在自己身上，那么无助又那么可怜。  
想到这里，吉克掩上房门，走进了外面冰雪覆盖的世界。

云消雨霁之后利威尔抱着艾伦坐在火炉边，轻轻吻着他的太阳穴。艾伦满足地哼哼着，又说了一次“生日快乐”。  
利威尔在他的唇上啄了一下，说：“刚才你哥来了，你知道吧。”  
“嗯。”艾伦回吻着利威尔，显然对他说的什么心不在焉，“你说是就是吧。”  
利威尔无奈地拉开艾伦，看着他的眼睛说：“好好说话。你哥是不是个子挺高的，金发，戴圆框眼镜？”  
“嗯，那就是他没错了。真没想到他居然会中途回来。”艾伦揉了揉额头，“抱歉，我搞砸了。”  
“没有，不怪你。”  
“那他看到之后呢？”  
“他在门口站了一会儿就走了。”  
“哈哈，”艾伦笑了起来，“还真像是他会干的事，变态老哥。”  
利威尔皱了皱眉头，说：“你哥哥叫什么名字？”  
艾伦有些意外：“你问这个干嘛？”  
“不为什么，我觉得他有点眼熟，想不起来在哪里见过。”  
“哈，他大众脸，我第一次见到他时也觉得眼熟。”  
利威尔的眼神沉下来，艾伦回答的并不是他想听的答案。  
“他叫吉克·耶格尔，怎么了吗？”艾伦不动声色地继续着话题，然而此刻他已经警觉了起来。他跟吉克虽然有王政府的庇护所以表面上是清清白白的生意人，但背地里做的桩桩件件他可一刻没忘。无论如何，他面前坐着的是一个警察，而他把他带进了贼窝。  
“没什么，大概是我想多了。”利威尔平和地说，但艾伦分明看到了他拧在一起的眉毛，就像两条细细的柳叶刀。

那天晚上艾伦在客厅里看书，看到吉克回来随便打了个招呼就又一头扎进了书页里，仿佛这只是平平淡淡的一天，而他没有任何想解释的。  
吉克有条不紊地脱了外衣，换了身居家的衣服，然后端了一杯咖啡坐在艾伦对面。  
“圣诞节过得好吗，艾伦？”  
“嗯，托你的福，很好。你呢？”  
“我也一样。”吉克说，“今天王政府的人有一个宴会，我去露了个面。不捧场总也说不过去。”  
“噢，玩得开心吗？”  
“挺开心的，不过怎么也不会比你更开心了吧，艾伦。”  
察觉到吉克的声调变化，艾伦从书页里抬起脸。他知道吉克要说什么，所以这种时候只要顺着他就行。  
“也就那样吧。”艾伦应道。  
“所以，是从什么时候开始的？”  
“几个月前。”  
“他是你男朋友？”  
“不是。”  
“不是？”吉克抬高了声调，语气里有疑惑的成分。  
“本来就不是啊，只是一起玩儿。”  
“那，是怎么开始的？”  
“什么意思？”  
“我是说，你是怎么上得了那位的床的？”  
艾伦听到吉克的措辞不禁放下了手里的书，“那位？”  
“哈，”吉克像是预料到了艾伦的反应一样笑了起来，说：“艾伦，你知道他是谁吗？”  
艾伦翻了下眼皮，如果吉克要告诉他利威尔是个警察那他现在就把那本书朝他扔过去。但他装傻道：“是谁？”  
“他是调查兵团的前任士官长，利威尔·阿克曼。”  
这个答案倒是艾伦始料未及的。他满脑子以为吉克要当个马后炮，没想到他却抖出了这么大一个包袱。  
“调查兵团？”  
“是的。三大兵团里面势力最小的一个，事实上也最不受待见。”  
“这个我知道，我是说，利威尔他是兵团的人？”  
“千真万确，至少半年前他还坐在那个位子上。后来听说换人了，也不知道为什么。”  
艾伦沉吟了片刻，道：“你怎么知道的？”  
“这种信息我怎么可能不知道，兵团可是我们的敌对势力。”  
“我们？”  
“对，我们，王政府。”吉克看着艾伦的眼睛一字一顿地说。“艾伦，你该不会到现在还不清楚自己是站在哪一边的吧。”  
“哈，怎么会？”艾伦笑道，“我压根就不站边，这个岛由谁统治我不管，你要称臣或是篡位我也没意见，我对政治没兴趣。”  
“这可不是感不感兴趣的问题。你有没有想过你拥有的这一切是托了谁的福，你现在头顶上的房子，身上穿的衣服，甚至你能坐在这儿呼吸都是因为王政府的庇护。”  
艾伦沉默了，他突然很想抽一口烟。“说吧，你想要什么？”  
吉克叹了口气，他把身子探到艾伦眼前，说：“我要你盯着他，跟我汇报他的行踪。”  
艾伦眯起眼睛，几乎是讽刺地看着吉克：“凭什么？”  
“凭我是你哥。”  
“你开玩笑吗？”  
“你觉得我像是在开玩笑吗？”  
“我觉得你满口喷粪。”  
“啪！”辛辣的响声充斥了宽敞的客厅。吉克抬起的手掌还未放下，而艾伦的左脸则清清楚楚地印着一个巴掌印。一时间兄弟两人僵持着，谁也没有动作。  
“哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈！”艾伦笑了起来，一双明亮的猫眼透过凌乱的刘海望过来，“吉克，你真的很可悲。”  
“我可悲？如果不是我，你现在还在史拖黑斯那个贫民窟里苟延残喘呢，万人骑的婊子。”吉克啐道，“格里沙就不该把你生下来。”  
艾伦看上去已经出离愤怒了，因而显得无喜无悲，“你以为我想被生下来吗？反正我生下来就没好事。我遇到的人都一个个离我而去了，爸爸妈妈，三笠，阿尔敏，大家都走了。现在就剩下利威尔，我看他也快了。你无非是嫉妒罢了，你嫉妒有人对我好，所以想把他赶走。因为你想让我跟你一样，永远当个孤家寡人对不对？”  
“哈，孤家寡人。”吉克重复着这个词，“是，我是孤家寡人，我放着大好的日子不过非要去史拖黑斯找你，明明可以跟权贵的女儿结婚但考虑到你拒绝了，冒着吃枪子的风险把手里一半的业务交到你这个毛头小子手里，为了什么？为了当一个孤家寡人？”  
“不然呢？为了爱吗？”艾伦几乎是嗤之以鼻地说。  
吉克的眼神动了一下，似乎是在压抑着什么情绪。“难道不是吗？你到现在还在怀疑我对你的爱吗艾伦？”  
艾伦瞪着吉克，一言不发。  
“你是我的亲弟弟，是我在这个世界上唯一认可的亲人。我把一切都给你了，再没有人会像我这样爱你了。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“好好想想吧，艾伦，这个世界不是非黑即白的。你应该学会辨别谁是真的对你好，也应该知道什么是自己想要的。你说你想要建立一个公平的世界，想要把自己承受过的苦难分摊给其他苦主，那你就不可能独善其身。每个人每件事都是由利益联结在一起的，要想活下去就要学会站队。”  
艾伦沉默了一会儿，然后捡起那本书扔到了吉克身上。

往南三百里地的汉沃尔，大雪纷纷地下着。  
三笠和阿尔敏窝在温暖的宿舍房间里，壁炉的火光勾勒出他们交缠的身影。三笠一如既往地用了骑乘位。她面朝阿尔敏坐在他胯间，身体有节奏地起伏着。她小巧的乳房随着动作颠簸，而本应柔软的腰腹却布满了坚硬的肌肉。阿尔敏爱不释手地抚摸着她紧致的线条，不禁加快了向上顶的速度。他最喜欢三笠的腹肌，这可以说是三笠身上最不符合女性特征的部位，但阿尔敏却在这里发现了它独特的魅力。不如说，它是三笠本人魅力的具象化，不是传统意义上的美人，但却于矛盾中给人以惊艳之感。就像她从小能扛起大人都费劲的柴火，没受过基础教育却天资聪颖，身为女子却是两个男孩的保护伞，这样看来她文秀的面容下藏匿着野兽般的肌肉便也不是什么怪事了。  
而她的力量在床上无疑也成了一种情趣。阿尔敏可以感受到她火热的私处紧紧地夹着自己的男根，像是两片蚌肉夹住了伸进蚌壳的手指。而她本人仿佛不知疲倦地动作着，紧闭的眼角泛着红，微张的嘴唇压抑着喘息。三笠不善于表达自己的情感，正如同她不喜欢抒发自己的愉悦或是痛苦。  
阿尔敏情动地坐起来，双手从她的后腰游上去，抱住了她的肩膀。他低头亲吻着三笠的乳房，舌尖舔弄着她的乳头，并腾出一只手摩擦起她的下面。不多时三笠达到了高潮，她颤抖着身子在阿尔敏怀里释放出来，牙齿狠狠地卡进他的肩膀。阿尔敏忍住射精的欲望又顶了几下，最后一刻拔出来，射在她的大腿上。  
“帮我倒一杯水。”三笠说，用手指抚摸着阿尔敏肩上的牙印。

情潮褪去以后他们俩并排躺着，一边落汗一边聊着天。多年的炮友关系使他们之间的相处无比自在，如果不是缺少爱情那他们一定会是大多数夫妻艳羡的存在。或许，即使缺少爱情他们仍然比大多数夫妻让人称羡。  
“明天中午我叫了托马斯他们吃饭，你来吗？”  
“嗯。”三笠点点头。“你的那个同学吧。”  
“对，还有阿妮，米娜，贝尔托特他们。正好挺久没见了，一起聚聚。”  
“可以。对了，说起阿妮，你约她出去了吗？”  
谁知阿尔敏突然一下脸红了。他把手挡在额头上，支支吾吾地说：“没有啊，我哪来的勇气。”  
“拜托，都快两年了，对自己有点自信吧。”  
“不是，可是阿尼她太漂亮了，我……我却只是——”  
“有我漂亮吗？”  
“诶？”阿尔敏看着三笠。  
“如果你能够跟我上床的话那我不觉得你会约不出她来。”三笠平淡地说，仿佛只是在谈论天气，“再不加把劲她就要被贝尔托特追走了。”  
“这，你怎么知道？”  
三笠叹了口气，把脸转回来正对着天花板，“男人喜欢一个人的表现太明显了，相反，不喜欢的时候更明显。”  
阿尔敏听出她语气里的落寞，意识到她另有所指。那天他们跟艾伦喝完酒之后三笠就显得有点失魂落魄的，但他断片了，不知道后面发生了什么。可他也没有问，他知道三笠如果想说的话自己会说的。  
“阿尔敏。”三笠喃喃地叫着他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“你不觉得，艾伦离我们越来越远了吗？”  
“……”阿尔敏咽了口吐沫，他不知道该怎么说，“三笠，为什么这么问。”  
“别装傻了，你也感觉到了吧，艾伦他已经跟从前完全不一样了。有时候我都觉得他好像变了一个人，搞得我不知道是他变了，还是他从来都是这样。”  
阿尔敏被问住了。三笠所说的他又何尝没有体会呢。那天他虽然喝醉了，但他记得艾伦对于他提议的冷漠，甚至是蔑视。他记得他说出“我不感兴趣”时候的表情，仿佛他在看着的不是童年的好友，而是一个敌人。即使在小时候真正面对敌人时艾伦的脸上也是生动有血性的，而不像现在，无动于衷得就像一条蟒蛇，或者鳄鱼，只是潜伏在阴凉的泥里一动不动，然而招招式式都杀人诛心。  
莫非他还在记恨他们吗，记恨他们当年被疏通的时候没有带上他，记恨他们在过去的六年里没有掘地三尺把他找出来，记恨他们两个手把手完成了学业改变了命运？可艾伦不也过得很好吗，他不仅找到了哥哥还从了商，出手阔绰活脱脱一个小开。这样的艾伦又有什么原因非要记恨他和三笠不可呢？  
阿尔敏想到这里只觉得心痛。恍惚间他想起艾伦小时候的样子，想起他抱着自己说他们是过命的交情，有福同享有难同当。那么，他们之间到底是谁先当了逃兵呢？  
“阿尔敏，”三笠轻轻唤了他一声，“在想什么？”  
“没什么。”阿尔敏摇摇头，用手拍了拍脸一骨碌坐了起来，“我觉得我们有必要跟艾伦谈谈。我觉得他有事瞒着我们。”  
“你也这么觉得？”  
“嗯，果然我和你的直觉是一样的。毕竟我们认识的艾伦可是那个从小就藏不住事的直肠子啊，正因为如此我们才能清楚地感觉到他的改变不是吗？”  
三笠点了点头，她此刻也坐了起来，看着阿尔敏。  
“相信我，艾伦没有走远，他只是迷路了。我们会把他带回来的，好吗？”  
“好。”三笠张开双臂抱住了阿尔敏，她赤裸的身子紧贴着他的，两颗心脏隔着皮肉汩汩地跳动。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章EMA开撕，艾伦是否能骂哭三笠打哭（？）阿尔敏呢，敬请期待。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMA开撕，有一些漫画112话reference。艾伦能否骂哭三笠打哭（？）阿尔敏呢？

艾伦在新年的第一天收到了阿尔敏的信。他说他这周会过来，邀请艾伦和三笠跟他小聚。艾伦读到这儿嗓子里有点苦，他不知道阿尔敏为什么会如此执着于跟他保持联系。他们之间的隔阂明眼人都看得见，那是一种无奈的，物是人非的悲凉。如果他们没有重逢，或许他们在彼此的印象中还会是小时候纯真质朴的模样。就像艾伦记得阿尔敏细软的金发，温和的嗓音，也记得他嘴唇贴在自己额头上的触感。但如今再见面，艾伦已经找不到当初的感觉，即使阿尔敏的头发依旧细软，嗓音依旧温和。  
只是变得苍白了起来，艾伦想。他们的亲密无间败给了成长，际遇让他们变得成熟而理智，这是多少叙旧和酒精都粉饰不了的。可他仍然对阿尔敏抱着无限的温柔，一如他不忍心真的跟他断交。于是，新年伊始的一个白天，艾伦如期赴约了。  
他们这次约在阿尔敏的旅店房间里。艾伦到的时候三笠已经在那里了，她正把自己的外衣搭在门口的衣帽架上，看见艾伦进来便也帮他把衣服一并挂了。  
“来啦？”阿尔敏站起来招呼他，“外面冷不冷？”  
“还行吧。”艾伦应了声，挑了把椅子坐下。  
阿尔敏和三笠拉开他身边的两把椅子，三人各自占了一张圆桌的三分之一。  
“艾伦，假日过得好吗？”三笠问。  
“挺好的。你们呢，在一块儿是不是很开心？”  
艾伦可以感觉到四周的空气尴尬了起来，尽管他根本没那个意思。三笠和阿尔敏的表情在他看来几乎可以用做贼心虚来形容。  
“啊，警校放假所以三笠出城来找我待两天，见见老同学。”阿尔敏打着圆场。  
“是吗，”艾伦不动声色道，“老同学，认识好几年了吧。”  
三笠看了阿尔敏一眼，赶忙道：“主要是阿尔敏法学院的同学，只是过节聚聚，平时也不怎么打交道。”  
“哈，所以是利益关系？”艾伦的手指敲打着桌面，“这很像你的作风啊，阿尔敏，毕竟你以后要当议员的嘛，不拓展人脉怎么行。”  
不出所料地，这句话在说出来的一瞬间变了味。艾伦发誓他没有想嘲讽阿尔敏，只是他的舌头好像不听使唤，专拣着最尖酸刻薄的话说。这几乎可以说是出于人骨子里嗜虐的本能，艾伦每次看到三笠和阿尔敏小心翼翼的态度就觉得火大。他们在忌惮什么，他是怪物吗？既然那么害怕他，那他就干脆踩着他们的神经试探下他们的底线好了。反正这两个家伙也不可能跟他翻脸不是吗？  
“确实是拓展人脉，但是他们人也不错，交个普通朋友也挺好的。”  
“嗯，也对，反正你们也不缺我这一个普通朋友。”艾伦几乎是笑着说。  
这时三笠和阿尔敏的脸上都挂不住了。他们大概终于意识到艾伦在故意找茬。这就仿佛餐厅里坐了一个挑剔的食客，你很想把他撵出去却又不得不满足他的要求。  
“艾伦，你知道我们不只把你当成普通朋友的。你要是对我们有什么意见可以直说。”阿尔敏说道。  
“呵，我能有什么意见。你们俩一位是人民警察为民除害，一位是未来的律师大人为民请命。律政警你们就站了两条，哦不，三条都占了，阿尔敏你将来不是还要当官吗，祝你们二位官运亨通。”  
“艾伦，”三笠几乎是恳求地看着他，“你明明知道我和阿尔敏不是这个意思，我们选择从警从政是希望把这个世界变得更好，让世界上少一些像我们这样受苦的孩子。这也是你希望的不是吗，你一直以来最有正义感了，我记得你从小就想当兵。”  
“我想当兵是我十三岁以前的事了。也难怪，你们从我十三岁之后就没见过我了，自然也不知道这几年我是怎么过的。至于我有没有正义感，那是我的事，你不是我肚子里的蛔虫。”  
“艾伦。”阿尔敏的嗓音压下来，语气里充满了警告的意味，“你用不着这么跟三笠说话吧，她也是担心你。”  
“担心我？当初在史拖黑斯你们抛下我的时候怎么就不担心我了呢，你们手把手在福利院读书写字交朋友的时候怎么就不担心我了呢？我这几年为了活着什么都做过，为了不挨饿什么都可以往嘴里送，可即使是活得那么艰难的时候我也会每天挂念你们是不是还活着，到底去了哪儿。我就是贱，尽做些自作多情的事。”  
“你不要说得好像只有自己是受害人一样。”阿尔敏毫不示弱地顶上来，“当初到底发生了什么我跟三笠也和你解释过了，兵团对于流浪人口的疏通是强制性的，没有拒绝的余地。而我们如果供出你，说我们还有一个伙伴住在这里没回来，那他们势必会抓捕你，把你从史拖黑斯带走，让你再也没法在那里等你父母。而且就算你跟我们一起进了福利院你就会开心了吗？我太了解你了艾伦，你不会的，你一定会每天埋怨着不自由，活得像牲畜，然后又带着我和三笠逃走一次。如果真的是那样，你说你会不会恨我和三笠带你一起走？反正说到底坏人就是我们俩当就对了，你永远只是受害者。”  
阿尔敏这一通话说下来气都不带喘的，一双湛蓝的眼睛像冰刀一样刺过来，犀利又寒冷。艾伦何尝不知晓阿尔敏的牙尖嘴利，以往他们每每遇到困难需要有人解围都是阿尔敏出面游说。艾伦从不怀疑他能够当个好律师。然而此时他这副聪慧到狠戾的模样居然是对着自己，艾伦不禁感到一股凉意从脚底板涌上来。终于还是亮出獠牙了啊，阿尔敏。  
“不，我当然不是受害者，因为以受害者自居是你们的专长啊。三个月了，自从九月份咱们重逢以来，你们有哪次不是战战兢兢小心翼翼地跟我说话。我是什么，洪水猛兽吗？还是你们自知理亏，没脸见我？”  
“不是的，艾伦。”三笠插进来，声音颤抖得快哭了，“你不是洪水猛兽，我们从没有那样看过你。只是你，变得不一样了，变得很陌生，好像我们从来没认识过你一样。你以前明明不是这样的，你以前那么开朗善良，有血有肉，那个时候我们什么都可以跟你说，可是现在呢，我们说一句你顶十句，好像我们是你的敌人一样。到底发生了什么艾伦，你告诉我们，我们是你的家人。”  
艾伦看着三笠心里涌起一股焦躁的感觉。情绪，又是情绪。小的时候三笠明明没有那么多情绪，九岁的她可以把刚到她家的自己打到爬不起来，然后硬往他嘴里塞面包，告诉他想活下来就吃饭。曾几何时他们间的立场颠倒了，三笠变得越来越依赖自己，而自己则变得越来越执拗冷漠。看吧，这就是太过依赖别人的下场，艾伦冷血地想。  
“艾伦，三笠说得对。明明是你先变了，我们的初心一直都在。”阿尔敏跟着说道，“今天叫你来没别的意思，就是想好好把话说开，把心里的疙瘩捋一捋，这样我们还能做朋友。”  
啊，又来了，这种自命清高的语气。说什么这样我们还能做朋友，你在跟我谈条件吗。艾伦冷冷地想。  
“你们说我变了，确实如此。因为你们谁也没体会过被亲生父母卖掉的感觉吧，嗯？”艾伦想了想，然后改口道，“哦不对，三笠你被你爸爸卖过，还是我阻止的。阿尔敏你是什么情况我不知道，但你三个月就没爹没娘了，恐怕也不知道被亲生父母背叛是什么感觉吧。”  
阿尔敏和三笠都愣住了，他们显然没听过艾伦被他父母卖这件事。  
“我从九岁起就心心念念的家早就被毁了，没想到亲生父母也从来没想过看到我回来。他们为了自保卖掉了我，然后远走他乡去过好日子了。而我为了跟他们团聚给人做牛做马，流血流汗，结果换来的就是这样的下场。”艾伦抬了抬下巴，“三笠，事到如今也没必要瞒着你了。你既然已经知道我跟你叔叔上床的事恐怕也不会介意多知道一些。当初我们从根特马克逃出来过罗塞墙的时候是我用身体换来的通行证，跟三个驻屯兵。后来在史拖黑斯生活的那一年你还问过我为什么总是晚归，答案很简单，我去卖淫了。后来我遇到了我哥，又爬上了他的床。你们不是想知道我变成什么样了吗，这就是答案。”  
三笠睁着一双乌黑的眼睛，颤颤巍巍地看着艾伦。艾伦看着她这副受伤的样子居然感到了一丝快意，好像他想让她恨他，这样她才能早点从她的梦里醒过来。  
“艾伦！”阿尔敏说着，“我很同情你，但你也没必要跟三笠说得这么明白吧！她一直以来是怎么对你的难道你不知道吗？”  
“你不用同情我，我一点也不可怜。”艾伦咬着牙说，“三笠也不是温室里的花朵，你不能瞒她一辈子。”  
“那你总不能用你自己的遭遇来报复我们吧！我和三笠难道没吃过苦吗，可我们什么时候迁怒过你！”  
“我也没有迁怒过你们啊，我只是看你们不顺眼罢了。你们以为从小时候的那滩泥水里爬出来就可以做圣人了吗，你们以为自己很高尚吗？我告诉你们，我可没有这样的情怀。我的父母抛弃了我，而这个世界上只管生不管养的可不止他们。我恨他们，我要让他们永远为自己的行为付出代价，而这代价就是他们子女身上的报应。”  
阿尔敏怔怔地看着艾伦，眼里流露出恐惧的神色。“艾伦，你是什么意思？”  
“什么意思，难道听不出来吗？”艾伦挑了挑眉毛，“意思就是我是个狭隘的，睚眦必报的混蛋。我没你们这么高尚的情怀，我拒绝为那些人的行为买单。”艾伦说着，刻意避开了自己是人贩子的事实。无论如何他也没忘记三笠是警察而阿尔敏未来是律师，他们是他的天敌。  
“哈哈，”阿尔敏笑了起来，“艾伦，无论你怎么说我都信不过你。在我看来你只是嫉妒我跟三笠罢了，你嫉妒我们走上了正途，而你还在仇恨的泥沼中苦苦挣扎，你真可悲。”  
“你说什么！”艾伦的火气冒了上来，他不自觉地攥紧了拳头。  
“我说你真可悲。你一直以来说什么向往自由，不要过看人眼色的生活，其实你现在完全就在做着相反的事嘛。你只是仇恨的奴隶，没有一丁点自己的思维和判断。艾伦，我真的很可怜你——”  
阿尔敏的话没说完，因为艾伦的拳头结结实实地招呼在了他的脸上。待他反应过来的时候左眼前嗡嗡地冒着金星，而嘴里的铁锈味则昭示着鲜血。  
“我从来没有打过你，阿尔敏。”艾伦阴森地说，“因为我不打比我弱的人。可今天，我意识到有些事就是必须用暴力解决的，而有些人不施予疼痛就不知道自己几斤几两。”  
阿尔敏啐了一口嘴里的血，站起来摆好了姿势，一如小时候抵抗那些小混混欺凌时的样子。  
三笠看着这一切完全吓坏了。她手捂着嘴无声地哭泣着，这两个她从小就一直保护着的男孩居然在她的面前大打出手，这种冲击击溃了她的心理防线，即使以她的身体素质足以阻止这场打斗。  
“呵，艾伦，我一点都不意外，你骨子里就是个嗜血的，暴力的，反社会的凶徒。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说你是个凶徒。你十二岁就杀过人了不是吗？”  
房间里瞬间安静了下来。艾伦的拳头举在半空中，而三笠的目光则不自觉地看向他。这是他跟三笠的秘密，艾伦想，除了他们俩没有第三个人知道了。阿尔敏怎么会？  
“七年前，三笠的爸爸在家中死于非命。你真的以为我不知道这到底是怎么回事吗？”  
“阿尔敏！”三笠激动地喊道，“别说了！”  
“警方和法院都判定三笠的妈妈谋杀亲夫，原因是不满多年的殴打以及把女儿卖掉做童养媳的决定。可是我知道，这里面真正的凶手是你，艾伦。”  
艾伦放下手，目光探寻地看向阿尔敏。这件案子当初被掩盖得天衣无缝，三笠妈妈的证言与现场一切证据吻合，再加上她已在狱中病逝多年，这件事情算是死无对证了。艾伦当时是想把真相告诉阿尔敏的，毕竟他认为好朋友之间不应该有任何隐瞒。不过三笠阻止了他，说是为了保护他们自身和阿尔敏的安全。于是这件事就这么过去了，阿尔敏从来没有问过。那天晚上他的爷爷又刚好病逝，他自己都自顾不暇。不，等等——艾伦的脑中突然闪过一个念头——阿尔敏那天晚上是亲自来他家通知他爷爷的死讯的，事实上三笠的妈妈刚跟他们交代完阿尔敏就出现了。艾伦至今记得那天的场景，哭得上气不接下气的阿尔敏敲响了三笠家的门，而他和三笠，同样满脸泪痕，缩在三笠妈妈的身后看到了他的身影。  
“所以你想说什么，阿尔敏？”  
“艾伦，不要再自欺欺人了。我都看见了，那天晚上发生的一切。”  
又是一片死寂。三笠双手捂着嘴，看样子快要过呼吸了，而艾伦则像脚下生了根一样站在那儿，脑子里飞速运转着。  
“你说你都看见了，那你倒是说说，你看见了什么。”  
“我看见你拿刀捅死了三笠的爸爸，你骑在他身上捅了十几下。当时我吓呆了，我爷爷刚过世，那是我第一次见到活人在我面前死去。我失魂落魄地跑到你家，本想要寻求帮助，没想到在窗口看到的就是这样一幅场景。你知道当时我是怎么想的吗艾伦，我觉得我看见了人间地狱。”  
阿尔敏在讲述的过程中好像坠入了一个噩梦里，一双蓝眼睛浑浊起来，表情呆滞而惊恐。艾伦看着他，知道已经没有挽回的余地了。  
“所以呢，你既然看见了，为什么不报警？”艾伦犀利地问，“你难道不想让警察和法律惩罚我这个地狱来的恶鬼吗，就像你们现在要做的一样。”  
“因为我相信你，艾伦！”阿尔敏激动地说着，“我相信这一切都是有隐情的，你不是一个会无故杀人的人，因为你可是会从一群小混混手里把我救出来，帮我挨打的那个艾伦。于是我蹲在你们窗外等着，听到了三笠妈妈对你们的叮嘱，这才知道事情的始末，你果然是因为保护三笠才被逼得动了手。”  
“阿尔敏……”三笠好像终于回过神来，她央求似的抓住了阿尔敏的手臂，像抓住了救命稻草那样晃着，“求你别说了！”  
“三笠，你别怕，有我在。”阿尔敏握紧她的手挡在她身前，“我们只是有些事情必须跟艾伦说清楚而已，长痛不如短痛，你不能再讳疾忌医了。”  
艾伦看着他们团结起来沆瀣一气的样子心里一阵钻心的痛。曾几何时他也是站在那边的，三笠会握住他的手，而他会把阿尔敏挡在身后。而现在，他再也过不去了。  
“艾伦，你知道我为什么要提起这件事吗？”阿尔敏蹭着嘴角的血说。  
“为了让我更恶心你们？为了让我知道这么大的秘密你瞒了我七年，就是为了在这个时候拿出来要挟我，好让我对你们言听计从？”  
“你错了艾伦，我们并不想要挟你，只是想告诉你我们有眼睛耳朵，会自己判断一个人的好与坏。你告诉我，艾伦，你现在跟当初那个你，还是一个人吗？你的良心和正义去哪里了？”  
“大概是被狗吃了吧。”艾伦掏掏耳朵，“我也跟你们说了，我这个人没有三观没有道德，更没有下限。你们这样公义廉洁的人还是不要再跟我联络的好，我不配。”  
“艾伦！”三笠一把甩开阿尔敏的手，冲到艾伦面前，“你不要这样说好不好。小时候，是你救了我的命，你怎么会没有三观没有道德呢，你是我生命中最重要的人！我们不要这样好不好？”  
艾伦看着她，只感觉肚子里柔肠百结，接着像海浪那样翻涌了起来，让他觉得有点恶心。他已经选好了自己的路，而他的路和三笠的路注定是相反的。与其给她希望再打碎，不如现在就彻底分道扬镳。不然以后如果有一天他被逮捕了，或者他被击毙了，而围着的一圈警察里有三笠的脸，那时候她不知又会是怎样的心痛。  
“最重要的人？”艾伦冷笑道，“你的所谓‘重要’也太廉价了。我只不过是被人贩子卖到你家的一个陌生人而已。我既不是你的弟弟，也不是你的儿子，更不是你的男朋友。我虽然因为机缘救了你，但那也只是偶然，换做别人也一样。还有你阿尔敏，我和你只是在希干希纳那个无可救药的地方认识的玩伴而已。如果有选择的话我会搭理你吗？仔细想想我们也就相处了四年的时间，比我们分开的时间还短。你们真的那么重视那四年吗，反正我不。分开以后我过得好多了，认回了哥哥还继承了生意。你们俩不也一样嘛，一个从政一个从警。既然如此，我们干脆散了吧。这么拖着我是觉得挺累的。”  
阿尔敏和三笠呆若木鸡地看着他，好像他单方面宣布了他们的死刑。过了一会儿阿尔敏率先反应过来，他冲上来一拳打在艾伦鼻梁上，直把他打得踉跄了几步。  
“你这个薄情寡义的家伙。”阿尔敏怒吼着，原本温和柔软的声线此刻像磨刀石一样沙哑，“滚出我和三笠的生活！”  
艾伦擦了一把鼻血，而此刻还有更多的鲜血扑棱棱地滴落在他的衣服上。很好，这样就扯平了。从今往后他们就谁也不欠谁的了。  
“不，是你们滚出我的。”艾伦对阿尔敏竖了根中指，抓起衣帽架上的外套扬长而去。

艾伦从旅馆出来以后冒着大雪一个劲儿地走着。他既没有拦马车也没有吩咐手下的人来接，而是沿着城市的主干道笔直地前行。路边的一切照旧，烘焙坊的师傅吆喝着新出炉的面包，卖鱼的小贩跟赶集的老妪讨价还价，父母拉着孩子的手，而孩子吵吵闹闹的，指着橱窗里琳琅满目的东西苦苦央求。这一切在艾伦看来是那么的琐碎，那么的无聊。他甚至觉得自己的心情无比平静，就像是劫后余生的麻木，再没有大喜大悲的能力。  
不知不觉间他已经走到了城市的中心广场。乌托皮亚是罗塞墙的耳城，距离王都有些距离，所以城市的规模并不大，广场也略显朴素。但艾伦还是注意到了广场中心的那颗圣诞树，看样子是棵松柏的树苗，有十几米高，上面装点着金色和银色的挂饰。有一些挂饰被做成了象征王政府的权杖，和冰凌、糖果棒混在一起颇有种讽刺的味道。  
他想起七年前他跟三笠和阿尔敏在回到史拖黑斯之前一起过的那个圣诞节，他们也是在这样一个广场上看到了圣诞树。那棵树的顶端有着和这颗很像的五角星，在寒风里闪着冷光，幽幽地冲艾伦眨着眼。  
艾伦记得他们三个还对着那颗星星许愿。阿尔敏说想要摆脱仰人鼻息的生活，去看外面的世界；自己说想要找到爸爸妈妈，并跟三笠阿尔敏做一辈子好朋友；三笠没说出来，但艾伦大概能猜到她想的是什么。这么一想，他们其实谁都没有真正的实现愿望。阿尔敏可能是离目标最近的那个，他理智又聪明，艾伦早该想到。他不禁想起刚刚在旅店里阿尔敏犀利的言辞和冰冷的眼神，或许对那家伙来说一切都是可以早早安排好的，包括他们之间的这段情谊。  
艾伦对他们说出那些决绝的话一方面是为了避免以后的麻烦，另一方面是确实被阿尔敏激怒了。他没想到他从小到大最信任的人居然瞒了他七年。那么大的事，性命攸关，艾伦当初是出于对阿尔敏的保护才没有告诉他真相，没想到他不仅知道，而且在这种时候拿出来反将他一军。这太堵得慌了，艾伦想，简直是肉包子打狗。他此刻真切地感到了背叛，那种熟悉又恶心的感觉席卷了全身。他曾经那么相信他的父母，千辛万苦地寻找他们，结果他们早早就把自己卖了。他曾经那么崇拜的兵团，只息抓住一个机会就可以对当年十二岁的他百般凌辱。他曾经那么信赖的伙伴，因为机缘离开了他，并且再也没有回头。如今是阿尔敏，他总角年间的朋友，兄弟，情人，居然从小就对他有所保留，甚至抱有成见。艾伦怀疑如果不是今天自己逼他逼得紧，他甚至一辈子都不会对自己坦露真相。如今他们撕破脸了也就没有什么好顾及的了。阿尔敏一个学法的，如果将来想用这件事情对付他还不容易。想到这里，艾伦心里颤了一下，嘴角露出一个冷笑。随后他哭了，泪水混着雪花粘在脸上，几乎瞬间结成了冰。

晚上回家之后艾伦去了一趟厂子。这个时间办公室里没有什么人，再加上圣诞和新年的节气还没过，大部分人都在家里休息。艾伦坐在自己的老板椅上闭幕养着神，不一会儿听见一阵敲门声。  
“进来。”他睁开眼。  
只见进来的是一个红头发的青年，看上去二十岁上下，长得斯斯文文的。  
“头儿，您叫我来有什么事吗？”  
艾伦笑了起来，他看着弗洛克放下交叠的腿。“弗洛克，你跟我多久了？”  
“差不多五个月了吧。”青年怯生生地说。  
“你知道我为什么叫你来吗？”  
“……还请您明示。”  
“我有件事拜托你，这件事只有你能做到。”  
“哎？”  
“帮我去查一个人。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章交代欧皇弗洛克。艾伦在下一盘大棋。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章回收弗洛克这条线，艾伦开始搞事情了。  
> 后半部分有艾利，隐团兵，还有一丢丢艾→团。注意提及药物使用。

弗洛克这个人如果说有什么特点，那就是特别不起眼。艾伦记得他在八月加入耶格尔贸易，成了自己的手下。他对他唯一的印象就是这人有点唯唯诺诺的，所以直到不久前吉克问起来他才回过神来。果然卧底这种身份就是要大隐隐于市，像他和吉克这样个色的人要是去做卧底恐怕还有点难度。因此，艾伦留了个心眼，他既没有继续信任弗洛克做他的手下也没有完全相信他哥。这种时候要是贸然去动身份敏感的人恐怕会打草惊蛇。更何况艾伦一直想看看弗洛克身后到底是谁的势力，如今他倒是有十成的把握了。  
既然调查兵团的前任士官长利威尔·阿克曼也在乌托匹亚，那这就不可能是偶然。艾伦不知道利威尔和弗洛克是什么关系，但他可以问出来。果不其然，在他说出利威尔的名字时弗洛克的表情变了一下。  
“怎么，有什么问题吗？”艾伦修辞性地问。  
“您，您说，让我去查他？”  
“对。你知道咱们商会的人脉有多广，要打听一个人的底细不难吧。”  
“是，是这么回事。但，您为什么突然要查这个人？”  
“不可以吗？”艾伦双手交叠，手背撑住下巴，眼睛直勾勾地盯着弗洛克。  
“当然不是，您吩咐的任务我一定照办。”  
“很好。”艾伦笑了一下，“那我先来给你补充点背景信息。首先，你听过利威尔·阿克曼  
个名字吗？”  
“……听过。”  
“他是做什么的？”  
“他是片儿警。”  
“那他以前是做什么的？”  
“……这个不太清楚。”  
艾伦不说话了，他上下打量着弗洛克，然后指了指旁边一把椅子，“你坐。”  
弗洛克小心翼翼地坐在艾伦对面，看起来如坐针毡。  
“弗洛克，你今年多大了？”  
“二十岁，十月刚过的生日。”  
“上过学吗？”  
“小时候上过几年学堂。”  
“老家在哪儿？”  
“库塞尔，罗塞墙南部的小镇。”  
“库塞尔，我路过过那里，小的时候。我曾经在希干希纳住过一段时间。”  
弗洛克局促的笑了笑，好像不明白艾伦跟他说这些的用意是什么。  
“南部挺好的，别听北方人说的那些，什么南蛮子之类的，我看他们自己也高贵不到哪去。”  
“对对，是这么回事。”  
“那你怎么想到来北方了呢？”  
“因为政策变了嘛。南边日子不好过，想来北方讨生活。”  
“是这样啊。也是，南边和东边都是兵团的控制范围，日子可不是紧巴巴的嘛。”艾伦话里有话地说着，一边观察着弗洛克的反应。这感觉有点像猫捉耗子，因为他已经摸过弗洛克的底，背地里找渠道查过他。此时盘问不过是想试试他的反应，顺便套出点话来。  
“那你加入耶格尔贸易之前呢，在做些什么？”  
“打打零工，干些体力活之类的。我读的这点书也只能干这些。”  
“是吗。可我听说，你当过兵？”艾伦说着点了一根烟，夹在指尖吞云吐雾起来。他透过烟雾看到弗洛克的脸，几乎快和他的头发一样红了。看来心理素质不行啊，怪不得那么早就被吉克发现了。可他也没什么立场奚落弗洛克，因为即使是这样自己还是被他骗了一个多月。  
“这……您这是听谁说的呀，可不是达兹他们吧，那帮人嘴里没半句靠谱的话。”  
“可不是吗。”艾伦吐出一口烟，“所以我没问他们。”  
“那，那您是问的谁。”  
“这不重要。重要的是，他们说你已经死了。”  
弗洛克愣住了，眼里流露出一闪而过的恐惧。艾伦可没有错过这个细节，他知道自己扎对了地方。  
“这……这怎么可能呢，我不是好好地站在这儿吗，那帮人开玩笑也得有个限度。”  
“没错，我也觉得奇怪极了。为什么一个本该死了的人却出现在了乌托匹亚，而且做起了人口买卖。而且据我了解，你从小到大从来没踏足过北方，你一家老小现在还在库塞尔种地。那么你又是怎么一个人来到北方讨生活的呢？”  
“这里面恐怕有什么误会，我的亲人都已经不在了，他们不可能还在老家种地。您的信息来源大概有误，还是不要听信得好。”  
“那好，既然他们已经死了，那你应该也不介意我去拜拜他们吧。你家祖坟应该就在镇子的公墓里。”  
话说到这份儿上就是傻子也听明白了。弗洛克的脸色变得难看起来，眉骨和太阳穴边上挂着冷汗。  
“你想自己告诉我实话，还是我替你说，嗯？”  
“……我不懂您说的是什么意思。什么实话，我可从来没骗过您！”  
“哈。”艾伦笑起来，不知道的还以为他是在谈论天气，“弗洛克·福斯特，库塞尔人，835年生，十五岁加入军队，隶属驻屯兵团。十九岁改编入调查兵团，于855年六月的戈登瓦克会战中临阵脱逃，被宪兵击毙，遗体被火化。怎么样，听起来熟悉吗？”  
弗洛克此时的脸色已经可以用惨白来形容，就像艾伦记忆中三笠妈妈的脸。那是一种绝望但仍想负隅顽抗的表情。艾伦做好了准备，他知道怎么样才能把弗洛克彻底击溃。  
“您，您可真会说笑话。”  
“是吗，那我问你，如果你的尸体真的被火化了，那你现在又是怎么坐在这儿的呢，鬼魂吗？还是说有那么一个人把你招了回来，让你活着做一个孤魂野鬼？”  
弗洛克不说话了，整个人就像个真正的鬼魂一样。  
“那个人是谁？”  
“没……没有谁，谁都没有，您可一定要相信我。”  
“是吗，弗洛克，我觉得你有点没搞清楚状况。”艾伦往前靠了靠，“你知不知道你现在的身份其实就是个死人，不管是谁派你来的，除了他之外没有人知道你曾是一名军人了，当然，也没人知道你是个逃兵。”  
“不……我不是逃兵！我从小到大都没当过兵！”  
“别装了。你要没当过兵装卸子弹怎么那么溜，你可别忘了你刚来的时候每次出任务我可都跟着呢。”  
弗洛克的的肩膀塌了下去，艾伦在心里开始了倒计时。  
“不管你过去是什么样，做过什么，在我这儿都可以既往不咎。因为我知道，你的价值远不止于此。”  
“什……什么意思？”  
“我可以让你脱胎换骨。你以为你为那位线人鞠躬尽瘁就可以将功补过吗？你以为效忠兵团就可以得到世人的认可重新活在阳光下吗？还有你的家人，你想回老家跟他们团聚吗？你觉得你是无名英雄，其实只是颗弃子而已。兵团那帮人的作风我可比你清楚，这里面是政治，是利益，是军功军衔。你弗洛克的命算什么，信不信我就算在在这儿一枪崩了你他们连屁都不会放一个？”  
艾伦有意在句尾拔高了音量，而弗洛克肉眼可见地打了个寒战。  
“那么，你决定。你是个聪明人，应该知道乱世的生存之道。”  
“……是团长派我来的。”弗洛克松了口。他面如土色，全身筛糠一样抖着，“是埃尔文团长派我来的，他说只要我帮他潜入乌托匹亚取得王政府内应的情报，就可以帮我恢复军人身份，将功赎罪。”  
“埃尔文？”艾伦心里咯噔一下。  
“是的，调查兵团前任团长埃尔文·史密斯。整个东部的调查兵曾经都归他管，我当时因为临阵脱逃马上就要被枪毙的时候是他救了我，跟我说想活命的话还有机会。”  
艾伦琢磨着弗洛克的话。不出意外的话这个埃尔文·史密斯就是利威尔口中的那个情人埃尔文了。艾伦对兵团的结构略有耳闻，知道除了扎克里总司令之外，每个兵团各有四个团长，分别负责东西南北四个地区的军务。如今帕拉迪的西北方还被王政府控制着，所以西部和北部的兵团干部如同虚设，跟东部和南部的不可同日而语。埃尔文·史密斯作为调查兵团东部的团长应该有不小的权力。假如利威尔先前告诉他的故事是真的，那他们两人就都曾是兵团的干部，而且是上下级关系。既然弗洛克是埃尔文派来的，那利威尔未必不知道。  
“除了他还有人知道你的身份吗？”艾伦问。  
“没有了，只有团长一个人。”  
“是吗。可是据我所知，埃尔文已经死了。那么如今，你到底是在跟谁接头呢，嗯？”  
“我，我不知道。我只是一直匿名往调查兵团指挥部发消息，我也不知道是谁会看到。”  
“那你总知道利威尔前士官长现在就在乌托匹亚吧。要是没有你的情报他会出现在这儿？”  
“我不知道，我真的从来没跟他说过话。他应该是看了那些匿名情报自己过来的，从士官长的位置上隐退来当片儿警应该也是出于这个原因。可我真的一次也没跟他说过话，他都不知道我是谁！”  
“可你总给他直接递过情报吧，嗯？匿名的那种。我不信你眼见自己的老东家就在跟前还能舍近求远去联系指挥部。”  
“……”弗洛克的双手在腿上握紧了拳，而后又松开。“是，我给他单独递过情报，但是是匿名的，而且没跟他说过话。我说的都是真的，我害怕暴露身份，我怕被他们抓回去枪毙，谁知道利威尔前士官长到底是来干嘛的。”  
怂包。艾伦在心里冷笑了一声，但他当然不会说出来，他要安抚好弗洛克的情绪。  
“所以，你都给他递了些什么情报？”  
“……如果我告诉您实话，您可不可以保证饶我不死，并且留我在身边？”  
“当然，我说到做到。”艾伦笑着说。  
“我……我花了两个月的时间进入了耶格尔贸易。在那之前埃尔文团长只是说让我留意这个商会，但没有具体的指示。我六月到达乌托匹亚，结果他一个星期后就死了。我完全不知道该怎么办，他是最后一个知道我还活着的人，他死了我就没有任何靠山了。于是我就想，至少先执行他托付的任务，好好表现，或许还能将功赎罪。我只是想重新过回地面上的日子，有朝一日回老家跟亲人团聚。”  
“嗯，我明白。然后呢？”  
“于是我打听了各种门道，终于在八月加入了商会。从那以后我每两周都往调查兵团指挥  
部寄一次匿名信。结果九月初利威尔就来了。我听说他从士官长的位子上退了下来，但不知道为什么。我记得埃尔文团长生前和他交好，所以猜他八成是为这事来的。于是我开始匿名给他寄信，汇报一些我的发现。”  
“呵，你动作倒是挺快。”艾伦的指腹敲打着桌面，“然后呢，你都汇报了些什么？”  
弗洛克突然又说不下去了。他咽了口吐沫，喉结上下滚动着，看得人心烦意乱。  
“说呗，都到这份儿了。”  
“我告诉他耶格尔贸易的少当家叫艾伦·耶格尔，经常出没于各大娱乐场所。如果想接近他，可以去霍桑酒吧碰碰运气。”  
艾伦脑袋里嗡的一声。弗洛克之前说了多少都抵不上这一句有分量，哪怕他亲口承认自己是兵团安插的钉子，亲口承认自己给他们传递消息，都没有这句坦白来得触目惊心。艾伦觉得自己从头到脚被浇了个透心凉。如果利威尔和他的相遇从一开始就是预谋好的，那可不可以说在那之后他们之间的种种也都是演戏？  
“后来我又给他寄过咱们生意的情况，他应该是跟警队的人反映过，可是咱们除了折了几单之外什么损失也没有，甚至连例行搜查都没有。我就觉得警队那边应该也有咱们的人，要么就是利威尔怕打草惊蛇所以连这些都没有上报。毕竟我跟他的目标是调查王政府的内应，而不是扫清儿童拐卖。”  
艾伦思索着。他并不怀疑这些话的真实性，因为弗洛克没有理由对他说谎。这也就是说，利威尔一直清楚地知道他的身份和所作所为，只是因为目标不是他所以隐而不发。就像他身上发生过的所有骗局一样，只是这次的性质更加恶劣。至少之前那些人没有谁是以骗取他的信任为目的接近他的，而利威尔不一样。他的出现从一开始就是一场骗局。艾伦不禁想起他们俩第一次上床时利威尔狠戾的表情，甚至一上来就拿皮带和手枪伺候他。现在他明白了，恐怕那根本就不是什么情趣，而是赤裸裸的厌恶和仇恨。搞不好他那个姘头埃尔文就是吉克害死的，不然没法解释为什么他前脚派弗洛克过来后脚就死了。吉克很有可能早就盯上他了——他哥哥眼睛里从来不揉沙子。  
这么说，之前的这三个月利威尔一直在利用自己获取耶格尔贸易的情报。虽然他一次也没问过自己是做什么的，但艾伦猜以他的反侦察能力一定可以做得天衣无缝。而吉克应该是把一切都安排得滴水不漏，以至于过了这么久利威尔还是没能掌握关键性的证据，不然兵团那边不可能毫无动作。可自己居然傻乎乎地带他回家，只为了给他一个生日惊喜。想到这里他冷笑起来，表情把对面的弗洛克吓得打了个寒颤。  
“很好，弗洛克。你提供的信息非常有价值。”  
“您过奖了，应该的。”弗洛克小心翼翼地说。  
“你上一次给利威尔递情报是什么时候？”  
“两……两周前。我原本打算过两天再给他寄一封的——您，您别误会！我不会再联系他了，我跟兵团已经没有关系了。我现在是您的人，只效忠您！只要您能保我不死，我弗洛克赴汤蹈火，肝脑涂地！”  
“行啦，没谁让你肝脑涂地。嘴上说出花来都没用，我只看行动。”  
“您尽管吩咐！只要是您的安排，我一定做到。”  
艾伦看了他一眼，把手里的烟按灭在烟灰缸里。“我要你继续跟利威尔保持联络，跟以前一样，不要有任何异常的地方。频率，时间，方式，语气都要保持一致。那家伙很谨慎，不能让他察觉出你反水了。”  
“当然当然，您说的是。”  
“你甚至可以给他正确的情报，只要在关键的地方撒点谎就行了，你懂的。”  
“明白。”  
“同时，我要你监视他，向我汇报他的一举一动。他见什么人，做什么事都要告诉我。”  
“好的。可是，万一我被他发现了怎么办，他这个人可不会坐以待毙。”  
“那你就将计就计，告诉他你就是那个一直在匿名联络他的卧底。你也可以直接说是埃尔文派你来的，那家伙跟埃尔文有一腿。”  
弗洛克原本惊讶地“哎”了一声，但在看到艾伦的表情后聪明地噤了声。  
“还有问题吗？”  
“没有了。”弗洛克挺直了腰板，摆出一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
“很好，合作愉快。”

弗洛克走了之后艾伦坐在他的老板椅上想了很久。他想到这三个月来发生的一切，不管是利威尔的突然出现还是三笠阿尔敏的重新登场都很蹊跷。这感觉就像命运跟他开了个玩笑，让他生命里的新人和旧人同时出现，并且都站在他的对立面，从道德的制高点上指责他。他没有错，他想。他选择了相信他们，用他仅剩的那点善意和仁爱接受了他们，得到的却只有欺骗和背叛。艾伦痛恨自己的天真与无知。他以为从小到大经历了那么多事自己总该长点心眼了，可事实却事与愿违。无论他见识过多少丑恶也始终会相信人性的光辉。这就是他的死穴——他做不到用最坏的心思揣测别人。  
说起来，他到现在都不能相信利威尔是在利用他。尽管他一开始很难相处，但有那么几个瞬间艾伦觉得他对自己是有感情的，就像三笠说的，“他大概是真的喜欢你”。正因为艾伦见惯了利威尔平时冷淡薄情的样子，才会对他坦露的真心格外敏感。这也使得艾伦无法下定决心把利威尔当作敌人看待，毕竟那是他少年时期的梦中情人，而那份憧憬至今埋藏在他的血液里。感情这种东西一旦变成执念就很难翟干净。他想起吉克曾经对他说的话，每个人每件事都是由利益和动机联结在一起的，没有真正的孤城，也没有所谓的独狼。  
他决定给利威尔最后一次机会。

三天后的晚上他去了利威尔的家。两人随便吃了点晚饭之后艾伦拿出了他带来的甜点。  
“蔓越莓饼干，我小时候最喜欢的东西。”  
利威尔狐疑地看了眼，“你做的？”  
“怎么可能，买的。”  
利威尔啧了一说，说：“我就知道。”  
“吃一个吧，老不吃甜的对身体不好。”艾伦说着拿起一个递过去。  
利威尔犹豫了一下，最终咬了下去。  
“怎么样？”  
“甜。”  
“哈哈，我就知道，你要是能夸人就怪了。”  
艾伦看着利威尔吃完一整块，起身帮他倒了杯茶。他们就这样有一搭没一搭的聊着天，时钟走了半圈后利威尔突然站起来，说：“几点了，你还是走吧。”  
“什么？”艾伦看着他。  
“我说今天太晚了，你还是早点回家去吧，不安全。”  
“哈，说什么呢你，什么安不安全的？”  
“……没什么，我觉得不太舒服，你先回去吧。”  
艾伦上前扶住利威尔的手臂，感觉到他身体轻微的晃动，也看到了他布满血丝的眼白。“你既然不舒服，那我更要留下来照顾你啊。”他说着扶着他往卧室走去。果不其然，利威尔比平时虚弱多了，肢体协调也差了些。他一边推拒着艾伦的手臂一边又紧紧地抓住他，头靠在他的肩膀上。艾伦搂着他的腰，一下一下地顺着。  
正当艾伦要扶着他坐到床上的时候，利威尔一拳挥了过来。艾伦险险地躲过，一把握住了那只拳头。“你发什么疯？”  
“臭小子。”利威尔咬牙切齿地说，“你他妈给我下药。”  
“哈，没有啊。”艾伦笑了起来，“你知道的，只是蔓越莓饼干。”  
“你他妈以为我这么多年警察白干了吗，会不知道药的反应。”  
“这么多年警察，”艾伦咬着这句明显的谎言，“那你早知道就别吃啊。”  
“你放在饼干里面我怎么会知道！混蛋！”  
“哈哈，警察嗑药会被开除公职吗？”艾伦捏着利威尔拳头的那只手微微用力。  
“会，而且我被开除之后第一件事就是扭断你的脖子。”  
“不错，我很期待。不过我劝你，既然已经磕了就索性放轻松，这药会让你很舒服，只是会产生一点幻觉，没太大副作用，睡一觉就好了。”  
“你他妈——”  
“别装清高了。你早年在街上混的时候没嗑过？你妈妈不是个妓女吗，她没嗑过？你和你那个埃尔文搞的时候就那么正经，一点也没嗑过？”  
“你有什么脸提他！”利威尔的面容因为愤怒而变得扭曲，而苍白的脸色让他脆弱得如同一张劣质草纸。  
“我怎么没有，他那么帅，我曾经也幻想和他来一炮呢。”艾伦恶趣味地说着，同时用膝盖挤进利威尔的腿间。  
“你个不知羞耻的狗东西！”利威尔咒骂道，但是他挣扎的力度越来越小，咒骂的声音也变得软下来，听起来毫无威慑力。  
“没错，我就是，反正我的父母也没打算要我。”艾伦说，“待会儿等你完全high起来的时候会忘记你现在说的一切。今晚发生的就只是个梦，而你明天醒来就一切正常了。”  
“滚他妈蛋！”  
“嗯，我会滚的，等我拿到我想要的。”艾伦说着用手掐住了利威尔的脖子。他看着他皮肤下暴出的青筋只感到一股报复的快感从指尖涌上了大脑，让他自己也像磕了药一样high起来。但他没有，他在这场拷问中要保持绝对的清醒。  
过了一会儿艾伦松开手，利威尔弓起身子剧烈地咳嗽着。等他缓过来的时候整个人的状态都不一样了，他的瞳孔涣散，心率升高，脸上的表情却很平静。  
“埃尔文……”他看着艾伦的方向喃喃地说着，好像看见了他，又好像没看见。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章艾利，嗑药play


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章艾利，团兵，提到利艾和吉艾。肉不少，涉及嗑药，酌情观看。  
> 特别提醒：嗑药是不好的，大家千万别去尝试。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off" by Ella Eyre (Whipped Cream Remix)

“埃尔文……”  
艾伦听到这个名字的时候并不意外，因为他清楚地知道蝗草的效果——它会让人产生幻觉，甚至眼前出现最想得到的东西。这对酒鬼来说是酒，对穷光蛋来说是钱，是淫虫来说是色，而对利威尔来说，则是埃尔文。  
艾伦十七岁的时候曾经试过蝗草，也是唯一一次。吉克严令禁止商会的任何人使用药物，而艾伦自己也觉得这唯一的一次体验不怎么好。蝗草强大的致幻效果让人身临其境，可药效褪去后的失落和焦虑却比快感来得还要强烈。他记得自己看到了三笠和阿尔敏，甚至还有小时候妈妈常烤的蔓越莓饼干。他伸手抓了饼干来吃，并递给对面的三笠和阿尔敏，结果脑袋顶被人狠狠锤了一下。过后他才反应过来，他看到的哪里是什么蔓越莓饼干，而是一块吐出来的鸡骨头，而他把这鸡骨头塞进了旁边客人的衣领里。  
艾伦记得自己坐在吧台的高脚凳上瑟瑟发抖，那种孤寂失落的感觉，简直比死更难受。就好比一个人中午原本想打个盹，没想到一觉睡到晚上七点，天全黑了，屋里没有灯，而他什么也没有做成。他的痛苦不光来自药效褪去后的副作用，更来自他看到的幻觉本身。他惊觉自己是那么的想念儿时的好友，即使他们已经从他生命中消失多年。他更诧异自己居然还惦念着母亲的手艺，尽管这位母亲他已经很久没有惦念了。药物可以呼唤出人内心真正的欲求，不论是源自空虚也好，逃避也罢，嗑药的人都可以在这个虚假的温柔乡里找到片刻的宁静。艾伦厌恶这种感觉，因为这本质是一种束缚。他拒绝做任何人的奴隶，即使对方根本不是人。  
但这不影响他让别人使用药物。特别是蝗草，由于上瘾性不强在帕拉迪的西方和北方是合法的。弄到这东西也很容易，市面上有现成的可食用蝗草，通常被做成饼干和糖果的形状。其他摄取的渠道还有吸入和注射，针对不同的人群有不同的效果。艾伦这次对利威尔使用的是最最普通的可食用蝗草，从利威尔的反应来看他应该确实是第一次吃。这种药物用多了以后身体会产生抗体，需要更多的剂量才能达到想要的效果。而利威尔只吃了一块就high到能看见埃尔文，可见他的身体没有接触过这种物质，一下子被冲到了。  
艾伦看着他在床上舒展开，苍白的脸上慢慢有了血色，连嘴唇都红润了起来。他从利威尔的脉搏摸出他的心跳很快，可他表现出来的却完全是相反的样子——像是忘却了一切忧愁和烦恼，整个人松弛着。艾伦知道他现在一定很快乐，那种五感都被放大，思维跳脱的感觉他一辈子也忘不了。正如同他能够把妈妈做的饼干和三笠阿尔敏放在同一个画面里，他一点也不惊讶利威尔会认为埃尔文还活着。因为他此刻正目不转睛地看着自己，眼里溢满了情绪。  
“埃尔文……”利威尔又呼唤了一声，“你穿着那身该死的皮夹克干嘛，我说过多少次了，像个土肥的暴发户。”  
艾伦低头看了一下自己的衣服笑出了声。他哪里穿着什么皮夹克，只是一件普通的黑色罩衫。但这不妨碍他配合利威尔玩下去。  
“很难看吗，我怎么不觉得。你要是不喜欢我脱掉好了，嗯？”  
“啧，随你便。”利威尔不耐烦地咋了咋舌，身体坐起来，伸出手要触摸他。  
艾伦心下一动，他突然想看看在自然的情况下利威尔是怎么和埃尔文互动的。会是他五年前在史拖黑斯见到的那样吗，还是他有幸能窥探到他们不为人知的一面。于是他站在那里任由利威尔的手游上他的身体，看着他灵活的手指一颗一颗地解开自己的扣子。  
“你，你去哪里了。你知不知道我到处找你，还在想你是不是掉茅坑里淹死了。”  
哈，讲话还是一样的臭。但艾伦有更想知道的东西，于是他一步一步把对话引入正题。  
“我们，有多久没见了？”  
“半年了吧。怎么，出个任务就忘了回来吗？你知不知道韩吉为了收拾你留下的烂摊子每天凌晨才睡，就这还被上面那些猪猡骂。我问你，你的责任心被狗吃了吗？”  
韩吉，这是一个新名字，大概是调查兵团的一个干部。而利威尔说他和埃尔文大概半年没见，这也正对应了弗洛克说的团长于六月殉职这件事。事实上弗洛克临阵脱逃是在六月初的戈登瓦克会战，而在一周后埃尔文就死了。时间范围缩小到这里，接下来他要知道埃尔文具体的死因。  
“我很抱歉，这是我的失职。”艾伦试着进入角色，“可是我真的脱不开身，你也知道王政府那帮家伙多么狡猾，钉子扎得到处都是，要把他们都拔出来可不容易。”  
“废话，我当然知道他们狡猾，我指的是你为什么不跟我们说一下。”  
“我很抱歉。”艾伦说着抚上了利威尔的额发。他的刘海细碎，摸在手里像绸缎的边角，“以后不会了。”  
“所以，你都拔出来哪些钉子了？”  
“哈，我可抓住一个大家伙，说出来你都不信。”  
“谁？”  
“耶格尔贸易。北方最大的特务据点，就在乌托匹亚。”  
“所以那个线人果然是你派来的吗？”  
“哦？你知道他的事。”  
“对，他从八月就一直匿名联系我，可我不知道他是谁。你倒是挺体恤下属，这种时候还怕他身份暴露。”  
这就对了，艾伦想。看来弗洛克没有说谎，利威尔虽然一直有从他那里获取情报，但不知道他是谁。  
“难免嘛。这种敏感信息知道的人越少越好，我也是为了保证你的安全。如果你们中的任何一个被抓了，供出了另一个怎么办？”  
“这种事不用你说我也知道。干情报的，哪个不是提头走路。”利威尔叹了口气，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的。  
“所以，你有打探到耶格尔贸易的什么情报吗？你在这边待了也小半年了。”  
“没什么大不了的，我跟他们的二把手还算熟识。你应该知道，他叫艾伦·耶格尔，是那个吉克·耶格尔的弟弟。”  
艾伦听到自己的名字心跳漏了一拍，接着像擂鼓一样跳起来。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，我知道他，刚成年的小子。你们怎么认识的？”  
“我在一个酒吧里遇见的他。你那个线人说他有一家常去的酒吧，我就去那里碰了碰运气。”  
“结果呢？”  
“什么结果？”  
“他人怎么样？”  
利威尔此时却突然不说话了。艾伦看着他露出一个类似于迷惑和困顿之间的表情，好像在努力搜寻着什么。  
“艾伦？”  
“？”艾伦没吭声。利威尔这是，在叫自己？  
“艾伦，你在楼梯那里站着干嘛，要下去就下去，别在那儿晃来晃去的，看着碍眼。”  
艾伦此时完全摸不着头脑。利威尔这是药醒了吗，还是说只是从一个幻境跳到了另一个幻境。他听其他使用者说蝗草可以使他们的思维天马行空，把记忆里两件不相干的事糅杂在一起。因此，那些艺术创作者在灵感枯竭的时候常常会依赖蝗草，因为在它的作用下，每个主意都好像是最棒的主意。那么此时，利威尔想到的主意又是什么呢？  
“几点了？”  
“差一刻九点。怎么了吗？”艾伦小心地观察着他。  
“很晚了，你先回去吧。我有点不舒服。”  
“是吗，我正好也不舒服，你帮我一下，嗯？”艾伦说着欺身压住利威尔，一边跟他接吻一边把他按进枕头里。利威尔身上软得像没有骨头，这让艾伦不禁确定药效没有过，不然以他的力气休想强迫利威尔做任何事。吻毕艾伦拉开两人的距离，没想到利威尔火热的手顺着他的胸膛游上来，捧住了他的脸。  
“操我。”  
“嗯？”他有些懵了。  
“操我，埃尔文。我想要你。”  
艾伦的心像是生锈的船锚一样抛入了海底。他在冰冷的水中不断下沉，胃里一阵一阵的翻腾。他捉住利威尔的手，说：“你看清楚，我是谁？”  
“你是……埃尔文，我的主君。”利威尔虔诚地说，脸上露出一种痴迷的表情。艾伦从没听过他用这种语气说话，好像他突然信了教，而埃尔文就是他的上帝。难道，这才是他们平常相处的真实状态吗？  
“你想要我？”艾伦想象着埃尔文的语气问。  
“对，求你，不要让我再等了，已经太久了。”  
如果不是知道利威尔磕了药，艾伦一定会以为他坏掉了。谁能想到平时那个冷若冰霜高高在上的利威尔居然会雌伏于他人身下求欢呢。艾伦的神经跳动着，他一边想抓住这个机会好好占占利威尔的便宜，一方面又想趁他还未清醒多套出点情报。考虑了片刻，艾伦发起了攻势。  
“先回答我的问题，我就满足你。”  
“什么问题？”  
“艾伦·耶格尔，他是个怎样的人。”  
“……”利威尔疑惑地看着他，好像不知道他为什么提起这个，“他是耶格尔商会的二当家，不过好像没有参与过跟王政府相关的事务，只是做人口买卖。怎么了吗？”  
“了解下情况。然后呢，你都是怎么追踪他的，窃听？”  
“不，他是个相当谨慎的人，窃听这种伎俩一定会被发现。事实上他们组织戒备森严，我也是到十二月才真正确认他们跟王政府有联系，因为圣诞节那天我看到了吉克·耶格尔。”  
“哦？”艾伦听出来了点眉目，“怎么说？”  
“这个人我只是听你提到过，但从来没见过，除了你走的那天——”利威尔突然哽住，然后改了口，“除了你去开会的那天。你前脚刚离开总部后脚我就在街上看见了他。当然我对他的印象很淡，因为他只是一个行人，没什么特殊之处。结果我圣诞节那天去了耶格尔兄弟的家，在那儿清清楚楚地和吉克·耶格尔打了个照面，我才想起来我在哪儿见过他。那张脸，我一辈子都不会忘记。埃尔文，你不会知道我当时的感受，简直像被雷劈了一样。”  
艾伦静静地听着，心里打着小算盘。他想起来那天做完之后利威尔问过他的话，想起他愁眉不展的表情，一切都说得通了。天知道他当时是以什么样的心情拥自己入怀的，而自己又是以怎样的愚蠢让他看了笑话。他在杀害了自己伴侣的凶手家里，和他的弟弟上床。真是病态，艾伦想，但他此时要和利威尔一样戴好面具，哪怕心里再膈应脸上也要装出温情满满。他们都有更隐秘更高远的目的。  
“我知道，我可以理解你的心情。辛苦你了。”艾伦不动声色地说。  
“哼，辛苦，埃尔文，你这混蛋。”利威尔蹙紧了眉头，看上去快哭了，“你这混蛋。”  
“好好好，我是混蛋，都是我的错。那么你告诉我，你在见到吉克·耶格尔之后呢，有什么进展吗？或者说，你知不知道他下一步要干什么？”  
“我打听到他接下来要破坏兵团的粮草供给。是你那个线人给我的情报，就在两天前。他说吉克的人要在十四号去炸莱克辛顿的一个仓库，就是十号仓库。那里可是东北部驻军的命根子，如果炸了可够我们喝一壶的。尤其是驻屯兵团的那帮家伙，首当其冲的就是他们。”  
很好，又对了，艾伦心道。这条假情报是他让弗洛克特意递给利威尔的，为的就是引蛇出洞，试探下利威尔对情报源的信任度。同时，弗洛克也是不可能给利威尔真正的情报的，因为连艾伦都不知道吉克下一步想干什么。他这个哥哥从来没让他插手过王政府的事务，也不知道是出于对他的保护还是不信任。  
“那你打算怎么办，有传消息回总部吗？”  
“废话，你想让我们坐以待毙吗？”利威尔啧了声，“我已经跟韩吉他们打过招呼了，他们会派人去那里埋伏，争取反客为主，先把那窝叛党干掉。”  
艾伦笑了起来，反客为主的明明是他才对。他已经占据先机把利威尔玩儿进了他的手掌心，看来策反弗洛克这步险棋走对了。  
“很好，利威尔。你想让我怎么奖励你呢，嗯？”  
“别跟我玩儿欲擒故纵，我想要什么你明明就很清楚，埃尔文。”利威尔咬着嘴唇，一字一顿地说。  
“是吗，可我想要你再说一遍，看着我的眼睛。”  
“啧，操我，快点。”  
随着这句话，艾伦再也无法忍耐地抱住了利威尔。他几乎是粗暴地扯下了他的裤子，坐在他两腿之间。他从来没有用这个姿势上过他，因为这家伙永远都喜欢骑在他身上。有那么多次艾伦想把他掀翻压在身下都做不到，而这次他凭借着蝗草的作用和利威尔对埃尔文的那点情意轻而易举地做到了。他观赏着黑发男人潮红的脸色，微张的口唇，只感觉一股征服的快感涌上天灵盖。而此刻这个居高临下的姿势更让他清楚地意识到利威尔是多么的娇小。他细瘦的脚踝像精致的玻璃制品，艾伦甚至想把它们敲碎。  
“埃尔文，快点，进来我里面。”利威尔催促着，手指伸向自己的后穴，展示出里面粉红的嫩肉。  
艾伦骂了一声，提枪干了进去。由于没有润滑液和足够的扩张，进入的过程几乎是痛苦的。艾伦边骂边用手指辅助着自己的性器，一点一点地向前推进。而利威尔嗓子里发出了像是濒死动物的声音，那么无助而绝望，只能用呼叫博得猎人的怜悯。  
艾伦也许是个猎人，但他不会怜悯利威尔。在他不长不短的十九年人生里已经怜悯过太多人，可每一次他都没有好下场。这些人羽翼丰满之后就会回来咬他一口，而他则活脱脱成了被蛇算计的农夫。这次不一样，艾伦想，他要冷眼旁观，全身而退。他只需要一个答案，有了这个他就可以开心地撞在南墙上然后头也不回地离开，一如当初吉克告诉他他被父母卖掉的真相，一如他一意孤行地和三笠阿尔敏决裂。  
“利威尔，爽不爽？”  
“爽，爽！继续，不要停，啊啊就是那里，用力！”  
艾伦对利威尔的荤话向来受用，虽然以往更多时候他是作为承受方被灌进这些淫词浪语的。利威尔会用牙齿捻着他的耳垂，像蛇吐信子一样告诉艾伦他的屁股多么紧翘，腰身多么柔软。谁又能想到当利威尔跟他互换位置时也一样能进入角色，甚至叫得比艾伦还要浪荡。  
“利威尔，看着我。”艾伦命令道，“我是谁？”  
“你是埃尔文，你是埃尔文。”利威尔像看到救命稻草一样抓住他，双臂环住他的后颈，对着他的嘴深深地吻了上去。  
艾伦一把拉开他，冷冷地审视着他红肿的唇。“你爱我吗？”  
“爱，我爱你！他妈的埃尔文，事到如今你还在问我这个？你以为之前那六年都被狗吃了吗？”  
“哈哈。”艾伦笑了起来。如果埃尔文·史密斯还活着，他一定会很高兴吧。他不禁再一次幻想如果五年前在史脱黑斯自己勇敢地跟他们搭了讪，或许今天一切都会不一样。也许他可以代替埃尔文，也许他可以代替利威尔，也许他根本不会遇到吉克，成为一个人贩子。  
“你他妈还笑，你知不知道这半年我每一天都在想你，我离开兵团来到乌托匹亚也是为了你。我死也要弄明白，也要给你报仇，你知不知道？”  
“我知道。”艾伦低头狠狠地吻上利威尔，然后抓住他的脚踝，猛地把他翻了个身。他抓着他的后颈把他按在床单上，然后用一个枕头捂上了他的头。利威尔劲瘦的身体在他身下扑腾，艾伦置若罔闻地冲入他的体内，开始缓慢而深入地律动。  
“那你爱过别人吗，嗯？”  
“没有，我只爱过你，只有你，埃尔文，唔嗯——”艾伦没有等他说完就再一次用枕头蒙上了他的头。  
“那艾伦呢，那个艾伦·耶格尔，你爱过他吗？”  
“没有，我不爱他，从来没有！”  
“你对他有过一点点真心吗，哪怕一点点？”  
“……”  
艾伦的枕头举在半空，焦灼地等待利威尔的回答。可他等啊等，利威尔却像断片了一样，不说话了。刚刚有那么一会儿他也像药醒了一般叫了自己的名字，艾伦不知道这是怎么回事。于是他又问了一遍，语气轻轻地，手也从利威尔的后颈上挪开了。  
“你对他有过一点点真心吗？”  
利威尔扭过头看他，黑眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，像是晚秋的夜。“没有。”  
“在咖啡馆那次也没有吗？三笠突然从人群里出现，把你吓了一跳。茶撒了的那次也没有吗？还有圣诞节你去耶格尔家的那次也没有吗？他在壁炉前把自己脱光，只为了给你一个生日惊喜，而你当着他的哥哥和他做爱。”  
“……”利威尔看着艾伦，嘴角露出了一个笑。艾伦以前从未见他这么笑过，只是觉得他很美，很熟悉又很陌生。  
“没有。”  
艾伦听到这个答案也笑了出来，从轻笑冷笑到大笑狂笑，而利威尔则怔怔地看着他，眼里还是那团该死的雾气。一分钟以后艾伦终于冷静下来，他彻底没了兴致，性器软趴趴地从利威尔的后穴里滑了出来。他趴在那个捂过利威尔的枕头上，放声痛哭。  
“我也没有。”他哭着说，“我也没有。”

圣劳伦斯监狱是帕拉迪东部最大的监狱。这里关押着各式各样的囚犯，从小偷小摸到杀人放火，大家都穿着囚服日复一日地劳作，分不出个所以然来。兵团势力不支持任何形式的死刑，因此很多本应被处死的犯人在兵团接管东部之后得到赦免，改为接受劳动改造。这项规定促使很多不法分子从西北迁移到东南，甚至为了躲避王政府的通缉而向兵团自首。老百姓把这一现象称为西匪东逃，常常在茶余饭后拿出来议论。  
一月初的一个早上，阿尔敏踏着晨雾来到了圣劳伦斯监狱。他身上裹着厚厚的棉衣，戴着手套的手指从公文包里掏出一份文书。  
“阿诺德先生，一切都打点好了，这边请。”  
阿尔敏点点头，跟着狱警走了进去。他穿过长长的走廊，来到了一片类似会客厅的地方。这里由一排巨大的铁栅栏隔开，一边通向牢房一边通向大门。栅栏两侧齐齐摆放着桌椅，阿尔敏跟随着狱警在一张桌子前停下，坐了下去。  
“您稍等片刻就好。”  
“嗯，谢谢您。”阿尔敏点点头，脱下棉衣搭在椅背上。   
不多时铁栅栏那边的门吱吱嘎嘎地打开，里面走出来一个身材瘦小的中年男人。他身穿松松垮垮的灰色囚服，一双小眼睛警觉地四处张望，这让阿尔敏觉得他看起来就像只老鼠。  
“阿诺德先生，人带到了。187号，尼可洛·佩迪罗。”  
阿尔敏对押送这名囚犯的狱警道了声谢，而后看着这个鼠相的男人局促地把自己坐进椅子里。  
“佩迪罗先生，你好。我是阿尔敏·阿诺德，今天来拜访你有一些事情。”  
男人疑惑地打量着阿尔敏，小心翼翼地说：“难不成，您是来帮我申请假释的？”  
阿尔敏几乎笑了出来。“你说的也不是不会提上日程，但是在那之前我需要你配合我调查一件事。”  
男人神秘兮兮地凑过来：“什么事？”  
“我想让你回忆一下十年前的一桩案子。案发地点是史拖黑斯城西三十七街附近，受害人是一个九岁男孩。”  
佩迪罗皱紧了眉头，一双乌溜溜的小眼睛眯得快要看不见了。“您说十年前的案子？不好意思，这我可想不起来。我这十几年少说也犯了上百个案子，您让我回忆一个小孩，呵，恐怕做不到。”  
阿尔敏笑了起来：“没关系，我会帮你想起来。”紧接着他从公文包里掏出一张黑白照片，“这个孩子叫艾伦·耶格尔。你还记得他吗？”  
佩迪罗盯着照片仔细地看，就差把鼻子伸到栅栏外面来了。“啊，是他啊。”他拖着懒洋洋的长音道，“我记得他。忘了谁也不会忘了他呀。”  
阿尔敏眨了下眼睛，说：“理由？”  
“呵，如果你也做过稳赚不赔的生意，你就会知道我是什么意思。”佩迪罗把脸凑过来，压低声音道：“你见过倒贴钱的卖家吗？”  
阿尔敏坐在那里，只觉得脑仁被冰片击中，浑身不寒而栗。  
“说来听听。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章惊天大反转


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔敏小天使揭开艾伦身世之谜。本章重点描述骨科和艾明艾，剧情有大反转。  
> 吉艾有车。

阿尔敏不喜欢跟警察打交道，事实上这也是他除了课堂任务以外第一次与他们合作。警察总给他一种咄咄逼人而又不靠谱的感觉，就像他小时候在希干希纳见识的那些片儿警。他至今记得汉尼斯大叔，他倒是个厚道人，不知道现在怎么样了。  
三笠当初要走警察这条路的时候他还阻止过她，说是既危险又不稳定，女孩子做这个就更难了。可如今他倒要感谢三笠坚持了自己的意愿，不然他不可能这么轻松地进入警察局内部，调出东部任意地区的人口档案。  
他顺着索引找到了史拖黑斯地区近十年来所有失踪儿童的记档，果不其然发现了艾伦·耶格尔的名字。黑色的墨水旁边是一张黑白照片，上面的艾伦大概七八岁，幼小的手里握着一杆玩具枪。阿尔敏顺着文字读下去，发现了艾伦父亲和母亲的信息。他们果真是耶格尔诊所的医生和护士，家住城西的三十七街，生活宽裕，邻里和睦，很被当地人尊重。然而他们却在845年的六月报了案，说自己的独子艾伦失踪了。警方做了三次跟进调查，未果，最终判定为疑似拐卖。  
阿尔敏读到这里几乎可以肯定事情没那么简单。如果耶格尔夫妇真像艾伦说的那样卖掉了他，又怎么会三次来警局报警。虽然调查的结果并不意外——帕拉迪九成以上的失踪儿童都找不回来，但耶格尔夫妇想找回孩子的态度是有的。以这个推测为论点，阿尔敏顺着线索继续查了下去。如果问题不出在父母身上那就出在人贩子身上，搞不好耶格尔夫妇得罪了什么人，那人作为报复绑走了他们的独生子。  
于是他查阅了近十年来警局所有记录在案的人贩子，这些人有些在监狱服刑，有些刑满释放，还有些已经被处决了。在翻看了大大小小的卷宗之后，阿尔敏锁定了一个以东部为据点，频繁往来于南部的人贩子。这人是个个体户，手下有伙计但从不跟人搭帮，过去的十五年里一共拐卖过七百多个少年儿童，而希干希纳及附近林区正是拐入的重灾区。这个人就是尼可洛·佩迪罗。  
阿尔敏再次借用三笠的关系获得了探视佩迪罗的权力。如今看来，这条路走对了。他看着男人在栏杆背后神秘兮兮的表情，不动声色道：“你说的这些都是真的？”  
“千真万确，我为什么要骗你。我已经吃了三年牢饭了，骗你能让我少吃两年吗？”  
“这我还真说不准，但我可以确定如果你提供的信息是假的，那你一辈子都别想得到假释。”  
佩迪罗耸了耸鼻子，说：“我信。”  
“所以你们当时收了钱，就办了事？”  
“不然呢，我做的可是诚信买卖，一手交钱一手交货。”  
“那么，卖方没有收到任何偿金？”  
“那可不，甚至还又倒贴了一笔，说是请我们喝酒。他当我们傻，那其实就是封口费。”  
“所以你们当真没有告诉过任何人？”  
“您是第一个。”佩迪罗挤眉弄眼道，“您的神通可是那几个臭钱比不上的。钱是王八蛋，花完了再赚。”  
阿尔敏心里对这些粗鄙之词翻了个白眼，但又不得不承认他说的有道理。像这种投机主义者是不可能真的忠于谁或是坚守某个立场的，哪边有利益他就会向哪边倒。更何况他现在已经锒铛入狱，怎么看都是配合司法人员更有甜头。  
“那这个卖家，后来你又见过吗？”  
“没有。做我们这行的从来不跟卖家或者买家保持联络。一锤子买卖，难不成买个孩子还想要售后？”  
“哈。”阿尔敏干笑一声，眼神变得冷峻起来。“告诉你个秘密，我也是被人贩子卖掉的。”  
佩迪罗张着嘴巴坐在那里，噤了声。

几天后，乌托匹亚市。  
艾伦正坐在自己的办公桌前整理文件，一阵敲门声打断了他的思路。  
“请进。”  
吉克从容地进来，立在艾伦面前默默地看着他。  
艾伦被他盯地浑身发毛。自从他俩上次吵过一架之后气氛就有些紧张，尽管吉克因为打他一事反复道了歉，但艾伦就是觉得心里膈应得慌，以至于拒绝了这半个月来吉克的一切求欢。他知道多日的欲求不满一定把吉克憋得快炸了，此时他来找自己多半是为了摊牌。  
“怎么了，别站在那里不说话，我现在很忙。”  
“我知道你很忙。”吉克淡淡地说，“只是我听到了一些有趣的谈话，想来问问你。”  
“哦？”艾伦兴趣缺缺地问。  
“你是不是安排了一批人马要在十四号去伏击莱克辛顿的十号仓库？”  
哦，原来是这事。艾伦早该料到。  
“对，没错。有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么，我只是想知道你为什么这么做。”  
“哈。”艾伦笑了一声，“为了端掉兵团东北部的后勤保障。这对你们王政府的活动很有帮助吧。”  
“当然，我理解毁掉那个仓库的战略意义。我只是不明白你为什么突然肯合作，我还以为你一辈子都不会对王政府的事务有兴趣。”  
“哦，我有说过吗？”艾伦放下笔，“我只是不喜欢政治罢了，并没说我不会支持王政府，也没说我不会对付兵团。”  
吉克探询地笑起来，“那么是什么让讨厌政治的你愿意亲自趟这滩浑水呢？因为那个男人吗，调查兵团的前士官长利威尔·阿克曼？”  
“你管得太多了。你也说了，前任士官长，他早已经不是兵团的人，我没有理由因为一个不相关的人采取行动。”  
“你真的很不擅于说谎，艾伦。”吉克向艾伦靠过来，双手撑在桌子上，“但我很善于拆穿谎言。”  
艾伦不耐烦地站起来，噌地一下把椅子推开，“我说了跟他没关系，你能不能不要擅自揣测我的心意，很恶心。”  
“是吗艾伦。”吉克露出一副伤心的表情，绕过办公桌来到艾伦身旁，“你如果真觉得我恶心为什么不把我推开。你现在已经足够强壮了，甚至比我还要高。”  
“因为我懒得碰你。”  
“你说谎。”吉克伸手抓住艾伦的下巴，扭过他的脸看着自己，“因为你心里觉得过意不去。那天对哥哥说了那么多过分的话，到头来终于想明白谁是对的了。所以你才主动想帮我，对不对？”  
艾伦扣住吉克那只手，没想到用力掰也没能让他松开，反倒是自己的下巴被掐得生疼。  
“你放开！”  
“艾伦，你小时候可从来不这么对我说话。这几年你长大了，觉得自己翅膀硬了，就不把哥哥的忠告放在耳朵里了。”  
“你又想打感情牌吗？”  
“不，不是感情牌，我只是实事求是。”  
“那你就不要动手动脚的。”  
吉克没说话，灰色的眼睛看了他一会儿，而后欺身而上，重重地吻在艾伦嘴唇上。他们已经半个多月没有亲热，艾伦被这突然的肢体接触弄得有些措手不及。他僵持了一会儿，然后张开嘴，让吉克的舌头闯了进来。两个人在办公室的墙边抱在一起，交叠的影子斜斜地打在地面上。  
“艾伦，我知道你从小就没安全感。被父母卖掉之后你受了太多的苦，自然见到一个对你好的人就想牢牢抓住。但我作为兄长要告诉你，有些人他表面上对你再好都是装出来的，你别看他感情好像多真挚，陷得有多深，都是演的。我比他们更懂得戏假情真那一套，怎么也是半个做情报的，能看不出这点伎俩。”  
“你别说了。”  
“看样子你自己也已经发现了吧，像他们那种人，只会用肮脏，龌龊的手段躲在阴影里，做些见不得人的勾当。你知不知道兵团是怎么起家的，是靠造反！帕拉迪原本在王政府的治理下好好的，这帮狗娘养的非要改革，政变。去他们的，看看现在岛上被他们整成什么样子了，画虎不成反类犬，东边南边从上到下都乌烟瘴气的。他们自以为是为了人民的利益，为了帕拉迪的未来，其实都是私欲罢了。你能指望给那样的组织当干部的人会有一颗真心吗？你太天真了艾伦，这些话你十五岁的时候我就对你说过，如今我还要再说一次。无论你手上沾过多少鲜血你本人都是干净的，我不希望那些混蛋把你弄脏。”  
“吉克，别说了。”  
“艾伦，哥哥最大的希望就是你能够快乐。这几年我已经尽我所能在物质上给你最好的，精神上也试着满足你，弥补你失去家人的空缺。就连政治上我都从来没有过多干涉，因为你向往自由，不应该被人管束。我只希望你不要误入歧途。”  
“……”  
“至于那个利威尔·阿克曼，你不是他的对手。早点脱身吧，好吗？”  
“你他妈的能不能不要再说了！我已经知道了，你听明白了吗，不要让我再听见他的名字！”艾伦此时终于忍不住爆发出来。这些日子的苦闷和愤怒一股脑地涌上来，像海浪淹没了他的胸腔。他不需要别人把这块还没结痂的伤口扒开看，尤其是吉克。  
吉克凝望着艾伦，眼睛里又浮现出了那种熟悉的悲悯。他把艾伦拉进他的怀抱，紧紧地拥住他，说：“好，不提了。以后只有我们，只有我和你。”  
艾伦看了他一眼，放松了力气。

那天晚上吉克竭尽所能地取悦着艾伦。他把他放在被红色帷帐包围的四柱床里，像膜拜神明一样亲吻他的身体。他抬起艾伦的右腿搭在肩上，从大腿根吻到膝窝，又顺着小腿滑到脚踝和脚背。吉克吮吸着艾伦的脚趾，听到他的弟弟喉咙里发出猫一样的哼哼声，不禁兴致愈发高涨。待他做好前戏时，艾伦的身上已经遍布吻痕，看上去像是一副点彩油画。  
“进来。”艾伦央求着，眼睛紧紧地闭着。  
吉克退出粘滑的手指，扶着自己的东西慢慢挺了进去。  
“嗯……啊，好深。”  
“你是太久没吃我的东西了吧，现在只进去了三分之二。”  
“别废话，赶紧动。”  
吉克闻言晃起了腰，他两手抓着艾伦的脚踝，笔直地分开他的双腿，一边挺进一边摸索着节奏。艾伦的器官已经非常兴奋，硬邦邦地贴在肚子上，顶端渗出了清夜。吉克颇有眼力地帮他套弄起来。  
“啊啊……好棒……”艾伦喃喃地说，手指捏住自己的乳头，旁若无人地取悦着自己。  
吉克被他撩得眼睛都红了。他就是喜欢艾伦这副懵懂又淫荡的样子。他虽然比自己小十岁，经验可未必比自己少。然而无论他多么熟稔于情事，却总是能摆出一副无辜的表情，好像一个刚被开苞，被情欲吓到的处子。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”艾伦叫着，向前伸出手，像是要触碰吉克的身体。  
吉克意识到自己大概是触碰到了艾伦心里的某个开关，因为他成年以后就没有在床上喊过他哥哥了。他心里一动，抓着艾伦的手放到唇边，亲昵地吮吻着。  
“哥哥在，哥哥一直都在。哥哥再也不会让别人把你抢走了。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“爱，当然爱。”  
“你对我是真心的吗？这四年来，你有没有骗过我？”  
“我没有骗过你艾伦，我对你说的每一句话都是真心的。”  
“包括我是个万人骑的婊子？”  
“不是，那是气话。那是我的错，我从来没有那么想过你。我向你道歉。”  
艾伦睁开紧闭的眼看着吉克，那双金绿色的眸子被情欲和情绪冲撞得支离破碎的，像是摔坏的琉璃。  
“如果你骗我呢？”  
“那我就杀了你，然后再自杀。”  
“哈。”艾伦笑了声，“别扯了，你没这个胆子。”  
谁知下一秒吉克的双手就伸过来掐住了他的脖子。他一边操着他一边手上用力，艾伦很快被窒息感弄得难受起来，手脚踢蹬想要甩掉吉克。  
“你放手！”  
吉克不说话，手上维持住力道，下身开始了冲刺。肉体的拍打声配合着艾伦喉咙里嘶哑的挣扎有种难以言喻的情色感，让吉克在最后关头一泻千里，同时嘴唇狠狠地吻住了艾伦，舌头粗鲁地抢夺着他口中的空气。当他终于松开手时，艾伦的脖子上清清楚楚浮出了一圈指痕。他弓起身子拼命地咳嗽，唾液和精液从他的上下两张嘴里淌出来，像是一条脱水的鱼。  
“你看，艾伦，我敢。”吉克轻柔地抚摸着艾伦的太阳穴，梦呓般地说。 

一月十四号的傍晚艾伦结束了厂子里一天的工作， 准备收工回家。最近年关刚过，厂子里手工艺品的生意淡了下来，毕竟这种东西除了年节送礼之外平时没什么人买。但孩子就不一样了，无论是什么节气，总有人需要孩子，因此“巢”还是一如既往的忙碌。艾伦今晚把事情交给了手底下的人，自己则去打理一些别的事务。  
正当他走到大门口的时候，一个熟悉的身影闯入了他的视线。那人身量不高，浑身裹着厚厚的棉服，一抹金发从毛帽子里露出来。是阿尔敏。  
艾伦脚底下顿了顿，心里也咯噔一声。但他不想理阿尔敏，也不想知道他为什么出现在这儿。  
“艾伦！”  
艾伦往他的方向望了一眼，若无其事地继续向前走。  
“艾伦·耶格尔！”  
这回艾伦不能再装聋子了。阿尔敏连名带姓地叫他，这可是头一回。  
“干什么？”  
“我有件事要告诉你。”  
“哈，告诉我滚出你们的生活吗？如果我没记错的话你已经说过了。”  
“不是这个，是很重要的事，关乎你自己的过去和未来。”  
“我没这个必要听你讲。大冷的天，你还是早点回吧。帮我跟三笠问个好。”  
“是关乎你父母的事！我知道他们的下落。”  
艾伦朝阿尔敏看过来，金绿色的眸子狐疑地眯起来。“你说什么？”  
“我有你父母的消息。这么多年了，你不是一直想知道吗？”  
“呵，你错了，我并不想知道他们的消息。当初他们既然选择卖了我就应该做好跟我一刀两断的觉悟了，我不想耽误时间。”  
“如果我说，他们没有卖你呢？”  
艾伦愣了下，“你说什么？”  
“跟我去附近吃点东西，我告诉你一切。”

艾伦跟阿尔敏就近找了家馆子，两个人面对面地坐着。艾伦兴趣缺缺地往面包上抹着黄油，道：“有什么赶快说，我赶时间。”  
“艾伦，你最好别吃那么急，不然待会儿你听了我要说的事可能会吐出来。”  
“呵。”艾伦冷笑一声，“我现在就可以吐出来，因为你坐在我对面。”  
阿尔敏无视了艾伦幼稚的挑衅。他知道艾伦有情绪，也知道他们现在完全不是以朋友的立场隔着一张桌子吃饭。无论如何，他们上次真的把话说绝了。这次艾伦肯同他坐下来就已经算是奇迹。  
“艾伦，你对你哥哥了解多少？”  
“你说吉克？问这个干嘛。”  
“据我所知他是个十分有趣的人，我想知道你和我对他的认知是否同步。”  
艾伦脑袋转了转，心想是不是吉克贩卖人口的事被阿尔敏发现了。不过随之他排除了这个顾虑。就算被发现了又怎么样，只要吉克的王族身份存在一天，他们就会受到王政府的保护一天。  
“你倒是说说，他有趣在哪里？”  
“他跟人贩子有密切联络。你知道吗？”  
何止是密切联络，他心想，他自己就是。可见阿尔敏确实是冲这事来的。啧，像苍蝇一样甩都甩不掉。  
“不知道。”他不动声色地说，“什么密切联络？”  
“十年前，他向一个人贩子卖掉了一个九岁男孩。”  
“所以呢？”  
“那男孩家住史拖黑斯区，城西。”  
艾伦的眉毛跳动了一下，“这跟你要告诉我的事有什么关系？”  
“当然有关系。”阿尔敏看着他，“因为那个男孩就是你。”  
“！”艾伦愣在那里，手里的餐刀当啷一下掉在盘子上。“你瞎说什么呢？”  
“我没有瞎说。这些是圣劳伦斯监狱的一个囚犯亲口承认的。他就是当初吉克联络的那个人贩子，也是他把你卖到了希干希纳三笠的家里。”  
“哈，满口胡言。”艾伦笑道，“你可真是做律师的料，上下嘴皮一碰张口就来。你说我哥卖了我，他有什么理由这么做？明明是我的父亲卖了我用来还他拖欠的抚养费。他已经得到了自己想要的，根本不需要亲自动手。  
“问题就出在这里，艾伦。吉克他想要的恐怕根本就不是钱。”  
“……你是什么意思？”  
“因为他根本就没有从人贩子那里收取任何的酬金，相反还倒贴钱给他们。一般人卖孩子哪里有不收钱的，怎么会有人甘愿做这种冤大头？这难道不蹊跷吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦的眼神暗下来，道：“我劝你最好说清楚。”  
“所以我想来问你，你的父母到底跟吉克有什么仇，让他用卖掉你的方式来惩罚他们？”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。如果是吉克卖掉了我，那他为什么又在四年前来史拖黑斯找我，不但认回我还让我接手他的生意。这难道不愚蠢吗？阿尔敏，你的理论根本无法自圆其说。”  
“我不需要自圆其说，因为我说的一切都是事实，只是你还无法接受罢了。”  
“你撒谎。你说的这一切如果没有证据摆在我眼前我是不会信的。你已经失去了我的信任阿尔敏，永远的。七年前那件事你明明知道却一直不说，鬼知道你揣的什么心思。这回我也不会信的，你死心吧。”  
阿尔敏长叹了一口气，“艾伦，我知道你怨我，但现在不是感情用事的时候。我查遍了警署监狱民政局的档案才还原出你当初被拐卖的真相，你好歹也要用脑子听一听。”  
“轮不到你来教训我。”艾伦把叉子哐地放下，“你又凭什么花这么大力气来查我当年的事？想做好人想疯了吧。”  
“当然不是，我只是看不惯有人被蒙在鼓里。尤其是你，艾伦，你太容易受人影响了。”  
“哈，那还真是谢谢你，为我操这份心。”艾伦嘲讽道，“我还有常识，知道欺骗了我七年的家伙不可信。”  
“那你又凭什么相信吉克之前这几年没有骗你呢？他出示过什么铁证吗，证明你确实是被你父亲卖掉的。”  
艾伦原本想回嘴，但又忍不住回想了一下四年前吉克在史拖黑斯找到他时说的话。他说自己是父亲的私生子，为了治疗久病的母亲并继续学业前来向父亲索要抚养费。从头至尾他只给他看过两张照片和一封信，用来证明自己和格里沙的关系。艾伦当时对他的解释深信不疑，因为他完美地解答了自己过去六年对于亲生父母的所有疑问。比如为什么自己写的信从来没有回音，为什么他即使回到史拖黑斯守株待兔也等不回他们。至于他父亲卖掉他的证据他要都没要，现在想来大概是因为没有勇气面对更加赤裸的真相。可如今看来，吉克给他的解释有很多空子可钻，很多猜测也是先入为主的。  
“那你说，我的父母为什么从来没有回过我的信？如果他们没有卖掉我一定会想尽办法联络我。”  
“因为他们已经死了。”  
艾伦觉得自己的胃突然沉了下去。“你说什么？什么时候的事？”  
“你的父母，格里沙和卡尔拉·耶格尔，九年前死于意外。如果你还记得，846年，也就是你被拐卖一年以后，你的老家被军阀散户的流弹击中，你的父母跟着大批难民开始流亡。四个月后的一天他们被一伙劫匪袭击，当场毙命。跟他们一起遇害的还有其他几个难民，身上仅有的财务被洗劫一空。”  
“……你骗人，你从哪听到的这些消息？有本事拿出证据来！”  
“可以啊。”阿尔敏说着从包里掏出两份文件，啪地按在桌上，“这是你父母的死亡证明，民政局开的，你自己看。”  
艾伦颤抖地接过那两卷羊皮纸，只扫了一眼就扔回了桌上。不管怎么说，这是他的父母。即使这几年他再恨他们，怨他们，当他亲眼看到他们的面容时还是难免心痛。更何况那上面白纸黑字写着“死亡”两个字，像是一块墨水绘成的符咒，召唤出了他心中最隐秘的恐惧。  
“艾伦，我很抱歉。”阿尔敏诚恳地说。  
“你可别，我受不起。”艾伦直直地盯着天花板，瞳孔放得老大。“阿尔敏，把你知道的所有事，一五一十地告诉我。”  
阿尔敏咽了口吐沫，艾伦此时的表情他只见过一次，就在七年前三笠父亲死去的那天晚上。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章继续揭露。比鬼神更可怕的是人心。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续披露，真相水落石出。cp有艾明艾，利艾利。

阿尔敏自认是个冷静而有急智的人。他在面对棘手的问题时总是能退一步看到全局，然后勾画出最优的策略。然而这一次面对艾伦的问讯他有点乱了阵脚。毕竟面前的是他小时候最重要的朋友，而他即将把他已经曲折的人生拆解得分崩离析。  
“艾伦，你首先要告诉我，知道了真相后你打算怎么办？”  
“当然是看着办。我只有了解了事情的全貌才能做出判断。”  
“好吧。”阿尔敏叹了口气。  
“你什么意思，担心我会搞事情？”  
“不是，我是担心你的心理状态，同时想让自己有个准备。你可不是省油的灯。”  
“哼，”艾伦冷笑了一声，“有什么尽管来吧。我要看证据，口说无凭。”  
阿尔敏听罢从包里拿出一份文件，上面盖了兵团的印章。  
“这是当年拐卖你的人贩子的口供。他叫尼可洛·佩迪罗，现在在圣劳伦斯监狱服刑。他三年前被捕，早在十八年前就开始从事儿童拐卖，涉案一共七百余起，可以说是个老油条了。”  
艾伦接过文书翻了翻，问：“这个印章是兵团的公证？靠谱吗，你不会伪造一个骗我吧。”  
阿尔敏剜了他一眼，“你倒是说说我有什么动机这么做？我放下自己的事情跑到荒郊野岭的监狱里去弄口供，就为了做个假公证糊弄你？”  
“啧。”艾伦呛了声，埋头看起了口供。

“你见过倒贴钱的卖家吗？”佩迪罗把脸贴在探视的栏杆上，一双鼠相的小眼闪着精光。  
“说来听听。”  
“我至今都记得那个人的长相，年纪轻轻的，也就二十岁，看着倒像个文化人。他找到我说有个好货给我们，让我们开个价。”  
“那个人有说自己叫什么吗？”  
“没有，从头到尾没自我介绍。当然啦，干我们这行的本来就是留的底越少越好，就算你用的是假名也没人知道。”  
“他的外貌特征？”  
“金发，高个，戴眼镜，穿一个棕色夹克。”  
“他具体是怎么跟你说的呢？”  
“他就说他手上有个男孩要卖，说是家里欠了债父母养不起，只能送给别人。我问他多大了，他说九岁。我说好家伙，九岁可卖不动，这么大的男孩养不熟，没人要。他就说不碍事，我给你钱，你所有的损失这笔钱足够了。我问多少，他比了三根手指头。我一看，妥了，这才答应了他。”  
“三根手指头是多少钱？”  
“三千。这什么概念不用我说了吧，我做这行这么久也不是单单都能卖到这个价。更何况这是倒贴给我们的，我们作为买方一分钱都没有出。”  
“你不觉得这很蹊跷吗？”  
“蹊跷啊，怎么能不蹊跷。但是你看这世上总有人人傻钱多，谁又会跟钱过不去呢你说是吧。”  
“那么你们收了钱，具体是怎么做的？”  
“我们按照那人的提示到城西附近的一个小公园等着，他说这孩子就喜欢一个人玩儿，下午准来。我们在那儿蹲了得有一个小时才把他等来，上去直接拉着他的手就往马车里走。谁知道这小王八羔子还挺厉害，冲着我一个伙计的手吭哧就是一口，我怕他再把动静弄大了，就拿蘸了迷药的毛巾去捂他，这才把他制服。”  
阿尔敏沉默了一会儿，像是在想象艾伦当初挣扎撕咬的样子。他知道艾伦不是轻易吃亏的性子，但他也不想看他受苦。  
“然后呢，你们是怎么锁定的买家？”  
“这其实没什么难的，玛丽亚墙南部那一片就兴买孩子。干体力活嘛，谁家还不想多要个男孩。正好当时有个男人想买孩子，说是自家婆娘不能生了，想要个男孩传宗接代。我手头除了这个男孩还有一个婴儿。婴儿他们养不活，只能买了他。后面发生了什么我就不知道了，一手交钱一手交货。”  
“你赚了多少钱？”  
“两千五百马克，加上那家伙给我的三千，一共五千五。就算是他年龄大所以贱卖了点，这也是笔稳赚不赔的生意，你说是不是？”

艾伦从那卷羊皮纸里抬起头来，眼睛看着阿尔敏。“这些，都是真的？”  
“千真万确。你要是不信可以自己去圣劳伦斯监狱问他。他一心想要争取假释，不会撒谎的。”  
“你是怎么找到的他？”  
“排除法。我查了警局所有登记过的人贩子的档案，筛选了活动范围之后只剩下他符合要求。”  
“……你为什么要这么做？”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么要把这件事情告诉我？你为什么要去查？我的事跟你有什么关系！”  
“我说过了，因为我看不惯你被蒙在鼓里。艾伦，不管你把不把我当朋友我都觉得你该知道真相。我和三笠想了那么久你为什么会变成这样都百思不得其解。唯一合理的解释就是你被人洗脑了，那人强迫你接受一些并非事实的东西，企图重塑你的信仰和三观。不然没法解释你为什么会走上犯罪的道路，成为一个人贩子。”  
艾伦杵在那里。什么意思，阿尔敏知道他是人贩子？他什么时候知道的，怎么知道的？  
“你在给我泼脏水吗？”他咬着牙说。  
“不，艾伦，我没有冤枉你。我和三笠追踪调查了乌托匹亚及周边几起儿童失踪事件，所有证据都指向你。你背后应该有一个庞大的组织做后盾，不出意外的话就是耶格尔贸易。至于是谁带你走上这条道路，除了吉克没别人了。这样一切就说得通了，是不是？”  
艾伦思考着，努力消化阿尔敏的话。先不说他作为人贩子的身份是否已经暴露，光是吉克在这整件事里起到的作用就够令他难以下咽了。阿尔敏给出的证据无疑非常有说服力，所有细节都对得上，并且还有官方权威的公证。可那毕竟是兵团的公证，要是阿尔敏连同兵团一起造假讹他怎么办？不会的——他随即想到，兵团真正在意的是王政府，他们没必要对十年前的一起儿童拐卖案花那么多心思。  
可吉克的清白就不是盖一个印戳便可以证明的事了。如果阿尔敏的情报百分之百准确，那么就等同于吉克从一开始就在骗他，并且在十年前就将他推入了这个陷阱，直接导致了他接下来万劫不复的少年时光。可他为什么要这么做呢？因为恨他的父母吗，恨格里沙在他小时候残忍地将他抛弃，并且拖欠了他十年的抚养费，导致他母亲病重，自己交不起学费——可阿尔敏的版本里吉克根本不缺钱，相反他有钱得邪门。一个十九岁的青年可以动辄掏出三千马克雇一个人贩子去拐卖一个孩子，这说出来谁也不信。莫非吉克的身世也是假的？他根本就没有穷困潦倒，也根本没有生病的母亲需要照顾。或许，格里沙根本就没有拖欠过他们抚养费。或许，吉克根本就不是格里沙的儿子？  
越来越多的想法像漩涡一样席卷了艾伦，让他像失事的船只一样顺着水流越陷越深，直到海水灌顶，不能呼吸。他好久没有体会过这种程度的失控了，好像整个人被从里到外翻了过来，头顶的天变成了地，地变成了天。如果真的是这样，那他岂不是生活在吉克编织的骗局里整整四年？而他的父母，格里沙和卡尔拉，则背负着本应属于吉克的骂名在他的记忆中被永远地埋葬了起来。而事实上他们早在九年前就真的被埋葬了。846年的九月十五日是他们的忌日，而艾伦都不知道他们被埋在哪。  
可事到如今他又该如何自处呢？大大方方相信阿尔敏承认自己被骗了，还是负隅顽抗死杠到底？这两者听起来几乎是同等的痛苦，艾伦不知道该如何选择。  
“艾伦……”阿尔敏唤道，语气焦灼又关切。  
“……阿尔敏，我再问你一次，你说的这些都是真的吗？”  
“我以我的人格担保，是真的。我知道这很难接受，但是你——”  
“我能选择不接受吗？”艾伦看着阿尔敏，声音颤颤巍巍的几乎带着哭腔。他被自己吓了一跳，因为他根本一点也不想哭。  
“艾伦……”  
“求你不要逼我好不好，你能不能带着你的东西离开，假装今天从来没见过我，我也从来没听见你说的话？”  
“艾伦，逃避不是解决问题的办法，我今天既然带着真相来找你就势必会帮你面对任何后果。”  
“你面对不了的。”艾伦苦笑道，“你不知道我在面对着什么，因为你没有活了二十年后发现自己的人生是个笑话。阿尔敏，你刚刚整个毁了我你知道吗？如果这是你想要的报复，那你的目的已经达到了，你可以走了。”  
“懦夫！”阿尔敏猛然抬高了音量，引得餐厅里其他客人纷纷侧目，“你不是挺有种的吗，你有胆量杀大人卖小孩却没有胆量面对你哥哥是个骗子？艾伦，我真的看错你了。”  
“是啊，我就是个懦夫。我根本不值得你这样，别浪费时间了。”  
“你错了！我认识的艾伦是小时候的那个艾伦，他会替我挨打，会跟我一起看书畅想未来，会满心抱负想要走出山里，而不是像现在这样自怨自艾怨天尤人！”  
“可我已经这样了，你让我怎么办？”  
“你有没有想过是谁让你变成这样的，是吉克！我不知道他当初是怎么跟你说的，但他肯定向你传达了错误的信息，让你误会你的父母，从而憎恨他们，厌恶他们，以至于厌恶世界上所有的父母和孩子。‘那些只管生不管养的人就该付出代价，而这代价就报应在他们子女身上。’这是你亲口说的，我可都记着呢。”  
艾伦抬起胳膊肘放在桌上，整张脸埋进去。有那么一瞬间阿尔敏以为他在哭，因为他颤抖的肩膀和压抑的抽气声骗不了人。没想到不一会儿他听到了笑声，那是一种连贯而嘶哑的声音，像是蝙蝠拍动翅膀一样令人毛骨悚然。  
“艾伦？”  
“……什么都没变。”  
“什么？”  
“什么都没变！从一开始就什么都没变！我还是那么天真，那么没用，一直一直被人牵着鼻子走！从希干希纳到福利院到兵团，再到三笠和你，如今是吉克。你说，我还有可以相信的人吗！我为什么什么都改变不了！”  
艾伦的声音引来了不少目光，连服务生都过来了。阿尔敏随手点了一杯热茶把他支走，并伸出手想要触碰艾伦的手臂，却被他一把挥开了。  
“别碰我！”艾伦吼道，像是应激的野兽。  
“嘘，艾伦，我们在公共场合，你声音放低一点。我不碰你，我就坐在这儿，你有什么话慢慢说。”  
阿尔敏循循善诱地安抚着他，这让艾伦想起七年前在托勒斯特的那个晚上，他被强暴之后阿尔敏抱着他的样子。  
“你别碰我。”  
“好好，我不碰你，你慢慢来。”  
“阿尔敏，你是不是也觉得我很没用？”  
“不会的，怎么会呢，我从来没有那样看过你。你从小就很优秀，我一直憧憬着你。”  
“呵呵，憧憬……我这种人也值得被憧憬吗？”  
“当然值得，如果连你都不值得那世界上就没人值得了。”  
“你知道吗阿尔敏，我曾经也憧憬过一个人，从十四五岁就开始了，但到头来我发现我一点也不了解他，甚至好像从来没认识过他。”  
“……我理解，因为憧憬大概是离了解最远的一种感情了。”阿尔敏若有所思地说。  
“我曾经以为自己被耍了，被利用了，被玩弄了，所以很恨他。但是现在想想，如果你刚才说的那些没有发生，那我可能根本就不会认识他，他的爱人也不会死，我们也不会变成今天这样。或者干脆，我会认识他，但不会以现在这种方式。我和他还有他的爱人也许可以相安无事地相处，我甚至有可能成为他们的同事。”  
阿尔敏没有说话，他的一双蓝眼睛注视着艾伦，耐心地听他讲。  
“可是阿尔敏，这世上没有如果。我是不是做错了？我感觉我亲手毁掉了这一切。”  
“什么意思？”  
正在这时，窗外的城楼上响起了钟声。阿尔敏默数着，看到每敲一下艾伦的脸色就苍白一分，直到第八下钟声敲响的时候艾伦彻底瘫在了桌子上。  
“呵呵……哈哈哈哈，阿尔敏，太迟了。一切都太迟了。”

“头儿，您真让我这么写？”  
“不然呢，我说过的话不想重复第二遍。”  
夜晚的办公室，艾伦坐在他的老板椅上脚翘得老高，而弗洛克站在他面前，一头凌乱的红发呼应着他局促的脸色。  
“您让我这么说，他就真的会去莱克辛顿吗？”  
“他会的，相信我，我知道利威尔，他最爱惜羽毛，不会忍心让同伴和手下冒险。”  
“……明白了。”  
“具体计划是怎么安排的，你给我重复一遍。”  
“一月十四日，按照我们先前给调查兵团提供的假情报，他们一定会派少数人马去支援十号仓库，顺便伏击我们这些‘叛党’。而我们要做的就是早他们一步到那里，在他们开始行动之前就干掉他们。”  
“说的不错。后勤呢，装备准备得怎么样？”  
“都准备好了。我们事先在他们必经的土路和丛林里埋了上百颗摩尔地雷，每颗杀伤范围一百米，前方六十度角内无差别覆盖。这样一来，仓库附近几公里内都没有安全的地方。只要他们踏入那片区域就不可能活着出来。”  
“很好。你们的人也要荷枪实弹，千万不能掉以轻心。地雷只能最大限度的牵制他们的行动，真正要命的还是子弹。”  
“明白。”  
“目标是一个活口都不留，不管他是谁。”  
“遵命！”  
不知道是不是他的错觉，艾伦从余光里看到弗洛克抖了两下。  
“行动时间是晚上八点。我希望在第八声钟响结束的时候，十号仓库变成一个人间地狱。”  
这回他看清楚了，弗洛克在他面前，完全不加掩饰地打了个寒颤。

艾伦不知道自己在桌子上趴了多久，等他回过神来的时候阿尔敏还坐在他对面。  
“艾伦？”他听到他问。  
“阿尔敏，一切都结束了。”  
“……什么意思？”  
“我和他，一切都结束了。”  
“他？他是谁？”  
“他死了。阿尔敏，他死了。”  
这回阿尔敏脸上露出了然的神情，大概是因为单单这一个条件就排除掉了太多人。  
“我现在感觉很不好，我觉得自己好像犯了一个大错，但是已经没办法弥补了。”  
“艾伦，你说的这个人是三笠的叔叔吗？”  
艾伦看着阿尔敏，木然地点了点头。  
“你和他……”阿尔敏张着嘴好像想说出一个完整的句子，最终也没说出来。  
“你现在已经得到你想要的了，想做什么尽管来吧。”  
“艾伦，我不会问你和他发生过什么，但我知道还有办法弥补。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，尽管事情已经发展成了这样，你还是有办法扭转形势的。只要你愿意听我说，我向你保证你不会后悔。”  
艾伦眨了眨眼，露出一个困惑又困顿的表情。“你要是还想耍什么花招不如直接来，你已经把我整个人面子里子扒了个干净，手里又有我的把柄，还怕我抵赖不成。”  
“我不是这个意思。我来找你不是为了给你罪受，而是想把知道真相的自由还给你。你从小就追求自由，大概不会希望一辈子都这样糊里糊涂地过下去。”  
“哼，”艾伦笑了一声，“那你说说看。”  
“艾伦，我接下来要说的话你可能会觉得很异想天开。但相信我，以你的资质一定行得通。我要你作为警方的卧底继续潜伏在耶格尔贸易，同时搜集吉克·耶格尔的罪证。这个家伙狡猾得很，做事滴水不露的，一点证据都不会留。我跟警方商量过了，要想抓住他必须得从他身边的人下手，最好是在他信任的人里安插上我们的人，帮我们监视他。这样在开庭审判的时候我们还能有一个污点证人，坐实他拐卖儿童的罪行。”  
艾伦默默听完了这一切，突然觉得很讽刺。阿尔敏这是在策反他，就像他当初策反弗洛克一样，果然风水轮流转，人永远不知道自己是螳螂还是黄雀。  
“你想让我给你们做卧底？”  
“对，没有比你更合适的人选了。如果是你一定可以顺利完成任务。”  
“所以你是把我当棋子？”  
“是，也不是。你对于警方和司法机构来说是棋子，对我不是。我只是觉得这是个让你跟过去了断的机会。这些年的遭遇让你心中充满了仇恨，只是仇恨的对象一直在变。你找不到发泄的出口才选择报复社会。但是如今那个真正的幕后黑手出现了。冤有头债有主，是时候向吉克讨回公道了。”  
“哈哈，冤有头债有主。”艾伦重复着，“好一个冤有头债有主。那我向他讨回公道之后呢，我的爸爸妈妈就可以复活吗，我跟他们失去的这十年时光就可以弥补吗，利威尔……利威尔他可以回来吗？你倒是说话啊阿尔敏，我帮你们扳倒了吉克之后我能得到什么？”  
“你能够得到心灵的安宁和救赎。”阿尔敏说，“我知道这些概念在你看来大概一文不值，但我必须告诉你，你病了，这些年我们都病了，只是我和三笠选择直面这个事实所以在慢慢好起来，而你则一条道走到黑，完全忽略了自己的精神诉求。如果你能够给自己这个机会，好好看看自己的伤口，好好地疗伤，或许还有痊愈的那一天。”  
艾伦坐在那里，一边摇头一边把玩着手里只剩下一口的面包。他把撕下来的碎屑扔在盘子里，看着它们被汤汁浸湿。然后他哭了，眼泪滴进去，和那些红的黄的液体混在一起。  
“艾伦……”阿尔敏唤着他，但是不敢伸手去触碰他的身体。  
“你放屁。”艾伦重复着，“你放屁，我不信。阿尔敏，我不信。什么精神的诉求，什么心灵的安宁，那种东西有什么鸟用？我的病好了，我的爸爸妈妈就能回来了吗？全是骗子！”他喃喃自语着，听起来像是梦呓一般，只是他的声音越来越哽咽，句子也越来越不连贯。到服务员把热茶端上来的时候艾伦已经吃光了盘子里的面包，而还是有更多的眼泪落进盘子里。  
“想要活下去，就吃饭。”他脑中突然浮现出三笠九岁时对他说的话。他不知道这个时候自己为什么会想起她，或许是因为此刻他终于能明白她当时的心情——知道现实无法逃避，知道人心冷暖世态炎凉，所以想要不惜一切代价地活下去。十年后，十九岁的他想回到过去，拍拍九岁的他的肩，说“你做得很好，你活下来了。”  
“艾伦，你好好想想。”阿尔敏说。  
“哈。”艾伦笑了一声，端起那杯热茶一饮而尽，“三天后我给你答案。”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 耶格尔兄弟无间道，吉艾车。涉及少量利艾利。
> 
> 角色死亡预警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "Come Back" by Dario Marianelli

弗洛克进来给艾伦汇报情况的时候已经是第二天早上。艾伦依旧坐在他的老板椅上，腿翘得老高，弗洛克低眉顺眼地站在他面前复述着，说是兵团全军覆没，他们派出的那一小股人马一个都没剩。  
“利威尔呢？”  
“死了。我亲手试过了他的鼻息，早没气了。”  
“哦……”艾伦沉吟着，没说话。  
弗洛克显然是以为艾伦想听细节，于是眉飞色舞地讲了起来：“您不知道，当时他们一踏入雷区马上就伤了好几个士兵。摩尔地雷不至于要命但足以把人的整个脚掌炸飞，于是他们不得不三两个士兵扶着一个伤员，而那些本来健全的士兵因为行动不便更容易踩到雷，所以到后来他们那帮人马，小一百号人，没有几个能行走的。”  
“……”  
“那个利威尔，他身边的一个女的受伤了，他一边掩护她一边撤退，可是没走出雷区就被我们干掉了。一枪爆头，您可不知道当时那个场景——”  
“说完了吗？”  
“诶？”弗洛克有些诧异地停住了话头，惊恐地发现艾伦已经捏皱了手里的文件。  
“说完了就去干自己的事吧。今天‘巢’里还有不少事情要张罗。”  
“……是。”弗洛克悻悻地对艾伦鞠了一躬，转身向门口走去。  
“等一下。”  
“您还有什么吩咐？”  
“干得不错，我很满意。”艾伦说着伸手递出一个牛皮纸信封，“去找找乐子吧，一点心意。”  
弗洛克的眉眼瞬间变得生动起来，脸上也泛起了和发色呼应的红晕。“谢谢您头儿！您真是太慷慨了，我上刀山下油锅也要跟着您。”  
艾伦笑了笑，说：“去吧。”  
而后房间的门被从外面关上，小小的办公室陷入了死寂。

当晚艾伦找到阿尔敏，两人再次在那个小餐馆里见面了。  
“听着艾伦，要判定一个人有罪需要三个要素，人证，物证，和口供。人证我们已经有了，你就是最好的例子。口供其实不是必须的，因为法官审理案情重证据，轻口供。如果证据确凿就算没有嫌疑人口供也可以判刑。所以最重要的就是物证。艾伦，这也是我们最需要你拿到的。”  
“我明白。”艾伦点点头，“那什么样的东西才能算确凿的物证呢？”  
“任何可以证明吉克参与并组织了人口拐卖的东西，比如书信，或者有他亲笔签名的文件。用来扣押被拐卖儿童的场所设施也算，但那不能直接证明吉克的参与。毕竟你们是合伙作案，如果他到时候全推给你把自己择得一干二净就糟了。”  
“呵。”艾伦冷笑了一声，“是他的作风。”  
“所以只有掌握了他亲笔签名的文件才能把他绳之以法，耶格尔贸易这棵大树才能被连根拔起。”  
“话是这么说，但你不觉得挺讽刺的吗，我坐在这儿跟一个法学生讨论如何把自己交给警察。”  
“呼……”阿尔敏深吸了一口气，“我知道这不是一个容易的决定，艾伦，但我相信这是最好的决定了，对你，对所有人。”  
“当然，”艾伦说，“我现在已经没有回头路了。”

那晚艾伦在睡觉前回忆起了小时候的一件事。大约十岁的时候他第一次目睹了“堵耗子”。希干希纳这种山里开垦田地不容易，而耗子最喜欢钻进农场的地里，在那下面打洞过冬。因此每年秋末冬初的时候农民们会自发下地除鼠，一干就是一两天。他们通常会借来五六只梗犬，一边拿着钢叉把躲在土里的耗子逼出来，一边命令训练有素的梗犬把它们咬死。这个过程通常极快，在耗子频发的重灾区，一叉子下去能轰出来三四只，五六只狗一哄而上，三俩下咬死放在一边。几个小时下来消灭的耗子能堆成小山。艾伦第一次看的时候惊呆了，他从小生活在城里，没有见过这种阵仗。更何况他熟知一句话：狗拿耗子多管闲事，此时看到这般场景不禁对狗和耗子的关系有了改观。  
后来他也在希干希纳见到了猫抓耗子。有一回他去邻居家借东西，偶然在他们的农场里看到了猫捕猎的一幕。只见一只硕大如儿臂的灰耗子正在牛棚边逡巡，而邻居家的黑白猫正匍匐着一点一点靠近。那耗子仍在悠然自得地啃着干草，显然不知道自己已经被盯上了。终于，艾伦看见那只猫耸动了几下屁股嗖地窜出去，尖牙狠狠地刺进了耗子的喉咙。那耗子不甘示弱地扑腾着，由于体型过大的原因居然挣脱了。它呲呲地怪叫着冲向了牛棚的角落，而那黑白猫不甘示弱，几步上去就是一巴掌。艾伦发誓他从没见过和人类如此相像的一种动物，因为那猫几乎是以人的姿势给了那耗子一个耳光。几个来回之后那耗子的耳朵都豁了，失了士气缩在地上瑟瑟发抖。那猫见状一口咬上它的喉咙，就这样把它憋死了。  
那猫后来艾伦再没见过，就像他也再没见过那些被借来的梗犬一样。但他时常会在意想不到的时候想起它们，想起它们截然不同的捕猎方式，想起它们原本应该井水不犯河水的生活轨迹。在他的印象里狗和猫向来不对付，不是狗追猫就是猫抓狗。但没想到它们有一天也会统一战线。这一切都因为一个共同的敌人——至少在面对耗子的时候它们的立场是相同的。  
他又想起了阿尔敏。阿尔敏身后是整个警方，而他，艾伦，只是他自己。训练有素的警察会在吹哨人的一声指点下果断出击，包抄剿灭敌人，然后把“战利品”交给上级。而自己则是卧底，行走在黎明和黄昏的影子里，像个幽灵一样悄无声息。只有当他出手的时候敌人才知道他的存在，而他根本不会给他们第二次机会，因为他不打无准备之战，而每一场战役都是决斗。  
艾伦清楚地知道自己面临着什么，但他不会退缩。耗子斗不过猫，他很确信这点。

三天后艾伦等到了自己的第一个机会。那天吉克去参加王政府的一个会议，一整天都不会回来。艾伦趁机溜进了他的办公室，想要搜集一些证据。他专门挑了员工都去吃饭的时间，以至于他进去的时候走廊上一个人也没有。  
吉克的办公室里当然也是空荡荡的，宽敞的宗木色房间拉着窗帘，四四方方的实木家具仿佛被笼罩在一片雾霭之中。然而在那张巨大的办公桌上却摆放着一个棒球，墙上还裱饰着各式球棍和锦旗，和整个房间沉闷肃穆的主调形成了鲜明对比。艾伦无论来多少次都要对吉克的品味指摘一番，他不明白这种突兀而无聊的混搭到底好看在哪儿了。  
与之相对应的是他收拾的光可鉴人的办公桌，上面连一份文件也没有，看来都被收拾到抽屉里了。这倒是符合吉克的作风，艾伦想。他试着拉了一下抽屉，不出所料地拉不开。他不死心地又试了试下面的两层，没想到居然“霍”地弹开了，里面露出很多牛皮纸袋。他随便拿起一个，只见上面标着855年六月，而它后面的那个则标着855年五月。这是，月度总结？  
艾伦好奇地把袋子打开，发现里面是整整齐齐的账目细则，而卷头无一不注有耶格尔贸易的商标。他扫了几眼，失望地发现这些都是关于手工艺品的账目，是可以光明正大放在台面上的东西，即使有吉克的签名也无济于事。那么他会把儿童拐卖相关的文件放在哪儿呢？艾伦联想到他自己，这些东西他通常都直接放在桌面上，或者带回家。毕竟他们耶格尔贸易上下几十口人没有一个是清白的，艾伦不用避讳他们的耳目。既然如此，吉克又为什么要这么讲究呢，莫非……  
艾伦心下一动，哗啦一下打开了最下面的抽屉。这里面也是排列整齐的牛皮纸袋，上面用日期标好。当他看到重复的855年六月的时候喉头一紧，果不其然，这里面全是和“巢”有关的资料——卖家信息，买家信息，中间转手的二道贩子，钱货两清的收据。而且可巧的是，这些文件每一份都有吉克的签名。艾伦那里有跟这些性质一样的文件，但是签署的是他自己的名字。这么看，自己似乎是找到了吉克的命门。这些文件正是阿尔敏所需的证据，只要他能拿到几份就可以坐实吉克的罪行。  
等等——这样不会太简单了吗？依吉克的性子怎么会把这么关键的证据全都放在一个地方呢，难道这其中有诈？艾伦思索着，眉毛紧紧地绞在一起。如果这些就算最重要的文件，那最上层那个锁起来的抽屉又是放什么的呢？王政府相关吗，还是另有隐情。  
目前最合理的解释就是前者了。毕竟比起贩卖儿童，贩卖政治利益和军事情报的后果更严重。哪怕这里是北方，普通的刑事案件或许可以被王政府包庇，可是一旦牵扯上政治可就说不清了，到时候王政府就算想保他们都不一定保得了。所以要想铁板钉钉地治吉克的罪，就得把他情节最严重的罪行抖出来。艾伦发狠地想着，手指紧紧地抠着抽屉的边。今天先到此为止，午休时间快过了，一会儿如果被员工看到自己从吉克的办公室出来就麻烦了。于是艾伦从六月的牛皮纸袋里掏出两份文件，小心地把纸袋物归原处，关好抽屉，悄无声息地离开了吉克的办公室。

接下来的几个星期艾伦见缝插针地潜入吉克的办公室，从最下面的抽屉里搜集着不同时期不同类型的证据。他想让自己手里的样本丰富起来，这样就算法官不认其中一种他也有别的方案。而比起这些，艾伦真正的目的是找到最上层抽屉的钥匙。他不能简单地把锁撬坏，因为这样粗暴的做法一定会立马引起吉克的注意，打草惊蛇就不好了。而他已经找遍了吉克所有可能放钥匙的地方，唯一还没搜到的就是他的身上。艾伦考虑再三，决定用他的老本行碰一碰运气。于是这天下午，他只身来到了吉克的办公室。  
吉克的房门开着，听到敲门声抬起了头。“艾伦，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么，就是闲的了，来找你说说话。”艾伦说着踱进来，反手把门在身后关上。他背靠着门把手站在那里，慵懒地歪着头。  
吉克似乎是感觉到了什么。他这个弟弟有一些淘气的小嗜好，而办公室并不能阻止他满足他的要求。事实上他在这间办公室里满足艾伦的次数并不比别处少。吉克往后靠在椅背上，翘起腿，似笑非笑地看着艾伦：“你说，我听。”  
艾伦不回答，只是一步一步地走过来。当他走到吉克办公桌前的时候停下来，说：“我饿了。”  
“哦？”吉克饶有兴味地眯起眼睛，“那你想吃点什么？”  
“嗯，不知道呢。”艾伦侧过身子，倚坐在桌沿上，“想吃点有味儿的。”  
“……”吉克放下手中的笔，喉结肉眼可见地滚动着。  
“最好还是大的，硬的。我真的好饿。”  
吉克把椅子朝后蹭了蹭，给自己和桌子之间留出一段空隙。而后他两腿岔开坐在那儿，说：“过来。”  
艾伦依言走过来，把自己置于吉克两腿之间。“我过来了。”他说。  
“你知道该怎么做。”吉克诱导着，手沿着艾伦的裤缝上下摩挲。  
艾伦轻哼一声，抬起一条腿放在吉克的大腿外侧，另一条腿毫不隐讳地磨蹭着吉克的大腿根，不时用膝盖往前顶一下。  
吉克的呼吸很快变得粗重起来。他一把搂住艾伦的腰，手危险地上下游弋着。  
艾伦的手绕到身后捉住他，说：“你别动。”而后他慢慢地坐下去，骑在吉克的大腿上，前后耸动着身子。而他空闲的另一只手则直接摸向吉克的裆部，不轻不重地揉搓着。  
“啊……”吉克的嘴里溢出一声呻吟，像是有些惊讶的样子。艾伦不理他，手下发力，胯部摆动的幅度也大了起来。他几乎是发狠地看着吉克情动的脸，心里涌上一股报复的快感。他自己身上已经没有什么通路没被吉克折磨过，可他至少可以掌控他的情欲。既然这样，不如让他好好风流一番，将来死了也可以做个艳鬼。  
想到这儿艾伦从吉克身上爬起来，转而盘腿坐在地上。他用牙齿叼住了吉克的纽扣，三两下咬开。男人火热的性器跃跃欲试地跳出来，打在他脸上。  
“我饿。”艾伦又说了一遍，装作无辜地看着吉克。  
“哦，艾伦……”吉克闷哼了一声，手指插进他的头发里，摩梭着他的头皮。艾伦知道吉克一直很喜欢这个动作，好像他把自己当成了一只邀宠的幼猫，只有被揉脑门才能乖乖地在主人怀里打呼噜。艾伦痛恨这个念头，于是毫无征兆地用力吮吸了一下吉克的性器。  
“啊……”吉克喘息着，声音沙哑而迫切。  
“好吃。”艾伦含混不清地说着，用腮帮子上的软肉包裹着吉克。  
“哈，是吗。”吉克低头看着他，“就这么喜欢吃哥哥的东西？”  
“嗯。”艾伦点头，手指环住吉克的根部，上下套弄着。  
吉克从嗓子眼里骂了一声，而后不说话了。艾伦很快找到了节奏，一边用手刺激吉克的囊袋一边给他深喉。多年的经验让他的技巧异常娴熟，即使是吉克的尺寸也不会再让他有被噎到的感觉。相反他此时异常冷静，这场情事就仿佛他少年时期的任何一场卖春，而对象则是一个看不清面孔的陌生人。反观吉克则彻底沉沦了。他是个性欲极强的男人，也很容易纵欲。艾伦深知这一点，于是愈发变本加厉地折磨着吉克，用自己的三寸不烂之舌带他飞上青云，同时用手搂住他的胯部，惩罚般地抓挠着他那里的痒痒肉。不一会儿的功夫，吉克又哭又笑地达到了高潮，而艾伦及时躲开，看着男人粘稠的体液喷到了实木的办公桌上。  
他握了握自己的掌心，不动声色地把手插进了兜里。

两天后吉克又要往王政府那边跑一趟，艾伦看准了时机，趁着午休的空当来到了他的办公室。他的手里握着吉克的钥匙，这是他从吉克裤腰上亲手拿到的，一定有什么关键的用途。至于是不是开这个抽屉的，他一试便知。  
艾伦小心翼翼地钻到办公桌背面，把钥匙对准了最上层抽屉的锁孔。钥匙畅通无阻地插了进去，向右转动两圈之后啪嗒一声，开了。艾伦抑制住狂跳的心，手微微发抖地把抽屉拉开，发现里面是一个孤零零的牛皮纸袋。不同于下面两层码放的整整齐齐的一排信封，这里面的东西一定非同小可。他拿起纸袋，刚要打开就听到一个声音在头顶响起：“我就知道你会来，艾伦。”  
艾伦血液凝固了一秒，抬起头，看到吉克的脸出现在办公桌的另一侧。他居高临下地站着，一双灰眼睛俯视着他。  
艾伦站起来面对着吉克，说：“你回来啦，今天散会倒是挺早。”  
“可不是嘛。”吉克说，“自己家里出了贼不早点回来可不行。”  
“呵。”艾伦笑了一声，“什么贼，我怎么不知道。”  
“是啊，你怎么可能知道呢。我最无辜的弟弟当然不会贼喊捉贼。”  
艾伦眼看瞒不住，于是不再兜圈子，说：“不瞒你说，我确实是冲着你的办公室来的。你现在看见了，想怎么办吧。”  
“哈，怎么办。”吉克笑道，“我倒要问你呢。艾伦，你三番五次潜入我的办公室到底想干什么？”  
“我说出来你信吗？”  
“你敢说我就敢信。”  
“我是来给你递情书的，擦着香水的那种。”艾伦嘲讽道，一边把刘海甩到脑后。  
吉克没说话，他看了眼艾伦，而后踱起了步。“是吗艾伦，可是我抽屉里的东西怎么不增反减了呢？你倒是告诉我，我第三层抽屉里855年6月的出货记录，七月的卖方信息，还有二月的买方信息都去哪儿了呢？还有，854年和853年的财务报表也少了几页，你说，是不是你送情书的时候顺手拿走了？”  
艾伦僵在那里，脚下仿佛生了根。他早知道吉克不是盏省油的灯，没想到他谨慎到这地步。难不成这家伙还每天定时清点旧文件吗？  
“你别瞎说了，我拿这种东西做什么。”  
“没错，我正要问你呢。堂堂耶格尔贸易的二当家，手里有一模一样的文件，为什么非要拿不属于他的那份，还非得一样来一份，不重样的。”  
“我不知道。”艾伦耸耸肩，不以为然道。  
“艾伦，别演了。我记得我说过你很不擅长撒谎，而我很善于揭穿谎言。你现在亲口告诉我，你是什么时候跟警察搭上线的，这里面有没有兵团的参与。”  
艾伦琢磨着吉克的话，显然他比起警察更介意兵团。如果他如实告诉吉克没有兵团的份，他会不会不再追究？毕竟乌托匹亚的警察听王政府的，而王政府不可能压不下一个刑事案件。可反过来，就算这整件事惊动不了兵团，自己的背叛也已经成了不争的事实。吉克不可能再信任他了，与其那样拖拖拉拉的不如一次性把话说干净，况且他也是真的很想看看吉克吃瘪的脸。  
“哈哈，我跟警察一直都有渊源，算起来我们还是发小呢。至于有没有牵扯兵团，你猜？”  
吉克的脸色肉眼可见地暗了下去，艾伦可以看到他的络腮胡子扇动着，像是一只愤怒的海象。  
“艾伦，我没心情跟你开玩笑。你知道自己干了什么吗？你出卖了我，背叛了我对你的信任。亏我这些年收留你，栽培你，给你一个家。”  
“哈，家？”艾伦刺耳地笑起来，声音几乎高了一个八度，“你还有脸提‘家’这个词？像你这种人就不配拥有家，我一想到跟你同住在一个屋檐下就想吐。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你亲手毁了我的家不是吗？十年前，史拖黑斯，你借人贩子的手卖了我，然后跟我说我是被我父母卖掉的，以此离间我们，让我对你言听计从。这些都是你自导自演的一出好戏，不要在这里装可怜了。”  
吉克的脸上第一次露出了惊讶的神色。艾伦认识他的四年里见过他这种表情的次数屈指可数。  
“艾伦，是谁跟你说的这些，是那些警察吗？你不会宁肯相信他们也不相信自己的亲哥哥吧！”  
“亲哥哥？你现在告诉我，你真的是我父亲格里沙的儿子吗？为什么当初要把我卖了？”  
“艾伦，你冷静一点好不好，我们坐下来好好谈。”  
“现在想坐下来好好谈了，刚刚指控我拿你文件的时候呢，那股气势去哪儿了？”  
“这是两码事。你是我的弟弟和你背叛了我没有因果关系，我希望我们能把两件事分开来谈，不要意气用事。”  
“分开来谈？没有因果关系？你倒是说说如果你当初没有害得我家破人亡我今天为什么要在这儿质问你，冤有头债有主，自己酿下的恶果就要自己吃下去。”  
吉克看着艾伦摇了摇头。他的目光幽远而深邃，几乎又带上了他惯有的那点悲悯。艾伦差点着了他的道，赶忙移开视线说：“不要企图狡辩了，我已经掌握了确凿的证据。当初你雇佣的那个人贩子，尼可洛·佩迪罗，他人就在圣劳伦斯监狱。敢不敢去见他，我们当着他的面对峙。”  
吉克的表情在很短的时间里变了好几次，最终问：“你怎么找到他的？”  
艾伦冷笑一声，说：“现在是我在问你问题。你告诉我，你到底跟我的父母有什么仇，要这么对我们一家？”  
吉克笑起来。他两手交叉抱在胸前，整个人笑到直不起腰。待他停下来时艾伦清楚地看到他的灰眼睛里有泪花。  
“我跟你的父母没有仇，我跟你有仇，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
艾伦站在那里，觉得浑身的汗毛都立了起来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章：吉克的confession


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉克摊牌，耶格尔兄弟针锋相对。  
> 注意有详细暴力描写。
> 
> 完结倒计时：3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "1991 - Hungarian Choir" from Infernal Affairs II

“我跟你的父母没有仇，我跟你有仇，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
艾伦听到这句话的时候还以为自己听错了。在他的印象里，吉克无论多么生气也从来没有用这种语气跟他说过话，即使是他打自己巴掌的时候也不曾露出这种表情，阴恻狠戾的像是恶鬼。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我跟你有仇，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“……哈，”艾伦愣了两秒，“这不明摆着的吗，不然你不会对我做出那么下作无耻的事情。”  
“下作，无耻？”吉克重复着，薄薄的嘴唇咧开一条缝，“这两个词我原封不动地还给你。你的存在就是这两个词的具象，如果不是因为格里沙的下作和无耻你根本就不会被生下来。”  
“所以你确实是格里沙的儿子？”  
“当然。”吉克庄严地说，“我可能骗过你很多事，但唯独这一件不是谎言。我确实是格里沙·耶格尔的亲儿子，当年我给你看的照片和信件是真品。”  
“所以呢，你这个我血缘上的亲哥哥，父亲血缘上的亲儿子亲手拆散了我们家。你最好有什么惊天地泣鬼神的理由。”艾伦嘲讽道。  
“哦，我没有你说的那么惨。”吉克笑着说，“但如果我没有早先一步为自己考量的话或许真的会那样。可是太遗憾了艾伦，我不是那种人。我比格里沙更知道自己想要什么。”  
“你说。”艾伦咬着牙道。  
“你看，艾伦，你知道我的母亲黛娜在我很小的时候染了病，已经不久于人世了。我当时告诉你我来找格里沙的理由就是为了向他讨要抚养费，用来医治我的母亲。但你不知道的是，我的母亲在我十六岁的时候就已经去世了，而我从政府那里领取到了一笔可观的赔偿金。”  
艾伦听到这里倒吸了一口冷气，他的脑子里有几个分散的小点正在连接成线。  
“当然，我从我母亲那里继承来的不止是她的金钱，更是她的王族血统。她在临终前告诉了我一切，包括我的身世，她跟格里沙的过往，还有我今后可以投靠的人。显然，这些年王族的人没有放弃寻找我们，还有一些亲戚曾经和她交好，以至于在她落难后还没有跟她划清界限。比如我的一个叔叔夏维尔，他是我母亲的表哥，算起来关系不算近。但他慷慨地接纳了我，给我吃穿，供我上学，还让我帮他打理他的生意。可是夏维尔叔叔在我十九岁那年也因病去世了，我又成了孤身一人，只是不再穷困潦倒。相反，我继承了他的全部财富，几十万数额的马克，几栋房产，还有一个他名下的商会。我卖掉了他的几处房产，重新整合了商会，成立了耶格尔贸易。当然了，那时的耶格尔贸易做的和现在完全不是一路生意。我决定给商会转型还是拜你所赐，艾伦，因为我十九岁那年见到了你。”  
艾伦没说话，只是高高挑起眉毛示意吉克继续说下去。  
“十九岁那年我在北方就读商院，成绩优异资金充沛，甚至拥有自己的产业。我那时意气风发，觉得自己已经站稳了脚跟，就算跟儿时抛弃我的父亲相认也不会让他蒙羞。当然，我自己也不会丢脸，甚至还能赚一个‘衣锦还乡’的名头，为我母亲扬眉吐气。于是我开始四处打听他，终于听说史拖黑斯有一个耶格尔诊所，执诊的耶格尔医生医术高明饱赋医德，在当地很有名望。就这样我踏上了南下认父的旅程，没想到这次旅程改变了我的一生。”  
“继续说，不要卖关子。”艾伦提醒道。  
“当然，接下来才是你真正想知道的。”吉克笑了笑，“我来到史拖黑斯之后照着地址找到了耶格尔诊所，也就是父亲的家。那一路上我脑袋里塞满了各种幻想，我想象着父亲的样子，想象着他是不是还像我小时候记得的那样。我幻想着父亲这些年追悔莫及，因为抛弃妻儿所以形单影只，孑然一身。我幻想着他看到我如今功成名就仪表堂堂会惭愧，会欣慰，会抱着我向我道歉，说他想我，说他爱我，说他当初是身不由己。这些幻想就像漩涡一样在我脑海里打转，艾伦，我觉得我整个人都飘了，从小到大我从没有过那样的感受。”  
艾伦惊觉自己可以理解吉克。当年皮克西斯院长把他叫到办公室的时候他也是这样，满心以为联系上爸爸妈妈了，他们当晚就会来福利院接他，亲他抱他给他好吃的。然而接下来发生的事令他胆寒，由此他可以推断吉克经历的比他好不了多少。  
“可是见到父亲之前我却先见到了你，艾伦。你从耶格尔诊所的大门里跑出来，手里抓着一个纸风筝。接着是一个年轻女人，我猜是你妈妈。她真美，深色的秀发和眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤，跟我母亲是完全不一样的人。”吉克顿了顿，像是嗓子里卡了东西，“那个女人对着你说了几句什么，看你的表情应该不是什么你爱听的话，因为你跺了跺脚转身跑了出去。这时一个男人从门里走了出来，我认出了他，那是我的父亲格里沙。他看上去苍老了不少，脸上添了皱纹和胡须，但他的表情是那么的生动年轻。我看着他往你跑远的方向望着，忍不住就上去搭了话。我说是耶格尔医生吗，他看了我一眼，说是，您稍等，我现在有点急事，然后追着你跑了出去。我站在那里等啊等，直到日落你们才回来。我看到他拉着你的手，另一只手里拿着你的风筝，两个人有说有笑的。我当时觉得心口被剜了一刀，既羡慕，又嫉妒。原来我的父亲并不是一个像我记忆中那样薄情而寡淡的人，他也有父爱，他也有童心，只是那些不是对着我。”  
吉克停下来推了推他的圆框眼镜，好像在调整自己的失态。  
“所以呢，你觉得我抢走了你从来没有过的父爱？”  
“不只是如此，艾伦，你抢走的不只是属于我的父爱。我看到你们回来于是又向格里沙搭了一次话。我说，医生，我有件事想问问您，您现在方便吗。他又看了我一眼，说哦，是您啊，不好意思久等了。您先进来坐坐，我马上就出来。我仿佛当众挨了一耳光。格里沙非但没有认出我，反而觉得我只是一个来问诊的病人。那一瞬间我感觉我为了见他特意穿的正装变成了束身衣，而我则成了一个精神病人，因为妄想症被世人观摩，被他指摘。而我引以为傲的那些成就变成了草纸一样苍白而廉价的东西。我的父亲都不知道我是谁，他又怎么会在乎我的那些成就呢。”吉克说着自嘲地笑了起来。  
“所以你就在诊所里坐着等他？”艾伦问。  
“不，艾伦，我还是很识趣的，不会自取其辱。”吉克扬了扬下巴，“我直接离开了诊所，回到了旅馆。但是那天晚上你们一家三口的身影一直在我脑袋里游荡，不管是你的调皮，你妈妈的无奈，还是格里沙的纵容都让我意识到你们是多么幸福的一个家庭，就像这个世界上千千万万幸福而相似的家庭一样。而我则有我的不幸。明明我是他的第一个孩子，我的身上流着王族的血，可这些对格里沙来说似乎都毫无价值。看样子他离开我和我母亲之后找到了新的幸福，而且乐不思蜀，以至于认不出大儿子的脸。”  
“所以你就心生怨恨想要毁掉我们家？”艾伦尖锐地问。  
“最终是的，但那时还没有。那个晚上之后我跟旅馆续了几天房，我不知道我为什么要继续留在史拖黑斯，但我就是不想走，好像我还有一项使命没有完成，而只有我可以完成它。逗留在史拖黑斯的那几天我自虐式地回到耶格尔诊所附近观察你们一家，看着你们有说有笑其乐融融，而我则躲在阴影里，像是见不得光的壁虎。我对自己说，走吧，吉克，你不该这样，你拥有更好的，你也值得更好的。可我就是挪不动脚步。有那么几次我甚至觉得那是我的家。如果格里沙没有抛弃我和我母亲，那住在那栋房子里的就是我们。站在诊所门口招呼病人的就是我母亲，而在门外蹲着玩蚂蚁的就是我。可是艾伦，这世上没有如果。正是因为格里沙的抛弃才让我有了今天，也正是因为你的出生才使他完全忘记了我。于是我就想，要是你不存在就好了，要是你从来没有被生下来，格里沙也不会那么快乐。有什么办法可以让你消失呢？”吉克若有所思地说，艾伦看着他只觉得胃液都翻腾了起来。  
“于是很自然的，我想到了土办法。很土，但是很管用。我先是花了好几天的功夫观察你，掌握了你的行踪，知道了你喜欢一个人玩儿，什么时间上哪儿玩儿。然后我联系到了佩迪罗，花了三千马克把你卖给他——没错，我倒贴钱把你卖给他，因为你年龄太大了，人贩子都不惜得要。更何况我并不在乎那几个钱。钱是身外之物，可情感不是。用身外之物换取情感的满足难道不是很划算吗？”  
“你让我恶心。”艾伦咬牙切齿道。  
“谢谢你的肯定，艾伦。这说明我的的确确伤害到你了。”  
“你伤害的岂止是我，更是我的父母。他们在这件事一年以后就死了你知道吗？”  
“我知道，因为我一直有派人盯着他们。”吉克说，“别误会，你父母的死并不是我的意思，我只是找人看着他们，并没有希望他们死。”  
“滚蛋！”艾伦啐道，“派人盯着他们的是你，不希望他们死的也是你。你可真是当婊子立牌坊。民政局的记录显示他们是被劫匪杀死的，你怎么能证明那不是你的人？”  
“因为我的手上不沾人命。”吉克严肃地说，“我派人盯着你家只是为了确保你找不回来也联系不上你的父母，但是史拖黑斯遇袭之后他们就不住在那里了，自然也不用再防止你回来。”  
“……你是什么意思？”艾伦迟疑地问，他突然有个很不好的预感。  
“这个我们可以待会儿再说。重点是，你不好奇我为什么操办起佩迪罗的营生了吗？”  
“你说。”  
“因为快感。”  
“什么？”  
“因为我觉得很痛快，看着那些人父人母把自己的孩子卖给我，而我再把他们的孩子卖给别人。这个过程其实无比顺畅，而且天经地义。你看，这个世界上总有些像格里沙一样不负责任的人，他们只管生不管养，把孩子带到这个世上来却又残忍地将他们抛弃。如果我不帮这些孩子一把，那他们岂不是会流浪街头，冻死饿死吗？”  
“这是四年前你第一次带我去‘巢’时的那套说辞。可你别忘了，后来你将拐卖的行为彻底合理化，这总不能是因为想给这些孩子一个家吧。我现在算是明白了，你所做的一切就是报复。你报复我爸爸抛弃了你，报复我妈妈抢走了你母亲的位置，报复我夺走了你的父爱，再报复一下社会让大伙儿都尝尝你曾遭过的罪。你是个变态，吉克，我这四年一直都在这么说，可我今天要说你是个扭曲的，邪恶的，令人恶心的变态。  
“哈哈。”吉克笑着，圆形的镜片在正午的光线里闪着诡魅的光，“我不会反驳你说的，但你也得承认这四年你对我的陪伴和栽培也相当受用吧。如果不是我，你早就烂在史拖黑斯的贫民窟里了。饥荒，病痛，战乱，哪一样都够让你活不到成年。可我慷慨地对你伸出了援手，给了你一个屋檐，给你食物和衣服，还用知识和技能充实你的灵魂。更何况我还给了你爱。你不是一直很渴望亲情吗，你看，连这我都——”  
“别让我发笑了。”艾伦打断他，一双金绿色的眼睛冷冷地眯着，“爱？你对我不过是支配和欲望。你想要控制我，占有我，让我对你言听计从，好满足你那点扭曲的施虐欲。你这些年一直在骗我，吉克。你根本就不懂什么是爱。”  
“哦，那你就很懂了吗？”吉克斜睨着他，“一个从小离开父母被虐待长大靠卖淫为生的毛  
头小子在这儿教育我什么是爱，我都为你感到讽刺，艾伦。”  
“你说的这些我认，”艾伦镇定地说，“我的确是从小离开了父母，受过各种虐待还卖过淫，可我从来没有故意想去伤害谁。”  
“哈！”吉克笑了起来，“看看现在是谁在当婊子立牌坊了。你以为你还是干净的吗？经过了  
那么多事，你手底下卖过多少孩子，这些年带着手下也是前科累累了吧。哦对了，前一阵子调查兵团派出的那一小股先遣队员也是被你干掉的吧，如果我没记错里面还有那个前士官长利威尔·阿克曼。你不是很喜欢他吗，嘴上说的信誓旦旦的。可是你暗算了他，艾伦，你不比我高尚多少。”  
艾伦听到利威尔的名字抖了抖。他还没有从害死利威尔的愧疚中走出来，即使他骗了他，利用了他，但他也是吉克的受害者。如果没有吉克，他们根本不会走到这步田地。  
“而且据我所知他也并不是真的爱你。他在调查兵团里有个相好的，那人死在了我的手上。他接近你只是为了复仇。你看，艾伦，你根本就不值得被爱。不管是你以前说的你的发小还是利威尔，他们都没有真心爱过你。你只是活在自己的梦里罢了，艾伦，你真的很可怜。”  
“住口！”艾伦吼道，回音在木制的办公室里回绕着，“你又懂得我们之间的什么？我和三笠阿尔敏是青梅竹马的革命情谊，而我和利威尔之间无论结果如何我都不后悔，而只有你从来没有真心待过别人，自然只会用最坏的心思揣测他们。可怜的是你，吉克。怪不得你这么多年都是一个孤家寡人，因为大家都认得清你的这副面孔。”  
吉克听了艾伦的控诉没说话，只是默默掏出打火机点了根烟。他棱角分明的颧骨从烟雾里透出来，微微上扬着，昭示着他此时在笑。  
“艾伦，这就是你背叛我的原因吗？”  
“什么？”  
“这就是你串通警察来反咬我一口的理由吗？”  
“当然，不然你指望知道了真相的我还能将错就错，假装什么都没发生过？你是我的仇人，吉克，我的人生变成这样都是拜你所赐。我会用我自己的双手把你送上法庭，让你付出代价。”  
“法庭？”吉克重复着，语气几乎是轻快的，“你以为法庭可以拿我怎么样吗？你别忘了我的身份，艾伦。我是帕拉迪的王储，等现在这个傀儡国王被推翻之后上位的就是我。你觉得王政府的法庭会对我怎么样？”  
“那我们可以试试综合法庭。”艾伦说，“综合法庭可不会偏袒你，而唯一把事情闹到综合法庭的方法就是揭露你帮着王政府窃取兵团情报并暗杀兵团干部的事实。两党之争可不是普通的刑事案件。上面的人不会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”  
这回吉克的脸上出现了一闪而过的动摇，但艾伦没有错过。他知道他戳到了吉克的软肋。  
“哦？你有证据吗？”吉克缓慢而轻柔地说，“综合法庭重证据，轻口供，且所有案件都遵循疑罪从无的原则。证明我有罪的负担在你身上，艾伦，你知道这里面水有多深吗？”  
艾伦知道吉克在吓唬他。这是他惯用的伎俩——用拿捏人心的方法来动摇对方的心志，使其丧失判断力。可艾伦见过这套阵仗太多次，已经知道吉克在这么做的时候会使用什么样的语气。  
“当然有证据。”他底气十足地说，“证据就在我手上。”  
“什么？”吉克明显被晃了一下。  
艾伦亮出那一把钥匙，在手里颠了颠，“就在这儿。我已经拿到了你的钥匙，还怕我找不到你的证据吗？”  
吉克盯着艾伦的手看了几秒，而后笑了起来。“艾伦，我该说你什么好，你真的太天真了。”  
“什么？”  
“你自己告诉我，那把你趁着给我口交的时候拿到的钥匙到底是开什么的？”  
艾伦愣了一下，说不清是因为突然听到“口交”两个字还是因为吉克识破了他拿到钥匙的方法。  
“是开你最上面一层抽屉的。”艾伦说，此时那把钥匙还分毫不差地插在那个抽屉的锁孔里。  
“哈哈，”吉克笑得更开了一些，“你确定你知道那里面放的是什么？”  
“不确定，但我们现在就可以看看。”艾伦说着拿起那个他刚刚翻出来的牛皮纸袋，三两下解开了密封绳。从他的手感推测里面的东西不多，只有薄薄的几页纸，但是从它被保护的程度来看一定不是什么平常东西。  
他抽出一张，发现这是一封手写信，而且字迹潦草，信纸枯黄，还散发着一股霉味——等等，这好像是，他自己的笔迹？  
艾伦疯了似地盯着那张纸，一目十行地读了起来。

“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，  
你们还好吗？我是艾伦。我被拐到希干希纳已经六个月了，这是我给你们写的第三封信。如果看到可以回复一下吗？我现在住在希干希纳，老格里布路14号。买下我的一家姓阿克曼。我尝试了报警但是警察不肯帮我，但你们一定在找我的对不对？你们一定要早点找到我然后来接我呀。我真的很想你们。  
爱你们的，  
艾伦”

艾伦读到这里只觉得脑袋发晕，额头一阵阵地冒冷汗。这是，这是……他机械地掏出信封里剩下的几张纸，不出所料全是他的手写信，而且内容跟刚才那封大同小异。艾伦记得自己写这些信时的心情，大抵是绝望又满怀希望的。他知道这些信一封都没有收到回复，但他就是无法停止写下去。他固执地认为只要写下去总有一天他的父母会看到，会来找他。谁知，这些信在这个狭小黑暗的抽屉里沉睡了十年。  
“惊讶吗？”吉克轻轻地说，“如果吓到你，不好意思。”  
艾伦抬起头面对着他，眼睛像要崩开一样把他盯在原地。“你，怎么会有这些？”  
“哈，我还以为这已经很明显了。”吉克笑道，“你刚才不是问我为什么要监视你父母吗，很简单，为了防止你回来。我一直找人看着你家的信箱，把任何从南边来的信件都拦截了。你的父母从来没看过你写的这些信，也从来不知道你给他们写过信。而我则看过你所有的信。啧啧，艾伦，你的字写得可真不怎么样——”  
吉克这句话没有说完，因为艾伦的拳头结结实实地揍在他的脸上，把他连人带眼镜都打得飞了出去。吉克踉跄几步后扶着墙堪堪站住，捡起地上的眼镜碎片，说：“艾伦，你怎么还是这么暴躁。跟你说过多少次，冲动是魔鬼。”  
“对付你这种人自然需要同等的手段，你这个肮脏，卑鄙，邪恶的魔鬼！”艾伦从办公桌后面走了出来，手里还紧紧攥着那几封信。  
“哦，看来你终于认清我了。我从来就不是什么善男信女，而你也早已经和魔鬼订下契约，出卖了自己的灵魂。你择不掉的，不要幻想自己是什么堕天使。”  
“我当然不会，那种事情我一次都没想过。我不是什么天使，真善美向来不是我的信条。我崇尚自由，暴力，以牙还牙，以眼还眼。我从十二岁的时候就已经认识到暴力是解决问题的最好方法，而你今天将亲自验证我的结论。”  
“你在威胁我吗艾伦？”吉克淡淡地说。  
“是的。”艾伦回答，“而且你将会为此感到非常抱歉。”  
“哈，那就试试看吧。”  
在吉克话音落下的一瞬间，艾伦欺身向前抓住了他的衣领，左手把他按在墙上，右手握拳就要狠狠地招呼下来。不想这时他突然左手腕一痛，毫无防备之下只得松了手。  
“呼，好险。”吉克说着，手里握着一支钢笔，“要不是有你给我的这份礼物，我的鼻子就要断掉了。艾伦，你真贴心。”  
艾伦看着那支笔，想起这是自己送给吉克的圣诞礼物。黑色的外壳闪着冷冷的金属光泽，笔身刻着他光顾的那家专卖店的名字。艾伦想起他们交换礼物的那天只觉得无比讽刺。曾几何时他是那么的信任吉克，他们也曾像真正的一家人一样和睦友爱。然而如今这些场景已然成了昨日黄花，开败之后落入地下，变成一抔迂腐腥臭的污泥。  
“为什么，吉克。”他问道，“你既然那么恨我，为什么又要到史拖黑斯把我找回来，让我跟你一起生活？”  
吉克好像有些意外他会问这个问题。他皱了皱鼻子，说：“坦白地讲我也不知道。我大概是觉得这样可以进一步地报复你吧，毕竟你看，玻璃碎了就碎了，很无聊，但是如果你把玻璃融解了就可以把它捏圆搓扁成任何你想要的模样，岂不是很爽？”  
“你他妈——”艾伦吼道 ，手又要落下来。  
“更何况你出落得那么美，很难不让人心动。艾伦，不管你和我走到哪一步，我都得承认你是我这辈子睡过的最棒的床伴。”  
像是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，艾伦忍无可忍地落下拳头。吉克一边闪躲一边用钢笔尖锐的头部做着防卫，他可不是任人宰割的类型。  
“有种就不要躲！”艾伦啐道，拳风擦着吉克的鬓发唬唬作响。“你当初做下这些事的时候就该知道有这一天。”  
“真遗憾，我不信报应。”吉克朝右猫下腰，右掌利落地劈在艾伦后腰上，“想要我付出代价的话也得看你有没有这个能耐。”  
“操！”艾伦嘴里骂得凶狠，不顾后腰疼痛向前伸出左脚，利用惯性把吉克绊倒在地。他赶在他爬起来之前骑在他身上，用体重制住他，右拳高高举起。“给你一次机会。说，你把私联王政府的那些信件放哪儿了？”  
“哈，艾伦，你是认真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你真的以为我会留着那种东西吗。”吉克颇有余裕地说，仿佛压根不在意他此时的处境。  
“呵，也是，你嘴里能有实话就怪了。”艾伦说着，不动声色地从兜里掏出一样东西，“这是你给我的圣诞礼物，还记得吗？不如用它好好跟你联络联络感情。毕竟我们哥俩向来兄友弟恭，也得礼尚往来不是？”  
吉克睁大了眼镜，看着艾伦架在他脖子上的那把折叠刀。  
“亨利士打造，乌金炼制，吹毛立断，削铁如泥。我现在再问你一遍，你把跟王政府联络的那些信件放哪儿了。”  
吉克像是动摇了一下，眼睛里带着一种说不清的情绪看着艾伦：“我真的没有那些信。这么敏感的东西，我跟王政府联络之后自然是会烧掉的。放弃吧艾伦，你找不到我的罪证的。”  
“你！”  
“你斗不过我，这是事实。不过我会宽宏大量地原谅你，继续让你在我身边，做我一个人的奴隶。我会杀掉你所有在意的人，比如你那两个发小，你做的这些事一定是跟他们串通好的吧？还有那个利威尔，我很高兴他死了，不然我一定让他比死更难受。”  
“——够了！”  
“还有一件事我骗了你艾伦。你之前问我你是不是个万人骑的婊子，我当时说那是气话，我从来没有那么想过你。可实际上，我说的每一个字都是真心的。格里沙真的不该生下你，你就是个祸害——”  
事情发生得太突然，事实上艾伦的手比脑子先一步做出了行动。他握着那把刀噗地扎进吉克的胸口，又噗地拔出来。血染红了漆黑的刀刃和银白的刀锋，也染红了艾伦的脸。他熟视无睹吉克扭曲的五官，充耳不闻他嗓子里发出的哀嚎，只感到胃里一阵轻飘飘的，像是沸水中飞出了一窝蝴蝶。于是他再一次扎了下去，这次是吉克的腹部，侧腰，肩膀……隐约间他感到一种熟悉的感觉，好像他以前做过这样的事，而他的身体有了记忆，正在按照肌肉的指示本能地行动。事实上，如果三笠和阿尔敏在这里他们一定可以识别出来，此时的艾伦和他杀死三笠爸爸的那一晚如出一辙。那是七年前，他十二岁。  
正当艾伦迷失在肾上腺素围成的幻境里时，他的左眼一阵钻心的疼痛。本能使他凄厉地惨叫，手飞上去捂住眼睛。血，是血。温热浓稠的液体正从他的左眼窝里流出来，而他的右眼分明看到吉克手中握着那支钢笔，笔头红红的，像是刚写完血书。  
“艾伦……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊——!”  
艾伦反手拿刀，在吉克叫完他的名字前捅进了他的咽喉。那是他的遗言。

那天午休结束之后耶格尔贸易的员工回来时看到的就是这样一幅场景：浑身浴血的二当家从大当家的办公室里走出来，空气里的杀伐戾气让他看起来犹如地狱阎罗。  
“吉克死了。”他说，“从今往后，耶格尔贸易由我全权接管。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大结局


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章大结局，即尾声前的最后一章。
> 
> 完结倒计时：2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家迟到的圣诞节快乐，也祝利威尔兵长生日快乐。

艾伦快要过生日了。在他不长不短的二十年人生里，他从没觉得自己是个多向往权力的人。然而权力这种东西只要不是亲口尝过便不能以己度人，正如吉克死后他第一次获得了耶格尔贸易最高的管理权，并开始理解吉克生前为何绞尽脑汁也要向上爬。反对的声音自然是有的，毕竟他的位置是抢来的，靠的不是什么光明磊落的手段。艾伦对此态度非常果决，他整合自己的亲信清理门户，手段狠辣，很快整个商会里就只有支持或服从他的人了。弗洛克在其中帮了他很大的忙。他似乎非常热衷于清除异党，执着得就像是某种宗教崇拜。  
艾伦废掉了吉克那间办公室。他在找人清理残局后亲手给那扇木门贴上了封条。正如当年宪兵团封掉了基尔希斯坦棉麻厂，艾伦把有关吉克的一切印记封锁了起来，连同他那些昂贵的实木桌椅，斑驳的奖杯锦旗，还有他所有的罪证。这感觉就像是把他打入了地狱，艾伦颇为快意地想，而只有他这样的厉鬼才能埋葬一个恶魔。  
左眼失明之后艾伦常常想为什么瞎掉的是他那只视力较好的眼。单眼使他无法正确估测距离，以至于常常伸手抓不到东西。他的左边脑袋缠了一圈绷带，把他空掉的眼窝和整个额头都严严实实地包裹了起来。他不再束发，长发凌乱地披着，而嘴边的胡茬则昭示着他的疲惫。曾经英气勃发的耶格尔二当家仿佛一夜之间就沧桑了起来，但他依旧是美的。商会里的大家嘴上不说，但他们始终觉得这位沉默寡言的青年领袖很迷人。他那张冷淡清俊的脸和他的哥哥一点也不像，但兄弟俩亲密无间，从不避嫌。如今吉克死了，他们对艾伦的外表多了层忌惮。就像是看到一只色彩鲜艳的蛹，你知道它孵出来的东西一定有毒。  
看似颓废的艾伦有着一种令人难以抗拒的吸引力。他就像是在韬光养晦一样，露出来的锋芒只是冰山一角。事实的确如此，艾伦和阿尔敏始终保持着秘密联络，他们的计划一刻都未中断。三笠对此一无所知——“她太担心你了，”阿尔敏曾说，“这个计划铤而走险，她是不会同意你去的。”艾伦点点头，想起小时候他和三笠也曾瞒着阿尔敏，这回他们扯平了。  
吉克死后艾伦终于可以畅通无阻地搜集耶格尔贸易的罪证。由于现在已经不可能再把吉克送上法庭，他们需要推翻整个组织。他手头拥有足以让耶格尔贸易上下几十号人进去的证据，不过他不想打草惊蛇。商会背后还有王政府的参与，他必须顺藤摸瓜，把这条线牵出来。  
王政府的人自然是听到了风声。按照吉克的说法，他是他们的王储，是一个十多年前便没落的家族的一线希望。这样的人死了，王政府自然不会坐视不管。他们联络了艾伦，书信里询问他事情的始末。艾伦装傻，说不知道吉克居然和王政府有渊源，以此套出了他们的话，听到他们亲口承认和吉克勾连的事实。艾伦把这些证据交给阿尔敏，阿尔敏说：“干得漂亮艾伦，这样一来就算是王政府想包庇这个组织也力不从心了。涉及敏感内容的案件会交由综合法庭审理，这样一来你就可以斩草除根。”  
“我倒觉得王政府的人会先把我斩草除根了。”艾伦平淡地说，“我干掉了他们的继承人。”  
“可是你还管理着耶格尔贸易。”阿尔敏提醒他，“这个组织是他们一个关键的情报中转站，里面的资源很多是不可替代的。你还有用，他们暂时不会动你。”  
“呵。”艾伦笑了一声，“敢情我得在他们动手杀我之前把他们干掉？”  
“没错，这就是一个时间问题。艾伦，现在刚进入三月，距离你杀掉吉克已经过去了将近一个月的时间。王政府用不了多久就会知道如何在不依靠你的情况下运用商会的资源。你必须在那之前行动。”  
“让我想想。在我生日以前？”  
阿尔敏蹙了蹙眉。艾伦的生日是三月三十日，算起来还有几周的时间。  
“如果你能寻个由头让警方出面搜查拘捕耶格尔贸易的人员，那我们就有机会把证据移交给综合法庭。”  
“可以，这个不难。我关心的是，你们打算怎么处置我？”  
阿尔敏听了这话像被刺到一样僵住了身子。他心痛而凝重地看着艾伦，说：“你会没事的。你作为卧底协助警方调查，可以将功赎罪。最多关个几年，我和三笠会经常去看你。”  
“哈哈。”艾伦笑出声，他空洞的左眼像是有了灵魂一样追随着阿尔敏，“谢谢你们。但是比起失去自由，我宁愿死。”

于是计划便这样展开。艾伦联系了一个长期合作的下线，这家伙路子很广，一直是耶格尔贸易重要的出货渠道。买来或者拐来的孩子经由这个人的手流往帕拉迪各地，其中西部和南部是重灾区。交货的地点通常不固定，而且每次货量不多，毕竟一个男人带着一群孩子还是很可疑的。艾伦这次摒弃了曾经惯去的据点，邀请他来“巢”亲自提货。男人问为什么，艾伦说最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。最近风声紧，只有在大本营见面才不会引起怀疑。  
与此同时他把交货的时间和地点告诉了阿尔敏，让他联络警察安排好部署，到时候直接来一个人赃并获。阿尔敏点点头，说：“艾伦，交给我吧。”  
“三笠会来吗？”  
“诶？”阿尔敏显然没料到艾伦会问这个。“……会，因为调查吉克的事情她从头就有参与。”  
“是吗。”艾伦用陈述的语气问。  
“你……希望她来吗？”  
“不知道。”艾伦说，“反正这也不是我说了算的，对吗？”

那天晚上艾伦回到家，看着空空荡荡的房子发呆。这里曾经是他和吉克休养生息的地方，无论是吃饭，看书，闲聊，亦或是做爱，他们的回忆充斥着这栋房子的每个角落。艾伦说不上感伤，但他的的确确感到了一种落寞。孤寂像是深夜的幕帐一样席天卷地而来，让他陷入了沉思。艾伦自诩不是个感情丰富的人，相反他寡淡而决绝，从不会花时间感怀人与人间的关联际遇。但吉克已经不算是个人了，艾伦想，他是个恶魔，而他死后化成的魂灵留在了这栋房子里，无处不在地游荡。  
想到这里他起身走进了自己的卧室。他拉开窗帘，看到窗棂上那个蜘蛛网还在风里摇摇欲坠地飘着。要不了多久春天就会到来，而冬眠的蜘蛛会从洞穴石缝中醒来，重新把他的窗台变成一个绞刑架。思忖片刻，艾伦推开窗户用一座烛台捣毁了蜘蛛网。灰色的蛛丝将断不断地缠绕着，像极了吉克的眼。艾伦想起过去四年他是如何看着这蜘蛛在他眼皮底下作威作福，而自己又是如何于无形间助纣为虐。或许他早就该这么做了。  
他又看到自己的壁炉，冷冷地搁置在那里，没有生火。他想起圣诞节那天他是如何在这里把自己脱光，赤条条地献给利威尔。谁又曾想短短几周后他就被自己害死，赤条条离开了人间。或许他身上真的煞气太重，会克死身边的人。如今他只希望三笠和阿尔敏可以好好的，像他小时候希冀的那样，拥有长久而快乐的人生。

很快行动的日子便到来，艾伦在傍晚时分派弗洛克亲自把那个下线接了过来。这不是那男人第一次来到“巢”，但他每次过来都免不了一通赞叹，说着什么规模太惊人了，货源又好，这里每个孩子都能卖个好价钱。艾伦客套了一番，随手给他指了一下可供挑选的孩子。男人隔着栏杆审视着，最终定下了一个褐色头发的男孩和一个棕色头发的女孩。  
“法尔科和贾碧。”他念着两个人的资料，“挺好。西边有几户人家想要这个年龄的孩子，长得也讨喜，就他俩了。”  
艾伦不动声色地叫人打开两个孩子的隔间，说：“一共五千，老规矩，现金。”  
男人打开一直提着的行李箱，里面是厚厚几打纸币。  
艾伦看着弗洛克麻利地接过钱，耳边回响着那个女孩撕心裂肺的呼嚎与谩骂，不知怎么就想起了当初的自己。正在这时，一声巨响从天而降，与此同时无数锃亮的火把从四面八方包围过来，把逼仄的“巢”挤了个水泄不通。  
“都别动！我们是警察，你们已经被包围了！”  
随着这声号令，火把后面的脸一张一张变得清晰起来。他们都穿着警服，身上全副武装，看样子是有备而来，准备今晚打一场硬仗。艾伦的目光下意识地在人群里寻找着，果不其然看到了阿尔敏。他穿着护甲和头盔，瘦小的身形在一众人高马大的警察里显得格格不入。在他不远的地方是三笠。她一身干练的戎装，短发束在帽子里，只露出一张粉团般漂亮的脸。  
艾伦意识到这是自从他们新年决裂之后第一次见面，想不到是以这种方式。更何况她对自己和阿尔敏的计划一无所知，此时的她应该很难过吧。想到这里他叹了口气，像是把他们过去十年的时光与羁绊都一并叹了出去。  
“谁给你们的搜查许可？你们这样贸然闯入私人商业基地是暴力执警！”艾伦手下的一个伙计喊着，试图用拔高的音量为自己壮胆。  
“就在这儿。”为首的一个中年警察说道，手里举起一张羊皮纸，“有人举报你们商会长期有组织拐卖少年儿童，今天我们就是来抓你们现行的。人赃并获，看你们还怎么狡辩。”  
“哦？”艾伦轻笑了一声，“请问是谁举报的我们，怎么就那么巧，偏偏是我们呢？怕不是你们自导自演了一出吧。”  
他这一说话全场的目光都集中在他的身上，有些是忌惮，有些是鄙夷，有些是好奇，还有些是期许。  
“艾伦·耶格尔。”那个中年警察看向他，“早就听说过你，真是百闻不如一见。怎么，靠踹掉自己哥哥上位很风光吗？”  
“哈哈。”艾伦笑了起来，“有意思。警长大人倒是关心起我们耶格尔家的家务事了，果然有闲情逸致。”  
“艾伦·耶格尔，我劝你不要嘴硬。”那男人说着，“姑且不论你们窝里斗那点破事，光是拐卖儿童这条你就赖不掉。你不要忘了，帕拉迪可是法制国度，乌托匹亚更是重点城市。我们今天非要把你绳之以法。”  
“哈，法制国度。”艾伦嘲讽道，“我小时候被拐走的时候去警察局报案可是都没人理我。看来法不法制也是分人的哦。”  
“你！”警长恼羞成怒，像是终于明白过来艾伦是存心跟他们对着干，“我不管你自己曾经怎么样，我只关心你现在是个罪犯。”  
“哦，很好。你现在一切都看到了，想干什么尽管来吧。”  
艾伦从这个警长的反应看出他并不知晓自己的身份，显然阿尔敏没有把计划全盘告诉他，大概是出于对任务隐私和周密性的考量。也就是说，在场的几十号人里只有阿尔敏知道他的身份，而他的任务是骗过其他所有人，让他们认为他就是个十恶不赦的人贩子。  
“头儿，怎么办？”艾伦身边的一个伙计问道。他声音颤抖，显然已经不知所措。  
“不要轻举妄动。”艾伦说，“所有人听我指挥。没有我的命令，谁也不许动。”  
“可是头儿——”  
“嘘。”艾伦打断了他，“我不想说第二遍。”  
“可，可是，我们如果被抓住了是要判死刑的。这里是北方，没有特赦没有减刑，我们要是投降就死定了！”那家伙越说越混乱，苍白的脸上布满豆大的汗珠，“我媳妇要生了，我老母亲还没见过孙子，我不能死！”  
其他的伙计听到这番话也骚动起来，一时间耶格尔派的阵营窃窃私语，议论纷纷。  
“没错，我们不能坐以待毙！”这时一个圆脸蓄着络腮胡子的伙计说道，他边说边掏出枪对准了警察。  
“啧。我说什么来着。”艾伦转过脸面无表情地看着他。  
四周的空气凝固了，人们紧张地看着艾伦，从他的语气推测这家伙多半凶多吉少。  
谁知艾伦只是从他手里拿过枪，掂量了几下，说：“没有人教过你怎么瞄准吗，葛洛雷斯。”随之他举枪直指刚才说话的警长，黑洞洞的枪口像是深渊。  
情势瞬间逆转，在场的警察们警铃大作，纷纷掏枪对准艾伦。而耶格尔贸易的一干人等看老大都行动了，也毫不犹豫地拿枪指着警察，一时间警匪两方彻底形成了对峙的局面。  
艾伦从余光里看到三笠也举起了枪。他离得太远看不清她的表情，但他总感觉她要哭了。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，你这是袭警。”警长说着，脸上毫无惧色，“袭警是大罪，你等于在害你的手下。”  
“不，前提是你得能抓到我们。”艾伦回敬道，手指稳稳地卡在扳机上，“你们这趟任务能不能活着完成还两说呢。”  
“你！你可真是嚣张至极！”  
艾伦笑了。他想着做戏做全套，只有这样才能不引起任何怀疑地完成任务。想来他这么多年在道上混，论好勇斗狠他可从来没怕过谁。  
“给你两个选择。一，你继续跟我们僵持，我拿枪爆了你的头，你得不偿失。二，你识趣地让你的人撤走，我们不再追究，以后就当这事没发生过。”  
“哈！”警长怒极反笑，“你倒是挺把自己当回事。你以为你是谁，配跟我们谈‘追究’？”  
“不然就试试。这里面水可深了。”艾伦扬扬下巴，一脸的桀骜。  
这时他从余光里看到阿尔敏对他使了个眼色，意思是点到为止，你的演技已经足够让人信服了。  
于是艾伦以几乎难以察觉的幅度看向阿尔敏的方向，对他眨了下眼睛。  
正在这时，子弹破膛的声音在逼仄的“巢”里炸开，震得人耳鸣眼花。待众人缓过神来时才发现刚刚那个不可一世的艾伦·耶格尔已经倒在了地上，额头中央破了一个洞，鲜血正从里面汩汩地涌出来。而向他开了这一枪的人正站在他身后，还保持着射击的姿势。  
“报告警官，歹徒艾伦·耶格尔已经伏法。”  
警长目瞪口呆地看向他，显然也对刚刚发生的一切难以置信。“你是……？”  
“弗洛克·福斯特，先生。”那人说着，规规矩矩地敬了一个军礼，“调查兵团104期史密斯师扎卡利亚斯班，库塞尔出身，下士弗洛克·福斯特。”  
这时所有人的目光终于从艾伦死不瞑目的尸体挪到了说话的人身上。弗洛克笔挺地站在那里，火红的头发映着他脸上浅浅的雀斑。  
“调查兵团？”警长重复着，“你是兵团的人？为什么会出现在这儿，为什么要协助我们警方办案？”  
“是埃尔文·史密斯团长派我来的。他一早就怀疑耶格尔贸易有窃取军事机密倒卖给马莱的形迹，并派我作为卧底来乌托匹亚刺探情报。为了计划的严谨和周密，史密斯团长把我的名字从现役士兵名单中剔除，并伪造了我因临阵脱逃被枪毙的记录。我埋伏在这个组织半年多，发现这伙人居然拐卖儿童，实在是罪不可赦。但我由于身份特殊始终不好揭发他们，只能等待机会。所幸今天您带着人马来抓了他们个现行，否则不知道他们还要祸害多少孩子，拆散多少家庭。”  
弗洛克行云流水地讲完，“巢”里安静得连掉根针都听得见。此时艾伦的尸体还躺在他的脚下，仅剩一只的金绿色猫眼直勾勾地望上来，只是瞳孔已经扩散。  
“福斯特下士，我凭什么相信你说的这些。有人可以证明你的身份吗？”  
“没有了，警官。史密斯团长是唯一知道我身份的人，很不幸他在去年六月便殉职了。我以上所说的句句属实，如有半句谎言，甘受军法处置。”  
警长沉吟了片刻，似乎在做着艰难的思考。“那么你为什么要击毙歹徒艾伦·耶格尔呢？你这么做不就等同于拆穿自己的身份了吗？”  
“您说的没错。”弗洛克回答道，“我的确是当不了卧底了，因为我已经完成了使命。根据我的调查，耶格尔贸易并不存在跟马莱的情报交易，只有拐卖儿童这一桩罪行。今天情况紧急，事关警官您的性命。艾伦·耶格尔是个不折不扣的狂徒，要是我不先开枪毙了他我丝毫不怀疑他会对您做相同的事。我不能冒这个险，于是只好先下手为强将他解决。行事鲁莽还请您责罚。”  
警长上下打量着他，努力忽视对面阵营传来的吸气声和窃窃私语。很显然，耶格尔贸易那帮家伙谁都没料到弗洛克会来这么一出，此时有骂的，有哭的，有笑的。  
“福斯特下士，任务完成之后你有什么打算？”  
“没什么打算，警官。我只希望能恢复一名士兵的身份，重新回到兵团。”  
“这不是问题。”警长说，“只要你好好配合我们完成口供，我们会帮你联络兵团的人。”  
“明白！”弗洛克两腿一夹规规矩矩地行了个军礼，向前一步迈入全副武装的警队，又转过身面对着耶格尔贸易的人马，仿佛瞬间完成了立场的交换。再看另一边，耶格尔贸易的伙计们看到老大死了，昔日的同伴又是叛徒，无不心里发虚，一个个像无头苍蝇一样失了斗志。  
“都给我把双手举起来，原地蹲下！”警长旁边一个中年男子喝到，瞬间有几个胆小的伙计两腿发软跪坐在地上，浑身抖如筛糠。无论怎么看，这场对峙的结果已经注定。耶格尔派终将全军覆没。  
只是绝境中人的反应总是不同的，比如有几名伙计居然鱼死网破般举枪向着警察的阵营一通乱射。几名警员应声倒地，哀嚎和痛呼声在“巢”低矮狭窄的空间里回荡着。警察一方自然不会坐以待毙，歹徒袭警也就等于给了他们击毙的绿灯，砰砰几发点射之后刚才拼死一搏的几名伙计统统倒在地上，一动不动了。  
这时场上终于只剩下向警方投降的人和那些拒绝投降的人的尸体。艾伦·耶格尔的尸体躺在原处，在刚才的一场混乱中被短暂地遗忘了。现在尘埃落定，人们终于又想起了他。警长挥了挥手命令几名警员上前收殓他的尸体，这时突然一个人影窜过去，挡在那几个人面前。  
“别过来！”  
几名警员惊诧地看着她，一时不知道该怎么做才好。  
“阿克曼，你？”  
“我说了，别过来！你，还有你们，都站在那里别动！”  
为首的警员目光在三笠脸上和自己的手下间徘徊了一会儿，说：“三笠·阿克曼，你没听到警长的命令吗？难不成你想违反纪律？”  
“我不管是谁的命令，你们谁也别想再靠近一步。”  
“阿克曼，你可别搞不清楚状况。你现在还是个实习警员，我们今天是看在你平时的表现还有对这件案子的贡献破格带你来的。你可不要辜负了我们一干人对你的厚望。”  
“那种事怎么样都好。”三笠咬着牙，一字一顿地说。“反正我也不在乎。我很强，比你们都强，这就是为什么我能够看出耶格尔贸易的破绽，为你们引荐智囊，制定计划，乃至于对我的弟弟兵戎相向。”她墨色的瞳孔里仿佛有寒霜化开，眼眶都氤氲了起来。  
“——你！反了你了……”  
但是他的话卡在嘴里没有说完，因为此时三笠蹲下身扶起艾伦的尸体，把他鲜血淋漓的头颅枕在自己大腿上，捧着他的脸用一种近乎梦呓的声音说：“艾伦，别怕，一切都结束了。你以后再也不用受苦了。你知道吗，我爱你，我一直都爱着你。”  
四周安静了，一时间“巢”里的空气像是凝固了一样，焦灼又潮湿。人们静默地等待着，像是等着一场倾盆大雨。  
然而大雨没有来，落下的只是三笠的眼泪。她的泪水滴落在艾伦的脸颊上，交汇成血水蜿蜒而下。此时阿尔敏走到她的身边，挨着她默默地蹲下来，用手阖上了艾伦的眼睛。  
“三笠……”  
“什么都不要说，阿尔敏。”  
“我知道，我什么都不会说，至少不是现在。”  
三笠点点头，阿尔敏看着她扶起艾伦逐渐僵硬但体温犹存的身体。他把他拥入怀中，用手一下一下抚着他的背，而后把额头贴在他被子弹贯穿的额头上。与此同时他被另一股熟悉的体温包围，三笠张开双臂把他和艾伦搂进她的怀抱里，像小时候无数个寒冷的夜里一样。  
“喂！阿克曼，阿诺德，你们两个在做什么！快离开那里！”  
警长的呵斥和周围的吵闹仿佛变成了繁杂的背景音，而他们顶着这些充耳不闻，一如他们曾经背负过的无数谩骂，诽谤，闲言碎语。但那些已经是过眼云烟，随着岁月消逝在风中，掩埋在土里；而只有他们的心跳铿锵有力，生机磅礴。  
他们相信，艾伦听得到。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章尾声+后记


	22. 尾声 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章全文完结，尾声+后记。  
> 一直以来谢谢大家的支持！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: "attack音D" from AOT Season 2

三笠和阿尔敏在暮春时节回到了希干希纳。此时已是四月，春花开到了第二茬，草地泛起了新绿，田里到处是忙着春种的农夫。此时距离他们离开希干希纳已经过去了整整八年。二十岁的三笠和阿尔敏伫立在这片原始而粗犷的土地上，回望着自己的童年。  
老格里布路还是一成不变，唯有原先的阿克曼家变了模样。这里显然已经被别人买下，原先堆放着柴火和腊肉的院子里摆着农作物，房子的西侧甚至搭起了一个牛棚。“这一户是新来的，原先住在玛利亚墙内，这两年里面生活越来越不景气就出来了。害，得亏是新来的这房子才能住得下去，你们不知道吧，这房子以前死过人！”  
三笠看着搭话的大婶笑笑，拉着阿尔敏转身离开了。余光里她看到了那大婶惊诧的目光，想着她大概是终于想起自己是谁了。  
“那是科宁汉姆太太。”阿尔敏小声说，“你还记得她吗？”  
“记得。”三笠点点头，“可是她好像不记得我们了。”  
“不，她记起来了，现在还在盯着我们看呢。”  
三笠笑而不语，眼神像小时候一样坚定而淡然。她跟阿尔敏继续向前走着，不一会儿就到了一片开阔的田地，田埂边上是一座小房子。  
“这是我家。”阿尔敏说。  
“我记得，跟以前简直一模一样。”三笠说，“你要进去看看吗？”  
“不，好像没这个必要。这里大概是我姑奶奶在住着，她继承了我爷爷全部的遗产。这么多年她就从来没找过我，我进去做什么呢？”  
“嗯。”三笠点点头，“我们走吧。”

傍晚时分他们来到了运河边，坐在河道旁的大石头上休息。阿尔敏拿出一块面包递给三笠，说：“吃点吧。”  
三笠接过来摇摇头：“我不饿。”  
“是吗，可是我记得你小时候总是逼着艾伦吃东西。”  
听到这个名字三笠抖了下，随后很快恢复如常，说：“我不是他，你也不是我，一会儿不吃饿不死。”  
“嗯。”阿尔敏应道，“我只是在想，如果艾伦回来看到这一切，会说什么。”  
三笠叹了口气：“谁知道呢。”  
“至少我们给他庆祝过诞辰了，三月三十号那天。”阿尔敏说，“我感觉他是知道的，他都看得见。”  
“嗯。”三笠点点头，随后把手里的面包撕成碎片唰地扔到河里，引得附近的天鹅和野鸭纷纷抢食。“我觉得他一直在看着我们。”

艾伦死后阿尔敏很快着手调查了弗洛克。在他看来，这整件事虽然都很蹊跷，但弗洛克这个人已经到了无巧不成书的地步——他的说辞太方便了，简直宛如天降神兵般在恰到好处的时候出现，完美地解决了危机。或许警察买他的帐，但阿尔敏不。因为他了解艾伦，知道他不会就这样死去——除非，他想要这样死去。  
这个想法像闪电劈中了阿尔敏的天灵盖，让他从头到脚起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。如果艾伦从一开始就没打算活着，那他的确有可能计划了这一切，在警匪双方对峙的时候安排一个手下杀死自己，从而赦免了自己的牢狱之灾。“比起失去自由，我宁愿死。”艾伦的话在阿尔敏的脑袋里反复嗡鸣着，他意识到艾伦有充分的理由这样做。  
可是反过来，他认识的艾伦不是一个寻死的人。他或许乖戾又偏执，但他不是个胆小鬼。像寻死这样一了百了的事艾伦是不惜得做的，不然他早就死一百次了——只要看看他满目疮痍的人生就知道。但是他没有，相反他活得好好的，比谁都要顽强，比谁都要骄傲。纵使失去父母，失去童年，失去挚友，失去爱人，乃至失去人生的信仰他都没有放弃过，傲骨伶仃地站在荒原上，用仅剩一只的金绿色瞳孔仰望着天，俯视着地。很难想象这样的艾伦会在黎明降至的时候撒手不管，把一切推到别人肩上。  
阿尔敏抱着这一线的念想对弗洛克展开了调查。这是一件难度很大的事，因为弗洛克牵扯的是兵团的势力，而阿尔敏在兵团连个说得上话的人都没有——除了三笠。三笠并不是兵团的人，但她的叔叔利威尔曾是调查兵团的干部，那些人看在他的面子上也没有太难为她，叮嘱了几句就把855年被宪兵处决的士兵名单给了她。阿尔敏果不其然在六月的名单里看到了弗洛克，但这并不能证明他没有说谎。因为他的话乍一听合理实则漏洞很多，比如为什么唯一知晓他身份的上级偏偏已经死了，为什么他明明发现耶格尔贸易跟马莱没有情报往来还不抽身，偏偏要潜伏在里面直到警方出面。这听起来简直就像他是故意留在那儿，又故意在这个关头跳出来，顺理成章立了头功。艾伦生前从来没有跟他提过这个弗洛克的事，因此阿尔敏一点先入为主的基础都没有。  
于是他换了一条思路，逆流而上去追溯弗洛克真正的“死因”。他跟三笠花了些钱打点关系，又请当初在戈登瓦克会战上督战的一个宪兵小头目吃了饭。酒过三巡后阿尔敏问他：“弗洛克·福斯特下士，这个人您知道吗？”  
宪兵琢磨了一会儿，似乎在努力思考着。“给个上下文，别前言不搭后语的。”  
“是这样，他是去年戈登瓦克会战上一个调查兵团的士兵，被处决了。请问您知道是什么原因吗？”  
“哦哦，你这么说我好像想起来了。”那宪兵一拍脑门，把酒杯重重地放在桌上，“是有这么个人，上战场前跟几个人说是去上厕所，我给他们指了战壕里一个地方让他们去，结果好家伙，让这帮人给跑了。我们发现的时候跑到五里地外了都。”  
阿尔敏和三笠交换了一个目光，而后强压下喉咙里紧绷的感觉，说：“所以，他真的是逃兵？”  
“啊，那可不，还能骗你不成。”  
“那后来呢，这个人就这么被处决了吗？”三笠急切地问。  
“是啊，要不然还能再给跑了吗？不过行刑这种事是我下面的人做，我只负责批刑，不负责监刑。”

这顿饭吃完之后阿尔敏和三笠陷入了沉思。他们在夜间的马路上并排行走着，各怀心事。  
“三笠。”阿尔敏率先打破了沉默，“你怎么看？”  
“弗洛克说谎。”三笠说，目光炯炯地看着阿尔敏，“他确实是逃兵，可他对警方说的是史密斯团长为了确保他卧底身份不暴露才伪造了他临阵脱逃被枪决的记录。这两种叙述看似差别很小其实从根本上就是两回事——至少我们知道弗洛克嘴里的话一句都不能信了。”  
“不，倒也不是一句都不能信。”阿尔敏说，“最厉害的谎言是十句里只有两句假话，剩下的是真话。恐怕这个弗洛克确实是个卧底，而且跟艾伦私底下关系匪浅，只是不知道他最后为什么要这么做。”  
“阿尔敏！”三笠停下脚步严肃地看着他，“我们要举报他。他是个骗子，他杀了艾伦！”  
“三笠，你等一下……”阿尔敏伸出手拉住她，抬头望着她的眼睛，“他是杀了艾伦没错，但我们不知道他为什么这么做。后来我也跟你讲了，艾伦的身份是我安排的，他从一月下旬就开始为警方办事，只是我不知道我是不是唯一知晓他身份的人。或许，他跟手下的人打好了招呼，早早安排好了自己的死亡。”  
“你胡说！艾伦不会寻死的，我们从小跟他一起长大，他不是这样不敢承担后果的人。”  
“那你的意思是？”  
“弗洛克看耶格尔贸易大势已去于是起了反心，干脆干掉老大对警方表忠心，以此洗白自己。反正也没人能证明他撒了谎不是吗，除了我们？”  
“可是三笠……”阿尔敏握住她的手，摸到她冰凉的指尖有冷汗，“我们不知道艾伦的意愿。他没有亲口告诉我们，那我们是不是应该尊重他的意志，让已经发生的事情就这样发生？”  
“……阿尔敏？”  
“你看，从小到大艾伦有对我们说过谎吗？他什么都不说就是他留下的答案。他一心寻死也好，被手下暗算了也好，我们都不该再继续追究了。  
三笠站在那里看着他。夜凉如水，料峭的春风吹在她的脸颊上，撩动了她如夜的发丝。  
“阿尔敏，我真的很想他。”  
“……我也是。”

此番他们回到希干希纳无非是还一个儿时的念想。这是他们成长的土地，在养育他们的同时也赋予了他们无尽的苦难和绵长的情思。他们一路走来那么辛苦，到头来也该望望缘起之处。  
艾伦走得干干净净，连骨灰都没有留下。北方警察向来没有为犯人留骨灰的习惯，三笠曾经极力央求但依旧无济于事。她意识到人不论走到哪里，在做什么，都难免力不从心。毕竟这个世界是残酷且公平的，她没有特权。  
但阿尔敏说这或许是艾伦想要的。他一生追求自由，如果死后还被禁锢在一个见圆见方的地方，岂不是负了他。三笠就说如果他们可以把他的骨灰撒在哪里也是好的，但转念一想他们不知道艾伦想要去哪里。肯定不是希干希纳，也不是史拖黑斯他的老家，更不是乌托匹亚那座埋葬他的耳城。或许他喜欢大海，但他们三个从没一起去过那里，不知道艾伦会不会开心。  
“只要他在我们心里就好了。”阿尔敏说，“他的灵魂无拘无束，可以去往任何地方。但我知道他分出了一块一直跟着我们，我能感觉到。”

从希干希纳回程的途中他们经过了史拖黑斯，在那里见到了许久没见的让，科尼和萨沙。他们都长大了，一个个变得成熟而挺拔，只是那股傻气藏都藏不住。让在史拖黑斯新开了一个印刷厂，负责当地一些小众的书籍，生意稳定而平淡。他原本可以赚得更多，但是他宁肯在成本上多花些钱也不愿意步他老爸的后尘——他没有雇佣一个童工。小孩比成人便宜是常识，事实上帕拉迪的绝大多数商户仍然沿袭着雇佣童工的传统。但是让没有这么做，这或许跟他小时候的经历有关，毕竟任谁在认识艾伦·耶格尔并跟他交流过拳脚后都会重新审视一下自己的人生。更何况让喜欢三笠，这么多年过去他仍然记挂着她。“我不想在车间里看到像你一样的孩子了，”他说，“他们应该去上学。”  
科尼和萨沙在让的工厂里打工。他们没有继承父母的衣钵，而是彻底搬来城里开始了新的生活。史拖黑斯在兵团的治理下跟以前已经大不一样，很多腐朽的体制被废除，社会给了劳动阶层的人更多机会。这四年来，兵团真的从一片废墟中重建了帕拉迪的东部和南部。美中不足之处虽然还有很多，但人们不再担心战乱，整体生活水平得到了质的提升。  
回到东部之后阿尔敏和三笠在汉沃尔道别。他要回去上学了，而她要继续做学警。分别以前他拥抱了她，嘴唇亲吻了她的脸颊。三笠笑笑，说：“跟阿尼约会之后记得告诉我。我很关心你们的进展。”  
阿尔敏也笑笑，脸上泛起健康的红晕，“当然，我会写信给你。”  
随后他目送三笠离开，天边是澄明的晚霞，空气里有花粉的气息。

春天真的来了。

FIN

后记

终于到后记了。我其实12月17号就写完了全文的初稿，等了十天才写后记。其实不写也没差，但是总觉得故事里有部分内容没交代清楚，或者需要补充，所以开了后记注解一下，顺便梳理我自己从开坑到完结的心路历程。  
这篇文是我写的第一篇aot同人，虽然入坑已经有七年了，但是之前一直没找到契机开坑。今年在家待的时间比较多，再加上进巨漫画要完结，动画第四季要开播所以手痒地动了笔。我一直很喜欢艾伦，不光是他的人物本身，他整个人从角色设计上就充满了浓浓的宿命感，戏剧张力max。创哥塑造人物真的很有一套，只要看看艾伦从第一话到现在经历的发展和蜕变就能让人感叹一句🐂🍺，什么“屠龙少年变成了龙”，“当你凝望深渊的时候深渊也凝视着你”都不足以概括，总之一句“悲剧英雄”就完事了。我实在是太好这口了，顺便也想找个理由正正当当ghs，所以构思了这个足够黑暗，压抑，充满矛盾和宿命的故事。艾伦亦正亦邪、孤胆独狼的角色特征也能够在这个脑洞里得到充分施展，特别是在我看到新op里那句反复吟唱的歌词“你注定孤独一生”时简直激动地裂开了（同时也很心疼）。  
那么下面解释一下几个我觉得正文里可能没说清楚的地方。

1）关于利威尔有没有爱过艾伦

答案是没有。但是利威尔真的对艾伦没有过真心吗？这个不一定。我虽然没打算在正文里明确写出来，但是利威尔对艾伦是“喜欢”的，也就是说存在被吸引的感觉。他本人虽然是因为埃尔文才接近结识艾伦，但这不妨碍他觉得艾伦还不错，以至于对他坦露过内心真实、脆弱的一面。艾伦对他无疑是动心了的，而且他感觉到的那些“双箭头”的瞬间也并不是假的。但是利威尔对他的那点兴趣和好感终究无法取代他对埃尔文至死不渝的爱，以至于他自始至终都没有忘记自己的任务。在第十六章drug play那里他面对艾伦“你对他没有一点真心吗”的提问时其实药醒了，呼应前文他问艾伦为什么不下楼梯。他知道那是艾伦在问他，但是他选择说谎不承认自己的真心，因为他们的立场原本就应该是敌人，说了也只会让问题更复杂。  
其实艾伦也没有真正意义上的“爱”过利威尔。他喜欢利威尔，但还达不到爱的程度，这就是为什么当吉克问“他是你男朋友？”的时候他回答“不是，只是一起玩。”不如说艾伦是个对感情不开窍的人（情商低的直男，划掉），他一辈子都没学会该怎么爱人。

2）关于吉克有没有爱过艾伦

答案是没有。那他对艾伦只有恨吗？也不是。不如说吉克对艾伦是那种假戏真做，假亦真时真亦假的感情。他是个心里极端扭曲，从小缺爱又控制欲强的人，同时兼并施虐心理和受虐心理，总的来说就是特别拧巴。他有着自己的一套价值观和理想，并且坚信这就是对的。当他对艾伦和父亲的新家庭展开报复的时候当然是一心想让他们受苦，但是当他在真正和艾伦相处的过程中觉得掌控他，从心理上威慑他是一件快感十足的事，以至于入戏太深，觉得自己就是个好哥哥。这跟莱纳那种双重人格还不同。莱纳在一种人格中的时候无法以另一种人格思考，但吉克是两者融会贯通，演技好得连自己都能骗到。不过他对艾伦的欲望是百分百真实的，正如他自己说的，无论他们兄弟俩发展到哪种境地艾伦都是他睡过最棒的床伴。

3）那三笠和阿尔敏呢？

三笠和阿尔敏就有意思了。老实说整篇故事的核心关系就是EMA幼驯染三人组。故事描写他们从小到大相识相知分散重逢决裂再汇流的过程，讲述了他们两两之间独特微妙的关系。三笠肯定爱艾伦，这个没话说。她也是全篇唯一一个真正爱过艾伦的人，而讽刺的是她也是唯一没和艾伦发生过性关系的人。艾伦这个角色的一大特点就是“性的巨人，爱的矮子”（不是故意双关语），所以三笠这个角色完全就长在他的盲区，是他的对立面，也是救赎，但是艾伦没有选择抓住她。这也注定了一直到最后艾伦依然没有学会该如何爱，他注定孤独一生（来一起唱La-La-La-La-La vida sola vi-vivirás）。  
阿尔敏更有意思。他从情爱的角度没有爱过艾伦，但从朋友的角度是有的，也就是说他才是艾伦的真·朋友。他跟艾伦由于童年受过同样的性创伤从而在性启蒙的层面互相抚慰，成了炮友，但是是走心的那种。而由于阿尔敏和艾伦都是男性，他们在行为处事中难免涉及到一些竞争和冲突，毕竟男的生性好斗（不是）。再加上在原作中阿尔敏是那个思绪清明目标坚定总能在艾伦陷入昏迷中时扎醒他的人，我给本文的阿尔敏赋予了相同的使命。我让他作为一个不离不弃的朋友在艾伦深陷囹圄而不自知时伸出一只手把他拉出来，并给了他自我救赎的机会。事实上阿尔敏也是最懂艾伦的人，他们曾经拥有共同的理想，是真正的知己，这点连三笠都比不上。  
三笠和阿尔敏之间的关系就是纯朋友+炮友了。他们之间的关系因艾伦而起，也因艾伦而升级，升华。他们由于思念艾伦并知晓彼此的思念而拥抱在一起，并且相互扶持地走了下去，可这不代表他们彼此间没有感情。正像第十一章说的，阿尔敏喜欢，爱重三笠，并用自己的方式保护着她。事实上他从小就在保护三笠，甚至他在福利院被性侵也是因为保护三笠。同理，阿尔敏和艾伦这两个男孩从小被三笠一个女孩保护，又因为保护她（一个两性关系中的弱势群体）而遭到性侵。由此可见EMA三人两两都是彼此的互补和救赎，他们之间的选择和判断也充满了宿命的意味。

4）关于艾伦最后到底是怎么死的

艾伦最后到底是自杀的还是被杀的其实见仁见智。我原本构想的是他被弗洛克阴了一把，一直到死前最后一刻也在被“贩卖”，灵魂点题。但是后来一想艾伦这么桀骜不驯追求自由的人似乎连死都要是自由的，于是他安排自己死亡的方式好像也不是那么奇怪。更何况按照漫画目前的发展，艾伦几乎是死定了（看我会不会被打脸）。如果艾伦故意让自己成为众矢之的再找个人杀了他，这其实就跟鲁鲁修干的事差不多。但这个故事里的艾伦和鲁鲁修的最大区别是艾伦的目的是自私的，他死是为了获得自由，赎罪，并且豁免牢狱之灾。而鲁鲁修则是为了大义，牺牲自己团结人类。扯远了，说回来就是艾伦最后终于为自己做了一回主。  
至于他到底是被弗洛克背叛而死还是自杀而死完全看各位读者的理解。你可以走悲剧/悲观/宿命性的结局，即艾伦从生到死都是“被贩卖的男孩”，也可以走正面/乐观/展望性的结局，即艾伦突破命运的枷锁，决定了自己的生死。两种结局都有相应铺垫，大家可以自行判断。  
再补充一句关于弗洛克。这个故事里的弗洛克是一个十足的投机主义者，或者墙头草。这跟原作里面坚定信仰以身殉道的他几乎是相反的。在这里，弗洛克最大的恐惧就是死，而他最大的动机是掩盖临阵脱逃的罪行，重新拿回士兵身份光明正大地生活。因此当艾伦戳穿他的卧底身份并威逼利诱地策反他时他马上就倒戈了，而当耶格尔贸易被警察围剿大势已去时他又果断地转换了阵营，靠杀死艾伦的方法立功并封口。而且弗洛克这个人很大的一个特点是“又怂又狠”，意思是自己怕死，但是为了活命不惜用各种方式让别人死。这种性格的一大表现就是自私，为了自己的利益可以毫不犹豫地牺牲别人。

好了我的Q&A环节就这么多。如果大家还有觉得我写的不明白的地方或者有bug的地方欢迎跟我交流。进巨的漫画和动画终于都迎来了尾声，我希望两者都可以给我们一个想要的结局。那么言至此，我也要跟这篇历时六个月构思创作的文说再见了。一直以来非常感谢大家的支持和评论，你们的反馈是我最大的动力。

小彩蛋：  
我的下一篇文已经在写了。这次是英文的所以会在ao3连载，但是也会同步在lofter更新。cp是艾笠+利艾利+团兵，敬请期待。

谢谢大家！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢有缘姐妹的阅读！欢迎跟我交流想法，我们一起搞艾伦。（不是


End file.
